Duele verte
by sophye potter
Summary: Draco y Ginny estan enamorados, pero nadie sabe su secreto, ¿como podran hacer entender a todos lo que sienten? amor, drama, destruccion y muertes. septimo grado. HISTORIA TERMINADA. plis leela y dejame un review.
1. Duele verte

Hola a todos, bueno los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK. Aunque pienso que me debería regalar a Sirius, Harry, Lupin, Ginny, Draco, Ron............etc. bueno, lo dudo así que les dejo este fic, es un Draco- Ginny, espero que les guste.  
  
Song-Fic Basado en la canción "DUELE VERTE" DE RICARDO ARJONA.  
  
Duele verte  
  
Una chica pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería cuando de pronto al pasar junto a un aula vacía una mano misteriosa le tapo la boca y la jalo hacia el interior, mientras ella tomada por sorpresa no conseguía reaccionar, ya dentro se volvió para descubrir a la persona que le hacia compañía, mientras una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
-Hola Draco. Alcanzo a decir mientras el chico la abrazaba y acariciándole el cabello la besaba primero de manera tierna y conforme pasaban los segundos el beso se hacia mas profundo obligándolos a juntar mas sus cuerpos si es que eso era posible, las manos de Draco Malfoy recorrían desde el cuello de Ginny Weasley hasta bajar por su espalda su cintura y deteniéndose sobre la curva de sus caderas, mientras Ginny recorría su espalda y trataba de controlar su respiración agitada, algo difícil con Draco besándole el cuello.  
  
-Te extrañe -si me viste ayer, ¿Cómo que me extrañaste? -siempre, a cada segundo que estoy separado de ti te extraño. -Draco, sabes que no nos pueden descubrir, tu padre nos mataría, y mi familia, mejor ni hablar. -lo se pequeña, pero es que el verte con ese idiota de Deán Tomas, y no poder decir nada ¿sabes como me siento? -igual que yo cuando te veo con Pansy, pero muy pronto en cuanto termine el colegio podremos hacer lo que queremos, estar juntos. -pero Pansy no es mi novia y Dean si lo es -es solo un año mas Draco y después.. -Y después ¿Qué? Pregunto mientras la besaba travieso en el cuello y hacia un camino de besos hasta su boca. -Tú sabes lo que pasara después. Le dijo mientras escapaba juguetonamente de sus brazos y se dirigía a la salida, volteando en la puerta para sonreírle y enviarle un beso  
  
Duele verte con un tipo al que le faltan las ideas  
Y le sobran argumentos  
Duele verte anestesiada porque así se dio la cosa  
Porque así quiso tu suerte  
Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes  
Con la camiseta puesta pa' incluirme en tu futuro  
Mientras yo te doy de día lo que el no cumple  
En las noches  
Aquí esta tu clandestino, pa' jugar al escondite  
Como amante guerrillero.  
Pa' cubrirte tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno  
Aunque yo no este en la foto de la sala  
De tus padres ni en el bautizo del sobrino  
  
Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una.  
  
-Ginny. Luna Lovegood corría hacia Ginny que acababa de salir de un aula que supuestamente estaba vacía -¿Qué pasa Loony? -Dean te esta buscando, tiene ya mucho rato haciéndolo, yo creo que sospecha algo. -¿algo? ¿como? No, no creo, ha de ser otra de sus tonterías, y mira que apenas son las nueve, uffff. Y tomo a Luna de la mano para dirigirse a su primera clase.  
  
Las clases habían terminado y para Ginny había sido un día terrible, con Dean detrás suyo y con su Hermano Ron cuidándola y amenazando a todo aquel chico que se acercaba a ella con la ridícula cantaleta de ¨demasiado tarde ya tiene novio" ya cuando se dirigía al comedor vio de frente a Draco y Dean que para su disgusto venia con ella se le ocurrió en ese preciso momento besarla. Sin deseos de cenar subió directamente a su habitación, ansiosa de que terminara por fin ese día entro se echo en la cama sin fijarse en nada, así estuvo un rato hasta que un constante picoteo en la ventana la hizo levantarse, para encontrar al búho de Draco esperando para entrar con una nota en la pata  
  
Hoy a las 11:30 donde siempre.  
  
Era todo lo que tenía la nota, miro su reloj, las 9:00 ojala que sus compañeras no tardaran mucho en llegar y dormirse, sobre todo Luna, que se emocionaba cuando Ron le hablaba y se le quitaba el sueño. Cerro la cortina de su cama, mejor que pensaran que estaba dormida.  
  
La 11:25 ¿Dónde demonios se había metido luna y Avril que no llegaban?, ya tendría que estar con el. 11:30 ahí estaba, ojala y no tardaran mucho en dormir 11.40 por fin se habían dormido. Ginny se levanto sigilosa y salio, la sala común estaba vacía, por suerte y a continuación se dirigió al lugar de la cita, esperaba que Draco aun no se hubiera ido. 11:49 por fin solo abrir la puerta y estaría con el.  
  
Cierra puertas y ventanas que el mismísimo cielo  
  
Pondrá una sucursal en el séptimo piso  
Alas once cincuenta mientras duren los besos  
Y permita el reloj.  
  
Cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos  
Habrá que condensar las caricias que caben  
En los huecos que dejan los encuentros furtivos  
Y la soledad.  
  
Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una.  
  
Ginny esperaba que Draco le reprochara sobre Dean, o que estuviera molesto, pero lo que no esperaba era que en esa torre del castillo, donde tenían lugar sus encuentros la decoración estaría tan hermosa, había cientos de flores en todo el lugar y pequeñas velas encendidas iluminaban un sendero que conducía a un extremo de la habitación en el que sobre algunas mantas había bocadillos y algunas bebidas, Ginny volteo a ver a Draco visiblemente emocionada y él solo le sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda para darle un beso en la mejilla  
  
-Draco yo...  
  
-no bajaste a cenar, y supuse que tendrías hambre la tomo de la mano llevándola hasta las mantas, comieron, bebieron y charlaron tranquilamente, ambos sabían que se amaban y que ese amor seria para siempre, Ginny se acerco a Draco y sonriéndole lo beso, sus labios tímidos al principio se hicieron mas posesivos, mas urgentes, sus manos acariciaban el cuello de Draco y bajaban hasta su espalda. Draco la tomo suavemente de la cintura, la recostó sobre las mantas y comenzó a besarla en los labios, bajando hasta el cuello y recorriendo beso a beso la distancia que lo separaba del pecho, desabrocho cuidadosamente la túnica acariciando y besando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que tan bien conocía , hasta llegar a la falda deshaciéndose magistral mente de ella mientras que Ginny hacia lo propio con la ropa de Draco y besaba cada parte del cuerpo que descubría siguieron con ese ritual de amor, hasta que con un aludible gemido ambos amantes llegaron al éxtasis fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo, mientras que Draco cobijaba sus cuerpos desnudos, Ginny recostada sobre el pecho del chico seguía acariciándolo dulcemente.  
  
Puede ser que tu conciencia te castigue por las noches  
Y te aliente en las mañanas.  
Puede ser que un día de tantos nos quedemos sin futuro  
Y tú sigas con tu teatro  
Mientras tanto dame un beso atrincherado  
De esos que por ser culpables son como agua  
En el desierto  
Tómame como al tequila de un golpe y sin pensarlo  
Que si alguien sale ganando eres tu querida amiga  
Aunque pienses lo contrario.  
  
Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una  
  
Ginny volteo a mirar el reloj muggle junto a su mesita de noche, marcaba la 1:40 de la madrugada, pensaba que después de aquel maravilloso encuentro caería dormida de inmediato, pero no, cuando entro a la habitación tiro un libro y el ruido por poco despierta a Avril, y en la sala común había encontrado junto a la mesita en la que usualmente estudiaba una carta de Dean con un pequeño dije con forma de corazón, al día siguiente cumplían cinco meses de novios y ella lo había olvidado.  
  
-talvez este haciendo mal, con Dean, me quiere y yo jugando con el, pero es que yo amo a Draco, si tan solo nuestros padres lo aceptaran y además esta Harry, que con sus atenciones ya no se que pensar pero es que yo...... y con estos pensamientos fue cayendo en un intranquilo sueño.  
  
Ginny despertó muy temprano, y apresuradamente tomo un baño y se arreglo para bajar a desayunar, en tiempo record estuvo lista, ya que al ser muy bonita no necesitaba ningún esfuerzo para verse bien, y al dar vuelta antes de llegar al gran comedor se encontró con Draco de frente y este sin cuidado de que alguien los viera la tomo en brazos y le dio un calido beso que dejo a Ginny temblando y deseando mas así con una tierna sonrisa que reservaba solo para ella murmuro. -Te amo Ginny Weasley y rozando su mano al pasar entraron al gran comedor ya separados y un poco repuestos.  
  
Cierra puertas y ventanas que el mismísimo cielo  
Pondrá una sucursal en el séptimo piso  
Alas once cincuenta mientras duren los besos  
Y permita el reloj.  
  
Cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos  
Habrá que condensar las caricias que caben  
En los huecos que dejan los encuentros furtivos  
Y la soledad.  
  
Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una.  
  
Ginny regreso a su habitación después de un cansado día, aunque mejor que el anterior y encontró una nota en su cama. decía simplemente  
  
"a las 11:50 donde siempre"  
  
te amo. DM.  
  
Hola, otra vez, si estas leyendo esto es porque terminaste el Fic, Gracias. Y ya en materia deja un review, porfa, tu sabes como motivan. se aceptan criticas buenas y malas. 


	2. Llorar

¡HOLA A TODOS!  
  
Estoy muy contenta, porque recibi muchos reviews, mas de los que esperaba, mil gracias, y aquí les dejo el seg. Capitulo, queria hacerlo casi completamente de Arjona, pero me faltan canciones, bueno espero que les guste, como siempre los personajes son de la Sra. Rowling, REGALAME A SIRIUS, PORFA, no creo que lo lea, pero bueno a lo que vamos.  
  
Virginia W. De Malfoy: Gracias por tus comentarios, a mi tambien me encanta  
Arjona, espero que el cap. Te guste. Saluditos.  
  
Luciana: Hola, ami tambien me gusta Draco, que suerte la de la Ginny, aunque este capitulo no es tan tierno, ojala te guste.  
  
Jeru: hola, espero que te guste este cap. Y la canción, ideal para Draco- Ginny, tienes razon. Saludos.  
  
Tatsui: gracias, por cierto ya lei los primeros caps. De tu fic, que rapido y lindo escribes, y que bien que tambien sea G-D. SALUDOS.  
  
Alexandra Potter: que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este tambien te guste. Gracias.  
  
Lunita: que tu vives una situación similar TIENES QUE DARME IDEAS a mi creo que nunca me ha pasado, gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que te guste este cap.  
  
ANN: upsss, tienes razon y gracias, se me resbalo.  
  
Wapka: gracias, que bueno que te gusto, ¿rapido? Si creo que da esa impresión, porque termina bien, pero todo eso pasa en dos dias, espero que te guste este cap. Creo que ya es un poq. Mas tranquis. Saludos.  
  
Katy: gracias. Hiciste que me sonrojara, espero que este cap. No te defraude.  
  
Kap de Weasley: gracias kap, que bueno que te haya gustado, y aquí esta el nuevo cap. Espero tu review, besos y abrazos.  
  
Lily E. of Potter: gracias, y claro que si, aqui esta el sig.  
  
Lamento la tardanza, pero como estoy escribiendo dos fics a la vez por eso tardo algo mas, pero espero subir el sig. Cap. Esta misma semana.  
  
Mi otro fic. Se llama mientes tan bien.(propaganda). Saludos a todos.  
  
*************************CAPITULO II****************************** ***************************LLORAR*********************************  
  
"a las 11:50 donde siempre"  
  
Te amo DM.  
  
Ginny doblo la nota y la guardo en su túnica, aun era temprano, podía estudiar algo de pociones, que era la materia que peor se le daba, pero aun así con la ayuda de Draco había mejorado muchísimo, después iría a la cita. Bajo a la sala común y encontró a Avril y a Grace estudiando, así que se les unió.  
  
Después de un rato  
  
-Ginny  
  
-Humm  
  
-Ginny ¿podemos hablar?  
  
-¿tiene que ser ahora Dean?  
  
-Es urgente. Dijo esté y Ginny que no había levantado la vista de su libro levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de Dean, que se notaba muy molesto.  
  
-Hay, no, otra escena de celos, pensó la chica, y armándose de toda la paciencia que poseía sonrió, se levanto y camino lentamente hacia la salida de la sala común justo cuando iba a decir la contraseña el pasaje se abrió y se encontró de frente a Harry que miraba fijamente un pedazo de pergamino y no esperaba que alguien estuviera ahí, no la vio hasta que choco con ella y para evitar que esta cayera la abrazo, cosa que enfureció aun mas a Dean, y la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia la salida, dejando a un Harry totalmente confundido y llevándose a una Ginny completamente furiosa.  
  
-¿De modo que no solamente me engañas con Colin, sino que además coqueteas en mi cara con Harry? ¿Dime todavía estas enamorada de él? Apenas se había cerrado la entrada a la sala común cuando Dean le había lanzado esas palabras, y se alejaba un poco de la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Con que derecho me jalas y me acusas de engañarte? Y lo peor que tonterías son esas de Colin, porque lo de Harry apenas paso y como viste fue un accidente.  
  
Dean había recuperando un poco la serenidad tomo la mano de Ginny, pero está molesta como estaba se soltó.  
  
-Es nuestro aniversario nena ¿no te acordaste?  
  
Ginny se maldijo mentalmente, lo había olvidado otra vez, pero sonriendo le dijo.  
  
-no, no lo olvide, pero pensaba comprarte algo en Hogsmeade en la próxima visita, si tú estas de acuerdo.  
  
-¿Qué no te importo nada? Virginia hemos salido juntos durante cinco meses, y solo estas jugando conmigo, ¿es que no me quieres ni un poco? Y comenzó a besarla, pero de un modo diferente, muy violento y la abrazaba hasta casi hacerle daño.  
  
-Dean, basta, basta  
  
Pero no la soltaba, al contrario la atrapo contra la pared y pego completamente su cuerpo con el de ella, de manera que aunque Ginny tratara no podía zafarse, sus muñecas las tenia aprisionadas, continuaba besándola, y para mala suerte de la chica no había nadie cerca, Ginny dejo de forcejear con la esperanza de que esté la soltara, y en efecto, al notar que ya no se resistía se separo un poco de ella y soltó sus manos, lo que Ginny aprovechó para aventarlo y correr a la entrada de la sala común.  
  
-escobas voladoras, le dijo a la Sra. Gorda y la puerta se abrió, ya casi no quedaba nadie en la sala común, casi, porque en la esquina mas apartada se encontraban Ron y Hermione, y en uno de los sillones más confortables y cercanos a la chimenea se encontraba Harry, que hasta un segundo antes que Ginny entrara miraba fijamente el fuego y ahora la contemplaba a ella con la misma atención, al ver su estado se levanto, tratando de no llamar la atención de sus amigos, cosa menos posible, pues se contemplaban como si no hubiera nada mas importante en el mundo.  
  
-Ginny ¿estas bien? El tono de su voz era de preocupación.  
  
-Si Harry, estoy bien, trato de sonreír, pero no pudo y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.  
  
-¿Ginny? La calida voz de Harry se volvió a escuchar, y contra cualquier pronostico se acerco a ella y la abrazo, para reconfortarla, y tiernamente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras le susurraba en el oído -Tranquila pequeña, todo esta bien, tranquila. Al ver a Ginny en ese estado se olvido que era tímido y le daba pena acércasele a las chicas, solo le importo tratar de consolarla de cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado.  
  
Las lagrimas ganaron la batalla, y lentamente se deslizaban por las mejillas de Ginny, cayendo irremediablemente en la túnica de Harry, que continuaba abrazándola, poco a poco fue recobrándose, hasta que se separo un poco y él de mala gana tuvo que soltarla.  
  
-¿estas mejor? Le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y le apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro.  
  
-Si, es solo que.....  
  
Pero en ese momento entro Dean, se acerco a ellos e ignorando a Harry la llamo.  
  
-Ginny, necesitamos hablar.  
  
-Dean yo ya no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo, metió su mano en la túnica y saco un pequeño dije en forma de corazón. -Toma, y espero que con esto quede todo claro, terminamos.  
  
-Espera Ginny, tú no puedes.  
  
-Si, si puedo, y eso estoy haciendo. Antes de subir volteo hacia Harry.  
  
-Gracias Harry, por todo. Y se perdió escaleras arriba.  
  
A las 11:30 se asomo a la sala común, Harry seguía ahí, mirando el fuego, su hermano y Hermione ya no estaban, pero Harry parecía que no tenia ninguna intención de moverse, tenia la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos y parecía muy triste, sin detenerse a pensar se reunió con él, talvez podría ayudarlo.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
Harry volteo y sonrió tristemente.  
  
-¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si, Ginny, no te preocupes, es solo que con el juicio de Sirius y todo lo que esta pasando con Voldemort estoy un poco preocupado.  
  
Ginny poso su mano en el brazo de Harry en señal de apoyo, no sabia que seria apropiado decir en esos momentos, así que se quedo callada y prefirió escuchar.  
  
Harry tomo su mano entre las suyas y la beso, pero no la soltó y así continuo.  
  
-No es que piense que el ministerio lo encuentre culpable, es solo que libre corre mas peligro........ya lo perdí una vez y no quiero perderlo nuevamente, ya no quiero perder a nadie más y la miro intensamente a los ojos.  
  
-Lo sé Harry, pero no te preocupes no lo harás, no perderás a nadie, tienes que tener confianza, y le sonrió.  
  
-Gracias Ginny, creo que ahora debo ir a dormir, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.  
  
-He.... si.... claro, yo también, dijo aunque sin ninguna intención de hacerlo.  
  
En cuanto Harry entro a su habitación Ginny salio de la sala común, llegaría temprano, y estaría más tiempo con Draco, aunque siempre les faltaba tiempo para estar juntos.  
  
Cuando entro a la torre en la que se citaban se dio cuanta de que el aun no había llegado, pero no le importo, lo esperaría, si fuera necesario toda la vida.  
  
Pero dieron las 12:00 y el no llegaba, que raro, nunca llegaba tarde, finalmente a las 12:30 regreso a la sala común de Griffyndor, esperaba que Filch no hubiera descubierto a Draco, llego a su habitación y se quedo dormida, pensando en que al día siguiente le diría que había terminado con Dean.  
*  
*  
*  
Te mire llegar  
Me acerque a tu vida y te dejaste amar  
Y ahora resulta que te vas  
Te entregue mi amor  
  
Me hiciste dichosa y te hice un favor  
  
Que ahora me heredas el dolor.  
*  
*  
* Al día siguiente Ginny se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, como era su costumbre tomo un baño, se cambio y al terminar solo se puso un poco de brillo labial, de fresa, como le gustaba a Draco. Esperaba encontrarlo antes de que entrara al gran comedor. Solo tuvo que esperar algunos minutos y lo vio pasar.  
  
-Draco, lo llamo lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo hacia un cuarto vacío, probablemente el cuarto del requisito, ya que usualmente no estaba ahí, cuando entraron Ginny lo trato de abrazar pero Draco se separo bruscamente de ella.  
  
-Draco que te pasa.  
  
-Nada Weasley no pasa nada.  
  
-¿Weasley?, vamos dime que pasa.  
  
-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Bien pues te lo diré, ya me canse de este jueguito, ya conseguí lo único que buscaba de ti, acostarme contigo, y ya no tiene caso que sigamos juntos, me aburres.  
  
-¿qué? ¿Qué dices?  
  
-lo que oíste Weasley, después de todo no dejas de ser una pobretona, y yo un Malfoy, y por supuesto no busco nada serio contigo, nunca me casaría con una persona como tú, o que creíste, que toda esa farsa de "te esperare hasta que termines el colegio" era en serio, no pobretona no seas ilusa, solo quería acostarme con la chica mas protegida de Hogwarts y de paso vengarme del cabeza rajada y del pobretón y estupido de tu hermano -Dime Weasley, o prefieres que te diga "preciosa" todo esto lo decía con odio en la voz, como si quisiera hacerle el mayor daño posible. -Que diría tu hermano si supiera todas las noches que pasamos juntos, y todas las cosas que hicimos, ¿qué pensaría al saber que te acostaste conmigo?, Cierto eres muy buena en la cama, pero es lo único, no tienes mas cualidades, aunque si te puedo presentar a mis amigos, creo que les gustaría pasar un ratito contigo, dime, ¿te gustaría?  
  
-¿Draco que pasa? La voz de Ginny se quebraba, no podía creer que el chico al que amaba le estuviera haciendo eso.  
  
-Nada Weasley, nada, tu querías escucharlo, ¿no? Bien pues ahora no me salgas con una escenita estupida de llanto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Son tus padres? ¿Se enteraron? Vamos puedes confiar en mi, yo te apoyare, y mientras decía esto gruesas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, no quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
-¿Mis padres? No Weasley, ellos no estan al tanto de mis múltiples aventuras amorosas, no los entero de cosas sin importancia. ¿Y sabes que? Ya me aburriste mejor me voy.  
  
Ginny trataba de sobreponerse, de pensar que cosa tan terrible habría pasado para que Draco se comportara así, pero nada lo justificaba, estaba siendo muy cruel.  
  
-Espera Draco, mírame a los ojos y dime que lo que me dices es cierto, dime que no me quieres.  
  
Draco Malfoy la tomo de los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Weasley, fuiste solo una aventura para mí, no siento nada por ti, como te dije, eres buena en la cama, pero nada más.  
  
Ginny gimió y se soltó de Malfoy  
  
-Ojala Malfoy que no te arrepientas de esto, porque no sé si te pueda perdonar, VETE DE AQUÍ, DEJAME SOLA.  
  
-Bien Weasley si eso es lo que quieres, pero no lo olvides, si alguna vez quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo ya sabes donde encontrarme, y sin mas salio de la habitación.  
*  
*  
*  
Quien iba a pensar que un día me habías de abandonar  
Quien, quien.  
Quien iba a pensar que un día por ti iba a llorar, llorar, llorar  
OH, oh, llorar, llorar.  
*  
*  
* En cuanto se cerró la puerta Ginny se dejo caer sobre el suelo, no le importaba si estaba sucio, o frió, o mojado, si mojado con sus lágrimas, ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo podía ser cierto que Draco hubiera jugado con ella? Le dijo que la amaba, ella lo vio en sus ojos ¿cómo pudo mentirle así?, Pero también vio en sus ojos desprecio, y burla, y al comprenderlo lloro, lloro con todas sus fuerzas, perdió la noción del tiempo, y aun seguía llorando.  
*  
*  
*  
  
Te entregue mi amor  
  
Me hiciste dichosa, y te hice un favor  
Que ahora me heredas el dolor,  
  
Te dejaste amar y te lo agradezco en vez de reprochar  
  
Aunque hoy me inunde de llorar.  
*  
*  
* Recordó, el había sido el primer hombre en su vida, cuando se le entrego había sido perfecto, fue tan dulce, le dijo que la amaba, que siempre estarían juntos, que lucharía por ella, y no lo hizo, se burlo, ¿y que había ganado ella? Solo dolor, porque ella si lo amaba, por lo menos eso si le agradecía, el que la hubiera enseñado a amar, aunque dolía, como dolía amarlo. Como dolía tenerlo en el corazón como dolía...........como dolía.  
*  
*  
*  
Quien iba a pensar que un día me habías de abandonar  
Quien quien  
Quien iba a pensar que un día por ti iba a llorar, llorar llorar  
  
OH, ho, llorar, llorar  
  
Llorar.  
*  
*  
* Después de mucho rato Ginny se levanto y salio de la habitación, se veía triste, pero su mirada era resuelta, no sufriría mas por alguien que no valía la pena, no creia lo que le habia dicho pero era claro que no confiaba en ella, asi que ella haria lo mismo lo arrancaría de su corazón, aunque eso doliera, y si no lo lograba se arrancaría el corazón mismo, pero no permitiría que el la volviera a hacer sufrir. Volteo hacia todos lados y se encogió de hombros, por lo menos nadie la vería así, pues los pasillos estaban desiertos.  
  
Eso creía ella, no noto a un chico de cabello platinado que la veía alejarse con la mirada llena de dolor, dolor por hacer sufrir a la única persona que había amado, a la que amaba mas que a su propia vida y a la cual protegería, aunque eso significara alejarla de él, talvez para siempre.  
  
GRACIAS. Por teminar de leer el fic, me gustaria mucho que me dejes un review, acepto de todo, asi que no te contengas. Saludos y feliz navidad. 


	3. Lo que eres en mi vida

Toooooodos los personajes pertenecen a JK, yo solo los tomo prestados, aunque me gustaría que me regalara unos cuantos, en especial: SIRIUS, HARRY Y DRACO...........en fin, soñar no cuesta nada.  
  
CAPITULO III  
  
Lo que eres en mi vida.  
  
Draco Malfoy miraba con tristeza y dolor reflejado en los ojos como Ginny Weasley se alejaba por el pasillo y desaparecía, tal vez también de su vida, le dolía profundamente todo lo que le había dicho, pero era necesario, se juro así mismo que la protegería, aunque le costara la vida, lo más cruel era que justamente él la pusiera en peligro, pero aun estaba a tiempo de alejarla, aunque eso significara perder su amor.  
  
No se daba cuenta que a su vez era observado por alguien, una persona que a pesar de la diferencia de edad se sentía profundamente identificado con chico, y aunque la mayoría de los alumnos en Hogwarts creían que era una persona detestable él había comprobado con alivio que era digno de confianza, y ahora también su consejero y protector.  
  
-Draco, la voz profunda y fría de Severus Snape lo saco de sus pensamientos  
  
-profesor......Yo.  
  
-No te preocupes Draco, hiciste lo correcto, no sabes como me gustaría haber hecho yo lo mismo, pero...en fin ahora debes prepararte para lo que viene, y mientras menos personas estén involucradas será mejor, ve a clases.  
  
Draco Malfoy se volvió para ver como el profesor se alejaba envuelto en la capa negra que parecía flotar a su alrededor.  
  
Suspiro y comenzó a caminar, ¿cómo se había metido en esto?, Fue pura casualidad, en el verano pasado al salir libre de Azkaban su padre volvió nuevamente a las filas de él que no debe ser nombrado y le fue encomendada una misión, por desgracia fallo y fue castigado por ello, Draco entro justamente cuando le aplicaban una serie de cruciatus que lo dejaron inconsciente, estaba furioso, pero el señor tenebroso lo miro complacido, lo quería en sus filas, imposible negarse, eso habría sido una sentencia de muerte para su familia, al recuperar la conciencia su padre estaba arrepentido, pues se dio cuenta del destino al que había arrojado a Draco, pero fue solo una ilusión pues sus ideales de mortifago triunfaron sobre su amor de padre, y comenzó a entrenarlo según los deseos del lord oscuro, justo entonces de regreso a Hogwarts Virginia Weasley se cruzo en su camino e irremediablemente se enamoro de ella, tomo conciencia de su modo de vivir y pensar, descubrió que estaba equivocado, no podía estar con el señor tenebroso, pero no tampoco escapar de él, y mucho menos engañarlo, conocía cada pensamiento, cada acto de sus mortifagos, era como si les leyera la mente, ¿como decirle a Virginia que había torturado muggles y era uno de los integrantes de los grupos que causaban pánico en el mundo muggle y mágico?, ¿Cómo conseguir salir de esa vida?, ¿Cómo lograr ser digno de la chica mas gentil y hermosa que había conocido?, solo tenia una opción, y sin dudarlo la tomo, ahora afrontaría las consecuencias.  
  
Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres  
Mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres  
Tan solo dime lo que hago aquí me tienes  
  
No volvió a clases, no tenia ganas de escuchar sobre las sangrientas revueltas de los duendes, ni a sus compañeros, tan irritantes e infantiles, en lugar de eso se dirigió al campo de quidditch, probablemente estaría completamente solo, y eso era precisamente lo que él buscaba, la soledad. Pero no la conseguía, a cada segundo la imagen de Ginny lo perseguía, en el pasto, en las gradas, el estadio mismo parecía estar impregnado de su olor, de su presencia, ¿cuantas veces la vio volar en ese estadio?, Y ¿cuántas mas a solas le había sonreído?, La había besado, la había estrechado entre sus brazos, y ahora, ahora solo podía pensar en ella. Frustrado estrello su puño en las gradas hasta que se hizo daño, no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos, la amaba, la amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, y por ella seria capaz de todo, aun de morir. Se encamino nuevamente hacia el colegio, tenía que aparentar, no debían notar cambio alguno, de eso dependía el triunfo de su misión, de engañarlos a todos, se miro el puño, sangraba, murmuro aurbants y al instante estaba cubierto perfectamente por vendas, aunque el dolor que sentía no disminuyo.  
  
Eres cuando despierto lo primero eso eres  
Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes  
Lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy.  
  
Un nuevo amanecer, resultaba curioso lo despacio que pasaba el tiempo, los días eran eternos y las noches no ofrecían consuelo a su alma, lo primero en lo que pensaba al despertar era en ella, en sus hermosos ojos que podían desnudarle el alma, y su sonrisa, como la extrañaba, le hacia falta, necesitaba su presencia como el aire, pero el tiempo continuaba avanzando, sin tregua, sin compasión, se acercaba la navidad, ¡como si el estuviera para fiestas!, No saldría del castillo, pues las clases extra de oclumencia y entrenamientos con Snape exigían mucho tiempo, además era muy arriesgado salir sin estar preparado, tenia que esperar, y gracias a que nuevamente tendrían un baile de navidad, aunque esta vez seria de disfraces, el pretexto era valido, se podía quedar sin levantar las sospechas del Lord, lastima que no podría ir con Ginny, aunque pareciera irónico era la única razón que tenia para luchar, pero ya la había perdido, la había alejado de su vida.  
  
Que más puedo decirte tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón  
Pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto  
  
Pues eres lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres  
  
-Creo que deberías hablar con él, vamos Ginny, ¿no ves como esta? -no, Luna, no tengo nada mas que hablar, lo que me dijo lo tengo grabado en el corazón, no confía en mi y yo no quiero estar con una persona así y que además solo espera la menor oportunidad para humillarme.  
  
-Parece que no lo conoces Ginny, ¿no ves nada es sus ojos?  
  
-Si, claro que lo veo, veo burla, y engaño, y traición, y......y........y  
  
-Dilo, vamos no trates de engañarte a ti misma, ves amor, amor por ti, por que él........  
  
-él nada Luna, él lo decidió solo, no me pidió opinión, y si así lo quiere aunque se me rompa el corazón lo voy a aceptar y saldré adelante, y ahora vamonos no quiero hablar mas de este asunto.  
  
Toda esta platica tuvo lugar en un pequeño jardín escondido, muy pocas personas lo visitaban, y precisamente entre ellas estaba Draco, oyó toda la conversación, y era cierto, en cada oportunidad la había humillado, beso a Pansy delante de ella, la llamo pobretona e infantil frente a sus amigos e innumerables veces la ignoro, cuando en realidad quería decirle que la amaba, pero tenia que mentirle, tenia que hacer que lo despreciara, nadie debía saber que antes hubo una relación entre ellos, aun menos los slytherin, y con cada insulto que le dirigía sentía que algo moría en su interior, hería a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo cuando lo que en realidad quería era estrecharla en sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir.  
  
Eres el tiempo que comparto eso eres  
Lo que la gente prometió cuando se quiere  
Mi salvación mi esperanza y me fe  
  
Era sábado, solo faltaban dos semanas para el baile y Ginny aun no tenia pareja, cierto que Dean se lo pidió, después de disculparse por el incidente pasado, y lo perdono, lo perdono de todo corazón, porque supo que había sido solo una de esas cosas que ocurren y nunca mas se volvería a repetir, también Colin Creevey y sorprendentemente Justin Finch Fletchley, pero los rechazo, aun no sabia porque se quedaba, no tenia deseos de asistir al baile, solo quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido las ultimas semanas. Se levanto, tampoco tenia ganas de seguir en cama, iría un rato a la biblioteca, a repasar nuevamente pociones, tendría que estudiar sola, Grace había ido a pasar las vacaciones en casa, y Avril no se levantaba antes de las doce, y apenas eran las ocho, tomo sus libros y se encamino hacia la biblioteca, iba distraída y estuvo a punto de caer dos veces al chocar contra las armaduras que adornaban los corredores, finalmente llego sana y salva a la biblioteca, dejo sus libros sobre una mesa, y cuando dio vuelta a un estante ya con las manos llenas de libros choco con alguien, irremediablemente cayo, los libros se esparcieron por el suelo, el chico cayo encima suyo, cuando reacciono subió la mirada para ver quien era la persona a la que había tirado, porque sabia que era su culpa.  
  
Unos ojos grises la miraban fijamente, pero no había burla, ni desprecio en su mirada, Ginny contuvo la respiración, Draco estaba encima suyo y no se apartaba, lentamente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la boca de la chica, brillo de fresa, coloco una mano a un lado de su cabeza, no tenia ninguna intención de apartarse, ahora no podría, lentamente su mano libre subió hasta apartarle un mechón rojo del rostro, y sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en sus labios, no podía escapar de ellos, su cabeza fue inclinándose hasta que sus bocas se juntaron, en un beso lleno de amor, los labios de Draco estaban sedientos de ella, la beso como si de ello dependiera su vida, mientras la boca de Ginny se abría permitiéndole profundizar el beso Recordó todas las promesas, estar juntos, amarse siempre, confiar... Draco se acomodo sobre en cuerpo de Ginny, y le acariciaba el rostro, la amaba no podía negarlo, ella era su salvación, su esperanza y su fe, continuo besándola, entregándole su alma, y su amor, esa era la única razón que tenia para luchar contra el Lord oscuro, su amor.  
  
De pronto, como si una fuerza sobre natural lo hubiera despertado de un trance se separo de Ginny, rápidamente se puso en pie, y salio aprisa de la biblioteca, ella salio detrás de él lo vio corriendo hacia el campo de Quiddich.  
  
-DRACO........Draco. Grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero el chico no volteo, nuevamente se alejo de su vida, nuevamente la dejaba sola.  
  
Regreso a la biblioteca, al poco rato tomo sus libros y salio, no podía concentrarse en nada, después de dar un paseo por los alrededores y ya de vuelta en castillo encontró a Luna en el gran comedor.  
  
-¿Dónde te habas metido?, ¿Sabes que me dijo la arpía esa de Pansy?  
  
-no. ¿Que fue?  
  
-que Draco era su novio e irían juntos al baile. La muy #$%&&/ según ella se lo acababa de pedir, y ella encantada acepto, y yo todavía defendiéndolo, es un..  
  
Ginny sintió que la tierra se sumía a sus pies, porque, hacia solo unas horas la había besado, y ya era novio de otra, de la que no se avergonzaba, de su misma clase social, y además de su casa, le sonrió a Luna con resignación y se encamino a su sala común, no lloraría.  
  
Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy  
El que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día  
El que por ti daría la vida ese soy  
  
Entro a la sala común y ya se encaminaba a su dormitorio cuando se abrió la entrada y apareció Harry.  
  
-Ginny, espera, quisiera hablar contigo.  
  
La chica dio vuelta, no tenia deseos de hablar, pero no quería ser grosera, después de todo era su amigo, lentamente camino hasta él y se esforzó por sonreír.  
  
-Dime ¿qué pasa?.  
  
-bueno, yo.. Quería saber si ya tienes pareja para el baile  
  
-no, en realidad yo no pensaba....¿porque?  
  
-porque, yo.. Pensé.........que talvez........... quisieras ir conmigo  
  
-claro Harry, me encantaría, le sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación, no podía haber encontrado una mejor pareja, seria la envidia de muchas chicas, aunque hubiera preferido ir con Draco, pero iría gustosa con él, Harry era diferente, nunca le haría daño.  
  
Las noticias corrían como la pólvora, solo le comento a Luna y a Avril en la comida y minutos después ya la mayoría de los estudiantes sabían con quien iría Potter, con la Weasley, la noticia llego hasta las slytherin y Ravenclaw, que aun tenían esperanzas en que aceptara su invitación y ahora miraban furiosas a Ginny, quien no se daba por enterada.  
  
-así es Draco, Potter ira con esa tonta de Weasley, creo que hacen buena pareja, la pobretona y el huérfano, ¿no crees?  
  
Pansy esperaba algún comentario irónico, pero no lo consiguió.  
  
Draco sonrió con amargura, Potter iría con Ginny, con su Ginny, pero no ya no era suya, aunque la amaba como a nadie no podía evitar pensar lo afortunado que era Potter por poder ir con ella, con la chica a la que amaba, con la que había vislumbrado una vida juntos, con la que le hubiera gustado casarse, tener hijos y envejecer, tal vez Potter la merecía mas, pero nadie podía amarla mas que él, nadie.  
  
Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final  
  
No te has imaginado, lo que por ti he esperado  
  
Pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres  
Lo que más cuido en este mundo eso eres  
  
Después de lo que pareció una eternidad por fin llego el día del baile, las parejas comenzaban a hacer su aparición, pero unos ojos grises no se despegaban de la puerta de entrada, sentado al lado de una joven rubia Draco Malfoy esperaba ver entrar a la chica que amaba del brazo de otro, solo verla le daba sentido a ese tonto baile, solo su recuerdo le ayudaba a soportar el destino que le esperaba, ella era la persona a la que amaba, la que cuidaría a pesar de todo y aun mas allá de la muerte.  
  
Y por fin la vio aparecer.  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por terminar de leer el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, si es asi dejame un review, pooooorfavor, por favor, si no te gusto tambien déjamelo, te lo agradeceria mucho de cualquier forma.  
  
FELIZ AÑO A TODOS Y TODAS, LES DESEO TODAS LAS BENDICIONES Y FELICIDAD TODOS LOS DIAS DEL AÑO, Y QUE CUMPLAN TODOS SUS DESEOS.  
  
RECUERDEN: SI TOMAN NO MANEJEN, Y SI NO MANEJAN TOMEN.  
  
Y AHORA MI PARTE FAVORITA:  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Wapka:  
  
hoooola, gracias, gracias, que bueno que te gusto, aquí esta el tres, espero que también te haya gustado. FELIZ AÑO, Y UN BRINDIS A MI SALUD. BESOS.  
  
mary_hp86:  
  
Hola, gracias por el review, no sabes la alegría que causan, y ojala que te guste este cap. Espero que me sigas mandando reviews.  
  
Lucia:  
  
Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero y este también, prometo solemnemente subir el sig. esta misma semana, besos y FELIZ INICIO DE AÑO.  
  
Kap d Weasley:  
  
Hoolas, gracias que bueno que te gusto el cap. Y espero que este también, y si, Draco tiene sus razones, aun no estan bien explicitas, pero ya lo estarán, y esta canción tal vez no tenga tanto que ver, pero me encanta, es café tacuba, (eres) no se si ya la escuchaste, pero te la recomiendo. besos y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.  
  
luciana:  
  
gracias, que bueno que te gusto, y si, estan muy enamorados. ¿qué no existe? Claro que si existe, en nuestros corazones y en nuestros sueños, y eso es mas que suficiente, (a mi tambien me gusta soñar) aquí te dejo el cap. Besos y Feliz Año.  
  
YO:  
  
Hola, gracias, aquí ya casi se dice porque tiene que alejarla, y si, tu sug. Es genial, ¿de quien se pondría mas celoso que de Harry? Besos, y felices fiestas.  
  
Jeru:  
  
Hooolaa Jeru, feliz año nuevo, y espero que el viejo también haya sido feliz, bueno pues Dean tenia que tener algo malo ¿no crees?, y pobre Draco, pero podríamos consolarlo ¿qué te parece? Y no, no es el fin, pero si me quieres mandar troyanos acepto a (brad ¿es troyano en la nueva peli?¿cierto?) gracias y muchos besos.  
  
Laura_malfoy:  
  
Gracias por la sugerencia, la tomare en cuenta, aunque Draco de por si ya es celoso, pero se tiene que aguantar, y si, se va a arrepentir, ¡hay los hombres!, deberían confiar mas en nosotras ¿no crees? Saludos y feliz año.  
  
Igni:  
  
Gracias, gracias, aquí esta el tercer cap. Y muuuy pronto el cuarto, espero que te guste. Besos.  
  
KaTy:  
  
Hola (sophye apenada) perdon por la tardanza, prometo solemnemente subir el siguiente esta misma semana, espero que te guste este cap. Y FELIZ AÑO.  
  
piLyy*:  
  
Hoolaa, gracias, que bueno que te gusto, aquí esta el tercer cap. Y esta misma sem. Subo el otro. Besos y FELICES FIESTAS, pasatela GENIAL.  
  
Anais:  
  
Gracias, de verdad que me sonroje, aquí te dejo el sig. Capitulo, espero que te guste, y FELIZ AÑO 2004. 


	4. Entre dos fuegos

Todos, Todos, Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de JK, yo aunque le pedi a Sirius, Draco y Harry a los reyes magos y me porte bien (mentira) todo el año no me los trajeron, asi que me conformo con escribir esta historia para sentirme mejor.  
  
HOLA A TODOS, estoy muy apenada, porque quede de subir este cáp. a finales de la semana pasada, pero debido a causas fuera de mi control (mi compu. se averió) Lo subo hasta ahora, pero como disculpa lo hice un poco mas largo. Espero que les guste.  
  
Dedicado a todos los que siguen la historia especialmente a: Luciana, Jeru, katy que han seguido desde el inicio la historia y siempre me han dejado review, y para mary_hp86, espero que la sigas leyendo.  
  
Llego. Por fin el momento más feliz. LOS REVIEWS.  
  
grahamcrackers:  
  
me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero volverte a ver por aquí, feliz año a ti también.  
  
Jeru:  
  
¡Hola Jeru!, upss. Lo siento, los reviews al final era para que comenzaran a leer mas rápido el capitulo, pero ya, solucionado, y sobre Sirius, creeme diario lo pienso, solo estoy buscando la escena adecuada para la aparición, pero de que aparece aparece. Cuídate. Besos.  
  
Victoria Guerra:  
  
¡Hola!, que bueno que encontraste la historia, espero que te haya gustado, y sobre Arjona, a mi también me encanta, pero no tengo todos los cds, escuche una canción por casualidad, se llama ¿porque es tan cruel el amor?, si tuvieras la letra te lo agradecería mucho. Espero tu contestación. Saludos.  
  
Misaki Malfoy:  
  
¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, y si, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero tu review, y feliz año a ti también.  
  
Poly-14:  
  
¡Hola! Aquí dejo el sig. Capitulo, que bueno que te gusto y respecto a la pregunta Voldemort quiere a Draco en sus filas,(aun no lo han iniciado o sea que esta como a prueba) y lo están vigilando, por lo que no quiere poner en peligro a Ginny, de todas formas aquí se explica un poco mas, espero que te guste. Y tambien tu review Saludos.  
  
Luciana:  
  
¡Hola! Que bueno que te guste el fic, gracias por el comentario,(me puse coloradita) y de Draco, pues se resiste a dejarla, aunque parece inevitable, pero por aquí aparece mas de un besito.. Gracias por leerme y espero que este capitulo te guste BESOS.  
  
Mary_hp86:  
  
¡Hola! mary, feliz año a ti tambien, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este tambien, espero tu comentario. Saludos.  
  
KaTy:  
  
Te lo juro que estoy muy apenada, pensaba ponerlo mucho antes, pero pues no se pudo, espero que este te guste, es un poco mas largo, para compensar la tardanza, y no le agregue cancion, tambien por falta de tiempo, pero el próximo si estará completísimo. Espero que te guste. BESOS.  
  
Y AHORA SI.. EL CAPITULO...IV...  
  
Ultimo anuncio: Wapka, Kap de Weasley, Virginia W. de Malfoy, tatsui, Alexandra Potter, Lunita, Lily E. of Potter, Lucia, Yo, Laura_malfoy, Igni, Pilyy, Anais, "LAS EXTRAÑO MUCHISSSSISIMO" ¿DÓNDE ESTAN?  
  
ENTRE DOS FUEGOS  
  
o lo que es lo mismo.  
  
EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD.  
  
Un chico de ojos grises y cabello platinado se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del Gran comedor durante el baile de navidad, y para colmo acompañado de la chica mas tonta que había conocido, no tenia tema de conversación, y su única distracción era criticar a cada chica bonita que aparecía cerca.  
  
Se preguntaba como había llegado a ese punto.  
  
.............................. Flash Back.  
  
Draco llevaba algunos minutos sentado en las gradas del estadio después de su encuentro en la biblioteca con Virginia Weasley, sus manos ocultaban su rostro y en momentos recorrían su cabello con desesperación, la amaba, ¿cómo mantenerse alejado de ella?  
  
De pronto unos pasos acercándose lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, frente a él estaba la causa de su rompimiento con Virginia, Blaise Zabini, y lucia igual que el heredero de una fortuna en galeones, con paso seguro y mirada cínica se acerco al chico de cabello platinado.  
  
-Draco, Draco, Draco, ¿cómo amaneciste esta mañana?, o mejor ¿cómo te fue en la biblioteca?  
  
-¿que pasa Blaise?, ¿Por que tan interesado?, ¿no has escuchado hablar de la vida privada de las personas?  
  
-si, Draquito, claro que oí hablar, su voz sonaba extrañamente llena de alegría. -pero también escuche igual que tú sobre los ojos y oídos de señor oscuro, y por si no lo recuerdas yo soy uno de ellos.  
  
-claro que lo recuerdo, eres uno de los tontos que no tienen la inteligencia suficiente para servirle directamente y el único modo de hacerlos útiles es vigilar a los mejores, en tu caso yo.  
  
Draco centelleaba de furia e incertidumbre, no sabia lo Blaise podía haber visto en la biblioteca, pero lo que fuera no estaba dispuesto a que lo usara como un arma en contra suya, o en el peor de los casos en contra de Ginny.  
  
Los ojos de Blaise centellearon, tal vez estaba equivocado, pero si no era así tendría una importante noticia que podría quitar a Draco de su camino, tal vez para siempre.  
  
-Pues no soy yo el tonto que se anda besuqueando con una Weasley, y mas aun con la Weasley que mi señor desea ver muerta.  
  
-Blaise, Blaise, Blaise. Draco uso el mismo tono despectivo que el otro chico usara. -si no te diste cuenta idiota tropezamos, además esa tal....Weasley dijiste ¿no? Es un monumento de chica, y claro que no la voy a dejarla pasar así como así, tal vez podríamos usarla para sacarle información de Potter, y de paso serviría para mi placer.  
  
-no me quieras ver la cara de idiota Malfoy, vi perfectamente como la besabas, y créeme se nota que no es la primera vez.  
  
-mira Zabini, me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, en ese momento ella era solo una chica bonita con un cuerpo espectacular, y no pasara nada si no la vuelvo a ver, así que por mi puedes ir a matarla ahora mismo, o mejor ¿porque no le vas a avisar al señor oscuro que me viste con una chica?, sí, creo que eso será lo mejor, así ya no veré mas tu cara de idiota, con suerte y te mate, al Lord no le gustan los chismes de comadres  
  
- y sabes que mejor me voy, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que discutir con un parásito.  
  
Draco Malfoy se alejo dejando a un Zabini completamente rojo de furia y confundido, había pensado que esa noticia pondría nervioso a Malfoy, al acusarlo de traición el lord oscuro no dudaría en matarlo, pero no fueron nervios lo que vio en la cara del chico, en ese momento estuvo seguro de que la Weasley no significaba nada para él, pero lo vigilaría, Malfoy se las pagaría. desde que le fuera encomendada la tarea de vigilarlo y protegerlo el chico rubio se había dedicado a humillarlo y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás, no descansaría hasta que su señor lo matara, esa noticia ya no le servia para sus planes, pero terminaría con él, costara lo que costara.  
  
Draco Malfoy a su ves se alejo con paso seguro y sin titubear, sabia que Blaise lo vigilaba y solo esperaba una oportunidad para entregarlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dársela, se había arriesgado demasiado al besar a Ginny, no lo pudo evitar y cuando tomo conciencia del riesgo salió corriendo, no porque fuera cobarde, pero quería evitar justamente lo que sucedió, que alguien se diera cuenta, si Blaise le daba esa noticia al Lord oscuro seguramente lo matarían, y enseguida tratarían de hacer lo propio con los Weasley, pero se jugo su única carta, fingir que no le importaba y hacerlo dudar de lo que había visto, esperaba conseguir el objetivo. ahora tendría que tomar otras medidas para que no sospechara de Ginny. Conseguiría una novia pronto, tenia que volver a lastimarla, aunque sabia que significaba lastimarse a si mismo.  
  
Fin del Flash Back ...............................  
  
Draco miraba la puerta con atención, sabia que estaba descuidando a Pansy, ya que su cara de aburrimiento era evidente, pero como no estaba Blaise cerca no le importo, quería ver la entrada de Ginny del brazo de Potter, como le hubiese gustado que se disfrazara para él, pero con los acontecimientos ocurridos dudaba mucho que esa oportunidad se volviera a presentar.  
  
También quería ver si ella lo buscaba con la mirada, lo encontraría rápidamente, ya que a la tonta de Pansy se le ocurrió ir disfrazada de sirena y su estorbosa cola era mas que evidente, mientras que su disfraz era de caballero medieval, y con el yelmo que ahora descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa para cuatro personas prácticamente seria imposible reconocerlo, por fin la miro entrar.  
  
Ginny se veía deslumbrante, no había tenido muchos ánimos de ir a la fiesta pero un par de días antes del evento Luna poco a poco hizo que se entusiasmara, juntas diseñaron los trajes y agregándoles un poco de magia los hicieron lucir espectaculares, aunque no extravagantes, ella se decidió por un modelo de princesa medieval, el vestido con un sugerente escote en el frente, corte francés y con falda amplia la hacia lucir espectacular y complementaba su atuendo el cabello entrelazado cubierto con una redecilla de hilo cristal que al reflejar la luz emitía destellos a su cabello y la hacia lucir angelical, una combinación difícil de superar, además estaba el hecho de ir con Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y que aunque ella no lo supiera había rechazado infinidad de invitaciones, con el único fin de armarse del valor suficiente para pedírselo a ella, y valió la pena, pues al entrar al salón murmullos de admiración y algunas exclamaciones de celos llegaron hasta sus oídos, Ginny que no esperaba un recibimiento semejante se tenso un poco, e instintivamente se acerco a Harry. Este al darse cuenta tomo la mano de Ginny y la estrecho con fuerza, mientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía, Ginny correspondió la sonrisa y al fijar nuevamente su vista al frente lo vio.  
  
Frente a ella quedaba la mesa de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson , su mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo y al instante una mueca burlona cruzo su rostro, mientras tomaba la mano de Pansy y la besaba. Ginny observo todo tranquilamente, después con un toque de rebeldía volteo a mirar a Harry y le sonrió, lo que provoco que este la estrechara de la cintura y suavemente la condujera a la mesa que compartían con Hermione y Ron quienes ya los estaban esperando.  
  
Draco sonrió amargamente todo salía tal y como lo planeara, para su desgracia, justo en ese momento entro Zabini de la mano de una chica Ravenclaw, que si no se equivocaba fue una de las que invito a Potter al baile y como ultimo recurso acepto la invitación del Slytherin.  
  
Se dirigió a la mesa de Malfoy, para desgracia suya la tenían que compartir, claro por órdenes del señor oscuro, beso la mejilla de la chica e inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo al joven, aunque sus miradas llenas de odio chocaron.  
  
El baile continuaba y poco a poco las parejas terminaron la ligera sobremesa preparada y unas cuantas parejas se aventuraban ya a la pista de baile, amenizada por el grupo del momento, las Hechiceras salvajes, entre las parejas sobresalían la de Luna y Seamus que se movían como controlados por una maldición de pies de gelatina, pero a ellos no parecía importarles, pues se veían sonrientes y felices.  
  
ya cuando la pista estuvo un poco mas llena Ginny acepto no sin algo de sorpresa el bailar con Harry, pues sabia que a este no le gustaba mucho, otra diferencia mas con Draco pues en muchas ocasiones en el que fuera su lugar de reunión había podido comprobar que bailaba con agilidad y ritmo, muchas veces pudo sentir como sus cuerpos se fundían en uno al compás de una bella melodía, pero los tiempos habían cambiado ya no habría mas encuentros, ni mas cenas, ni mas bailes privados ahora talvez Draco los tendría, pero no seria con ella, alguien mas ocuparía su lugar.  
  
-Ginny.......¿Ginny te encuentras bien?  
  
La voz de Harry la saco de sus pensamientos, su cuerpo en sus brazos se deslizaba con naturalidad sobre la pista de baile, como si llevara toda su vida bailando juntos, tanto que no se dio cuenta la hora en que termino la décima, o quinceava canción.  
  
-Si Harry, solo estaba un poco distraída  
  
-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?  
  
-no, es solo que estoy preocupada, nada que no tenga solución, no te preocupes.  
  
-¿quieres seguir bailando? o si gustas podemos salir a pasear un poco.  
  
-me encantaría salir, creo que el ambiente esta muy hostil. Le dijo mientras caminaban rumbo a los jardines que lucían una decoración deslumbrante y muy navideña.  
  
-¿hostil? ¿Por qué?  
  
-Hay Harry ¿no te diste cuenta que camino a la pista tuve que esquivar por lo menos tres piernas que se deslizaron a mi paso para hacerme caer?  
  
-no, no me di cuenta ¿por que crees que haya sido?  
  
Ginny sonrió le gustaba el que Harry fuera tan distraído en el efecto que causaba en las chicas, muchas habrían pagado por salir con él, pero por fortuna este no se daba cuenta de esas cosas, tenia otras mas importantes en la cabeza.  
  
-humm, pues no se, talvez porque estoy con uno de los chicos mas cotizados de Hogwarts, por no decir del mundo mágico.  
  
Harry se puso rojo, no se había dado cuenta, tal vez por eso recibió tantas invitaciones para el baile.  
  
-yo.no creo..que. vamos Ginny nosotros sabemos porque quieren salir conmigo, es el hecho de ser el único que sobrevivió a Voldemort, pero si no.  
  
-hay Harry ¿hasta cuando pensaras que esa es tu única cualidad?, vamos has hecho tantas cosas que ya lo menos que veo en ti es ese hecho.  
  
-¿y que es lo que tu ves el mi?  
  
Ginny le sonrió un poco nerviosa mientras buscaba con la vista un lugar en el pudieran sentarse a platicar.  
  
-ven aquí hay una banca en la que podemos estar, y mejor lejos de ojos curiosos.  
  
-yo conozco un lugar mejor, ven, y la tomo de la mano mientras la conducía a un pequeño circulo de árboles en cuyo centro se veía una banca rodeada por flores .  
  
-wow es hermoso, como lo encontraste  
  
-hace tres años justamente durante el baile de navidad, desde fuera no se ve nada, pero aquí dentro hay una vista hermosa, aunque nada se compara contigo.  
  
-he..gracias, Ginny se sentía nerviosa, no sabia como había llegado la conversación hasta ese punto, pero no quería saber que tanto mas podía avanzar.  
  
-y..........¿de que estábamos hablando?  
  
Harry sonrió, estaba muy nervioso, pero quería saber si tenía alguna oportunidad con ella.  
  
-me ibas a decir que es lo que tú ves en mi.  
  
-ha eso.....pues yo este...yo..  
  
-también ves solo al que venció una vez a Voldemort ¿o es que realmente ves algo mas?  
  
La voz de Harry sonó ansiosa, aunque el mismo no hubiera querido que fuera así.  
  
-sabes que no, yo veo a un chico lleno de cualidades, que valora a sus amigos y esta dispuesto a todo por ellos, veo también la persona comprensiva, tierna y llena de buenos sentimientos que hay dentro de ti. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas, sabia que el se sentía solo y quería que supiera que en ella siempre tendría una amiga.  
  
-no se si te hayas dado cuenta pero he estado a tu lado en algunos de los momentos mas importantes de tu vida, cuando se abrió la cámara de los secretos, durante la batalla en el ministerio, cuando perdiste a Sirius, cuando lo reencontraste, en grimauld place, y me he alegrado sinceramente, no solo por ti sino por mi ya que salvaste mi vida y te lo agradezco muchísimo, sabes no se si ya te había dicho.  
  
-ya. ya lo habías hecho, pero no es gratitud lo que yo........  
  
-¿que pasa?, ¿quieres decirme algo?  
  
-veras Ginny......yo  
  
Poco a poco Harry y Ginny se iban acercando aunque parecía que ninguno de los dos se habían movido de su lugar, sus manos seguían unidas y Harry miraba los ojos de Ginny, su mirada tan clara y tierna, tan llena de verdad, en un instante lo único que pudo ver fue a la chica sentada a su lado y lo hizo.  
  
Separo sus manos de las de Ginny, la tomo de las mejillas y poco a poco desapareció la distancia que los separaba, sus labios se fundieron en un cálido beso, Ginny se sentía un poco sorprendida al principio, pero poco a poco fue rindiéndose a las sensaciones en brazos de Harry, sus besos eran cálidos, tiernos y dulces y ella se sentía tan bien, necesitaba tanto sentirse protegida y querida, necesitaba tanto sentirse amada, pero necesitaba ser amada no por Harry sino por Draco, lentamente se separo de Harry, y vio sus ojos verdes, aquellos ojos en los que tanto tiempo atrás había anhelado verse reflejada y que ahora deseaba con todo el corazón que fueran grises y que pertenecieran a Draco.  
  
-Harry espera ..........yo.  
  
-¿Que pasa, es que te ofendí?  
  
-No...... no es eso. Ginny no pensó que seria tan difícil decírselo -Es que yo.....  
  
-Mira Ginny, yo se que no debí haberte besado, pero es que llevo tanto tiempo deseándolo que no pude contenerme, y ahora quiero preguntarte antes de que pierda el valor si tengo alguna esperanza en que te fijes en mi, no como amigo, sino como algo mas....  
  
Ya estaba, lo había dicho, fue mucho mas fácil de lo esperado, auque claro que después de intentarlo todo llego a la conclusión de que si no se lo preguntaba esa noche no lo haría nunca, ahora solo faltaba escuchar la contestación de Ginny  
  
-Harry, es que.......yo..... yo no...  
  
-lo se Ginny, se que no estas enamorada de mi, y no te pido que lo estés, solo quiero una oportunidad  
  
-yo, no se si pueda, veras en este momento no quisiera comprometerme con nadie...  
  
-tampoco te estoy pidiendo eso, yo solo quiero que seamos amigos por el momento, y si con el paso del tiempo se da algo mas entonces lo decidiremos, ¿que te parece?  
  
Ginny sonrió, en otras circunstancias no lo hubiera dudado, estaba muy lastimada, pero sabía que tampoco podía cerrarse todas las puertas y si Harry quería que comenzaran como amigos ella no le encontraba objeción alguna.  
  
-me parece genial  
  
-bien, entonces amigos, Harry beso ligeramente los labios de Ginny. -para cerrar el trato. Dijo y enseguida sonrió.  
  
-creo que deberíamos volver al baile, ya casi esta a punto de acabar y no quiero perder la oportunidad de bailar nuevamente contigo.  
  
-Humm, ahora resulta que te gusta mucho bailar, según recuerdo en cuarto curso no bailaste más que una pieza, y por esa causa tu pareja se marcho con otro chico.  
  
-si, pero en esa ocasión no veníamos juntos mi querida princesita, nadie se resistiría a bailar contigo.  
  
-que galante. Vamos a bailar entonces.  
  
Sonrientes, aunque un poco cohibidos se dirigieron hacia el salón, en su camino se encontraban parejitas, ya fuera besándose, platicando o simplemente paseando, cuando entraron al gran salón la habitación estaba casi en penumbra y una música romántica flotaba en el ambiente.  
  
-princesa, ¿le gustaría bailar?  
  
-me encantaría, y con una leve inclinación Ginny acepto la mano que Harry le alargaba, sus cuerpos se acercaron y comenzaron a bailar en perfecta conjunción.  
  
Terminaba la segunda canción cuando una voz se escucho en el escenario  
  
-Bien jóvenes esta es casi nuestra ultima canción, y como uno de sus profesores nos sugirió una idea muy interesante la pondremos en practica, apagaremos las luces durante diez segundos y todos cambiaran de parejas, la melodía comenzara a sonar y al terminar se volverán a cambiar a sus parejas originales, solo ustedes sabrán con quien estan bailando, así que prepárense.  
  
Unos segundos después las luces se apagaron y aunque Ginny estaba decidida a no moverse de su lugar se vio arrastrada por la multitud y de pronto unos fuertes brazo la estrecharon, justo cuando comenzaba la melodía.  
  
El chico la abrazo por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar, Ginny se sintió mareada al principio y se recargo un momento en el pecho de su pareja, los dedos del chico la estrecharon mas fuerte contra su cuerpo y ella alzo la cara, no alcanzaba a ver quien era, pero no necesitaba luz para reconocerlo, su mano se soltó hasta posarse en su mejilla, era Draco. Al comprobarlo trato de soltarse, pero el chico la abrazo con mas fuerzas y acercando se a su oído murmuro.  
  
-no te vayas por favor, aunque sea solo esta vez déjame estar así, contigo.  
  
Ginny dejo de resistirse y se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo de Draco, mientras sentía la respiración del chico en su cuello, la canción casi terminaba cuando Draco se paro en seco y la tomo de la barbilla, sus labios se unieron Ginny se sentía flotar, la besaba como antes, con todo el amor y ternura de la que era capaz, como estaba segura que jamás podría besar a nadie. El beso termino y el chico la estrecho fuerte mente en sus brazos, sabia que esta vez podía ser la ultima.  
  
La música termino, Ginny sintió como Draco se alejaba, aunque no podía verlo, y poco a poco las luces comenzaron a brillar, como estrellas en un cielo sin luna.  
  
Lo busco entre la gente, pero no lo vio, al poco rato se reunió con ella Harry, se veía contento y sonreía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba.  
  
-¿sabes con quien me toco bailar?  
  
-no, con quien  
  
-con Luna, menos mal que fue ella, porque un paso mas lejos estaba Millicent. -Ginny sonrió, aunque apenas había escuchado lo que dijera Harry.  
  
-¿y a ti?  
  
-¿a mí que?  
  
-¿con quien te toco bailar?  
  
-oh, eso.........no lo se no abrió la boca en toda la canción y no supe quien era.  
  
Justo en ese momento lo vio, salía del gran comedor del brazo de Parkinson, un segundo antes de desaparecer volteo y sus miradas se cruzaron.  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde Una de las Hechiceras Salvajes tomo el megáfono mágico, para anunciar el fin del baile.  
  
Continuara................  
  
Hola, espero que haya sido de tu gusto el capitulo, si fue así déjame un review porfa, si no te gusto también, acepto quejas y sugerencias así que no te contengas.  
  
Gracias. 


	5. ¿porque es tan cruel el amor?

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKR. El contenido es XXX no es cierto, AAA apto para toda la familia, solo hago esto por diversión, (no creo que alguien quisiera pagar).  
  
*********************  
REVIEWS....REVIEWS....REVIEWS.....GRACIAS.  
  
*********************  
  
mary-hp86  
  
¡Hola! mary, que bueno que te gusto, aquí dejo el otro, con mucho retraso, pero por fin lo acabe. Espero tu review. Saluditos.  
  
PiLyy:  
  
¡Hola!, te extrañaba, que bueno verte por aquí, me da gusto que te agrade la historia, y por Harry no te preocupes que yo lo adoro, estoy escribiendo una historia alterna a esta, espero publicar esta misma semana los primeros capítulos. Besos.  
  
Arwen chan:  
  
¡Hola!, gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia, y mucho mejor que te animaste a dejar review (a mi me pasa lo mismo) espero que este también te guste y estaré pendiente de tu historia. Besos.  
  
Laura_malfoy:  
  
Gracias, me puse coloradita, coloradita, este capitulo tardo un poco mas, pero ya, por fin esta aquí, espero que te guste y espero tu review. BESOS.  
  
Poly-14:  
  
Que padre que te gustara, y eso de las luces, es que quería que fueran felices, aunque solo fuera algunos minutos, aquí te dejo este cap. Saludos.  
  
KaTy:  
  
¡Holas KaTy!, no, pues mas bien gracias a ti por leerme, espero que este también te guste, espero tu opinión. Besos.  
  
Thuringwethil:  
  
Wow, es el review más halagador que me han hecho, muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto que te haya llegado, espero no decepcionarte y aquí te dejo el sig, capitulo, y claro que me pasare por tu fic. Por cierto tu nick ¿tiene algo que ver con el Sr. De los anillos? Besos.  
  
AnyT* Grandchester:  
  
¡Hola!, ¿Grandchester como el Terry de Candy? ME ENCANTA, sip, ya falta menos para que estén juntos, unos cuantos cap. Saludos.  
  
Victoria Guerra:  
  
Hola, mil gracias por la canción, espero que te guste como quedo en el capitulo, y por cierto, ¿de que cd es?, bueno escuchándola se ve como ha ido mejorando con el tiempo, aunque sus canciones siempre han sido preciosas. Besos y otra vez gracias.  
  
Luciana:  
  
Hola Lucy pues que bien que te haya gustado el cap. Y que bueno que ya casi cumplas, ¿Cuándo? Para cantarte las mañanitas, no te preocupes que ya encontraras un Draco....tu ten fe. Besos.  
  
Padfoot:  
  
Hola, aquí por fin esta el capitulo, oye y ¿como esta eso de tu fic?, ¿porque no lo publicas?, espero que se quede con Draco, aunque siempre he sentido que sera con Harry. y que bueno que te gusto. Saludos.  
  
Saray:  
  
¡Holas!, te llamas igual a mi prima, gracias muchas muchas gracias por el comentario, aquí dejo el cinco, pero aun faltan algunos capítulos para que se termine, (no muchos), espero que me sigas leyendo. Saluditos.  
  
Abin:  
  
Gracias por dejar review y mas por leer la historia, que bueno que te guste, espero que este cap. También y te animes a dejarme otro rev. (para cumplir mi meta) muchos besos.  
  
Susy Fanel:  
  
Upssss, lo siento creo que si tarde (mucho) para dejar este capitulo, es solo que no podía utilizar la computadora y hasta ahora lo pude terminar, de cualquier modo espero que te guste. Saludos.  
  
Jeru:  
  
¿Hola Jeru!, pues aquí tienes este cap. Espero que te guste, muchos, muchos besos.  
  
malu:  
  
¡Hola malu!, bueno creo que no se te hizo tan larga la espera, solo cuatro dias, gracias por leerme y espero tu review para que me digas que te pareció. Saludos.  
  
Sonis:  
  
Gracias, que bueno que te guste, y sip, aquí esta la continuación, espero que me diagas que te parecio. Saludos.  
  
Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejan review, y tambien a aquellas que siguen la historia y nunca ha dejado review, espero que se animen a dejarlo.  
  
Perdon por no actualizar pronto, pero espero ahora ser mas regular. Un abrazo y ahora si el capitulo.  
  
*******************  
CAPITULO V.  
  
PORQUE ES TAN CRUEL EL AMOR.  
  
*******************  
  
El castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria parecía completamente abandonado sin el habitual ir y venir de los estudiantes, ni las rondas de los profesores, ya eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y una suave quietud reinaba en el ambiente.  
  
La razón, era el día de navidad y la noche anterior había tenido lugar un baile al que la mayoría de los estudiantes asistiera.  
  
El único lugar del que surgía ruido era una de las mazmorras en la que un chico de cabello platinado y un profesor de mirada fría y cabello un tanto graso practicaban incansablemente desde varias horas atrás.  
  
El crujir de una mesa y algunas botellas romperse reinó en la habitación, el chico cayó de espaldas, mientras el profesor lo observaba con gesto reprobatorio.  
  
-vamos Draco no tenemos todo el día, -levántate.  
  
El chico se levanto con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, pero ni una queja salio de su boca, se puso nuevamente en guardia esperando el siguiente ataque.  
  
-bloqueus. La voz del profesor nuevamente se escucho, el rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo rodando por el frió piso de la mazmorra y tan pronto como pudo se puso de pie.  
  
-Expeliarmus grito a su vez Draco.  
  
El profesor apenas tubo que hacer un movimiento con su varita para bloquear el hechizo que fue a estrellarse contra un muro, del que se desprendió una fina gravilla.  
  
-imperius, nuevamente la voz del profesor, aunque esta vez el chico no pudo esquivar la maldición y se quedo parado en medio de la habitación, mientras Severus Snape lo observaba y pensaba en una orden lo bastante ridícula para hacerlo reaccionar.  
  
-compórtate como elfo domestico.  
  
El chico en cuanto escucho la orden se encorvo, entrelazo los dedos a la altura del abdomen y agacho la mirada.  
  
-elfo, limpia mis zapatos.  
  
El chico se inclino hasta quedar a los pies del profesor y con su túnica comenzó a limpiarle los zapatos.  
  
-finite incantatem.  
  
-el rubio de pronto pareció despertar de un trance y se levanto apresurado con las mejillas teñidas de un leve tono rosado, pero no hizo comentario alguno.  
  
-expeliarmus, el chico cayo de espaldas, deteniéndose al chocar contra un sillón.  
  
-vamos Draco levántate, el Lord oscuro no te llamara solo cuando estés concentrado y con la defensa alta, tienes que aprender a dominar tu mente junto con el cuerpo. -ponte de pie.  
  
-Potter domina estas maldiciones desde cuarto curso, y tu no puedes con un estúpido imperius, ¿es que él es mejor que tu?  
  
Draco no contesto pero sus ojos se volvieron aun mas fríos, y su cabeza se irguió en gesto de desafió.  
  
El profesor Snape sonrió imperceptiblemente, era muy inteligente y sabia que lo que mas le dolía a un Malfoy era el orgullo..........y el amor, y como el sabia sus dos debilidades pensaba aprovecharlas todo lo que pudiera......-vamos. Intentémonos de nuevo  
  
-imperius  
  
El chico no hizo intentos de esquivarla maldición, quería aprender a controlarla, quería demostrarle al profesor Snape que podía ser tanto a más bueno que Harry Potter.  
  
-Draco estréllate contra la pared.  
  
El chico dio dos pasos vacilantes hacia la pared, su mirada perdida indicaba que estaba controlado totalmente por la maldición, de pronto como si una luz se encendiera en su cabeza comenzó a tomar conciencia, una parte de su mente le decía que continuara caminando hacia la pared, mientras que la otra sentía que esa orden era absurda.  
  
-hazlo. Nuevamente la voz del profesor Snape se escucho, comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta la pared y un segundo antes de estrellarse el profesor le pidió que se detuviera.  
  
Draco salió del trance, se sentía frustrado de no poder dominarse y estrello un puño contra la pared.  
  
-maldición.  
  
-Basta Draco, no debes perder la paciencia por tonterías como esta, mejor continuemos con la practica.  
  
-Imperius, el chico recibió nuevamente la maldición, su mirada se veía nublada.  
  
-salta alrededor del salón.  
  
El chico no se movió, su mente poco a poco salía del trance. -Hazlo. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero cuando iba a dar el primer salto se detuvo bruscamente y volteando hasta el profesor le sonrió  
  
-No lo haré.  
  
-HAZLO.  
  
-no, no lo haré  
  
Por fin había conseguido dominar la maldición.  
  
-bien, ahora solo te falta practica, tienes que aprender a dominarla desde la primera vez, las maldiciones enviadas por El Lord son aun más potentes, así que debes tener cuidado de no provocar su ira.  
  
***************************************  
  
La sala común de Gryffindor comenzó a dar señales de vida, poco a poco los alumnos algunos aun en pijamas bajaban tentados por el calor y las risas, aunque ya pasaba del medio día pocos salían, pues hacia frió y por la noche una capa de nieve había cubierto el exterior del castillo.  
  
Provenientes del séptimo piso Harry y Ron bajaron completamente vestidos, aunque Ron aun bostezaba y se fueron a sentar a uno de los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea.  
  
-Harry tengo hambre, vayamos a comer  
  
-¿Y Hermione?, ¿no la quieres esperar?  
  
-¿Hermione o Ginny?, bueno pero solo cinco minutos, si no vienen nos vamos.  
  
Los cinco minutos se convirtieron en quince, mientras mataban el tiempo jugando al ajedrez mágico y esquivando una pelota que los hermanos Creevey hechizaran para golpeara cualquier cosa que se moviera.  
  
Hermione y Ginny bajaron juntas, completamente vestidas y algo mas repuestas que ellos, Hermione se fue a sentar al lado de Ron dejando el lugar junto a Harry para Ginny.  
  
-¿Que hacen?, Hay, se escucho un quejido de Hermione la pelota acababa de golpearla justo en la frente.  
  
-esquivando la pelota contesto Harry aun sonriendo.  
  
-hummmmm muy divertido, ¿ya comieron? tengo hambre.  
  
Juntos se dirigieron al gran comedor. Después de casi una hora salieron completamente satisfechos y con menos frió. Ginny disimuladamente buscaba a Draco por los pasillos y en el gran comedor, pero no lo encontró, quería verlo, saber su reacción después de la noche pasada, quería volver a abrazarlo.  
  
Salieron al exterior del castillo, apenas se dio cuenta de cómo se enfrasco en una lucha feroz de nieve contra un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw, todo seria mas divertido si estuviera con Draco, a menos si pudiera verlo de lejos.  
  
********************************************  
  
No se acaba el amor  
  
sólo con decir adiós  
  
Hay que tener presente  
  
que el estar ausente  
  
no anula el recuerdo  
  
ni compra el olvido,  
  
ni nos borra del mapa.  
  
El que tú no estés  
  
no te aparta de mi  
  
Entre menos te tengo  
  
más te recuerdo  
  
aunque quiera olvidarte  
  
Estás en mi mente  
  
*******************************************  
  
-suficiente, descansemos por hoy, pronto comenzaremos con la oclumencia, y necesito que ya domines estas maldiciones, son simples, después comenzaremos con las complicadas.  
  
-¿profesor?  
  
-dime  
  
-¿Potter sigue este mismo entrenamiento?  
  
-No Draco, Potter domina estas maldiciones desde muy temprano, y la oclumencia desde el año pasado, su entrenamiento es aun más arduo, y no lo realiza conmigo, sino con el mismo Dumbledore, sabes que es el único que puede derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado, aunque nos parezca ridículo es la verdad y tenemos que aceptarla.  
  
-¿cree usted que podré alcanzarlo?  
  
-con dedicación y concentración probablemente aprendas mucho, aunque no puedo asegurarte nada.  
  
-pues lo haré, téngalo por seguro. Estas ultimas palabras las pronuncio en voz tan baja que el mismo profesor no las hubiera escuchado si no tuviera un oído tan fino, sonrió, aunque Draco no lo noto.  
  
Ellos también tenían una misión sumamente importante, aunque no tanto como Potter, pero valía la pena.  
  
-puedes retirarte  
  
-con permiso, el chico estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de su profesor  
  
-Draco espero que te haya gustado el cambio de pareja.  
  
-el chico le sonrió antes de salir, de modo que había sido él, nunca se dio cuenta como fue que de pronto tenia a Ginny entre sus brazos, pues un segundo antes estaba con Pansy a punto de salir del gran comedor.  
  
-Gracias Profesor, sonrió y se retiro, sabia que Snape no era muy afecto a las muestras de agradecimiento.  
  
Se dirigía al gran comedor cuando escucho risas y gritos desde fuera del castillo, picado en la curiosidad se asomo para ver como Ginny era golpeada en el hombro por una bola de nieve, lanzada por una chica Ravenclaw, la acompañante de Zabini, miro a la pelirroja, sonreía sin que nada empañara su felicidad, eso era por lo que estaba luchando, valía la pena todo por verla así, por evitar que sufriera a causa de un grupo al que el mismo odiaba, pero que estaba obligado por las estúpidas creencias de su padre a aceptar, pero continuaría peleando para protegerla, aunque ella nunca se enterara y al pasar el tiempo sus sonrisas talvez no serian para el, pero tampoco le importaba, solo le bastaba con verla feliz.  
  
La miro nuevamente antes de alejarse, sus mejillas estaba sonrosadas por el frió y el ejercicio, guardo en su mente esa imagen y entro al gran comedor.  
  
Ya había pasado algún tiempo cuando los miro entrar, Potter pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny con gesto posesivo, le dolió verlo, así que antes que lo notaran salió, lo mejor era no encontrarse.  
  
Poco a poco la normalidad volvía al colegio las mazmorras y los salones de clase se llenaron y era habitual ver estudiantes en la biblioteca o en las salas comunes estudiando para los exámenes.  
  
Ginny estaba en la sala común repasando pociones, su mirada recorría una y otra vez el mismo párrafo sin que terminara de comprender a lo que se refería. sus pensamientos volaban hasta Draco Malfoy, a su mirada que tantas veces fuera cálida y tierna y que de un tiempo en adelante se volviera fría y cínica, levanto la vista del libro fijándola en los jardines había pocos estudiantes en el exterior, pero aunque hubiera mil Ginny reconocería la figura de Draco recargada en el tronco de un árbol junto al lago y franqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
A los pocos segundos los chicos se alejaron dejando solo al rubio, pero no por mucho tiempo, Blaise Zabini se acerco a él que hizo el ademán de marcharse siendo retenido por el moreno, que lo tomo bruscamente del brazo. Charlaron unos minutos, aunque a Ginny le pareció mas una pelea, Blaise se alejo, dejando a Draco descargando su furia contra el viejo árbol.  
  
Ginny salió apresurada de la sala común, no le importaba que la vieran, talvez Draco necesitaba su ayuda, no soportaba verlo sufrir y lo sabia aunque el no quisiera decírselo sabia que algo muy grave pasaba con el.  
  
-Ginny. La voz de Harry la hizo voltear, pero ahora no le importaba nada más que ver a Draco.  
  
-Ahora no Harry, siguió corriendo sin detenerse a ver al joven de ojos verdes que la miraba desaparecer desconcertado.  
  
No noto la rosa que llevaba en la mano ni que la tiro al verla alejarse con los ojos empañados de pena, y mucho menos vio que una chica de oscura cabellera y ojos azules la recogía y acunaba en su pecho con infinito cariño, mientras a su ves observaba como Harry se alejaba.  
  
Ginny continuo corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta que franqueaba la salida, los retratos murmuraban a su paso, pero poco le importaba, espero cerca de media hora y estaba a punto de regresar cuando lo vio venir, su rostro estaba imposible, pero sus nudillos estaban ensangrentados, Ginny lo miro preocupada.  
  
-Draco ¿estas bien?  
  
Draco la miro desconcertado, era la ultima persona que esperaba ver, de hecho la había estado evitando desde el baile, le costaba mantenerse lejos de ella, pero aun así lo había logrado, además con el entrenamiento extra con Snape le quedaba poco tiempo para buscarla, aunque cada vez la extrañaba mas.  
  
Ginny tomo una de sus manos entre la suya y la acaricio tiernamente, vio los nudillos arañados y ensangrentados mientras su mirada se opacaba por la pena.  
  
Draco no soportaba ver esa tristeza en su mirada quería abrazarla pero en lugar de eso separo bruscamente su mano de las de ella.  
  
-¿que te pasa Weasley?  
  
Ginny ignoro el gesto y volvió a tomar su mano.  
  
-Deberías ver a Madame Ponf..........  
  
Antes de que terminara la frase el chico ya había retirado nuevamente la mano y caminaba alejándose de ella.  
  
-Metete en tus propios asuntos pobretona.  
  
Ginny observaba como se alejaba, lo perdía cada día un poco mas y ni siquiera sabia el motivo de su cambio, si tan solo supiera podría tratar de recuperarlo, corrió tras el.  
  
-espera Draco yo quiero..........  
  
El chico volteo y quedo de frente a ella.  
  
-¿que te pasa Weasley?, me extrañas en tu cama, ¿quieres pasar otra noche conmigo?  
  
-Draco......yo.........necesitamos hab.......  
  
-o ¿es que acaso Potter no es tan bueno como yo?, porque si lo que buscas en una noche mas......  
  
Draco no término la frase, la mano de Ginny se había estrellado en su mejilla, y la vio, estaba furiosa y desilusionada, la miraba con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que luchaba por contener.  
  
-No Draco en realidad lo que venia era a comprobar lo que todo el mundo dice, que eres un perfecto idiota, dio media vuelta y se alejo.  
  
***************************************  
  
y me pregunto mil veces  
  
¿Porqué es tan cruel el amor?  
  
Que no me deja olvidar,  
  
Que me prohíbe pensar,  
  
que me ata y desata,  
  
Y luego de a poco me mata,  
  
me bota y levanta  
  
me vuelve a tirar.  
  
***************************************  
  
Draco sabia que la había herido profundamente, pero era lo mejor, no podría soportar su mirada si algún día se enterara que había torturado muggles y que algunos de ellos eran niños, ni que había participado en una explosión en que murieron mas de un ciento de personas, se sentía despreciable, sabia que no tenia opción, pero eso no le liberaba de la responsabilidad, la vio alejarse estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando apareció Potter y la llamo.  
  
Parecía que Ginny lo iba a ignorar, pero en el ultimo minuto volteo hacia él, su aspecto era normal, aunque aun a la distancia Draco observo Huellas de lagrimas, perceptibles solo por él intercambiaron algunas palabras y Draco vio como Harry estrechaba fuertemente el cuerpo de la pelirroja.  
  
Apretó los puños con impotencia, Potter, siempre Potter, sabia que Ginny había estado enamorada de el, y sin proponérselo poco a poco la arrojaba a sus brazos, en el fondo de su corazón creía que era lo mejor, nadie merecía mas el amor de Ginny que Potter, aunque doliera reconocerlo, miro como se separaban con la llegada de Luna Lovegood y como Ginny depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla y se alejaban las dos chicas escaleras arriba.  
  
Observo que un poco alejada la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules de quien curiosamente no recordaba el nombre, pero era la misma acompañante de Zabini miraba con el mismo dolor en sus ojos la escena, mientras apretaba mas fuerte una rosa antes de guardarla entre sus cuadernos, un segundo después sus miradas se cruzaron.  
  
***************************************  
  
¿Porqué es tan cruel el amor?  
  
Que no me deja olvidar,  
  
Porque aunque tú ya no estés,  
  
se mete en mi sangre  
  
Y se va de rincón en rincón  
  
arañándome el alma  
  
Y rasgando el corazón  
  
***************************************  
  
Draco se alejaba cuando la chica lo tomo por el hombro.  
  
-Malfoy, quisiera hablar contigo  
  
-dime  
  
-no, aquí no, es algo muy serio, además te estan vigilando. La chica señalo disimuladamente a Zabini que en ese momento entraba y miraba interesado la escena  
  
-¿sobre que deseas hablar?  
  
-sobre el grupo de.........tu sabes.....  
  
-¿de que? no te entiendo  
  
-de los......mortifagos.  
  
las manos de Draco se apretaron automáticamente, tal vez ella también era uno de los oídos del señor tenebroso o era una trampa de Zabini.  
  
-no se de que hablas  
  
-Malfoy, no soy espía ni nada parecido, dame una oportunidad y te lo demostrare  
  
El chico la miro dudoso, no podía confiar en nadie el futuro de su misión estaba en juego, pero al ver sus ojos se dejo llevar por lo que veía en ellos.  
  
-esta bien ¿cuándo?  
  
-te mandare una lechuza para avisarte.  
  
-no, mejor yo te mandare el mensaje, es mucho mas seguro  
  
-hecho, entonces nos vemos Malfoy.  
  
-si..........tu nombre ¿cual es?  
  
-Sullivan, Jazmine Sullivan.  
  
Draco se alejo, dejando a la chica a unos metros de donde estuviera Potter con Ginny, esa conversación había durado solo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que Zabini se interesara y sin el menor disimulo se acercara a interrogarlo.  
  
-¿Que quería Sullivan?  
  
-ahora te dedicas a investigar mis conquistas  
  
-Sullivan es mía, te lo advierto  
  
-¿ha si?, razón de mas para jugar un rato  
  
-no estoy bromeando Malfoy si le pones una sola mano encima.......  
  
-No me amenaces, estas aquí para cuidarme y arriesgar tu vida para salvar la mía, lo que me da la idea que yo valgo mas ante los ojos del señor oscuro, así que no me molestes con estúpidas rabietas.  
  
Draco siguió su camino dejando a Zabini con los puños apretados, buscando algún fallo en la conducta del rubio, pero no lo encontraba, el único consuelo que tenía era que muy pronto Jazmine formaría parte de las filas del Lord oscuro y así la tendría mas cerca, solo hacia falta eliminar a Draco.  
  
Las clases de la tarde terminaron y Draco aunque trato no vio mas a Ginny, quería saber como se encontraba, algo curioso pues precisamente el culpable de su estado de ánimo era él.  
  
Subió a su habitación, tal vez durmiera temprano para variar, cuando recordó a Sullivan, ¿donde seria bueno verla?, su mente divagaba el único lugar seguro era la torre en que se encontraba con Ginny le habían aplicado un sinfín de hechizos que resultaba difícil que alguien los interrumpiera sin darles tiempo de huir.  
  
Se decidió y minutos después su búho salía llevando una nota atada hacia la biblioteca de Hogwarts.  
  
********************************  
  
era tarde y la mayoría de los estudiantes se retiraban a sus salas comunes, pero Ginny Weasley y sus compañeras continuaban trabajando en la biblioteca. el ensayo de Herbologia debía ser entregado a la mañana siguiente y aun quedaba trabajo por hacer. Se froto los ojos para desperezarse un poco.  
  
Cuando levanto la vista hacia el ventanal vio al búho real de Draco planeando justo a su mesa, su corazón latía violentamente, un mensaje de Draco para ella, talvez quería pedirle perdón todo seria como antes, estarían juntos, seria muy felices, compartirían todo, su esperanza crecía mientras veía al ave posarse en la mesa casi frente a ella.  
  
***************************************  
  
¿Porqué es tan cruel el amor?  
  
No se acaba el amor  
  
sólo porque no estás  
  
No se puede olvidar  
  
algo así como así,  
  
nuestra historia  
Sería matar la memoria  
  
y quemar nuestras glorias  
  
***************************************  
  
Trato de tomar la nota pero el búho desplegó las alas y volteo hacia Jazmine, que la veía anonadada.  
  
La mirada de Ginny se cruzo con la de Luna que tampoco entendía porque el ave de Draco le entregaba notas a su compañera.  
  
La pelirroja observo como la chica de ojos azules tomaba la nota del búho y sin desplegarla la guardaba en su túnica, mientras el ave levantaba el vuelo.  
  
Jazmine continuo su tarea como si nada ocurriera, mientras las otras dos chicas no encontraban la manera de preguntar sin levantar sospechas, Ginny bajo la mirada tratando de esconder sus ojos a punto de estallar en llanto.  
  
Terminaron el trabajo un rato después, las dos chicas Ravenclaw se dirigieron a su sala común dejando a Ginny sola, lo que mas quería en ese momento era quedarse en su habitación y desahogarse, pero por desgracia le tocaba ronda en un par de horas, por primera vez maldijo el hecho de haber sido premio anual.  
  
Ginny hacia su ronda, el ultimo recorrido seria precisamente el ala en la que se encontraba la torre donde se viera con Draco, seria la primera vez que la viera después del cambio del rubio, no sabia si podría entrar. Miro el reloj muggle que Harry le obsequiara, marcaba las once cincuenta y nueve solo nueve minutos de la hora en que solía encontrarse con Draco, se decidió, echaría un vistazo, después de todo nada perdía. Poco a poco se fue acercando, escucho voces cada vez mas alto, aunque no lo suficiente para descubrir quienes eran, provenían de la torre, su corazón le oprimía el pecho, debía acercarse sin ser descubierta, ella había puesto la protección, tenia un extraño presentimiento lentamente fue abriendo la puerta podía observar el interior, pero ellos no la verían  
  
La escena no dejaba lugar a dudas Draco abrazaba fuertemente a una chica de cabello negro, no veía su rostro, pero no le hacia falta, la chica escondía la cara en el cuello de Draco mientras el le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
Ginny no soporto mas y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos y su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos....  
  
***************************************  
  
¿Porqué es tan cruel el amor?  
  
Que no me deja olvidar,  
  
Porque aunque tú ya no estés,  
  
se mete en mi sangre  
  
Y se va de rincón en rincón  
  
arañándome el alma  
  
Y rasgándome el corazón.  
¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
  
***************************************  
  
Continuara.......(amenaza)  
  
Si estas leyendo esto es porque terminaste el capitulo, o te lo brincaste, espero que no sea el caso. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, si es así déjame un review, si no te gusto o tienes alguna duda o aclaración también enviame un review, acepto de todo y ademas le lo agradecere mucho. BESOS. 


	6. Estoy a punto de olvidarte

Los personajes y lugares perteneces a JKR (Menos Jazmine) capitulo apto para toda la familia.  
  
REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS. GRACIAS.  
  
Sonis:  
  
Gracias por el apoyo y aqui esta el capitulo , ojala te guste, y espero tu review.  
  
Abril Bouquet:  
  
Abril, igual que un de los personajes, creo que a todas nos da envidia Ginny (a mi mucha) ya hasta estoy pensando en pintarme el cabello, en fin espero que te guste este capitulo y tambien espero tu review. Besos.  
  
Jeru:  
  
Que le vamos a hacer, y mira que yo no veo novelas. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Besos.  
  
Thuringwethil:  
  
Gracias, espero que este cap. Tambien te guste, y sí, era Sullivan, aunque todavía no se explica el porque la abraza, pero muy pronto..besos y espero tu review.  
  
Saray:  
  
¿ya quieres que lo termine? ¿el fic o el capitulo? Espero que el capitulo, no te preocupes aquí esta, y ojala que te guste, muy pronto un encuentro Draco-Ginny, porque estos cap. Han estado un poco tristes. Espero tu review. Besos.  
  
Luciana:  
  
Hola, si Draco es muy malo, pero es por su bien .pero de que la quiere la quiere, bueno espero que este cap. Tambien te guste. Muchos Besos y espero tu review.  
  
PiLyy*:  
  
Gracias PiLyy*, lamento la tardanza, pero como estoy escribiendo aparte otros dos Fics, no pude subirlo antes, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por no tardar mucho tenme paciencia porfa. Espero que te guste el capi. muchos besos y espero tu review.  
  
KaTy:  
  
HOLA KaTy, ¿como estas?, aquí dejo el sig. Capitulo, y si tienes razon, Sullivan tiene una historia muy parecida a Harry, pero alrevez, muy pronto dire cual es. Espero que te guste este cap. Muchos, muchos besos.  
  
CAPITULO VI. ESTOY A PUNTO DE OLVIDARTE.  
  
No me lo vas a creer, pero ya casi Te estoy olvidando.  
  
Ginny no soporto mas y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos y su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos....  
  
Corría rumbo a la sala común confiando en la escasa visibilidad de sus ojos anegados de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? ¿Por qué en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba con ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían esos encuentros?, después de todo Jazmine no tenía la culpa, pues ella no sabia de su relación con Draco, pero eso no la consolaba.  
  
La señora gorda la dejo entrar sin evitar mirarla con pena, tenia tiempo acostumbrada a sus llegadas tarde, aunque al principio regresaba feliz y sonreía sin razón alguna desde hacia varios meses se veía triste y desilusionada, le sonrió con dulzura, aunque sabia que la chica no lo notaba, no con esas lagrimas.  
  
Entro en la sala común completamente desierta y casi en penumbras, el fuego en la chimenea estaba a punto extinguirse, se sentó en el sillón mas cercano, no podía controlar sus sollozos, esperaría algún tiempo antes de subir al dormitorio, así evitaría preguntas que no podría contestar y no la verían en ese estado.  
  
El tiempo corría pero en su corazón la imagen de Draco con Jazmine seguía presente, parecía que su llanto no terminaría jamás, estaba exhausta pero ni el consuelo del sueño parecía llegar, hacia unos minutos que las llamas en la chimenea se avivara, probablemente gracias a algún elfo domestico.  
  
Escucho ruido proveniente de las escaleras, esperaba que no la vieran, así que se hundió más en el sillón, aunque sus sollozos no podían ser ocultados.  
  
-¿Ginny?  
  
Avril se acerco a donde estaba ella, su mirada se fijo en la chica, en su aspecto desconsolado y su mirada triste y llorosa.  
  
Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, lentamente Ginny se recargo en el hombro de su amiga, los sollozos se hicieron mas profundos necesitaba desahogarse aunque no pudiera decir nada. la pelirroja lloraba mientras Avril acariciaba su cabello, le dolía ver así a su amiga, sabia que era por algún chico, aunque no quien era el causante, pero esperaba que por lo menos valiera la mitad de las lagrimas que derramaba por él.  
  
Los sollozos se hacían cada vez mas pausados, mientras Ginny intentaba sobreponerse, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Avril su estado? Lentamente se separo del hombro de su amiga, para ver su rostro, le sonreía con ternura y preocupación.  
  
-¿estas bien?  
  
-eso creo, Avril yo...  
  
-no te preocupes Ginny no tienes porque darme explicaciones, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar puedes confiar en mi.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿que te parece si subimos a dormir?  
  
-creo que si.  
  
Subieron las escaleras y franquearon la puerta que las separaba de la habitación en silencio pues no sentían la necesidad de hablar, lo cual Ginny agradeció, pues no sabia si podría hacerlo sin volver a llorar.  
  
Ginny se acostó en su cama, desde su lugar podía observar el cielo filtrado por un ventanal, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento ajenas al sufrimiento de su corazón, poco a poco el cansancio la fue venciendo, mientras su ultimo pensamiento era para Draco Malfoy, el chico que tanto dolor le causara, pero que por algún motivo no podía dejar de amar.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ya no estas en el aire que respiro  
Ni en la soledad que amanece junto a mi  
  
*****************************  
  
Una ligera brisa entraba por el ventanal, aunque estaba cerrado, el sol en el cielo indicaba que aun era temprano y el trinar de un coro de pajarillos se escuchaba a lo lejos. el conjunto de sonidos hizo que Ginny abriera los ojos y echara una ojeada al reloj que olvidara quitarse la noche anterior, las ocho, respiro profundamente un par de veces no podía explicarse como era posible el seguir viviendo cuando por dentro sentía que algo moría lentamente, respiro profundamente una vez mas, mientras cerraba los ojos, se sentía tan sola, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar esa soledad? mientras se desperezaba, miro a su alrededor, las camas contiguas estaban vacías, se sentía un poco desorientada, ¿Dónde estarían sus compañeras? La razón llego a su memoria en cuestión de segundos.  
  
La clase de Herbologia, tenia que llevar el ensayo que terminaran la noche pasada, si no llegaba temprano Luna y Jazmine la matarían....Jazmine.  
  
Se levanto en el acto, apenas tendría tiempo de tomar un baño, tomo sus cosas y presurosa se ducho, al terminar se miro en el espejo que le devolvía una cara demacrada con unas profundas ojeras y los ojos algo hinchados producto del llanto de la noche pasada, pensó en alguna poción para disimularlos, pero eran mas tardadas que hacerlo a la manera muggle como Hermione le había enseñado, no le daría tiempo de desayunar, pero no quería preguntas indiscretas, así que puso manos a la obra y procedió a maquillarse  
  
Faltando apenas algunos minutos para el inicio de clases Ginny se dirigía tan rápidamente al invernadero donde se llevaría la a cabo la clase de Herbologia que no noto al chico rubio observándola desde el extremo del corredor.  
  
Draco miro a Ginny pasar apresurada, su cabello brillaba bajo la luz y su rostro resplandecía, aunque noto que llevaba maquillaje, rara vez lo hacia, no pudo negar que se veía preciosa, pero era algo absurdo, pues para el rubio la menor de los Weasley era perfecta.  
  
Ginny llego a clases, a lo lejos observo como Luna y Jazmine la miraban preocupada, pues la profesora estaba a punto de llamarlas para mostrar el proyecto, también vio a Avril le sonrió agradecida y se dirigió a la mesa de sus dos compañeras.  
  
Sonrió a luna y saludo a Jazmine lo mas normal que pudo, pero su imagen abrazando a Draco aparecía en su mente, había sido todo un shock saberlo, pero lo superaría.  
  
Las clases continuaron con normalidad, Luna intentaba distraerla, pero su mente nuevamente Divagaba, la calificación fue muy buena, el esfuerzo valió la pena y las tres estaban contentas, Ginny noto que Jazmine tenia los ojos enmarcados por unas enormes ojeras, lo que la puso de un humor terrible el resto de la clase, de la que salio apresurada y sin voltear a ver a nadie, necesitaba estar sola, aunque fuera hasta la próxima clase.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ya no estas escondida en mis canciones  
Y el recuerdo de tu amor ayer huyo de mi  
  
*****************************  
  
Se fue al pequeño jardín escondido entre los árboles, el mismo en el que Harry la besara, se recostó en la pequeña banca mirando de frente al cielo las nubes se transformaban surgiendo sorprendentes figuras, y distrayéndola de sus pensamientos, casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a susurrar una canción, hacia mucho tiempo no la recordaba, era de las brujas de Macbeth, aquella que fuera la ultima del baile cuando estaba en tercer curso y que tanto le hubiera gustado bailar con Harry, y no era extraño pues en ese tiempo estaba completamente enamorada de el, si tan solo pudiera resurgir ese amor, dejo de cantar, la siguiente clase estaba por comenzar y tenia el tiempo justo para llegar.  
  
Camino como autómata hacia el interior del castillo, le tocaba adivinación con la profesora Trelawney en la torre, nuevamente el recuerdo de la noche pasada volvió a su mente, tenia que aceptarlo, después de lo que vio entre Draco y Jazmine sabia que el amor de Draco por ella había terminado, y ahora solo le quedaba olvidar, tendría que huir de esos recuerdos, evitarlos a toda costa, pues le hacían daño, sonrió con resignación, mientras comenzaba a tararear la vieja melodía.  
  
Draco Malfoy miraba a Ginny mientras subía la escalera hacia la torre, definitivamente estaba muy extraña, primero se maquillaba, después misteriosamente desaparecía al salir de clase, y ahora ni siquiera se había dado cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de chocar con él, además reconoció la canción que cantaba, la odiaba, le hacia recordar que alguna vez Ginny amo a Harry, lentamente la figura de la chica a la que amaba se perdió escaleras arriba, sin que esta se dignara a mirarlo.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ya no sueño con volverte a ver  
A estar solo ya me acostumbre  
  
*****************************  
  
Ginny entro al aula de adivinación y se sentó junto a Avril y Grace que le habían guardado lugar, sonrió y Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, que poco a poco la hicieron salir de su mutismo y tristeza, definitivamente le hacia mucho bien su amistad, terminando la clase se dirigieron al gran comedor, pues Ginny tenia mucha hambre ya que no pudo desayunar y el día anterior tampoco había cenado, entraron y sus ojos tropezaron con los de Harry que la miraba embobado, como si fuera la aparición mas maravillosa que se pudiera imaginar, le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, Harry le aparto un mechón rebelde del rostro, mientras le sonreía tiernamente, sus miradas y sonrisas decían claramente que la chica pelirroja le encantaba, y de hecho Harry quería conquistarla,  
  
Draco observaba a Ginny desde su lugar en Slytherin bajo la mesa sus puños estaban apretados, aunque su cara no dejaba traslucir nada y su mirada parecía tan cínica como siempre, estaba acostumbrado a que la chica volteara a mirarlo siempre, cada vez que entraban en el comedor, pero esta vez ella ni siquiera se digno a levantar la mirada, solo se dejaba consentir por Potter que en ese momento para desgracia de Draco le acariciaba la mejilla, mientras Ginny sonreía inocentemente, no lo podía tolerar, las sonrisas de Ginny eran suyas, sus caricias le pertenecían no soportaba un segundo mas separo su vista de la joven y la fijo en Blaise Zabini, que miraba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw a Jazmine, quien reía junto con Luna, si no la hubiera visto la noche anterior juraría que esa chica no sabia lo que era llanto, pues siempre tenia una sonrisa para todo el mundo y de sus labios no salía nunca un comentario hiriente, era realmente extraordinaria, a pesar de su legado y familia.  
  
Justo en ese momento Ginny desvió su vista hacia el slytherin, y vio con profundo dolor que observaba a Jazmine embelesado, rápidamente desvió la vista, tratando de parecer tan alegre como siempre, mientras su corazón por dentro lloraba de tristeza y soledad.  
  
Soledad a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ya no me afecta que no estes conmigo  
Ya no te extraño sin ti sigo vivo  
  
*****************************  
  
Poco a poco los estudiantes abandonaban el gran comedor, las clases de la tarde comenzarían pronto y gustosos se dirigían a disfrutar los minutos restantes al aire libre o preparando los deberes de la materia siguiente, Ginny se dirigía a la salida con Harry que la tomaba cariñosamente del hombro cuando choco con Draco, Todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado por el rubio que anhelaba tocar una vez mas a la menor de los Weasley, pero esta, solo lo miro fríamente y continuo su camino, dejando a Draco en las manos de Pansy Parkinson que gritaba ruidosamente su nombre mientras corría tras el.  
  
Ginny no sabia como se las arreglo para resistirse a sostenerse de Draco cuando chocaron, solo que al mirarlo apareció la imagen de Jazmine y unos profundo celos se apoderaron de ella, que solo pudo ocultar fingiendo indiferencia, tan bien que ella misma se sorprendió, Harry continuaba hablándole aunque solo se daba cuentas de la mitad de las cosa pues su mente volaba muy lejos de ese lugar hasta la torre donde un día que parecía tan lejano Draco Malfoy le dijera que la amaba.  
  
-¿qué te parece?  
  
-¿que?  
  
-la estrategia Ginny, además tú conoces muy bien a Sullivan ¿no?  
  
-pues si pero que tiene que ver.  
  
-mira, este sábado es el partido contra Ravenclaw, y seguro ella sabe quien es el cazador  
  
-¿el cazador?  
  
-si, el que atrapa la snitch  
  
-lo se, ¿pero que es lo que quieres saber?  
  
-quien es el cazador  
  
-hay Harry Jazmine es cazadora, y muy buena por cierto.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Jazmine, es decir Sullivan  
  
-¿y porque no me lo habías dicho?  
  
-hay Harry no me habías preguntado, además ¿que tiene?  
  
-nada, solo sentía curiosidad de saber quien suplió a Cho, así que además de todo es cazadora.  
  
-¿además de que?  
  
-nada, olvídalo.  
  
Ginny miro a Harry, de modo que Jazmine le llamaba la atención, bueno lastima por él porque Draco le había ganado, claro que no se lo diría, con el tiempo se daría cuenta, y ella no tendría nada que lamentar, aunque sintió una punzada de celos , primero Draco y luego Harry, que faltaba ¿Dean? Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamiento  
  
Volteo un segundo hacia el gran comedor, Draco se había librado de Pansy, y ahora hablaba con Jazmine, sintió curiosidad pues parecía muy importante ya que Draco le susurraba en el oído a la chica que de vez en vez asentía y también le murmuraba a el.  
  
Siguió su camino, él ni siquiera la recordaba, su corazón parecía cubierto de hielo, lo cual era una suerte pues solo así era capaz de soportar el que Draco no estuviera con ella solo así podría tratar de seguir viviendo.  
  
*****************************  
  
Estoy a punto de olvidarte para siempre  
De escapar de tus recuerdos  
Mis ojos por ti estan dejando de llorar  
  
*****************************  
  
Las clases terminaron y la noche callo nuevamente sobre Hogwarts, en la sala común de Gryfindor Ginny miraba divertida como Ron y Harry probaban las nuevas bromas de los gemelos ya tarde se levanto para dar su habitual ronda por los pasillo, aunque su humor era mejor que el día anterior quería evitar la soledad, pues los recuerdos volvían a su mente, los corredores estaban desiertos, los estudiantes se encontraban en su habitación y las antorchas proyectaban misteriosas sombras con el soplar del viento nuevamente el ultimo lugar de su ronda era la torre, lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras, no se escuchaba sonido alguno, abrió la puerta para encontrar a Draco que le sonreía divertido a Jazmine mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.  
  
-Malfoy que mala coordinación, si no te hubiera visto diría que eres muy malo bailando.  
  
-vamos Sullivan necesito otra oportunidad, además tu me metiste el pie.  
  
La chica sonreía como siempre, mientras Draco se sobaba el antebrazo  
  
Ginny no supo como reaccionar y después de unos instantes los chicos se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos.  
  
-Malf...oy la frase quedo en el aire mientras la chica de ojos azules observaba a Ginny Weasley de pie junto a la puerta, Draco volteo al ver la mirada de la chica fija en la puerta y se puso completamente pálido.  
  
-es muy tarde para que estén fuera de sus salas comunes, si no se van ahora me veré obligada a descontarle puntos a sus casas. La voz de Ginny sonaba sin emoción, como le hablaría a cualquier persona, solo que ellos no lo eran.  
  
-si Ginn, ya estábamos por salir, la voz de Jazmine sonaba de pronto asustada y sorprendida.  
  
Ginny se hizo a un lado de la puerta para permitirles la salida, Jazmine salio primero dejando a Draco ligeramente atrasado, Ginny evito totalmente el cruce de sus miradas, pues estaba segura que no soportaría ver la burla en los ojos del rubio. El chico se quedo parado un momento frente a la pelirroja pero al después como si lo pensara mejor siguió su camino mientras ella se quedaba en el umbral conteniendo las ganas des llorar.  
  
Volteo a ver la habitación, ¿porque no escucho nada?, lentamente con la varita en alto pronuncio unas palabras. Tal como había pensado el hechizo insonorus estaba aplicado en la habitación, de modo que si no hubiera entrado no se daría cuenta que alguien estaba dentro. Avanzo unos pasos, en medio de la habitación había una rosa un poco marchita, parecía que había estado guardada entre libros, talvez los que Jazmine tomara antes de salir. La tomo entre sus dedos, era frágil, aunque aun estaba fresca, talvez del día anterior. La soltó, no podía creer que también a ella le regalara rosas, le costaba creerlo, entonces talvez era cierto, talvez nunca la había amado en realidad.  
  
Dio media vuelta, no derramaría una lágrima mas, no si podía evitarlo, y lucharía por hacerlo.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ya no te busco ya no intento encontrarte  
Estoy a punto de olvidarte  
Solo falta dejarte de amar.  
  
*****************************  
  
Los días siguientes al encuentro Ginny evito a toda consta encontrarse con Draco y con Jazmine, lo cual era realmente agotador y frustrante pues significaba no ver a Luna con lo que necesitaba hablarle, gracias a los entrenamientos de Quiditch era mucho mas fácil para ella lograr su cometido, además durante el día casi lograba olvidarse de Draco, cierto que en el momento menos pensado se daba cuenta que pensaba en él, en el comedor evitaba a toda costa voltear a la mesa de los Slytherin y por los pasillos cuidaba el no verlo, talvez precisamente el deseo de olvidarlo era el que la hacia recordarlo más, no lo veía físicamente pero en su corazón estaba presente a cada momento.  
  
El viernes ya tarde regresaba a la sala común , el entrenamiento había sido particularmente agotador, lo único que le apetecía era tomar un baño y dormir estaba a punto de subir las escalera cuando vio a Draco y Jazmine dar la vuelta del pasillo que conducía a la mazmorra de pociones, Jazmine parecía preocupada y Draco la abrazo, justo en ese momento los ojos grises del chico tropezaron con los de la pelirroja, un instante después esta siguió su camino.  
  
Draco maldijo en voz baja, mientras Jazmine miraba entristecida a la pelirroja que se alejaba.  
  
-Lo siento Draco, lo ultimo que quiero es causarte problemas.  
  
-no te preocupes Sullivan de cualquier manera lo nuestro es imposible.  
  
-tal vez si le dijeras  
  
-no no puedo, estan en juego muchas cosas, y lo mas importante para mi es su vida, ella trataría de ayudarme y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que haga.  
  
Jazmine le sonrió y juntos se alejaron en dirección contraria a la pelirroja.  
  
Ginny salía de los vestidores de prefectos, el baño había ayudado a relajarla aunque se sentía completamente somnolienta, abrió la puerta de la habitación y observo sorprendida, a sus pies había una rosa blanca con un pequeño papel, la tomo y observo la nota, solo se podía leer. Te amo.  
  
Volteo hacia todos lados buscando al dueño de la nota, en el extremo mas alejado del pasillo observo como una capa ondeaba antes de dar vuelta a la esquina, sin que la chica pudiera reconocerlo.  
  
Pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que era el chico rubio de mirada gris y fría que tan bien conocía.  
  
*****************************  
  
Solo falta dejarte de amar.  
  
*****************************  
  
HOLA. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, si es así déjame un Review, si no te gusto déjame dos.  
  
Acepto quejas, dudas y sugerencias. Así que adelante no te contengas.  
  
Mi mail para sugerencias, dudas y adelanto de capitulos es:  
  
onix233@hotmail.com  
  
Muchas veces ya tengo el capitulo listo uno o dos dias antes de publicarlo, pero como falta el visto bueno de la jefa(mi hermana) no lo subo, así que  
si les interesa leerlo antes con mucho gusto se los mando. 


	7. Confusiones

Los personajes y lugares son de JKR, (Que por fin saco el 5 en español) no reporto beneficio alguno con estas historias, solo intento matar el tiempo de espera para el 6. (ojala no sea tanto)  
  
REVIESW, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.  
  
Mina:  
  
¡Hola! Wow, que gusto, ahora si me internacionalice, yo soy de México, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado ¿no hay muchas palabras diferentes? Siempre he tenido esa curiosidad. Espero que este capitulo te guste y lamento la tardanza, pero aunque no lo creas se me perdió el cap. Y apenas lo encontré, saluditos y espero que no sea la ultima vez que te vea por aquí. Y si, Jazmine quiere a Harry.  
  
Padfoot:  
  
¿me quieres matar? Lo siento, de veras, yo se que no tengo excusa, pero como disculpa en el prox. Cap habrá por lo menos un besito de los protagonistas, y si aun quieres morderme lo aceptare resignada. Un abrazo.  
  
Abril Founquet:  
  
¡Hola! Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero no entienden, la mayoría piensa que tienen que ser nuestros protectores, y casi siempre nosotras los sacamos del problema, pero no dejan de ser tiernos en su inocencia, ¿no crees? Besos.  
  
Saray:  
  
tú si quieres matarme estoy segurísima, lo siento, de veras, de veras, pero como disculpa subo también el capitulo uno y dos de "en algún lugar del corazón" en ella se cuenta lo que pasa por la mente de Jazmine y de Harry, son los hechos ocurridos a la par. Y el dia 4 de marzo a más tardar subo el ocho. Mil besos y dos mil disculpas.  
  
Sonis:  
  
¡Hola!, pues a mi me gusta la pareja Draco-Ginny, pero las circunstancias a veces pesan, aunque con Dean, creo que no se quedaría, aquí dejo el cap. Y prometo ahora si no tardarme nada en subirlo. Besos.  
  
Abin:  
  
¡Hola!, bueno no fue nada pronto la continuación, pero aquí la dejo, espero que te guste y no te preocupes el próximo esta un poquitin más alegre. Saludos.  
  
Luciana:  
  
si, y ahora, después de mil años también actualice, gracias por los comentarios, y yo también quisiera una flor suya, aunque me conformaría con regalársela yo, pero pues que le vamos a hacer, y que te parece si nos turnamos para consolarlo, total si tu no dices nada yo tampoco (y quien se entera). Besos.  
  
Wapka:  
  
Lo siento, de veras, de veras, pero aquí esta el capitulo por fin, aunque dentro de todo me alegra que te guste la historia, y mas que te desveles por leerla, y aunque este cap. Mi hermana no lo checo, porque lo traía perdido, y si lo checa es de menos otro día, así lo subo, espero que no se me pase nada, y el otro lo subo en dos o tres días como maximo. Besos.  
  
Mirelle:  
  
¡Hola! Que bueno que te hayas animado a dejar review, aunque yo sea tan "·$%&/! de no actualizar pronto, pero ahora si lo haré seguido, espero que este te guste y ojala no sea la ultima vez que te lea por aquí. Saludos.  
  
Jeru:  
  
¡Hola!, que gusto contestarte, después de un mes, sí, soy una $%&"·#@#, pero aquí esta el capitulo siguiente, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste. Saludos.  
  
Thuringwenthil:  
  
¡hola! Que bueno que te gusto, y por fin después de un mes de ausencia regreso, espero que te guste y mil disculpas por la tardanza, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Saludos.  
  
Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain:  
  
¡Hola! Al ver tu nombre me acorde de Sam, cuando entra al cuarto en la torre donde tienen a Frodo los orcos y grita así ( creo que son solo Elbereth Gilthoniel), bueno, me Salí del tema, hem hem. Gracias por la corrección, por mas que trato y trato no se me pegan los nombres, espero que te guste el cap. Y sigas por aquí. Besos.  
  
KaTy:  
  
¡Hola,Hola!, pues ya llego la que andaba ausente, gracias, bueno no te preocupes en el próximo capitulo se deschongan, aunque sea una pelea chiquita, y de lo de Draco y Sullivan, estoy escribiendo un fic, que se llama "En algún lugar del corazón" es el complemento de esto, describe los sentimientos de Harry y Sullivan, no es necesario leer ambos, pero ojala que lo leas. Besos y perdón por la tardanza.  
  
Lunita:  
  
¡Hola! Wow, (presa-del-dolor) es un poco triste ¿no?, se me encogió el corazón al leerlo, bienvenida, que gusto verte por aquí otra vez, y que bueno que te guste el fic, y claro que me interesan las ideas, muchos besos y tendrás noticias mías.  
  
*******************************Aprovecho para anunciar el fic. "en algún lugar del corazon" es la historia de Harry y Jazmine, no es necesario leerla para entender este fic, pero se complementan. Espero leerlas ahí y mil disculpas por la espera.****************************  
  
CAPITULO VIII.  
  
GRYFFINDOR VS RAVENCLAW.  
  
O lo que es lo mismo.  
  
CONFUSIONES.  
  
Volteo hacia todos lados buscando al dueño de la nota, en el extremo mas alejado del pasillo observo como una capa ondeaba antes de dar vuelta a la esquina, sin que la chica pudiera reconocerlo.  
  
Pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que era el chico rubio de mirada gris y fría que tan bien conocía.  
  
Siguió su camino hacia la sala común, con el alma rebosante de alegría, antes de entrar volvió a abrir la nota, observo entonces que la letra era un poco diferente a la de Draco, por un momento tuvo dudas sobre quien seria el autor, ¿quien mas que el rubio sabia que le gustaban las rosas?, además el "Te amo" debía significar mucho.  
  
A su mente llego la imagen de Harry, pero casi al instante la descarto, conocía perfectamente la caligrafía del chico y esa no era, pronuncio la contraseña y entro.  
  
La sala común estaba inundada de risas y alegría, al ser fin de semana todos deseaban sacudirse de encima las clases y el partido del día siguiente daba mucho tema de conversación.  
  
Ginny se dirigía a las escaleras de las habitaciones cuando escucho la voz de Avril.  
  
-¡Hey Ginny, ven aquí!  
  
-Ginny le sonrió y mostrándole una pequeña bolsa le indico que apenas las guardara regresaba.  
  
Entro a la habitación a toda prisa, no deseaba perderse las ultimas horas de concentración, como llamaban a la noche anterior a algún partido, aunque Harry en ese sentido era muy estricto, todos los jugadores debían estar en sus camas antes de la media noche y aun había tiempo.  
  
Guardo la rosa en su cajón el la mesita de noche, y al cerrarlo su vista vago hacia el exterior del castillo, donde una sombra extraña se deslizaba furtiva confundiéndose entre los árboles y algunos arbustos, un rayo de luna toco a la misteriosa figura iluminando las facciones de Draco Malfoy, que se deslizo apresuradamente, como si temiera ser descubierto, la luna se oculto nuevamente impidiéndole ver nada mas que oscuridad en los alrededores, de tal manera que no vio a la chica que se escurría algunos pasos atrás del rubio.  
  
Ginny regreso a la sala común algo mas pensativa y preocupada, ¿que estaría haciendo Draco fuera del castillo y además de noche?, por algún tiempo la nota le había hecho olvidar que Sullivan se encontraba con el chico en cada ocasión en que lo veía. ¿Que era lo que hacían juntos?, ¿porque Draco la abrazaba? y lo mas importante ¿porque en lugar de dejar de fingir que no le importaba buscaba a Draco y lo obligaba a escuchar todo lo que tenia que decir?.  
  
En un momento su cara se transformo con la leve sonrisa que apareció al imaginar la expresión de Draco amarrado en una silla y con un tapabocas para que le permitiera hablar.  
  
Pero eso no ocurriría, no en esta vida.  
  
Casi sin notarlo llego al lado de sus compañeras, Grace y Abril que daba cuenta de un enorme pastel de caldero y algunas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que los gemelos Weasley amablemente hacían llegar en estas ocasiones.  
  
-es hora  
  
-Abril, la profesora nos descubrirá.  
  
-claro que no, puse el hechizo silenciador y no escuchara nadita  
  
-¿pero si alguien entra o sale?  
  
-Neville, ¿donde estas?  
  
Un chico regordete y de rostro amable levanto la mano mientras trataba de decir con la boca llena de pastel algo parecido a qbqui ebstoy. Agbril.  
  
-Resuelto, Neville ya llego, así que no falta nadie, que suene la música.  
  
Al instante el ambiente en la sala cambio, las luces se atenuaron y una música atronadora comenzó a sonar mientras la mayoría de los chicos vitoreaban a Abril que había comenzado a bailar como si estuviera poseída o algo parecido, aunque a ella no le importaba, pues se veía realmente divertida, mientras varias chicas y algunos chicos se unían a ella en el baile.  
  
La fiesta continuo un rato mas hasta poco antes de la media noche cuando sorprendentemente llego la profesora Mcgonogall y los mando a dormir a todos, por lo visto el hechizo de Avril no había funcionado muy bien, aunque talvez tuviera algo que ver el que Hermione Granger, saliera un momentito y por descuido dejara apenas entreabierta la puerta amenazando a la Sra. Gorda con derramar té sobre su lienzo si la cerraba.  
  
El día siguiente sábado amaneció brillante y despejado, ideal para un partido de Quidditch, al menos así le parecía a Harry Potter, aunque para el no importaba el tiempo siempre y cuando se jugara Quidditch  
  
Los gritos de la multitud se escuchaban en el estadio mientras los jugadores se encaminaban a los vestidores, Ginny volteo al lado contrario hacia donde se dirigían los Ravenclaw Jazmine no se encontraba entre ellos, miro hacia atrás y deseo no haberlo hecho, la visión de una Jazmine sonriente de la mano de Draco no era exactamente lo que necesitaba para relajarse, se dio vuelta para descubrir los ojos verdes de Harry quien también miraba esa escena pensativo, y enseguida tomo a la pelirroja de la mano y sonriéndole la condujo a los vestidores.  
  
Los gritos de apoyo y en contra sonaban con gran intensidad dentro de los vestidores, Ginny cerraba los ojos y volvía a su mente la imagen de Draco sonriéndole a Jazmín, tomo su escoba mientras esperaba al resto del equipo, no quería fallarles a sus amigos especialmente con Jazmine en contra, pero tampoco se sentía con ánimos de jugar, pacientemente espero hasta que Harry a una señal de la profesora se dirigió junto con todo el equipo al campo en el que ya se encontraban sus contrincantes.  
  
Al sonido del silbato de la profesora comenzó el partido, anotando el primer tanto Ravenclaw, Ginny escucho los gritos al suceder la anotación, la casa de Slytherin apoyaba a los Ravenclaw, lo cual no era una sorpresa, pero a Ginny le dolió el darse cuenta, aunque Draco no trajera cerca una insignia de apoyo, pero Pansy, que estaba a su lado hacia aparecer mensajes de aliento con Humo y el rubio no hacia nada por evitarlo.  
  
Su atención volvió al juego, en ese momento Gryffindor empato, a lo lejos se veía como Harry daba vueltas alrededor del estadio, tratando de encontrar la snitch mientras Jazmine lo seguía de cerca, demasiado cerca según Ginny y en algunos momentos le pareció que intercambiaban algunas frases, lo cual era prácticamente imposible pues no se conocían lo suficiente, al menos ella pensaba eso.  
  
El partido transcurría lentamente estando arriba del marcador ambos equipos aunque la diferencia siempre era de diez o veinte puntos, a ese paso el partido lo decidiría el que atrapara la Snitch, la pelirroja a penas y se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, aunque su atención estaba completamente en el juego no sabia si ganaban o perdían ante sus ojos solo pasaban las buldgers y quaffles y algunas manchitas de colores que eran sus compañeros o sus rivales, aunque la verdad es que estaba dando el mejor partido de su vida, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Draco Malfoy que poco le importaba el partido, lo único que quería era ver a Virginia sin ningún temor , aunque fuera de lejos y no pudiera tocarla ni decirle que la amaba, que aun ahora y siempre la amaría.  
  
De Pronto los ojos del chico rubio se llenaron de terror Potter había visto la snitch estaba solo dos metros o poco menos de Ginny, seguido de cerca por Jazmine que no se había dado cuenta de la situación, inevitablemente Jazmine y Ginny chocarían a menos que ocurriera algún tipo de milagro.  
  
Pero no ocurrió, Harry tomo la snitch en el momento en que las chicas se impactaban en el ultimo segundo Jazmine se dio cuenta de la situación y trato de evitarlo, pero la pelirroja fue tomada completamente por sorpresa, como si el tiempo se detuviera Draco observo como Ginny se precipitaba al suelo, en ese momento Potter volteo, aun sostenía en alto la pequeña snitch cuando vio a la pelirroja, sin pensarlo un segundo se lanzo en picada, Ginny le llevaba valioso metros de distancia, tomo con mas fuerza su escoba dirigiéndola, tenia que tomarla, debía evitar que Ginny cayera, y después de varios segundos de angustia en los que no se escucho sonido alguno ni en las gradas ni entre los jugadores Harry alcanzo a la pelirroja, suavemente la acerco hacia el y la joven aliviada no atino a hacer nada mejor que ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Harry mientras este la abrazaba con un brazo y con el otro conducía suavemente su escoba hasta posarla en el suelo.  
  
Al instante un sonido atronador de aplausos y vítores se escucho en todo el estadio, la multitud ahora celebraba además de que Gryffindor ganara el partido el que el joven Potter hubiera salvado a la Weasley de una dolorosa caída.  
  
Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy siguieron atentos todos lo movimientos de Potter y no dudaba haber sido el único en darse cuenta el instante en que el chico guardara la snitch entre su túnica, talvez ni el mismo Potter se había dado cuenta, después observo como sostenía a la pelirroja, solo por esa vez agradeció el sorprendente talento del que gozaba el chico aunque no lo aceptaría en publico nunca ni aun con la mas potente de las maldiciones imperius.  
  
Vio como todos los estudiantes se acercaban a los dos chicos para felicitarlos y preguntarles si estaban bien, quería ver a Ginny, pero la multitud se lo impidió, después de un rato los estudiantes se empezaron a dispersar y por fin la vio, aunque no le agrado mucho, Harry la tenia abrazada y ella sonreía como cuando estaba con el, se veía feliz y así abrazados se alejaron rumbo al castillo con los demás Gryffindors aun rodeándolos.  
  
Draco continuaba parado viendo hacia la multitud, cuando una voz aflautada y con acento fastidioso lo hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
-Draquin vamonos ya, la suerte hoy no esta con nosotros, mira que ganar el partido y además rescatar a la pobretona, deberías preguntarle como le hace, por que tu o hacías una cosa o hacías otra.  
  
Draco no respondió, le daba la razón pero tampoco le gustaba que lo menospreciaran, aunque talvez esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, se quedo callado hasta que Pansy nuevamente comenzó a hablar.  
  
-aunque no me guste admitirlo, pero Potter vuela muy bien, desde el día de la recordadora de Neville, además no es tan feo. Pansy intentaba ponerlo celoso le molestaba la indiferencia con la que la trataba, algunas veces hasta se olvidaba de que estaban juntos y se iba dejándola sola, sabia que era la burla de Slytherin y no le gustaba, aunque de veras quería a Draco, al menos eso pensaba.  
  
Miro a rubio y sonriéndole inocentemente le dijo –¿sabias que es el chico mas codiciado de todo Hogwarts?, y el muy tonto solo tiene ojos para la pobretona, -es verdad, vive atento a lo que le pase, y ella creo que también esta enamorada de el, pero se hace la difícil.  
  
Fue todo lo que soporto Draco, además había logrado su cometido aunque las últimas palabras que pronunciara le dolieran.  
  
-pues si tanto lo quieres anda ve con el.  
  
-no es eso Draquin, pero es.......  
  
-nada, si tanto te gusta eres libre, en este momento terminamos, anda vete con el cara rajada, y que seas muy feliz.  
  
-no, Draco, yo no quise decir eso, yo no......  
  
-basta, terminamos  
  
y dio media vuelta, por fin logro deshacerse de esa chica, desde el primer día en que estuviera con ella se había sentido asfixiado, no lo dejaba tranquilo y ahora que por fin se presentaba la oportunidad no pensaba desperdiciarla, se alejo ofendido, aunque por dentro sonreía, por fin estaba libre nuevamente, aunque de nada le sirviera  
  
se alejo en dirección contraria al castillo, hasta los jardines colindantes al bosque prohibido y ahí se dejo caer triste y derrotado, cada vez perdía mas a Virginia y contrariamente cada vez la amaba mas, recargo la espalda en un árbol, se quedaría ahí un rato, recordando, disfrutando su soledad y escapando de Pansy.  
  
Pasado largo rato unos sollozos cercanos lo distrajeron, se puso de pie, no quería ser molestado, pero le intrigaba el saber quien lloraba de forma tan desconsolada, conforme se acercaba fue reconociéndola, se trataba de Jazmine, que estaba sentada con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas y escondidas entre ellas su rostro.  
  
Se acerco sigiloso, no le gustaba verla así, ella siempre estaba contenta y le buscaba el lado bueno a la vida, lo hacia sonreír, lo consolaba, lo apoyaba y eso era mas de lo que nadie aparte de Ginny había hecho por el.  
  
-Jazmine, ¿estas bien?  
  
La chica abrazo aun más fuerte sus rodillas, intentando no mirarlo.  
  
-vamos, háblame, ¿estas bien?  
  
-sip.......yo .........solo estoy, pero los sollozos no la dejaron continuar.  
  
-vamos Jaz, tranquila, Draco ya estaba sentado junto a ella, y la abrazo, la chica permaneció quieta sollozando, y poco a poco lo rodeo a su vez con sus brazos, mientras se desahogaba.  
  
Draco se limitaba a abrazarla, sentía mucho el que ella sufriera, no lo merecía, solo era un tonto partido, aunque sospechaba que no era por eso por lo que lloraba.  
  
-¿Que pasa Jazmine?, ¿quieres decírmelo?  
  
-Draco, no le importo nada....un nuevo sollozo........nada, el ni siquiera se acordó...............solo pensó el ella...........solo en ella. Los sollozos de la chica hacían casi inentendibles sus palabras, pero el las comprendía, pues el mismo lo había hecho.  
  
-es comprensible Jazmine, después de todo el la quiere  
  
-lo se, y es lo que mas me duele, que la quiere a ella y no a mi, no a mi que lo amo mas que a mi vida.  
  
-creo que hacemos buena pareja. Dijo Draco tratando de cambiar de tono a uno más cómico.  
  
-los dos sufrimos por esas personas y ellos talvez terminen juntos.  
  
-si, pero tu sufres porque quieres porque ella si esta enamorada de ti  
  
-es igual de cualquier manera no podemos estar juntos  
  
-Draco, podrían si tu quisieras, díselo, no puedes protegerla de algo que no sabe que existe. Los sollozos de la chica habían cesado y ahora lo miraba completamente seria  
  
-tengo miedo...............por ella  
  
-estará mas segura si lo sabe  
  
Draco se puso de pie, tenia sentido lo que le decía Jazmine, pero no lograba convencerlo, no quería que Ginny viviera temerosa de lo que podría ocurrirle, que sacrificara su diversión y su tiempo libre para cuidarse de algo que talvez no pasara, el podía protegerla, después de todo siempre estaba cerca suyo, y mientras estuviera en Hogwarts estaría a salvo, los problemas comenzaban fuera del castillo.  
  
-no lo se, es terrible vivir así, cuidándose siempre, sospechando de todo mundo  
  
-pero no siempre podrás estar cuidándola, y cuando no estés ¿que pasara?  
  
El chico cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho, lo había pensado cientos de veces, y aun no lograba encontrar la respuesta  
  
-están sus padres, y Potter ellos bien podrían.......  
  
-si Draco pero ellos no saben lo que nosotros, además ellos tienen otras preocupaciones y no siempre estarán para protegerla. Píensalo, es lo mejor.  
  
-tal vez lo sea  
  
-no talvez Draco, convéncete, con toda seguridad es lo mejor.  
  
La chica cambio expresión y ahora hablo más como en broma, igual que el chico lo hiciera poco antes.  
  
-además así podríamos ser todos amigos. Saldríamos a pasear juntos, tendríamos citas dobles ¿no lo crees?, podrías ser amigo de sus hermanos y de Harry.  
  
-Comeríamos juntos los domingos, pasearíamos, iríamos de compras.  
  
-si, sus hermanos estarían felices, imaginate. El chico hablaba con escepticismo aunque la idea le causaba gracia  
  
-así, me dejarían el camino libre con Harry, estoy segura que tarde o temprano lo lograre, pero una ayudadita no me caería nada mal.  
  
-si caro, claro.  
  
-además, yo te quiero mucho, seriamos como familia ¿no crees?  
  
-si, como no............el chico solo se burlaba.  
  
-después, en algún tiempo mas nos podríamos casar imaginate la boda, tu de esmoquin, no te verías tan mal, talvez hasta te verías guapo.  
  
-gracias, eso fue muy amable  
  
-bueno, tú de esmoquin y yo con un vestido blanco precioso, seriamos unos novios monisimos.  
  
Jazmine se quedo callada al escuchar ruidos de pasos alejándose, pero como desaparecieron pronto no les dio mas importancia.  
  
-creo que ya debemos irnos.  
  
-no, creo que no, si alguien nos llega a ver juntos y te ven esos ojos rojos van a pensar que te golpee o algo parecido, esperemos un rato, ¿o esperas a alguien?  
  
-humm, eso quisiera, pero no, seguramente ahora esta festejando y ni se acuerde de mi, para variar.  
  
-entonces demos un paseo y te cuento las nuevas noticias.  
  
-de acuerdo, y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, poco después se alejaban charlando.  
  
Ginny Weasley se encontraba solo en las gradas del estado de Quidditch que poco rato antes hubiera estado repleto de profesores y alumnos, nuevamente lloraba, muchos sentimientos diferentes en muy poco tiempo, primero pánico al sentir que caía al terminar el partido, después alivio al sentirse a salvo en brazos de Harry, satisfacción al saber que ganaron el partido, después de algún rato felicidad cuando Luna le dijo que Draco había terminado con Pansy, y ahora dolor y desolación, había salido a buscarlo para preguntarle si era cierto y lo encontró, pero no estaba solo, Jazmine lo acompañaba, platicaban tranquilamente, se acerco mas y las palabras llegaron claramente a sus oídos,  
  
-después, en algún tiempo nos podríamos casar imagínate la boda, tu de esmoquin, no te verías tan mal, talvez hasta te verías guapo.  
  
-gracias, eso fue muy amable  
  
-bueno tu de esmoquin y yo con un vestido blanco precioso, seriamos unos novios monisimos  
  
no pudo escuchar nada mas haciendo el menor ruido que pudo se alejo y ahora estaba ahí, sola segura de que ahora si había perdido a Draco, para siempre.  
  
El sonido de alguien acercándose la hizo alzar el rostro, el sol la encandilaba, pero aun así reconoció a Blaise Zabini que la observaba burlonamente.  
  
************ ************* ************** *************** CONTINUARA.....................................  
  
¡Hola! Otra vez yo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, si es así déjame un review, y si no déjame dos. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer. 


	8. Todo por amor

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a KJ Rowling. Las situaciones a mi, no reporto beneficio alguno por este fic, solo la satisfacción de saber que lo leen y reviews que me hacen muy, muy feliz.  
  
Espero que les guste y me dejen review, con quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, y todo lo que quieran, no me enojo con ninguna crítica, así que adelante.  
  
REVIEWS.  
  
Saray:  
  
Hola! Si es cierto que tarde mucho con el cap, pero ahora solo unos dias, y no claro que no lo olvido, este fic no lo dejo de publicar hasta que este terminado. Que bueno que te gusto el cap. Y aquí te dejo el otro. Saludos.  
  
Jeru:  
  
¡Hola! Mira, que pronto actualize, (para que veas que las amenazas si funcionan), que bueno que te gusto el cap. Y aquí te dejo este. Saludos.  
  
Luciana: ¡Hola!, pues si, pobre mujer, pero adelantandote un poquito del cap. Aquí habla con Draco y............... a mi tambien me gusto platicar contigo, espero enontrarte pronto. Besos.  
  
Tsubasa:  
  
¡Hola! Pues ya casi, pero unos cuantos capitulos todavía faltan, por lo menos Ginny le dice un par de cosas aquí........... espero que te guste. Saluditos.  
  
Lil Sonis:  
  
¡Hola! Pues ¡bienvenida!, claro que si actualizo, aquí esta el sig. Capitulo, no te apures, Ginny y Draco hablan..........y Harry y Jazmine, hoy o a mas tardar mañana actualizo su historia, ya la tengo escrita, pero me falta teclearla, que bueno que te gusto la canción, (es muy bonita, todas) aquí te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste. Un beso.  
  
Padfoot:  
  
¡Hola! Que rapido actualice, ¿verdad? Y lo iba a subir desde en jueves en la noche, pero no me dejo, asi que aquí esta el siguiente, lo de Jazmine, pues me cae muy bien la chava, pero si se llegara a interponer, que lo dudo.......bueno te dejo, y espero que te guste. Un abrazo.  
  
*********** **********  
  
Aprovecho Para recomendarles el Fic. En algun lugar del corazon, es a la par de este, la historia de Harry y Jazmine.  
  
********** *********  
  
CAPITULO VIII.  
  
TODO POR AMOR.  
  
El sonido de alguien acercándose la hizo alzar el rostro, el sol la encandilaba, pero aun así reconoció a Blaise Zabini que la observaba burlonamente y tomaba asiento a solo unos centímetros de ella.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¿Sigues asustada?, después de todo no eres tan valiente ¿no?  
  
Ginny no le contesto por lo que el Slytherin siguió hablando.  
  
-me contaron que tuviste un encuentro hace algunos años con el señor tenebroso.  
  
La mente de Ginny comenzó a trabajar, a las únicas personas que había escuchado nombrar así a Voldemort eran los mortifagos y además en una ocasión Draco le dijo que no confiaba en él, pero talvez........  
  
-¿si? ¿Quién te lo dijo? Pregunto mientras cambiaba de lugar para poderlo ver de frente y metía disimuladamente la mano en la túnica tomando fuertemente su varita, preparándose para cualquier cosa.  
  
-eso no es importante, también me dijeron que el señor tenebroso busca una revancha contigo, que eres una de las personas a las que mas odia, ¿no tienes miedo Weasley?  
  
Ginny miraba fijamente al moreno, ¿Por qué le decía esto? Si ella fuera mortifaga y el que no debe ser nombrado buscara a alguien evitaría que la persona afectada se enterara, talvez solo era un bravucón, era demasiado estúpido para ser un mortifago.  
  
-¿a sí? Pues es una noticia nueva ¿y que piensa hacer para lograrlo?  
  
Los ojos de Zabini centellearon de furia ante el tono de indiferencia de la chica, pero decidió irse de ese lugar, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al decírselo a la Weasley. Esperaba que el señor tenebroso no lo supiera.  
  
La pelirroja lo miro alejarse mientras por el camino contrario observaba como Draco y Jazmine se dirigían al castillo.  
  
Lentamente se levanto encaminándose a la sala común, la fiesta podría hacerla olvidar un poco, ya antes se había prometido no sufrir por Draco, pero era tan difícil no hacerlo, después de todo lo amaba, no lo había dejado de hacer ni por un momento, y dudaba dejar de hacerlo.  
  
Entro en la sala común, el ambiente era festivo, la música nuevamente de Avril llenaba el ambiente y un sinfín de comida y bebida inundaba las mesas, mientras sus compañeros continuaban con una celebración que posiblemente duraría más de la media noche.  
  
-Ginny, ven aquí. La voz de su hermano Ron la salvo de sentarse con Dean que ya la estaba llamando, aunque hubiera querido ir con Avril y Grace, que jugaban con la pequeña snitch que Harry soltara a petición de sus compañeros.  
  
Sonrió, esperaba que sus ojos no la delataran.  
  
-jugaste muy bien, no cabe duda que los Weasley tenemos madera de jugadores, y tú no podías quedarte atrás, pero si no hubiera sido por Harry ahora estaríamos celebrando en la enfermería.  
  
Ginny le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro a su hermano, agradecía el que no fuera tan observador, aunque Hermione la veía con expresión preocupada en el rostro.  
  
Tomo una cerveza de mantequilla, mas por hacer algo que por ganas de beber, pero al instante de probar el liquido sintió como su mente se reconfortaba, y apenas de tres sorbos se tomo el contenido de la botella, a los pocos segundos llego Harry sonriente y le extendió otra cerveza la que acepto agradecida vaciándola en unos pocos minutos, aunque talvez debido a la platica y lo festivo del ambiente nadie, especialmente ella se daba cuenta.  
  
Se quedo mas de dos horas con ellos tomando cerveza y comiendo unos curiosos bocadillos amarillos, que si hubiera sabido que los enviaban sus hermanos gemelos no hubiera tocado.  
  
-hey Ginny, Avril le gritaba y hacia señas para que se acercara, sonriéndole a Harry y con una vaga seña a su Hermano y a Hermione se adelanto hasta encontrarse con su amiga.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? Ginny las miro asombrada, tenían la mirada borrosa y reían sin parar, como si cada palabra salida de su boca fuera la mas graciosa del mundo.  
  
-ven Gin, celebra con nosotras.  
  
Avril observaba divertida, mientras le extendía una botella negra de la que al destaparla salio humo.  
  
-Ten, vamos a brindar, por Gryffindor, le dijo mientras chocaba una botella semejante con la de la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Qué es? Pregunto Ginny desconfiada, conocía a Avril, era como la versión femenina de Fred o George.  
  
-Tranquila Ginny, es solo Whisky de fuego, además esta delicioso.  
  
Ginny lo tomo aun dudosa, esperaba un sabor un tanto desagradable, pero la realidad la dejo anonadada, parecía jugo de frutas con un ligero sabor a vainilla, pasado el asombro inicial, se sentó con las chicas y termino aun en menos tiempo que cualquiera de ellas la bebida, siendo reemplazada inmediatamente por otra igual, y otra....y otra.......y otra.  
  
La pelirroja se sentía tan bien, poco a poco las preocupaciones y el dolor desaparecían de su cabeza, haciéndola sentir tan liviana.........tan libre, casi sin responsabilidades.  
  
Casi...............  
  
-Avril, ¿Qué horas son?  
  
-¿Qué? Ja ja ja....la hora.....pues.....ashhh..no, no se.  
  
La chica apenas y podía articular una oración coherente entre hipidos y risas, así que la pelirroja lo dejo por la paz. Sabia que la ultima ronda de la noche le tocaba, y que se dedico a investigar si ya era tiempo.  
  
-Hey Colin, ¿Qué hora es?  
  
-once treinta y cinco Ginny.  
  
La chica se sobresalto, hacia cinco minutos que debía haber salido, se levanto bruscamente mareándose al instante, no se sentía indispuesta, así que pensó que el vértigo le había causado el mareo.  
  
Recobrándose casi al instante salio con paso levemente vacilante, se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba, probablemente había subido a dormir, salio de la sala común, los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, sin rastro de profesores ni alumnos, se acerco hasta una ventana, el cielo estrellado y con una brillante luna lucia imponente, mientras una leve brisa con olor a especias bañaba su rostro, sonrió tristemente, y se sintió algo mas mareada, recordó sus encuentros con Draco y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras se la limpiaba bruscamente, no quería llorar, no por él.  
  
Sus sentimientos cambiaban vertiginosamente, ahora sentía rabia al recordar la ultima vez que entrara a la torre, para encontrarlo ahí con Jazmine ¿es que acaso Draco no tenia sentimientos?, pero seria la ultima vez, ahora mismo le quitaría todos los hechizos de protección que pusiera, si quería estar con alguien mas, estaba bien, pero no en su torre, no a la que ella hechizara para que no los descubrieran.  
  
Decidida, pero con paso vacilante y algo irregular avanzo en dirección a la torre, vio la puerta a lo lejos, aunque estaba un poco borrosa, con mucha dificultad consiguió abrirla, no recordaba que la cerradura se moviera. entro.  
  
El único ocupante de la torre volteo sorprendido, estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho los intentos de abrir, y eso que habían sido muchos.  
  
Su mirada se clavo en la pelirroja, estaba igual, pero algo en ella era diferente, estaba............¿borracha?  
  
-¿Ginny? ¿Estas bien?  
  
La chica lo miraba parada en el umbral de la puerta, lo último que esperaba era encontrarlo. Pero después de todo ya era tiempo de demostrarle que había superado todo lo que sentía por el...........  
  
-Weasley para ti, Malfoy, y por si no te has dado cuenta ya es muy tarde y tendré que quitarte puntos, no es hora de estar en las.....torres.  
  
a cada segundo que pasaba la chica se sentía mas y mas mareada, talvez el aire combinado con las dos o tres.......bueno con las bebidas hubiera causado ese efecto, pero las piernas le flaqueaban a momentos, así que se recargo en el marco de la puerta, cualquier cosa antes que el Slytherin se diera cuenta.  
  
El chico la miraba sorprendido, Ginny no tomaba, nunca la había visto siquiera cerca de ese estado, aunque debía admitir que ese aire desprotegido aunque mandón le quedaba muy bien, se veía.........diferente.  
  
-bien....¿Weasley? que harás si no me voy, ¿me quitaras puntos? ¿Cuántos? ¿Diez, quince?  
  
-pues no, en realidad serán cincuenta, y diez mas por cada minuto que te quedes aquí.  
  
El rubio miraba a la pelirroja divertido aunque también enfadado, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Potter dejarla salir en ese estado?  
  
-hummmm, pues deberías saber que no me importa mucho el que me rebajen puntos, lo contrario de ti, si alguien se entera del estado e que te encuentras talvez hasta te quiten tu maravillosa placa de premio anual.  
  
Y se acerco peligrosamente hasta quedar tan cerca que la pelirroja pudo aspirar el aroma mezclado a madera y menta del rubio, provocando que su estomago sintiera un nuevo vértigo, aunque nada tenia que ver con la bebida.  
  
-a menos que me convenzas de no decirle a nadie........ ¿Que dices?  
  
-eres.......un..........un.......¿pero quien te creería?, si no eres mas que un mentiroso  
  
El chico casi no ponía atención su vista estaba concentrada en los labios rojos que hablaban de cosas que no podía entender.  
  
-¿haber ahora le dirás a Jazmine que cuando termine el colegio se casaran?, debí darme cuenta desde el principio el tipo de persona que eres, pero pensé que tu eras diferente.............eres.........despreciable, mentiroso, egoísta, Draco Malfoy te puedes burlar de mi, sí, tienes razón fui tan tonta para creerte, para amarte.....  
  
Draco continuaba observándola, pensando que seria lo que habría tomado, olía a vainilla combinada con fresas........no se daba cuenta que ahora la chica estaba furiosa, ni siquiera sabia lo que le decía, en su mente solo veía sus labio y sus ojos, y luchaba contra el impulso de besarla........ Pero fracaso lastimosamente, centímetro a centímetro se acercaba.  
  
Ginny se sentía mareada y furiosa, en su mente desfilaban los recuerdos de sus noches con Draco y también de las veces que lo había visto con Jazmine, de las veces que le había sonreído, que la había tomado de la mano y mas recientemente de sus planes de boda, si pudiera expresar lo que sentía estaría gritando en todo momento, se sentía desgarrada, humillada, ella lo amaba y no era correspondida, y mas aun se sentía tan engañada, tan estúpida.  
  
Quería gritarle, exigirle una explicación, hacerle daño y que sufriera, que sufriera como ella lo estaba haciendo, pero no podría, porque para sufrir así necesitaría amarla y Draco Malfoy no solo no la amaba, sino que nunca lo había hecho, todo fue un juego, un estúpido y cruel juego .........y ella había perdido.  
  
Draco solo era conciente de la cercanía de la pelirroja, de su boca, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo....................su cuerpo tan cerca suyo...................tan cerca......y sus labios...................... el amor fue ganando la batalla y sus labios de posaron suaves, gentiles, como temiendo despertar del sueño si se apresuraba, rozando aquellos labios que tanto amaba, rodeando gentilmente a la chica, que aunque conciente fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa.  
  
Ginny quería corresponder al beso y aferrarse como un naufrago al chico, quería pensar que todo era un sueño y al despertar seguiría con Draco..........siempre con él, quería hacerle caso a su corazón que la aconsejaba corresponder al rubio, a darle algo de alivio, después de todo su corazón estaba destrozado y lo necesitaba.........cuanto lo necesitaba.  
  
Pero su conciencia, la poca que le quedaba tenia otros planes, recordó a Jazmine, a Pansy, a Draco diciéndole cosas horribles, humillándola, insultándola, haciéndole daño, destruyendo sus ilusiones............su esperanza. Y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo empujo y se separo de él, lo miro a los ojos ¿que era lo que había en ellos? ¿Dolor? Desecho esa idea, Draco no podía sentir dolor, no después de todo, y ahora ella sentía rabia contra él, nuevamente se quería burlar de ella.  
  
Imprudentemente se lanzo contra el rubio, con paso vacilante y con los ojos nublados por el esfuerzo de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban escapar, Ginny levanto la mano y estampo una bofetada en el rostro del chico sin que este hiciera nada por evitarlo.  
  
-eres un mentiroso, tan cruel, tan................las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, golpeaba al rubio en el pecho y lloraba, y aun continuaba golpeándolo, tratando de hacerle daño, de lastimarlo, lo seguía insultando y aun lloraba. Después agotada de las emociones del día se derrumbo en el suelo a los pies de Draco que solo la miraba. Pensó que lejos de él estaría a salvo, no imagino el daño que le causaría.  
  
Había en sus ojos pena y dolor, en su afán de protegerla la dañaba, dañaba a la mujer que amaba, la miro en el suelo, derrumbada, tan triste, tan sola. No podía soportarlo.  
  
-Ginny, el chico se inclino junto a ella  
  
La pelirroja volteo a verlo en el mismo instante en que el chico la atraía hasta su pecho y la abrazaba. -te odio, suéltame......te....odio.........te.......... trataba de golpearlo, pero tan débilmente que solo lo tocaba mientras el chico la acunaba mas fuerte en sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello, las lagrimas asomaban a sus ojos grises, que ahora no lucían ni fríos ni distantes, reflejaban lo que sentía, dolor, frustración, impotencia.  
  
-¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué? Solo era un susurro de la chica pero a los oídos del rubio llego tan claro como si hubiera sido un grito, después de estas palabras solo el silencio quedo en la vieja torre, mientras Draco Malfoy depositaba un suave beso en la frente de la pelirroja que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.  
  
********************************************** ¡Hola! Otra vez yo, si te gusto el capitulo dejame un review, si no te gusto dejame dos, acepto de todo, menos virus y cosas malignas a mi computadora.  
  
Y muchas gracias por leer. 


	9. Desencuentros y traiciones

Los Personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y yo solo hago esto por diversión y por matar la espera. Espero que les guste y me dejen Reviews.  
  
REVIEWS. .............GRACIAS..............GRACIAS.  
  
Este es el único capitulo en el que no contestare los reviews, prometo contestarlos en el próximo que publicare esta misma semana viernes o a mas tardar el sabado. (haré todo, todo lo posible) todo contal de subir ya el cap. Pero quiero agradecer a:  
  
Jeru mary potter Wesley, eri mond licht, Lil Sonis Mina (te prometo que tratare de subir uno por semana a mas tardar) KaTy luciana claudia Iris.  
  
Mil gracias por leerme y por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review.  
  
Ahora si: el capitulo.  
  
CAPITULO IX  
  
DE DESENCUENTROS Y TRAICIONES.  
  
Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que la pelirroja se quedara dormida en sus brazos, y no se cansaba de mirarla, sabia que no corrían ningún peligro, salvo que vinieran a buscarla, pero dudaba que se hubieran dado cuenta de su ausencia.  
  
La estrecho mas fuerte contra si, sabia también que no podía quedarse junto a ella toda la noche, aunque lo deseara, y que al despertar probablemente tuviera que insultarla nuevamente para no levantar sospechas, y no quería hacerlo, además ¿como le explicaría el que siguieran juntos?  
  
La miro fijamente, su respiración era regular y lucia tan inocente y tierna. La beso dulcemente en los labios, la chica no reacciono, a continuación Draco comenzó a sacudirla ligeramente intentando despertarla. Era inútil, estaba completamente dormida. Se sentía tentado a mandarlo todo al diablo, recostarse junto a ella, esperar a que el sueño lo alcanzara y despertar al lado de la joven, como siempre lo habia deseado.  
  
Con un ligero movimiento de su varita puso orden en las mantas que aun se encontraban en uno de los rincones de la torre y apareció un improvisado lecho, se movió ligeramente, tenia el brazo dormido, un poco por el peso de Ginny y otro tanto por tenerlo inmóvil mucho tiempo, sonrió, el precio era muy bajo por haber vuelto a estrechar a la chica, la levanto en brazos y suavemente la deposito sobre las mantas, tumbándose enseguida junto a ella.  
  
La abrazo suavemente y sin pretenderlo se quedo dormido a su lado, mientras la chica se apretaba a su cuerpo y entre sueños murmuraba su nombre.  
  
Un fuerte dolor de cabeza despertó al rubio, se incorporo desconcertado no sabia que lo provocaba, se froto la sien en la oscuridad de la torre, escucho como Ginny balbuceaba algo que no podía entender y nuevamente volvió el dolor de cabeza con mayor intensidad. Se concentro, escuchaba como si se tratara de una radio mal sintonizada una voz en su cabeza y cada vez era mas clara.  
  
Se puso de pie y miro nuevamente a la pelirroja que aun dormía, noto que trataba de acercarse al lugar en el que hasta segundos antes se encontrara el rubio y temblaba, Draco también temblaba, hacia frió en la torre, y podía adivinar que afuera a donde se tenia que dirigir estaba aun peor.  
  
Pero no le importo, se quito su capa y con cuidado cubrió a Virginia con ella e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se encamino hasta la puerta, se quedo parado ahí unos segundos, la visión de sus ojos parecía mágica, en la habitación en completa penumbra lo único visible era el rostro de la pelirroja al que un tímido haz de luna acariciaba.  
  
Se dio vuelta prometiéndose que si todo salía bien le contaría a la chica, claro esta en el caso que quisiera escucharlo.  
  
Con paso firme aunque atento a cualquier ruido se encamino hacia el exterior, no encontró mayor problema al salir, nadie vigilaba, por lo que el castillo parecía tranquilo y sereno, nada menos parecido al lugar al que el rubio se dirigía.  
  
Una fría brisa se coló por el ventanal de la torre, Ginny se movió aun entre sueños y se dio vuelta buscando a tientas las mantas, entreabrió los ojos, la luna entraba directamente atravéz del ventanal, y se filtraba a la habitación, jalo suavemente la manta pero al instante abrió los ojos completamente, ese ventanal no estaba en su habitación, trato de incorporarse de golpe logrando solo que la cabeza comenzara a darle vueltas y a dolerle como nunca en su vida lo habia hecho, estaba en la torre, ¿Cómo demonios habia llegado hasta ahí? Su mente era un mar de confusión, no podía conectar entre si las imágenes y solo lograba que el dolor de cabeza incrementara.  
  
¿Qué haría? Debía volver a la sala común. trabajosamente se puso de pie, se sentía un poco mareada, claro que con la cantidad de bebidas que tomara no le extrañaba nada el que Draco tuviera de dejarla ahí........ ¡Draco!, hummm. Un quejido escapo de su garganta, habia tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él y por estar borracha la dejo pasar. Mentalmente se prometió no volver a tomar.  
  
Hacia frió, no le extrañaba el haber despertado, se inclino con cuidado para recoger la manta con la que habia estado envuelta, la extendió y vio con sorpresa que era la capa del slytherin, la habia cubierto con ella. Se estremeció, era un gesto muy dulce, pero no entendía el porque lo habia hecho. Una punzada de dolor lleno su corazón cuando la idea de que habia provocado lastima al rubio la lleno de tristeza. Si no podía tener su amor no quería su lastima, llena de pena llego hasta la sala común que estaba completamente en silencio.  
  
********* *********  
  
El cielo estrellado resplandecía en el exterior del castillo, el chico lo veía de soslayo, pues no podía perder la concentración ni un solo instante, junto a el un brazo de delgados dedos lo tomo fuertemente de la mano, la chica estaba asustada, nunca se habían adentrado tanto al bosque prohibido, y ahora por la intensidad del dolor de cabeza adivinaban que se trataba de algo malo..............o algo bueno.  
  
Llegaron al centro de un claro del bosque, a su alrededor solo podían ver rocas y algo parecido a una gruta que nunca habia estado ahí, los ecos de voces llegaban hasta el exterior, por lo que los chicos decidieron entrar, estaban en lo correcto, dentro, un grupo de hombres encapuchados miraban divertidos en el centro de la caverna en la que un chico que no parecía mayor que Draco se retorcía de dolor mientras uno de los encapuchados aplicaba diversos maleficios sobre el cuerpo del chico.  
  
La joven acercó el cuerpo al de su compañero, mientras este notaba que temblaba.  
  
-Contrólate. Susurro casi imperceptible a su oído.  
  
-es......  
  
-lo sé  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
Esos monosílabos fueron cortados por un nuevo grito de dolor del chico tendido ahora en el suelo, mientras cientos de guías salían de su interior y volvían a entrar en su cuerpo provocándole infinidad de cortes y llagas en el pecho que ahora se encontraba descubierto.  
  
Una voz fría recorrió la estancia, mientras los ojos se fijaron en los de las personas presentes que inmediatamente inclinaban la cabeza.  
  
-¿no les complace la forma en que castigo? -¿no es en verdad reconfortante el saber que ustedes no ha cometido una estupidez digna de castigo? y ¿no les gustaría saber que fue lo que este incauto hizo para molestarme?  
  
Los ojos rojos del ser recorrían el fondo de la gruta y escrutaba en las capuchas de los presentes como si buscara leer sus pensamientos. Y luego haciendo una mueca cruel y repulsiva miro al chico que jadeaba y gimoteaba aun tendido en el centro.  
  
-crucio.  
  
El chico comenzó a retorcerse de nueva cuenta. Los gritos llenaba la estancia y rebotaban en las paredes multiplicándose en incontables ecos.  
  
Se escucho otra vez la voz fría.  
  
-bien, te perdonare la vida por esta ocasión, y solo porque no fue intento de traición, y además porque me has dado excelentes noticias.  
  
-enervate.  
  
El cuerpo desmadejado y herido del chico se incorporo.  
  
-Avery ocúpate de él, y que esto quede como lección para todo aquel que cometa una estupidez, premeditada o no.  
  
Uno de los encapuchados se adelanto hasta el cuerpo del chico que yacía nuevamente inconsciente y lucia como una grotesca marioneta suspendida del suelo unos centímetros mientras su cabeza colgaba inerte sobre uno de sus hombros  
  
La voz fría volvió a surgir en la oscuridad.  
  
-pueden retirarse, y no olviden el próximo llamado será para decidir el día de la iniciación.  
  
-Avery, atiéndelo, y cuando termines tráelo a mi presencia, le tengo una nueva encomienda. Dijo el ser, señalando el cuerpo de chico del que escurría un fino hilillo de sangre.  
  
Un murmullo de voces se dejo escuchar mientras el hombre delgado, pálido y de ojos rojos desaparecía en un segundo dejando tras de si por lo menos un ciento de seguidores que exclamaban gustoso las nuevas de su señor .  
  
Varias siluetas se deslizaron por la salida de la gruta dirigiéndose al sendero del castillo, en el que confundiéndose entre las sombras se adentraron hasta quedar resguardados por la antigua construcción.  
  
En el primer pasillo del salón los dos chicos que habían vuelto juntos se separaron tomando diferentes caminos y sin voltear una sola vez hacia atrás.  
  
Draco se deslizo furtivamente hasta la torre en la que hacia poco mas de una hora dejara a Virginia y entro para encontrar el lugar vació.  
  
-demonios. Mascullo entre dientes mientras salía de la torre frustrado, aunque también aliviado, eso quería decir que Ginny estaba un poco mejor, aunque le hubiera gustado amanecer en sus brazos reconoció que habia resultado mejor de lo que habia planeado, de hecho no tenia nada planeado, pero le gustaba pensar que asi seria mejor.  
  
El día paso rápidamente aunque Ginny no salio de la habitación siquiera, no quería encontrarse a Draco por los pasillos, ni deseaba ver a nadie, el dolor de cabeza menguaba conforme pasaba el día, pero el de su corazón no se iba, seguía presente y sabia que se incrementaría si veía al rubio, como ya era costumbre con Jazmine.  
  
Hundió el rostro en la almohada, nadie podía verlo, pero bajo las mantas sujetaba como si de ello dependiera su vida la capa de Draco, lo único tangible que tenia de él.  
  
************ ************  
  
El viento despeinaba el rojo cabello de la chica que yacía sentada en las gradas del estadio de quiditch, recordaba como hacia ya poco mas de una semana atrás estuviera a punto de caer, y Harry le habia ayudado........Harry siempre estaba ahí, cuando lo necesitaba, con alguna palabra de apoyo con una mirada de comprensión, con una sonrisa, lamentaba no poder amarlo como el se merecía, pero sentía en su corazón que el cariño que sentía por el niño que vivió crecía cada vez mas ........... talvez......... solo talvez.  
  
-Ginny.  
  
La voz que tan bien conocía la hizo voltear, unos ojos verdes brillantes cubiertos por unos anteojos la miraban mientras sonreía, se veía tan sereno, que a la chica se le encogió el corazón de pesar, sabia lo de la profecía desde casi un año antes y sentía una gran admiración hacia el chico que a pesar de todo lo que tenia que soportar aun tenia esperanza en el futuro y lograba sonreír. Se reprendió mentalmente al notar su egoísmo ella solo soportaba el peso de sus problemas mientras que el chico cargaba a cuestas una responsabilidad de la que ni era culpable y que probablemente nadie le agradecería llegado el momento.  
  
Le sonrió, era lo menos que podía hacer.  
  
-dime.  
  
El chico la miraba a los ojos, le habia parecido tan sencillo, claro que al tenerla frente a el todo cambiaba, parecía que las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios........si tan solo no le sonriera de esa forma.  
  
Se rasco la cabeza apenado, y la miro nuevamente.  
  
-llevo rato buscándote, y Avril me dijo que probablemente estarías aquí, así que ya que te encontré. - ¿sabias que el fin de semana hay visita a Hogsmeade?  
  
-si, pero no pensaba ir porque.......... ¿Por qué me dices esto?  
  
-yo.........esto.......quería invitarte pero si no tienes ganas, no hay problema.  
  
-hay Harry, lo siento, claro que me encantaría ir contigo.  
  
-bien, entonces ¿quedamos?  
  
-vale.  
  
-bien, pues entonces adiós. Y antes de que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta sus labios se juntaron, si pudieran saber quien habia besado a quien ambos se sorprenderían, pues los dos se habían inclinado al mismo tiempo, en un gesto tan casual que no hallaron en el nada extraño, pero con la misma rapidez con que comenzó así termino, mientras un apenado Harry se alejaba dejando a la pelirroja aun mas confundida de lo que la habia encontrado.  
  
Miro hacia la salida de los vestidores, un grupo de jugadores salían de una de las puertas, por el uniforme verde no le quedo duda alguna que era el equipo de Slytherin, apresuradamente tomo algunos libros que llevaba y prácticamente echo a correr, no quería que siquiera por casualidad sus ojos se cruzaran con los grises del rubio, no podía soportar una mirada de desprecio o burla, no ahora.  
  
Pero burla o desprecio seria lo ultimo que habría visto en los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, por una extraña casualidad habia salido unos minutos antes que sus compañeros y vio a Virginia Weasley sentada en una de las gradas mas alejadas, lucia como una visión sacada de los mas profundo de su corazón, sentía la necesidad de correr y abrazarla, la pelirroja no sabia por lo que él estaba pasando, pero no era necesario, ahora el rubio sabia que con una sonrisa o un abrazo de Ginny podía afrontar lo que viniera, así que se encamino por la parte baja de las gradas hasta el lugar en que se encontrara la chica.  
  
Solo faltaban unos metros para llegar hasta la pelirroja, solo tendría que subir hasta donde se encontraba, sabia que desde su lugar no se veía que alguien se acercara, y lo agradecía, no creía que la chica quisiera hablar con é. Pues durante mas de una semana lo habia estado evitando  
  
Comenzaba a subir cuando escucho otra voz cerca de Ginny, Potter estaba con ella, y la invitaba a salir, tenia que hacer algo, no podía permitir que se le fuera la oportunidad de hablar con la pelirroja, escucho como Harry se despedía, espero unos segundos, no escuchaba mas su voz, pero no habia escuchado tampoco sus paso al alejarse, decidió asomarse para estar seguro que efectivamente el otro chico se hubiera ido, y deseo en ese instante nunca haberlo hecho, los labios de Ginny se unían en un beso con los de Harry Potter y vio como un ligero rubor aparecía en las mejillas de la Weasley, apretó los puños con impotencia y espero hasta que los pasos de Potter se perdieron, se recargo en uno de los soportes de las gradas para tratar de recobrar la serenidad.  
  
Le dolía el ver a la chica con Potter, sabia que lo mismo debió sentir Ginny en las ocasiones que lo vio con Pansy, pero era diferente Harry era diferente de Pansy, el quería sinceramente a la chica..........como el mismo lo hacia.  
  
Por fin logro reunir el valor suficiente para ver a Ginny a la cara y camino hasta donde se encontrara la chica.........solo que ya no estaba apenas pudo ver como ella se alejaba corriendo aunque el dirección contraria a la de Potter.  
  
Observo como la chica se alejaba nuevamente de su lado, sentía la necesidad de correr detrás suyo, pero volteo hacia el campo y vio como el resto del equipo comenzaba a llegar vio como Zabini hablaba con una de las cazadoras y con pesar regreso antes de que comenzaran a notar su ausencia.  
  
La chica se perdió de vista, era curiosa la forma en que se desarrollaban las cosas, pues mientras ella trataba de evitar a Draco él estaba pendiente cada uno de sus movimientos, desde que el día posterior a su encuentro en la torre descubriera que Blaise ahora en lugar de seguirlo a él espiaba los pasos de la pelirroja y el heredero de los Malfoy ahora la trataba de proteger todo lo que podía sin descubrirse ...........aun  
  
El tiempo seguía su curso y Ginny cada vez mas agotada en sus intentos por evitar a Draco todo lo que fuera posible, y que habia logrado por casi dos semanas decidió que el viernes bien podía soportar el verlo aunque fuera de lejos, claro que jamás admitiría que no podía pasar un día mas sin mirar sus ojos, además al día siguiente habia visita a Hogsmeade e iría con Harry, saco el horario de su enorme mochila, viernes trece de febrero, menos mal que no era supersticiosa, ¡demonios!, el sábado era día de san Valentín, comenzaba a sospechar el porque Harry la habia invitado, y ahora no habia modo de retractarse, instintivamente levanto la mirada y se cruzo con unos fríos ojos grises que la miraban desde la mesa de slytherin sin reflejar sentimiento alguno, el chico sostuvo la mirada unos segundo mas hasta que fue interrumpido por Pansy Parkinson que sorpresivamente lo beso en los labios sin que al parecer le importara el que los profesores o sus compañeros se dieran cuenta.  
  
Ginny retiro la mirada dolida, así que no noto como el rubio se apartaba bruscamente de la rubia, se levantaba y salía apresuradamente del gran comedor siguiendo de cerca de un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, Blaise Zabini.  
  
Bueno, este capitulo en algo corto, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review, si no te gusto tambien házmelo saber. Que me dara mucho gusto cualquier critica.  
  
Gracias por leer. 


	10. Una nueva vidaparte I

¡¡¡Heee!!! No estoy muerta...........todavía, aunque espero que alguien de ustedes quiera matarme ¿¿Por qué?? Bien, pues porque así sabría que me extrañaron, lo cual me haría muy feliz, aunque claro la pena no se me quitaría, y aunque, yo se que me dirán que a ustedes que ·$%$&%& me gustaría decirles que estoy muy contenta, cierto que no tenia Internet, sigo sin tenerlo, y sin dinero para arreglar mi compu, pero a cambio he recibido muchas mas satisfacciones ¿¿Cuáles?? Pues estoy enamorada, después de casi muchos años de no estarlo, y eso no quiere decir que sea correspondida, pero el hecho mismo de sentirlo es genial además he recibido inspiración, aunque no mucha para esta historia, pero también es grandioso, bien, no los aburro mas y espero que les gusten estos capítulos. mil gracias por leer y dos mil disculpas por la espera.  
  
REVIEWS...........REVIEWS, GRACIAS.  
  
Cap. VIII.  
  
Jeru:  
  
Gracias por todos los reviews, espero que sigas por aquí, y perdón también por la tardanza, pero aquí esta el sig. Besos.  
  
mary potter Wesley:  
  
Mil gracias por leer la historia.  
  
Eri mond licht:  
  
¡Hola! Mil gracias y espero que este (os) también te gusten.  
  
Lil Sonis:  
  
¿quieres matarme? Por favor dime que si, bueno pues aquí te dejo después de tanto y tanto tiempo el siguiente capitulo, ya casi termina, espero que te guste. Besos.  
  
Mina: Mil gracias, de verdad no esperaba tardar tanto con los capítulos, pero ya sabes, uno propone, dios dispone y......... bueno, aquí te dejo el cap. Gracias por los comentarios, y Ojala me puedas dejar tu mail, me gustaría conocerte mas, bye.  
  
KaTy:  
  
¡¡Hola!! Que bien se siente contestar reviews, y mejor si son tuyos, espero que todavía sigas por aquí, que yo si, bien pues como veras ya hay dos cap, mas, espero que te guste, y si, ya le dice, aunque quien sabe como reaccione Ginny........(bien). Besos  
  
luciana:  
  
¿¿Verdad que tu también me quieres matar?? Espero que si, bueno, aquí te dejo el sig. Cap. Aunque no se si leas la contestación aquí, pero de todos modos la dejo, besos y espera mi mail.  
  
Claudia:  
  
Gracias, por escribirme review, y más por solicitarme la historia, espero que en estos también me dejes contestación, un abrazo.  
  
CAPITULO IX. REVIEWS...........REVIEWS.........GRACIAS.  
  
myrtle:  
  
¡¡Hola!! Sabes, siempre me ha parecido sumamente guapo Zabini,(un bomboncito, tipo Sirius de joven, haaaaa) aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, es un estúpido, definitivamente no debe meterse con Ginny, y mucho menos con Draco, porque ya ves que los accidentes pasan y......... bueno, muchas gracias por el review, y espero que te gusten los capis. Saluditos.  
  
Jeru:  
  
¡¡¡hhhoolllaaa!!! Espero que estés bien, y ojala que quieras matarme (me haría muy feliz), se lo que estas pensando, bueno, no ahorita, pero ¿apoco no te paso por la cabeza una escena de Zabini con poca ropa? (muy muy poca) hummm, bueno, calma, calma, hem, hem, listo, ¿no te recuerda a Sirius de joven?, con los ojos azules y el cabello negro húmedo cayéndole en la frente después de un baño y envuelto en una toalla blanca, mientras camina justo a.............. ups, creo que perdí la perspectiva, pero bueno, desgraciadamente en este capitulo no saldrá esa escena, pero algún día....... en fin espero que te guste el capitulo y que me dejes review, ya son últimos capítulos. Besos.  
  
Lil Sonis:  
  
¡¡¡HOLA!! Otra vez, pues si, esto no se queda así, Ginny aunque quiera engañarse ama a Draco, pero hay que tener en cuenta que también Harry esta de muy buen ver, pero ni modo, el corazón manda y creo que ella ya sabe lo que el quiere. Mil besos y espero que te guste, espero tu review. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y los mensajes.  
  
eri mond licht:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!!!!!!!! Pues mil gracias por los review, y por la espera, aquí esta ahora si los capítulos, en realidad es uno solo, pero muy muy grande, espero que te guste y mil gracias por los ánimos.  
  
Luciana:  
  
¡¡¡¡Hola!!! No te preocupes que ya casi esta todo resuelto, este es uno de los últimos capítulos, como ya te platique en el mail, mil gracias por leer. Besos.  
  
Angela30:  
  
¡¡Hola!! Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, aunque te tengo una mala noticia, en este fic, casi no se sabrá lo que pasa en Hogsmeade con Harry, porque eso esta en el que se titula" en algún lugar del corazón" es como el complemento, ojala que te puedas dar una vueltecita, por ese y si no de cualquier manera algo se sabrá en este. Mil gracias por los comentarios y ojala que te guste este capitulo. Besos.  
  
Lauralanthalasa:  
  
¡¡Hola!! Gracias por los comentarios, y no, no me has ofendido, al contrario, sabes, yo estaba pensando lo mismo, pero quería llegar al 14 de febrero, para que fuera una fecha decisiva, ya sabrás porque, Además espero que me sigas dejando tu opinión y tu mail si se puede, me gustaría platicar contigo........¡¡¡ oye!!!, ¿que quieres,? me caíste muy bien y me gustaría que me dieras una critica objetiva sobre una nueva historia. Gracias y espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto.  
  
KaTy:  
  
¡¡¡HOLA!!! Gracias, y pues como ya sabes no actualice pronto, pero ya esta aquí el capitulo y ojala que te guste, no te preocupes, me da mucho gusto que me dejes review, espero noticias tuyas y espero que estés muy bien. BESOS MUCHOS.  
  
Wapka:  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!! GRACIAS, mil gracias, me da gusto que quieras matarme, y no te preocupes, ya ves que de repente todas nos ponemos necias y queremos que a fuerza pasen las cosa, eso es lo que le esta pasando a Ginny, y aunque el cargo de conciencia por haberte entretenido llego muy tarde, pues aunque no lo creas tu review lo pude leer hasta el 1 de mayo (no se porque) espero que no se te haya hecho tarde, aunque me da gusto que sea leyéndome, oye, mil gracias por el fic, tienes razón me gusto mucho y además esta muy bien escrito, en fin que me encanto, aunque voy por el cap. 5 apenas espero terminarlo hoy, (si mi jefe no dispone otras cosa) y otra vez mil gracias por quererme matar y espero leerte pronto. Muchos besos.  
  
CAPITULO X  
  
Una Nueva Vida.......  
  
O talvez dos.  
  
Pero no eran los únicos que salieron, pues Blaise seguía de cerca de Jazmine Sullivan que se dirigía apresurada a los jardines del castillo, después de haber recibido un misterioso sobre en el desayuno.  
  
Draco los alcanzo cerca del invernadero numero 3. La chica hablaba con el moreno, que insistía, aunque para sorpresa del rubio se mostraba gentil, pero no dejo de notar la mirada de fastidio de la chica.  
  
-¿Jazmine?  
  
La joven volteo aliviada hacia la voz que la llamaba, estaba harta de los constantes asedios del moreno, además mas de una vez le habia provocado miedo, y era mas fuerte la sensación desde que viera como lo torturaban los mortifagos. Solo unos días después de ese incidente la había dejado tranquila, pero después el asedio fue aun mayor, siempre detrás suyo, y aunque ella y Draco hubieran trazado un plan ahora no quedaba claro a quien seguía el moreno, si a ella o a Weasley.  
  
-Draco. Que bueno que llegaste. Zabini no me cree que vayamos juntos mañana a Hogsmeade, sigue insistiendo en que vaya con él.  
  
La chica miraba ahora a Draco, esperando que siguiera la conversación,  
  
-claro que vamos juntos. Dijo el chico mientras caminaba hasta su amiga y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo la abrazara, mientras ella recostaba el rostro en su pecho y para rematar el rubio besara la cabeza de la joven en un dulce gesto.  
  
El rostro del moreno ahora era una mueca iracunda, sus ojos centellaban de odio hacia el rubio y de rencor contra la chica, sin embargo se las arreglo para seguir hablando.  
  
-¿son novios?  
  
Los ojos de los dos amigos se encontraron mientras sonreían con complicidad, aunque al moreno le pareció por demás revelador.  
  
-pues no. Dijo Draco y estrecho aun mas fuerte a Jazmine, mientras continuaba -pero justamente se lo pediré mañana durante nuestra cita.  
  
-¿tú que crees que me conteste?  
  
-idiota, murmuro por toda respuesta el moreno, mientras se alejaba dejando a los dos riendo por el rostro contorsionado del chico, aunque unos segundos después ya pasada la diversión del momento vieron claramente las consecuencias.  
  
Draco habia soltado a la joven y ahora la veía a los ojos, mientras ella aun sostenía el sobre en sus manos.  
  
-¿crees que nos deje en paz ahora?  
  
-no, ahora menos que nunca, si no me falla mucho la memoria me advirtió hace tiempo una terrible venganza si osaba acercarme a ti, -dijo que eras suya.  
  
-¡vaya con el galán! Dijo de manera despreocupada la joven, aunque una sombra de miedo cruzo su rostro.  
  
-no te preocupes, ya no falta tanto para librarnos de esta.  
  
-pero ¿y si nos descubren?  
  
- de cualquier manera lo harán. Dijo con rostro sombrío, y continúo con voz aun mas baja, -la pregunta es ¿Cuándo?  
  
-y ¿Qué has pensado?  
  
-Lo voy a hacer, mañana la buscare en Hogsmeade y tratare de hablar con ella  
  
-va con Harry, ¿lo sabias? Dijo la chica y se noto verdadero pesar en su voz.  
  
-si, lo supe.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-escuche cuando se lo pidió.  
  
-¡¡ho!! ¿Cómo fue?  
  
-nada fuera de lo común, en el estadio de Quidditch, le pregunto, ella le dijo que si, y después se fue.  
  
-hummm. Dijo por respuesta la joven.  
  
Draco prefirió ahorrarse la parte del beso, con uno que se sintiera mal era suficiente, además su amiga tenia un raro optimismo en ese asunto con Potter basado en sabrá Merlín que cálculos, que prefirió no hacerlo.  
  
-¿y me vas a decir que es eso, o prefieres que se lo pregunte a Zabini? Dijo mirando el misterioso sobre.  
  
-es de Melina, mi tía, me dice que se tendrá que ausentar un par de meses, pero que espera regresar para vacaciones de pascua, solo que no me dice porque,  
  
-¿y si no regresa?.................... ¿Tendrás que?  
  
-probablemente tendré que pasarlas con mis queridos tíos, que solo esperan un pretexto para que vuelva a su casa. Dijo la chica casi con desesperación en la voz.  
  
-y ¿ella sabe lo que estas haciendo?  
  
-no, y si lo supiera es capaz de llevarme al fin del mundo, para evitar el que me encontraran.  
  
-es igual, seria solo cuestión de tiempo.  
  
-lo se, además después de saber lo de la profecía, no podría dejar solo a Harry.........  
  
-¿Qué profecía?  
  
-¿tampoco lo sabes? Bueno en realidad yo tampoco debería, pero escuche una platica entre Sirius y mi tía, él le contaba eso, ........ Y ahora se van juntos.......  
  
-¿profecía? ¿Sirius.......Sirius Black?  
  
-veras, Sirius es padrino de Harry...  
  
-lo se, también es mi tío........ Solo que no nos frecuentamos. ...........  
  
Ahora fue el turno de sorprenderse de la chica.  
  
-¡¡vaya!!........bueno, el verano pasado según me contó Melina lograron descubrir el enigma del velo tras el que habia caído Sirius, juntos es decir Melina y Harry lo rescataron, casi de inmediato se despidieron, y fue entonces cuando me llevo a vivir con ella, bien, pues un día antes del inicio de clases Sirius llego a casa muy entrada la madrugada y se quedaron hablando hasta muy tarde, fue ahí cuando lo supe, Sirius estaba fuera de si, se veía preocupado,... mas bien desesperado, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, maldecía, golpeaba cosas, se retorcía las manos, y volvía a maldecir, así estuvo durante buen rato hasta que Melina que habia permanecido en silencio en la habitación, lo tomo de la mano y casi lo obligo a que tomara asiento, fue ahí cuando comenzó.  
  
Según Sirius, Remus Lupin ¿lo recuerdas? Bueno pues él le había platicado todo lo ocurrido desde que él cayera en el velo, las clases extras no se de que, la lucha contra los mortifagos, y finalmente llego a la profecía.  
  
-¿pero que dijo?  
  
-a eso llego, cuando Sirius desapareció tras el velo Harry y ya-sabes-quien tuvieron un encuentro, en el que según Lupin fue un verdadero milagro el que Harry saliera ileso, con ayuda claro esta de Dumbledore, ya de regreso el director le dijo..........  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué le dijo?  
  
-que la noche en que el que no debe ser nombrado trato de matarlo consumo una parte de una vieja profecía, que decía que él solo podría ser destruido por aquel que hubiera sido marcado por el lord oscuro y que el uno no podría vivir hasta que el otro muriera.  
  
- él es Harry, ¿sabes lo que eso significa Draco?  
  
-que sin el no tenemos ninguna oportunidad.  
  
-si........ Y además que.....  
  
El rubio inclino su mirada hasta la cara de la chica, pues el temblor de su voz y sus ojos brillantes la delataron, la chica continúo  
  
-..........que puedo perderlo todo........otra vez.  
  
El chico solo atino a abrazarla, hasta que Jazmine luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra las lagrimas se repuso levemente, pero aun no se soltó del abrazo del joven, necesitaba sentirse apoyada, comprendida, y amada, las dos primeras seguro las encontraba con el rubio, pero al evocar la palabra amor, solo unos ojos verdes brillantes y una risa cristalina llegaban a su mente.  
  
Y como si lo hubiera invocado escucho su voz, pero no reía, hablaba, y justo en ese momento pasaba junto a ella en compañía de Ginny Weasley,....... demasiado tarde, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los verdes del joven que la observaban sorprendido y aunque se separo bruscamente del rubio las otras dos personas ya habían pasado, y no voltearon la mirada hacia atrás, aunque Draco si vio el rencor y desprecio junto con dolor que despedían los ojos de la pelirroja en un instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron.  
  
-demonios, murmuro la joven mientras un gesto de resignación cruzaba el rostro del chico.  
  
-no te preocupes, de cualquier manera las cosas no pueden empeorar mas entre nosotros, y ahora menos que nunca creo que querrá hablar conmigo mañana.  
  
-¡¡¡por Merlín!!!, lo había olvidado, necesito ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, solo unos minutos, le dijo la chica mientras metía el sobre en el bolsillo de su túnica, dio un leve beso en la mejilla de su amigo y hecho a correr, cuando ya se había alejado unos pasos volteo nuevamente hacia el rubio y mostrando una esplendorosa sonrisa que no tenia razón dado los acontecimientos grito –no te preocupes, tengo una idea.  
  
El rubio la miro sorprendido, la chica no solo pudo sonreír, sino que además en menos de un minuto había trazado sabrá Merlín que plan, pero esperaba que fuera bueno, pues el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba no auguraba nada bueno, y estaba casi seguro que esa noche viernes trece se llevaría a cabo la reunión para fijar la fecha de iniciación, con esos pensamientos negativos se dirigió nuevamente al interior del castillo, seguro de que el día que le esperaba seria largo y difícil.  
  
Y lo fue, llego retrasado a la primera clase con lo que consiguió deberes extras de transformaciones, suficientes para una semana, a la hora de la comida busco a su amiga con la mirada para preguntarle acerca del plan, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, Blaise Zabini se encontraba a varios asientos del suyo por lo que no le preocupo la idea de que la estuviera molestando, miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny miraba su plato y cruzaba unas cuantas palabras con una chica rubia, paseo la mirada un poco mas hasta que se topo con la de Harry que lo observaba con curiosidad, y no aparto la vista, hasta que Ginny lo tomo del brazo y murmuro unas palabras en su oído.  
  
Suficiente por un día, tomo sus libros y salio rumbo a su siguiente clase, con suerte seria el primero y podría hablar unos minutos a solas con el profesor Snape, necesitaba que le contestara algunas preguntas.  
  
Pero el profesor Snape no se encontraba solo, para sorpresa del joven rubio un hombre un poco mayor que su profesor, de porte elegante, mirada fría y con un cabello igualmente rubio charlaba con él, aunque sus palabras eran mas bien susurros Draco pudo notar que en la expresión de su padre se podía adivinar claramente la preocupación, aunque al darse cuenta de su presencia, su rostro se volvió inexpresivo y un poco mas frió de lo normal, como si no quisiera que el chico se diera cuenta de algo....... demasiado tarde pensó Draco. Pues el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento  
  
-Profesor Snape. Hizo un gesto de saludo a su profesor y enseguida se dirigió a su padre.  
  
-padre, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
El hombre volteo la mirada a su hijo y una sombra de preocupación cruzo su rostro por un breve instante.  
  
-Solo preguntaba al profesor Snape como vas con tus clases, aunque también debo ver al director, tengo asuntos importantes con él.  
  
-¿Qué tipo de asuntos? La voz de Draco sonó ansiosa, no creía que su padre supiera sobre su conexión con Dumbledore, ni con Snape, no sabia si le podría perdonar una traición.  
  
-eso Draco son asuntos míos, y ahora si ambos me disculpan tengo que retirarme. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación como buscando un punto seguro en donde fijarlos, hizo una inclinación de cabeza al profesor, y sorpresivamente tomo por los hombros al chico y murmuro un atropellado –cuídate.  
  
Salió a continuación lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.  
  
Draco dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su profesor, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió entrando Harry Potter y sus dos inseparables amigos, quienes dirigieron una mirada de sorpresa a los presentes, pero como no podían preguntar nada se sentaron a conversar en voz muy baja y de vez en vez lanzaban miradas furtivas a los dos personajes que ahora estaban en sus respectivos lugares.  
  
El día termino tan mal como habia empezado, el dolor de cabeza que sentía Draco y algunos estudiantes mas, especialmente de Slytherin se acentuó con el paso de las horas, y para la cena la mayoría se sentían demasiado indispuestos como para cenar, el murmullo de voces en sus cabezas indicaban que esa noche tenían una nueva reunión y aunque la mayoría se sentía emocionados e incluso agradecidos no era así para un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw que ahora se encontraban pensando solos en la intimidad de sus respectivas habitaciones en dos personas que platicaban tranquilamente en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny se sentía extrañamente tranquila charlando con Harry que se entretenía jugueteando con su cabello y enrollándoselo por los dedos, sus miradas se cruzaban de vez en vez y por momentos se olvidaban de los problemas, era tan relajante el poder platicar con él sin presiones, aunque sabia lo que el chico sentía por ella, pero aun así, cuando estaban juntos lo dejaba de lado, rió de una broma lanzada por Harry a Ron cuyas mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo, para delicia de Hermione que le apretó la mano a su novio en gesto de total apoyo, pocos minutos después la pareja conocida de enamorados se retiraron dejando solos a los dos amigos que continuaron platicando un rato mas, hasta que el sueño los alcanzo, Ginny se retiro a su habitación en compañía de Harry que habia insistido en dejarla en la puerta misma, ya que los chicos no tenían permitido la entrada mas lejos. La chica sentía calida y atrayente la cercanía del moreno, aunado con el cansancio de los acontecimientos de varios meses la hacían sentirse como en un suave letargo, caminaba muy cerca de Harry y con el brazo del moreno rodeándole casualmente el hombro, llegaron a la entrada del dormitorio y Ginny le sonrió.  
  
-buenas noches Harry, ¿ya vez?, sana y salva en el dormitorio.  
  
-nunca esta de mas asegurarse, no me gustaría que algún chico te raptara de camino aquí.  
  
Ginny noto que Harry estaba muy cerca.  
  
-no te preocupes, con Ron por hermano todos consideran eso un acto suicida.  
  
-yo no lo vería así......  
  
Ahora estaba mas cerca.  
  
-para ti es fácil decirlo, Ron es tu mejor amigo.  
  
-si es cierto, pero aunque no lo fuera, tu vales la pena de enfrentar a Ron y a todos los Weasley si fueras necesario.  
  
-¿lo crees en verdad?  
  
-estoy seguro.  
  
Listo ahora estaba tan cerca que con un solo centímetro la distancia entre los dos desaparecería.  
  
Harry se sentía extasiado. Podía ver las pequeñas pecas de la pelirroja sobre su nariz y sus labios rojos y suaves, no pudo resistir mas y salvo la pequeña distancia que aun los separaba posando suavemente los labios en los de la chica en un beso tierno y calido que la joven correspondió haciéndolo en pocos segundos mas profundo, mientras nuevas y viejas sensaciones resurgían en su interior.  
  
Harry miro a la pelirroja, en el instante en que sus labios se posaban suaves en los de la chica, cerro los ojos, presa de intensos sentimientos en su interior, besaba a Ginny, pero en su mente una figura poco a poco aparecía, una chica morena, su cabello negro ondeaba al viento y sus ojos azules como el mar embravecido iban adueñándose de su pensamiento, hasta que su solo imagen fue todo lo que el moreno pudo ver.............. Y aun besaba a la pelirroja.  
  
Ginny sentía el calido aliento de Harry cerca, sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero no estaba segura de si lo quería o no, sitio como los labios de Harry alcanzaron los suyo posándose gentiles y tiernos, no pudo evitar compararlos con los profundos y apasionados de Draco, acepto el beso del moreno en un ultimo intento por borrar de sus labios al rubio........... Pero no pudo sus besos seguían tan vivos en su memoria como el mismo.  
  
Se separaron confundidos, aunque ignoraban lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, sus miradas se cruzaron, y no fue necesario seguirse engañando.  
  
-creo que mejor me voy............buenas noches Harry.  
  
-si...........buenas noches Ginny.  
  
Harry espero hasta que la chica hubo desaparecido, se dirigió a su propia habitación, confundido y asombrado, ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas cambiaran tan de repente?,......aunque pensándolo bien talvez no había sido tan de repente, de pronto no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba pensando en la morena, talvez el punto culminante había sido el verla en brazos de Malfoy, ¿pero que hacia ella con un tipo tan despreciable como el?.  
  
Ambos chicos recostados en sus respectivas camas miraban el techo y pensaban en lo rápido que cambiaban las cosas............ o el la ausencia de cambios, sintiendo que ya casi nada los asombraría.  
  
............claro que ellos no sabían lo que pasaría esa noche.  
  
El cielo cubierto en su totalidad por gruesas nubes ocultaba una luna llena y esplendorosa haciendo a la noche fría y húmeda, el viento furioso golpeaba las paredes y apagaba las pocas antorchas que aun quedaban encendidas, los profesores y prefectos cansados de luchar contra el feroz y extraño viento aplicaron un hechizo protector a una cuantas antorchas indispensables y se refugiaron en sus calidas y secas habitaciones dejando el castillo casi por completo despejado, esperando paciente la tormenta.  
  
Ya de madrugada cuando el castillo se encontraba en un apacible silencio y fuera llovía cerradamente aunque el viento habia desaparecido, una actividad poco normal comenzó a sentirse, aunque era tan sutil y silenciosa que a cualquiera que no lo supiera le pasaría desapercibido.  
  
Grupos pequeños de dos o tres estudiantes e incluso algún solitario se aventuraba a las afueras del castillo en un punto en el que ya anteriormente se habían encontrado, cientos de figuras encapuchadas aguardaban la llegada de su maestro, del cruel y poderoso ser que les prometiera riquezas y poder de unirse a él y la muerte si no lo hacían o osaban traicionarlo.  
  
Por la mente de todos desfilaban cientos de anhelos, algunos solo deseaban venganza de aquellos que los humillaban, otros deseaban el poder de matar, de destruir y hacer daño a aquellos que consideraban indignos de compartir la misma tierra que ellos y otros los menos deseaban librarse de esa pesadilla en la que habia caído su vida y poder mirar a las personas que amaban sin el remordimiento y pena por haber dañado a gente inocente en nombre de una guerra que no tenia motivo y sin el temor de despertar un día para descubrir que sus seres amados estaban muertos o desaparecidos como mucha gente lo habia descubierto con profundo dolor.  
  
Esos eran pocos tan pocos que dentro de esos cientos, incluso miles de seres que se encontraban reunidos apenas podían contarse con los dedos de una mano y tal vez sobraran, pero ellos aunque no lo supieran talvez serian la diferencia en la batalla, en la mas importante y cruel lucha que se desarrollaría en el mundo mágico.  
  
Draco estaba sorprendido al observar tanta gente reunida tan cerca de Hogwarts y sin embargo el astuto director Albus Dumbledore el único mago al que el señor tenebroso llegara a temer no sabia nada de esa oscura y fría gruta oculta en medio del bosque prohibido por una poderosa magia negra, esa, que ni siquiera los antiguos fundadores del colegio lograran erradicar y que prometieran guardar el secreto de su existencia para siempre y enterrarlo en sus tumbas, tres lo habían cumplido pero el astuto Salazar Slytherin, el mismo que guardara el secreto de la cámara oculta dentro del castillo habia conservado sus memorias y precisamente su ultimo heredero lo descubrió y ahora era el punto de reunión de los mortifagos, pues en ese lugar el lord oscuro era prácticamente invencible.  
  
Eso claro esta solo lo sabía él y muy pronto Harry Potter el odioso chiquillo que diecisiete años atrás fuera su perdición y que ahora sabia era el único mago que podría destruirlo.  
  
Un murmullo de voces apagándose indicaron que el momento habia llegado, un gran numero de serpientes abrían un camino entre los presentes y algunas enterraban sus venenosos colmillos en las carnes de aquellos que no se apartaban lo suficientemente rápido de su paso, detrás de ellos el murmullo de una capa al rozar el pálido y delgado cuerpo del lord acallaba cualquier sonido que aun se escuchara, antes de dejar el espacio en un silencio sepulcral, el señor oscuro avanzo hasta colocarse en el centro del lugar y sus fríos ojos escudriñaban el interior, posándose en algunos de los cuerpos que se inclinaban ante él.  
  
-Mis fieles mortifagos, el momento ha llegado, hoy acogeremos entre nosotros una nueva generación de seguidores, ustedes ya saben el procedimiento...........pero ellos no, lo que ellos creen es que hoy se definirá el día........ja ja ja ja  
  
La helada y escalofriante risa se dejo escuchar haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes se estremecieran. después la misma voz continuo...........- pero hoy, hoy es el día, el circulo mas allegado al lord oscuro podrá escoger a sus aprendices, hoy inicia una nueva era, y ustedes formaran parte de ella.  
  
La sangre de Draco Malfoy se helo en sus venas, lo ultimo que quería era compartir la despreciable marca de los mortifagos en su brazo, pero no habia forma de negarse, no sin levantar sospechas, eso tampoco lo quería. Siguió prestando atención al discurso que el lord oscuro profería.  
  
-Ustedes saben como se elegirá, no pueden enseñar a los de su misma sangre, no mis queridos mortifagos esa estúpida e insignificante conexión se rompe al entrar a las filas de mi ejercito, yo soy aquí su única familia, el único al que deben proteger aun a costa de su vida o de alguien.......... conocido, aquí no deben dudar en matar a su padre, así como yo lo hice con el mío...ja ja ja, no importa quien sea, solo importa la pureza del mundo mágico, el poder, la gloria, queridos mortifagos, juntos lograremos el control.  
  
Draco sintió como la mano de Jazmine se sujetaba fuertemente de su brazo y se estremecía.  
  
-es el momento leales seguidores, vamos, pueden escoger.  
  
Los nuevos seguidores que como el rubio pudo distinguir por el sonido de su voz no solo eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, habia extranjeros, hombres mayores, criaturas horrendas y seres que nunca imagino existían, quedaron completamente rodeados por los mortifagos que detrás de sus capuchas lucían sus ojos anhelantes y complacidos.  
  
-¿nadie comienza?.........¡¡vamos!!  
  
Una pálida y delgada mano separo al rubio de su acompañante jalándolo hasta quedar casi a los pies del señor tenebroso, que miraba complacido como el primer ""discípulo"" habia sido elegido.  
  
-si, tenemos al primero. Veamos de quien se trata....... ¡pero si es el heredero de los Malfoy! Tú tendrás el honor de que te haga la marca yo mismo, ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Por toda respuesta el rubio inclino aun más el rostro hasta tocar con su frente el filo de la capa del lord oscuro, gesto que lo complació en extremo.  
  
.............Tanto que Harry Potter a considerable distancia de ahí, despertó de su apacible sueño al sentir como la cicatriz le dolía de forma alarmante.  
  
Después del chico otros mortifagos más se acercaron llevando tras ellos a sus discípulos quienes hacían la misma reverencia que vieran hacer al joven.  
  
Draco disimuladamente buscaba entre la multitud a su amiga, y la encontró a pocos metros de su sitio su maestro seria su propio padre, Lucius Malfoy, aunque traía la capucha el chico hubiera conocido a su padre aun en la completa oscuridad, la certeza no lo tranquilizo en absoluto, pues sabia que su padre podría ser muy cruel si se lo proponía.  
  
-bien pues comencemos la ceremonia de iniciación. Nuevamente al sonido de la gélida voz el silencio reino en la gruta.  
  
Al instante el lugar en el que habían estado parados cobro la imagen de un enorme y viejo cementerio, y cientos de tumbas algunas profanadas era lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir la vista, un olor nauseabundo como de azufre mezclado con desechos se respiraba y sobre ellos una enorme calavera cruzada por una serpiente, símbolo innegable de los mortifagos completaba el grotesco cuadro.  
  
Un extraño libro yacía posado en una de las lapidas abierto por la mitad, sus hojas parecían añejadas y demasiado viejas, y cerca de el un hombrecillo calvo y esmirriado se estrujaba con ansiedad las manos, Draco no podía precisar si era de emoción o de espanto, el hombrecillo a una seña de su amo se acerco, cargando el viejo libro y deteniéndoselo al lord hasta que termino de leer en voz baja un fragmento.  
  
-este es el momento.  
  
-ja ja ja. Claro que si mi querida Nagini, duele, si no ¿cuál seria la diversión?  
  
Parecía que charlaba con una de las serpientes especialmente grande y sobrecogedora.  
  
-¿qué te gustaría ver? Claro que lo veras, tú eres mi invitada de honor, eres mi mas fiel seguidora. Enseguida se refirió al grupo que esperaba expectante sus palabras  
  
-Con esta marca sellan el pacto de lealtad y fidelidad, y lo saben, el precio de una traición es su vida...........junto con la de toda su familia.  
  
La fría voz se refería a todos pero el joven Malfoy sentía como si taladrara su cabeza retumbando y entrando en cada centímetro de su ser siendo imposible ignorarla, parecía que hablara en su mente........como si se adueñara de su ser.  
  
Draco dejo de escuchar la voz en el instante que una fría y delgada mano tomaba su brazo sujetándolo de manera que el dorso quedaba descubierto. Sentía que su corazón se congelaba y caía en un abismo en el que por más tiempo que pasaba no llegaba al final, comenzaba a sentir dolor.....mucho dolor, tanto como nunca habia sentido, parecía que iba a perder el conocimiento, no podía soportar un segundo mas.......y entonces sucedió.  
  
-mortis adorpies segnis destructior mortes adortes, acrudava malefis admortis.  
  
Escuchaba una serie de palabras mientras su brazo aun sujeto por la de aquel oscuro ser parecía que ardía y se consumía en el fuego, para luego sentir que se desgarraba, no soporto mas y un angustioso grito de dolor e impotencia se fundió con la risa cruel y sin compasión de Lord Voldemort que acababa de marcarlo como uno mas de sus seguidores.  
  
Y Aquí termina la primera parte de este capitulo, lo corte porque es muy grande, de cualquier manera la segunda parte aquí esta ya también, es romanticon.......... bueno al menos lo intente.......... gracias y aquí continua. 


	11. Una nueva vida II

Segunda parte:  
  
Una nueva vida. II  
  
En realidad es el mismo capítulo, pero como es muy largo decidí partirlo en dos..........espero que les guste y no olviden el REVIEW.  
  
P.D. Ya recibi algunos eviews, mil gracias, como es el mismo capitulo los contesto en el proximo y mil gracias.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo habia pasado, parecían horas, desde que dejara a hurtadillas el castillo, hasta el momento que cansado, herido, decaído y triste volviera junto con Jazmine que lucia peor que él al viejo castillo, a la seguridad que solo estar bajo el mismo techo que Albus Dumbledore podía dar.  
  
Pero habían pasado menos de un par de horas, poco tiempo para cambiar el destino de una vida, pero así había sido, su destino habia cambiado.........solo faltaba averiguar cuanto.  
  
El sol calido y esplendoroso entraba por el ventanal de las habitaciones de séptimo curso de la casa de Slytherin, parecía una burla el que en ese lugar llegara la luz, pues la mayoría de los corazones que ahí habitaban nunca la habían conocido, ni la luz ni el amor.........  
  
El murmullo de voces cuchicheado con alegría despertó a Draco Malfoy que un segundo estuvo seguro de que todo lo pasado la noche anterior habia sido solo un sueño, si era así quería despertar de inmediato, buscaría a Ginny y le confesaría todo lo que pasaba, antes de tener tatuada esa maldición en su piel quería tocar nuevamente a su niña, al precioso ser que le habia robado el corazón y le habia enseñado lo maravillosa que podía ser la vida y lo hermoso que era amar y sentirse amado.  
  
Nuevos murmullos, ¿es que acaso sus compañeros no sabían que eso era un dormitorio?, sin ganas aparto un poco las cortinas de su cama..........  
  
Efectivamente sus compañeros cuchicheaban y se vanagloriaban mostrándose unos a otros el dorso del brazo.  
  
Draco cerro con rapidez su cortina.........no habia sido un sueño, aparto la manga de su lujoso pijama para descubrir una marca pálida y casi imperceptible en su propio dorso.........la marca tenebrosa........ahora oficialmente era un mortifago, un despreciable y ruin seguidor del señor oscuro.  
  
Espero que todos hubieran salido del dormitorio para ponerse de pie, no sabia que hacer ahora todo parecía tan confuso, tan gris.........como si la esperanza se desvaneciera de apoco y se sumiera en la mas profunda oscuridad.  
  
Se vistió apenas sin darse cuenta, el baño de la noche anterior le habia hecho mucho bien, al menos los moretones y rasgaduras en la piel alrededor de la marca estaban sanando, lo único ventajoso era que la túnica la ocultaría sin problemas.........un nuevo secreto que ocultar.  
  
Estuvo tentado a ir a Hogsmeade y buscar a Ginny aunque talvez ella aun no partiera, pues todavía era temprano, pero ¿cómo obligarla a que lo escuchara? ¿Cómo después que el mismo se sentía indigno siquiera de mirarla? ¿Como podría decirle lo que habia hecho.....en lo que se habia convertido?  
  
Salio a despejarse un poco a los jardines, casi no habia estudiantes, la mayoría celebraría el catorce de febrero en las tres escobas o en uno de los muchos cafés del pueblo, caminaba sin rumbo apenas dándose cuenta del lugar al que se dirigían sus pasos, llego a la orilla del lago, en un pequeño espacio oculto estratégicamente por arbustos, se sentó y comenzó a arrojar piedras al agua, viendo como saltaban un par de veces y después se hundían en las profundidades.  
  
Cerca del medio día se levanto, y anduvo de regreso al castillo que ahora parecía totalmente desierto.......excepto por una manchita negra que se veía caminando en su dirección y conforme pasaban los segundos se iba haciendo mas grande y tomando la forma de una de las estudiantes de sexto curso. Sabía quien era, aunque no creía que fuera a abordarlo.  
  
-Draco Malfoy, por fin te encuentro, Luna Lovegood parecía enfadada y cansada, tomo un respiro antes de comenzar a hablar lo más rápido que pudo y sin apartar sus grandes ojos de los grises del chico ni un solo momento.  
  
-solo te busco porque Jazmine es mi amiga, y a mis amigas siempre las ayudo no importa lo mucho que me hayan defraudado las personas a las que buscan ni lo mucho que hayan dañado a otra de mis mejores amigas..........pero en fin.....  
  
El chico escuchaba atónito las palabras de la Ravenclaw, sin entender lo que realmente quería decirle.  
  
-...........pero bien, como ella lo quiso pues aquí te doy el recado. –Jazmine me pidió que te buscara y te dijera que te esperaba a las once cincuenta en la torre.....que tu ya sabias cual y que era sobre la cita de ya sabes quien con ya sabes quien, que era súper importante el encontrarte, y que el plan ya estaba listo, solo faltaba que lo supieras................¡ah! y que no se te ocurriera llegar tarde.  
  
Draco se encontraba sorprendido, habia olvidado el plan de Jazmine y ahora Luna que no le habia vuelto a dirigir siquiera una mirada desde que terminara con Ginny era la portadora de buenas noticias........definitivamente eso tenia que significar algo.  
  
-Luna yo.........  
  
-Anda que se te hace tarde........y pobre de ti si.....  
  
Pero no termino la frase pues el rubio le dio un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla y se echo a correr rumbo al castillo, pues su reloj marcaba las once cuarenta........no llegaría a tiempo.....talvez ni corriendo.......y ni hablar que algún profesor lo descubriera corriendo por los pasillos del castillo.  
  
Se detuvo un momento en la entrada de la torre para recuperar el aliento, habia hecho tiempo record, pero aun así llegaba con cinco minutos de retraso, esperaba que Jazmine aun se encontrara ahí  
  
Abrió la puerta apresurado y aun jadeando, la figura familiar lo esperaba de espaldas a la puerta y mirando fijamente a los jardines al extremo contrario de donde segundos antes el se encontrara.  
  
Ginny Weasley se dio vuelta al escuchar como la puerta se abría y se quedo más que sorprendida al descubrir al rubio parado a pocos metros de ella y con los ojos grises fijamente en ella.  
  
Parecía que el tiempo se habia detenido y el universo ahora se unía tratando se volver atrás, alos momentos en que meses antes esos dos seres habían sido tan felices, en esa misma torre, con los fantasmas rondando y las estrellas por testigo  
  
  
  
Quédate un momento así no mires hacia mi  
Que no podré aguantar si clavas tu mirada  
Que me llena el cuerpo y me ha pasado  
Antes que no puedo hablar.  
  
  
  
Draco a su vez la miraba atónito, bajo la vista rápidamente al recordar la despreciable marca que ahora llevaba en su brazo, Ginny se sentía sorprendida y molesta, ¿qué buscaba? ¿Humillarla nuevamente? ¿Qué no habia sido ya suficiente?  
  
Se quedo sin saber que hacer, pero en un instante se repuso, camino con decisión cruzando la habitación paso junto a Draco y siguió directo a la salida.  
  
El rubio parecía que se habia quedado de piedra, no entendía lo que pasaba, quería correr hasta ella, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, pero sus piernas y su voz no respondían, aunque quería gritar ningún sonido salía de su boca.  
  
La chica abría ya la puerta cuando la vida volvió al cuerpo del joven.  
  
-espera Ginny..........no te vayas.........por favor.  
  
Parecía un ruego salido de lo mas profundo de su corazón, tanto que la chica se quedo con el brazo en el aire, él se escuchaba tan desesperado, tan vació........como si no le quedara esperanza.  
  
Volteo y lo encontró de rodillas en el suelo, con la vista fija en el piso y un rictus de desesperación en el rostro que la chica no supo que hacer.  
  
  
  
Talvez pienses que estoy loco y es verdad un poco  
Tengo que aceptar  
Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro  
No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar  
  
  
  
-¿Draco? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
"Draco" que bien se sentía pronunciar su nombre y tenerlo tan cerca.....aunque no pudiera tocarlo.  
  
-no, no lo estoy.......hace mucho tiempo que no lo estoy. Su voz se quebraba en momentos, pero luchaba por hablar........tenia que decirle..........esa oportunidad era única.  
  
-te necesito..........mas que nunca, por favor no te vayas  
  
Ginny libraba una batalla en su interior, su corazón le decía que se quedara, que lo escuchara..........talvez aun habia esperanzas.........pero su cabeza le decía que podía estar engañándola otra vez, que todo parecía ser un truco, una nueva humillación, y talvez en esta ocasión no se podría recuperar.  
  
Dio un paso en dirección al chico que aun se encontraba desvanecido en el piso, dudaba en acercarse........aunque sabia que lo haría, su corazón se lo exigía, parecía a punto de estallar, de emoción y de dolor al ver así a Draco.  
  
Un paso mas, ahora estaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del chico, veía su cabeza, sus ojos estaban aun fijos en el piso..........  
  
-¿Draco?  
  
La reacción la tomo por sorpresa el rubio levanto la mirada, fijando sus ojos grises a punto del llanto y sujetándose a la cintura de la chica mientras su rostro se escondía en el regazo de la pelirroja comenzó a llorar.  
  
-.........no te vayas por favor.  
  
Ella no recordaba haberlo visto nunca así, sentía como su alma desbordaba de dolor y no sabía el motivo, sus brazos aun inmóviles a sus costados comenzaron a cobrar vida, y sus dedos se pasearon por la rubia cabeza, tratando de confortarlo. Después de varios minutos la presión de las manos del chico se fue haciendo más suave, pero aun sujetaba la cintura de la pelirroja como si temiera que al momento de soltarla esta desaparecería.  
  
-por favor Draco........confía en mi. Estas palabras salieron de los labios de la chica que miraba angustiada el estado en que se encontraba y no sabia que hacer o decir para ayudarlo.........aunque quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas temía la reacción.  
  
-Ginny................ mi Ginny.  
  
Fue todo lo que necesito, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla, la necesitaba y eso era más de lo que podía pedir.  
  
Se deslizo hasta quedar a la altura del chico también de rodillas y sus ojos veían ahora de frente los grises del chico.  
  
-por favor.........confía en mi..........  
  
-yo.........no merezco siquiera que estés aquí conmigo, no después de todo lo que te he humillado..............soy despreciable  
  
-Draco, habla dime que pasa..........sus manos sujetaron al rubio por la barbilla, pues nuevamente fijaba su vista al piso, sus miradas se encontraron al fin  
  
-si es por lo que me has dicho, no te preocupes........ya todo quedo olvidado, mírame, una débil sonrisa cruzo su rostro ¿no lo vez?  
  
-No es eso, es que yo..........no encuentro el valor para decírtelo.  
  
-pues no creo que sea tan malo, anda, antes confiabas en mi.......  
  
-es que yo ............yo soy.........SOY UN MORTIFAGO.  
  
La chica se separo al instante poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con terror y desilusión en el rostro, sin atinar a salir de la torre.....  
  
Y él, Draco Malfoy seguía en el piso, miraba con desesperación a la chica como esperando una respuesta de su parte pero al ver que no llegaba continuo  
  
.............es verdad, Ginny, soy un despreciable y ruin mortifago.........soy un........  
  
Una serie de sollozos de angustia le impidieron continuar, sus dedos se pasaban desesperados por el cabello y se restregaba el rostro como intentando despertar de una horrible pesadilla.  
  
Ginny sentía que sus oídos la engañaban, el no podía haber dicho eso, ella lo conocía muy bien, y ahora sin embargo parecía que escuchaba a un extraño, un extraño que le decía que era un mortifago, lo único que había jurado nunca seria.........no, ella luchaba contra ellos, y ahora resultaba que estaba enamorada de uno.........eso no podía ser verdad.  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-no lo se, por estúpido supongo, pensé que así seria mas fácil, que podría protegerte.....que podría.......  
  
  
  
Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer  
De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba  
La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve  
Y nunca te perdí.  
  
  
  
-¿protegerme? ¿Protegerme de que?  
  
Aun sin proponérselo Ginny se habia vuelto a acercar al rubio, su corazón le decía que el no era malo.....que podía confiar.........que podía amarlo.  
  
-no se........del señor tenebroso.......de Zabini.........de los otros mortifagos.........de mi.....de mi familia, son tantos los enemigos.  
  
-Draco, la delicada y suave mano ahora yacía posada en la mejilla de rubio que la estrecho fuertemente con su mano alargando el contacto, y mirándola nuevamente a los ojos.  
  
-cuéntame todo, quiero saberlo.  
  
El chico la miro y sintió que su corazón se abría, quería decirle todo....... todo por lo que habia pasado y lo que aun tenía que afrontar.  
  
Y lo hizo, le contó de la noche en que conoció al señor tenebroso, de cómo se vio obligado a participar en hechos atroces contra muggles, del descubrimiento de mas mortifagos en el colegio, de las reuniones, y como se habia dado cuenta que el señor tenebroso buscaba su muerte, de su dolor al tener que herirla para separarla de él, en un vano intento de protegerla, y llego a la noche anterior en la que el junto con cientos mas habían sido marcados.  
  
-.........pensé en ti, en lo solo que me sentía y tu sonrisa era lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, para continuar luchando, sin embargo la soledad llenaba mi alma, pues no estabas junto a mi para darme ánimos, para abrazarme después de una terrible prueba, la mas dura fue esta.....esta maldita marca. Mientras lo decía su brazo derecho se frotaba cruelmente el antebrazo izquierdo como intentando borrar algo que Ginny no podía ver.  
  
-Draco. La delicada mano separo el brazo de Draco y levanto la manga revelando una débil marca, paso los dedos delicadamente por la piel, ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio y una lagrima cayo en el antebrazo, lloraba al observar el horrible emblema grabado en la piel del hombre al que amaba.  
  
-yo,.........lamento no haber estado contigo.........si solo lo hubiera sabido........si solo....  
  
Las palabras de Ginny eran cortadas por los sollozos que salían descontrolados de su garganta, y el chico la miraba anonadado, no solo no estaba enojada, sino que seguía ahí con él, y tan cerca......... tanto que solo un movimiento bastaba para que sus cuerpos se juntaran.  
  
  
  
Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa  
Que se da de pronto en forma natural  
Lleno de fuego si lo forzas se marchita  
Sin tener principio llega a su final  
  
  
  
-no......no es culpa tuya, yo fui un idiota al pensar que podía vivir sin ti, y ahora siento que soy un egoísta, pues quisiera que estés a mi lado, después de todo el mal que y te he hecho y a pesar de mi mismo, pues se que cerca de mi corres mas peligro........  
  
-no es así, Draco, yo te agradezco que hayas tratado de protegerme, pero no puedo negarte que me hubiera gustado confiaras en mi desde el principio.........nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto dolor............tal vez hasta pudimos haber evitado esto.  
  
-no lo creo, pero en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor, ahora se que estaba equivocado, se que tu amor me da la fuerza que necesito para afrontar las adversidades, y si es que algo llegara a pasar quiero que estés segura que te amo y que siempre lo haré.  
  
-lo se, yo también te amo.  
  
  
  
Ahora talvez tú puedas entender  
Que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
Ahora talvez lo puedas entender  
  
  
  
Los ojos grises se encontraron con los castaños, fundiéndose en una mirada llena de amor y ansiedad.  
  
Draco la miro y aparto un mechón que caía sobre el rostro de la chica y sus labios salvaron los escasos centímetros que los separaban, sus labios se posaron gentiles, suavemente recorrieron los de la pelirroja, deleitándose con las emociones que despertaba el simple roce.  
  
La chica se estremeció ya completamente en sus brazos, el contacto con el cuerpo del chico parecía vital, sus labios correspondieron al beso haciéndolo mas profundo, lleno de pasión y anhelo deleitándose y jugueteando con su labio inferior, sus brazos se le enlazaron en el cuello e incapaces de permanecer inmóviles comenzaron a acariciarlo y recorrer el rubio cabello, mientras Draco recostaba el cuerpo de la chica en el antes frió piso y continuaba besándola y recorriendo cada parte de su piel y de su alma.  
  
A mitad del piso desnudo de la torre de astronomía Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley volvieron a sentir como sus cuerpos y su alma se fundían volviéndose uno solo y reafirmando el amor que ya existía y ahora quedaría sellado para siempre.  
  
  
  
Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver  
Que lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti  
Que ya lo entendí que no eres para mí  
Y lloro.  
  
  
  
El huracán habia pasado y ahora la calma reinaba nuevamente, sus cuerpos recostados juntos, cubiertos solamente por la delgada capa de la chica y unidos estrechamente eran la prueba de lo que minutos antes pasara.  
  
Draco movió un poco el brazo cubriendo con el a Ginny y ella escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico, disfrutando el instante mágico que vivían.  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde Ginny abrió los ojos y observo que Draco tenia los ojos cerrados, no podía precisar si dormía, aunque su respiración era profunda y acompasada su brazo izquierdo descansaba suavemente en su cintura, lo tomo y contemplo atentamente, parecía que nada habia cambiado, la marca era tan tenue, pero recodaba que en alguna ocasión Harry le habia comentado que dolía y ardía como el fuego cuando el Lord Oscuro tocaba la seña de alguno de sus seguidores, el mismo lo habia visto e incluso Snape lo habia dicho en alguna ocasión.  
  
Paso los dedos suavemente por la piel, como si el tacto pudiera borrar la marca.  
  
de sus ojos se deslizaban suaves lagrimas que intentaba en vano reprimir, no quería que Draco se diera cuenta, por su mente pasaban tantas cosas, sentía que seria una carga mas para él, que talvez separados tendrían mas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero le dolía el pensarlo, pues no quería estar lejos de el, nunca mas.  
  
-¿Ginny?, ¿Qué te pasa preciosa?  
  
-na.........nada, no te preocupes  
  
-¿lloras? ¿Por qué?  
  
-solo tonterías, no es nada.  
  
El chico se semi-incorporo dejando el torso desnudo a la vista de la joven, el rubio cabello caía sobre sus ojos dándole un toque de angelical sensualidad.  
  
-dímelo, prometo no reírme ni nada parecido, dijo sonriéndole inocentemente.  
  
-es que tantas cosas que han pasado me hacen creer que talvez no debemos estar juntos, una tras otra las cosas pasan e intentan alejarnos, ¿y si es lo mejor para los dos? ¿y si nuestro destino no es amarnos.? ¿y si........?  
  
-Ginny, le dijo mientras la miraba intensamente y secaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, yo también lo he pensado, yo se que no soy el hombre que tu necesitas, que por mi pasado, mi presente talvez por mi futuro no deberíamos estar juntos, que nuestras familias se oponen, y que talvez nuestros amigos también lo hagan y se sorprendan, pero eso no impide que te ame.  
  
-escúchame bien, yo te amo y aunque todo el mundo este en contra se que este sentimiento es verdadero, que perdurara mas allá del tiempo y la distancia, te amo y siempre te amare. No lo olvides.  
  
Una tímida sonrisa afloro al rostro de la pelirroja,  
  
-yo también te amo le dijo mientras sus miradas se encontraba.  
  
-bien, creo que es hora de irnos, afuera hace un día hermoso, podríamos pasear  
  
-no creo que sea una buena idea Draco, pueden vernos, y no seria prudente  
  
-si, es cierto, pero el castillo esta prácticamente solo  
  
-aun así, yo creo que lo mejor será no arriesgarnos.  
  
-bien preciosa, pero solo por hoy, mañana no te escaparas tan fácil, además aprovechare para ver a Snape  
  
-¿por qué a él?  
  
-¿no te lo dije? El es mi maestro............como mortifago........tengo tantas preguntas...  
  
-Draco..........¿estarás bien?  
  
-claro pequeña, nunca te dejaría sola......nunca mas  
  
Mientras esta conversación se desarrollaba las ropas, capas, zapatos y demás accesorios habían vuelto a su cuerpo correspondiente y los chicos trataban de componerse lo más posible antes de salir al exterior.  
  
-bien, entonces, nos vemos después, en la comida espero.  
  
-si. Ginny fijo sus ojos avellana en los grises del chico y le sonrió. -Feliz día de san Valentín  
  
La sonrisa en el rostro de Draco se pronuncio llegando hasta sus ojos dándoles una chispa de ternura. –feliz san Valentín, te amo.  
  
Con esa breve pero tierna demostración de amor se separaron en una de las bifurcaciones de las escaleras Draco se dirigió a las mazmorras y Ginny a la biblioteca.  
  
La pelirroja no habia avanzado mucho cuando sintió que alguien la observaba de cerca, la sensación se prolongo unos segundos más hasta que fue insoportable y volteo.  
  
-vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, Weasley con Draco Malfoy, esta si que es una noticia.  
  
La chica sintió que se le helo la sangre en las venas al escuchar la voz y ver el rostro de la persona que los descubriera.  
  
Y termino el capitulo, muchas gracias por leerlo, y perdón por la tardanza, yo se que no me lo van a creer pero no tengo internet, desde hace mas de un mes, así que no he podido subir nada, ahora mismo estoy en un café.........es horrible, no se como he podido sobrevivir.........pero aquí sigo. Mil gracias por leer, y espero que me dejen un Review. 


	12. Consecuencias y hechizos

Como invariablemente pasa todos los personajes son de JKR, así como los lugares. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos para soportar la espera hasta el siguiente libro, aunque claro que la película ayuda un poco.  
  
Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, espero que les guste y además voy a aprovechar para aclarar algunos puntos.  
  
1.- ya faltan pocos muy pocos capítulos (originalmente seria 1, después 10 y como ya van diez este es el capitulo Final (NO ES CIERTO) pero ya faltan poquititos.  
  
2.- lo que paso entre Ginny con ("""") no es un caso aislado, ya anteriormente lo había hecho, aunque claro lo sabrían si hubieran leído el fic "EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL CORAZON" que es al mismo tiempo que este y narra lo que pasa entre Harry y &&& ya se imaginaran quien, y que también escribe su servidora, por si quieren darse una vueltita serán bien recibidos.  
  
3.- tienen razón, lo anterior fue un anuncio publicitario, pero como ese Fic me gusta mucho pues ni modo se llama "EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL CORAZON", por si se les olvido.  
  
4.- Y por ultimo les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen, e informarles que ¡¡¡YA TENGO INTERNET!!!, así que ya voy a poder publicar mas seguido los capítulos, por lo pronto les dejo este que vendría siendo el XI, es cortito, pero espero que les guste.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&  
¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!  
&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Saray:  
  
¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Te extrañe!! Que gusto volverte a escribir, aunque tengo una queja para ti, si andabas de vagoski ¿Por qué no me invitaste?, bueno espero que te la hayas pasado chido, y gracias por seguir leyendo, como veras no tarde tanto en subir estos capítulos, aunque este es muy cortito y algo dramático, pero no deja de ser tierno, así que aquí te lo dejo, y otra pregunta ¿Por qué me dices eso?, bueno, espero que estés bien y te mando besos y abrazos.  
  
Jeru:  
  
¡¡Hola!! Gracias por los comentarios, estos si que tienen D/G, y aquí te dejo este, espero que te guste, sobre la escena, créeme que he intentado, pero no encuentro el momento adecuado para meterla, pero en cuanto lo sepa serás la primera en leerla, besos.  
  
Lil Sonis:  
  
¡¡ha!! ¡¡el amor, el amor!! ¡¡¡Hola!!! Que gusto leerte, pues si, ya lo marcaron y Ginny ya lo supo, pobre mujer, mira por todo lo que tiene que pasar, aunque tienes razón con uno como Draco ¿quién no? Ahora si que no tarde mucho en actualizar, y pues si, los descubrieron, aquí sabes quien, y una buena noticia ¡¡¡YA TENGO INTERNET!!! Bue, me despido, gracias por el review, y ¡¡que viva el amor!! ¡¡que bueno que tu también estés feliz!! Y espero leerte pronto. Besos.  
  
Mirelle:  
  
¡¡Hola!! Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que si te haya parecido romántica, aunque todo el fic intenta serlo hay algunas partes dramaticonas, y quisiera algunas mas divertidas, pero no me salen muy bien, en fin espero que te guste el cap. Y que me digas que te pareció. Abracitos.  
  
Pily:  
  
¡¡Hola Pily!! Wow, gracias por los comentarios, me recordaron a Tiger, y también gracias por los ánimos, ¡¡¡heeee!! No estoy muerta todavía, y mira que ahora si actualice un poco mas rápido, no tato como yo quisiera, pero aquí esta, a mí también me encantan los Draco-Ginny, y estoy pensando en otro un poco mas tenebroso, diferente, ya luego te contare los detalles, muchas gracias por los comentarios, y tienes razón "El amor hace girar al mundo" besos.  
  
Ann Potter:  
  
¡¡hola!! Pues claro que no, aquí estoy otra vez actualizando, bien rápido, gracias por las recomendaciones y oye, que bien te esta quedando tu fic, Ginny en Slytherin si que es nueva y genial, y el profesor será Draco espero, bueno que justo ahora me llego el mensaje y apenas lo estoy leyendo, terminando te dejo mi review, besos y espero leerte mas pronto.  
  
Jeru:  
  
¡¡HOLA JERU!! Otra vez, ya habia contestado el primero cuando leí este, Gracias, aquí sabes quien es el metichon que los cacho, y bien rápido que actualice esta vez, besitos.  
  
Abin:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias y aquí esta el sig. capitulo, no te preocupes, bueno mejor si un poquito, ya son los últimos capítulos, así que todo se pone mas feo, pero mas bonito, en fin que solo yo me entiendo, espero que este cap. También te guste y me digas que te pareció. Saluditos.  
  
Mina:  
  
¡¡Hola!! Gracias Mina, tu review, me mantuvo sonriendo toda la semana, ¡¡wow!! De veras que hasta me puse rojita, por tus comentarios mil gracias por todos los reviews y por la promoción, aquí te dejo el cap. espero encontrarte pronto en el messanger para platicar un rato, muchos besos y nuevamente gracias  
  
Diana Rodríguez.  
  
¡¡Hola!! Gracias, que bueno que te este gustando y aquí te dejo el sig. capitulo, cortito, pero espero que me dejes tu opinión, wow, lees a prisa, gracias por seguirla y espero seguirte viendo por aquí. Saluditos.  
  
Lenne:  
  
¡¡Hola!!, pues si, pobre de Draco, pues si, los descubrieron, ¿Zabini?, aquí es donde sabemos quien, aunque no andan muy lejos, si bien rápido que seguí, bueno no tanto pero aquí esta ya el capitulo, y ¿qué crees? ¡¡ya tengo Internet!! Besos y espero leerte pronto.  
  
Fabisa:  
  
¡¡hola!! Que bueno que lo encontraste, y mejor que te haya gustado, a mí en lo personal el cap. Que mas me ha gustado es donde a Ginny se le pasan un poquititititto las copas, que bueno que ya lo terminaste y espero que este te guste, y pues si, aquí se dice quien los descubre, te dejo para que leas el capitulo y me digas que te pareció. Besos.  
  
Lucy:  
  
¿pues donde te metes mujer? Que tengo un montón de tiempo buscándote y nada de nada, no te preocupes solo es para saludar, pero aun así te desapareces, que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos, espero que este también, y que no te olvides de mi. besos  
  
AHORA SI, POR FIN DESPUÉS DE UNA LARGA ESPERA (un poco mas corta que la anterior) LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO.  
  
CAPITULO XI.  
  
CONSECUENCIAS Y HECHIZOS.  
  
-vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, Weasley con Draco Malfoy, esta si que es una noticia.  
  
La chica sintió que se le helo la sangre en las venas al escuchar la voz y ver el rostro de la persona que los descubriera.  
  
-¡bórrate Zabini!.  
  
-¡¡Ho!!, la pequeña señorita Weasley quiere que desaparezca, pues no se va a poder, aunque quien sabe, talvez el que se esfume en manos de los mortifagos sea otro............-talvez Malfoy  
  
Ginny palideció ante las palabras del moreno, mientras miraba a todos lados pensando como podía escapar y avisarle a Draco, si no lo lograba seria demasiado tarde.  
  
-¿y crees que a mí me importa que lo maten a el o a ti?, después de todo los dos son una desgracia para los magos.  
  
-eres mala para mentir Weasley, .......... talvez te habría creído......antes.........llevo meses siguiéndote por ordenes del Lord oscuro, y estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche que alguien llegaba corriendo, imagina cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al ver llegar a Malfoy, pensé que al verte saldría, o tu te irías, pero no, el tiempo pasaba............. y pasaba y ninguno de los dos se iba, ¿te imaginas lo que pensé después de un par de horas? Y además no podía escuchar nada, ni abrir la puerta, talvez algún hechizo de imperturbabilidad, o de silencio, pero ¿para que tomarse tantas molestias.............?  
  
Ginny lo miraba aun mas asustada, Draco le habia dicho que la protegía, pero Zabini siguiéndola, eso era demasiado, ¿que esperaba?, ¿para que le decía todo esto?  
  
Mientras tanto el moreno continuaba  
  
.............pero claro, como hoy es día de san Valentín, talvez estén celebrando de manera muy muy "romántica"  
  
El chico miraba insolente a la pelirroja mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con la varita, comenzó a caminar rodeándola y viéndola aun más descaradamente  
  
.............y ahora sales así...........despeinada, con la ropa mal arreglada y sonrojada, ---  
  
-¿Qué querías que pensara? Ahora le hablaba al oído de espaldas a ella mientras acariciaba su cuello con la varita.  
  
Ginny buscaba la manera de alcanzar su varita, si solo se descuidara un segundo,  
  
justo cuando le dio la espalda trato de alcanzarla con el mayor cuidado, pero el moreno la descubrió.  
  
-QUIETA WEASLEY,  
  
Apretó su varita contra el cuello de la pelirroja hasta que le hacia daño, y estrecho su cuerpo contra ella susurrándole en el oído.  
  
-ni se te ocurra, porque además de Malfoy alguien mas podría salir lastimado, tu lindo rostro se vería muy feo con una cicatriz, seria una pena.  
  
La chica gemía, debido a la presión del moreno no podía moverse y además acababa de arrebatarle la varita, su única posibilidad de escapar......  
  
-aunque talvez podríamos hacer un trato, si tú fueras amable, muy amable conmigo llegaríamos a un acuerdo ventajoso para los dos............talvez para los tres, aunque no estoy muy convencido de querer incluir a Malfoy con nosotros........depende claro esta de lo bien que te portes.........¿que dices princesa?  
  
-estas loco Zabini, ni en un millón de años.  
  
-¿segura? ¿Por qué te tiembla la voz?  
  
-talvez porque me estas asfixiando.  
  
-¿será eso? ¿O es que estas dudando?, después de todo no te estoy pidiendo algo que no hayas hecho antes, y para que Draco se arriesgue por ti, debes tener talentos ocultos..............yo solo quiero descubrirlos.  
  
-vete al diablo  
  
-te di una opción, de cualquier manera con o sin tu consentimiento voy a tomar lo que quiero, y además entregare a Malfoy, espero que te hayas despedido de él, porque es la ultima vez que lo veras, los mortifagos no perdonamos la traición, y menos el señor oscuro.  
  
La chica se movió aun en los brazos del moreno, tenia que soltarse, el único pensamiento en su mente era avisarle al rubio.  
  
-suéltame o comenzare a gritar.  
  
-hazlo, dudo que alguien te escuche, ¿sabes a cuantas personas he visto hoy? Solo tres aparte de mi, tú, Malfoy y Lovegood, y ninguno de ellos esta cerca, pero si eso te hace feliz hazlo.  
  
El moreno la giro hasta tenerla de frente Ginny pudo notar como sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente y una sonrisa retorcida llenaba sus labios.  
  
-suéltame Zabini, esto no puede salir bien, Dumbledore se enterara y entonces si tendrás problemas.  
  
-no nena, no se enterara, porque sabes, tus hechizos son muy buenos, y esa torre es perfecta, anda camina.  
  
Mientras decía esto su mano apretaba firmemente a la chica contra el mismo y a la vez sostenía las varitas y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro y el cuello de manera cruel y repulsiva.  
  
-NO LO HARE, SUELTAME, AYUDA, ALGUIEN, SUELTAME.  
  
La pelirroja forcejeaba desesperada pero inútilmente, pues el moreno era decididamente más fuerte que ella y la arrastraba al interior de la torre donde sabia era imposible que alguien escuchara nada.  
  
Ya estaba, el interior y a puerta cerrada le parecía ahora tan fría y triste, siendo que minutos antes le habia parecido el paraíso.  
  
-Anda Weasley no seas tímida, -¿no quieres hacerlo? Pues lo haré yo.  
  
Sujeto sus brazos detrás de su espalda, seguro que le hacia daño y obligándola a estar quieta mientras estrechaba su cuerpo contra el de la chica y tomo su rostro hasta quedar mirándola a los ojos. Quería verla humillada, que mejor venganza contra ella misma y contra Malfoy.  
  
Comenzó a besarla en el cuello y subía hasta la mejilla, la chica forcejeaba y se resistía, pero hubiera sido lo mismo que no lo hiciera, pues era inútil........sus labios llegaron hasta los rojos de la chica y se poso sin compasión sobre ellos obligándola a abrirlos para profundizar la invasión.  
  
-¡¡ha!! ¡¡estúpida!!  
  
Una bofetada lanzo al suelo a la chica que miraba asustada como Zabini sangraba del labio y la miraba agresivo y furioso.  
  
Ella tirada sobre el frió piso y con una mano en la mejilla donde la golpeara lo miraba con profundo temor, entre las lagrimas Que habían comenzado a brotar, morderlo habia sido la única manera de defenderse que se le ocurrió.  
  
-basta Zabini, por favor.  
  
-¿basta?, ¿basta?, no ahora menos, mira esto, ¿Qué querías hacer?  
  
-por favor Zabini  
  
-¿por favor? ¿Por favor que Weasley?  
  
Se inclino sobre ella en el suelo y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. –no se te ocurra morderme nuevamente Weasley o te arrepentirás.  
  
–DEJA DE MOVERTE.  
  
Las lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica, mientras su cuerpo se movía oponiendo resistencia, los labios del moreno se posaron en su cuello haciendo un sendero hasta los labios y regresando, y sus manos antes posadas en su cintura bajaba a la curva de su cadera y se aventuraban hasta las piernas.  
  
-SUELTAME MALDITO, DEJAME.............el llanto brotaba ya incontrolable, llenando la estancia de lamentos...............  
  
-EXPELIARMUS  
  
el chico cruzo volando la habitación hasta el otro extremo y choco estrepitosamente contra la pared cayendo desmadejado y sorprendido en el duro suelo de la torre, mientras trataba de ver quien lo interrumpía, quien fuera lo iba a pagar muy caro.  
  
Un figura alta y delgada cruzo la habitación hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el chico aun en el suelo sus ojos grises centelleaban de furia apenas contenida, y su cabello rubio caía desordenado sobre su frente.  
  
-eres un maldito, desgraciado ¿Qué pretendías?  
  
El moreno perdió el valor del que alardeara segundos antes, parecía que su figura se achicara ante la furia del rubio y apenas atinaba a balbucear  
  
-......y.......yo......no Draco.........solo era una broma, ¿no creerás que yo?......... iba a......yo...no me .........no me atrevería.  
  
El rubio lo levanto por el cuello de la túnica hasta tenerlo a su altura.  
  
-dame una excusa Zabini..........solo una  
  
-...........y......yo.........yo no iba a............  
  
El chico volteo un segundo hacia Ginny que se habia semi incorporado y arreglaba como podía su ropa........observo que seguía llorando.  
  
Mientras el moreno evaluaba la situación,.......... aun estaba en ventaja. Así que ¿para que seguir mostrándose débil?  
  
-eres un maldito  
  
-y tu un traidor, no serás tan valiente cuando los demás se enteren, especialmente cuando el Lord lo sepa.  
  
-¿y quien te dice que llegaras a decírselos?  
  
-¿y que?........¿piensas matarme?  
  
-no me provoques Zabini  
  
-¿piensas traicionarnos por la pobretona? Vamos Malfoy podrías compartirla, mírala, es mi turno ¿no crees?  
  
Era todo lo que necesitaba el puño del rubio se estrello contra la mandíbula del moreno que tomado por sorpresa nuevamente cayo al suelo, aunque se repuso rápidamente contraatacando en el estomago del rubio y tumbándolo junto con el, haciendo que la varita de Malfoy saliera volando de sus manos.  
  
Ginny los observaba aun agradecida de la oportuna llegada de Draco, observo como Zabini le golpeaba y vio la varita volar por los aires, mientras el moreno se levantaba apresurado, le llevaba ventaja al otro chico, y si la alcanzaba estarían aun en mas problemas, Draco lo sujeto de los pies en el ultimo segundo haciendo que tropezara....... la varita había quedado fuera de su alcance.  
  
Ginny se puso de pie y tomo las dos varitas que se habían desprendido del moreno cuando le lanzaran el expeliarmus y avanzo hasta donde el rubio ahora sobre el moreno le golpeaba el rostro, justo en ese momento Zabini golpeo a Draco haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y apresuradamente de dio un puntapié en el estomago dejándolo sin aire.  
  
El moreno aprovechando el instante de ventaja llego hasta la varita del rubio y giro triunfal  
  
-bien Malfoy y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer? Apuntaba directamente al rostro del chico que aun no se recuperaba por completo  
  
-eres un imbec..........  
  
-he he he, cuidado con lo que dices no querrás hacerme enfadar  
  
-cretino estúpido  
  
-tu lo quisiste, te enseñare a respetarme  
  
-cruci............pero no termino la frase  
  
-expeliarmus. La voz de Ginny se escucho anticipándose a la dolorosa maldición que amenazara lanzar, y un segundo después salio volando nuevamente hasta el sólido muro.  
  
Era cierto, sus encantamientos eran muy poderosos, tanto que ahora el moreno yacía inconsciente desmadejado sobre el suelo.  
  
-Draco. La chica corrió al lado del rubio y lo abrazo, su mejilla lucia roja debido al impacto de la bofetada del moreno y el rubio sangraba un poco de la boca, pero el estado del moreno era el mas lamentable.  
  
Se abrazo a él que la estrecho con fuerza mientras se ponía en pie y trataba de confortarla.  
  
-¿estas bien preciosa?  
  
-si, solo trato de.........pero afortunadamente llegaste a tiempo.  
  
-si, afortunadamente.  
  
-olvide mi reloj, dijo mientras miraba el piso como tratando de dar con algo y lo vio, cerca del lugar en el que estuviera con Ginny ligeramente oculto por un trapo viejo, presumiblemente un tapete, el fino reloj relucía contra el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer Draco? Esto tendrá consecuencias y no quiero que corras peligro.  
  
-lo se, pero no se me ocurre como persuadirlo para que guarde silencio, hace mucho tiempo que quiere destruirme......... y esta es la ocasión perfecta, no la dejara pasar.  
  
Los ojos ansiosos de la pelirroja contrastaban con los del rubio que lucían fríos e impasibles, trataba de pensar claramente, la vida de ambos dependía de sus acciones.  
  
Después de unos breves segundos, pues no sabían cuanto duraría el estado de Zabini el rubio hizo una mueca de entendimiento y mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica comenzó...............  
  
-.........talvez haya una manera, pero es algo arriesgada, sobre todo porque nunca la he hecho.  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-un hechizo de olvido  
  
-pero.......... eso es magia avanzada, el hechizo en si es muy difícil, ni Hermione logro hacerlo correctamente solo..........  
  
-¿solo quien?  
  
-solo Harry, pero no se si quiera ayudarnos, o si tu lo aceptes, o si tengamos tiempo.  
  
El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el nombre, pero se contuvo, no quería molestar a la chica, y además no tenían tiempo para averiguar si él querría ayudarlos.  
  
-no a ninguna de las tres, no hay tiempo que perder, tendremos que arriesgarnos.  
  
-el rubio tomo su varita de las manos de Zabini y lo miro fijamente esperaba no cometer ningún error. –obliv.  
  
-espera Draco, lo haré yo.  
  
La voz de Ginny sonaba decidida, y su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-el que Zabini este inconsciente hace aun mas riesgoso el hechizo, y además yo lo practique un par de veces con Ron y Harry, así que será mejor que yo lo haga, aunque talvez seria mejor tratar de curarlo un poco antes, seria muy extraño que despertara sin recordar nada y además golpeado.  
  
-tienes razón  
  
-lo único malo es que no tengo ninguna poción sanadora.  
  
-yo tengo....... en mi habitación, pero no me gustaría dejarte sola con él.  
  
-ve, tengo mi varita y la suya, siempre puedo aplicarle otro expeliarmus.  
  
-esta bien ahora regreso. La beso brevemente en la frente y se alejo corriendo hacia su sala común mientras la chica seguía cuidando al aun inconsciente Zabini.  
  
Regreso minutos después con un pequeño frasco en las manos y encontró a la pelirroja recargada contra la pared mas alejada del moreno, aunque él seguía sin sentido, noto que al verlo entrar una mueca de alivio invadió su rostro.  
  
-listo, aquí la tengo.  
  
-bien, se la pondré a Zabini y después le aplicare el......  
  
Pero el rubio la tomo del brazo cuando ya se disponía hacia el extremo de la habitación  
  
-Zabini puede esperar, después de todo es mucho menos de lo que se merece, -ven aquí  
  
Dócilmente la chica se dejo guiar hasta un banquillo en el que el chico hizo que se sentara, el rubio abrió el frasquito con la poción y con sumo cuidado y delicadeza comenzó a aplicarla en la mejilla de la pelirroja que a los pocos segundos se desinflamo y a adquirió un aspecto normal.  
  
La chica estaba conmovida por el gesto de Draco pues se sabía la única persona en el mundo que conocía el lado tierno y noble del heredero de los Malfoy.  
  
-gracias, murmuro cuando el chico termino y como un gesto de agradecimiento lo beso en los labios tiernamente aunque esto no evito que soltara un gemido de dolor.  
  
Ginny se separo un poco apenada, el labio inferior del chico tenia un feo corte junto con otro en la parte de la ceja.  
  
-Draco, lo lamento tanto, no pensé que él estuviera siguiéndome  
  
-no te preocupes preciosa, después de todo él quedo mucho peor, además debí recordarlo antes, Jazmine y yo teníamos ya sospechas de que las seguía, pero al verte frente a mi olvide todo.  
  
Ginny se tenso levemente al escuchar el nombre de la Ravenclaw, pero continuo aplicando la poción sobre el labio del rubio que continuo hablando sin aparentemente prestar relevancia ala otra joven,  
  
...........- a ella también la ha estado molestando.........  
  
La pelirroja seguía aplicando la poción pero sentía gran curiosidad por saber que relación tenia él con la morena, y porque siempre estaban juntos, no quería aceptarlo pero era obvio que estaba celosa de la otra chica, tanto que sin proponérselo el rubio se dio cuenta.  
  
-¿ocurre algo?  
  
-no es solo que .........bueno la verdad si, tengo curiosidad sobre la relación que llevan tu y Jazmine, siempre juntos, abrazándose, ¿Quién es ella en tu vida?  
  
-¿Quién es en mi vida? Es solo una amiga, nunca ha pasado nada con ella, nada, ni un beso ni nada, cada uno tiene perfectamente claro de quien estamos enamorados, de hecho preciosa, (y mientras decía esto jalaba a la chica que se sentó sobre sus rodillas mirándolo a los ojos) ella fue la que arreglo el que nos encontráramos aquí hoy, aunque me gustaría saber donde se encuentra, talvez no haya ido a Hogsmeade.  
  
-¿Jazmine arreglo el que nos encontráramos? ¿Por qué?  
  
-ella sabe que te amo, y además así se ayuda ella un poco  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
Un gemido proveniente del rincón en que se encontrara Zabini los puso sobre aviso, pues por un momento se olvidaron de la presencia del moreno, Ginny se levanto de las rodillas del rubio al que las heridas de la boca y ceja habían desaparecido.  
  
Caminaron hasta el chico que gemía y se quejaba, aunque aun estaba inconsciente sabían que no tardaría en despertar.  
  
-le pondré la poción  
  
-no, deja yo lo haré  
  
el rubio tomo el frasquito de manos de la pelirroja y se inclino hasta su aun inconsciente compañero, comenzó a poner sobre su rostro de manera un tanto brusca la poción, parecía que el solo tocarlo sin lastimarlo le causaba mucha dificultad, en un instante en que tenia que darle vuelta a la cara "accidentalmente" resbalo de sus manos logrando que volviera a gemir.  
  
Ginny lucia preocupada, pero aun así sonrió por el comportamiento del rubio.  
  
Varios minutos después termino de aplicar la poción sobre el chico, el olor era bastante desagradable aunque la ventaja era que en pocos minutos desaparecía por completo.  
  
-listo, creo que será mejor hacer el hechizo ahora, ya casi esta despierto  
  
bien, la chica se coloco frente al moreno  
  
-obliviate  
  
listo, parecía que nada habia pasado en Zabini seguía en el suelo, sin ninguna reacción extraña ni nada.  
  
-será mejor que te vayas, me pondré en contacto contigo para decirte como salieron las cosas y buscar una nueva forma de vernos sin peligro.  
  
-esta bien............Draco, te cuidado.  
  
-claro preciosa, Te amo. La brazo brevemente y enseguida la chica se alejo dejando a ambos magos en el interior de la torre.  
  
Draco pensaba que seria mejor, si intentar despertar al chico o irse dejándolo que llegara solo a la sala común, camino aun indeciso hacia la salida, mejor dejarlo, entre menos pistas tuviera seria mejor.  
  
Ya llegaba cuando una voz lo hizo voltear  
  
-¿así que eras tú? 


	13. Sueños y esperanzas

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKR, (GENIAL) yo solo me divierto haciendo esto y no tengo beneficio alguno, bueno en realidad si y uno muy grande SUS REVIEWS.  
  
¡¡¡HOLA!!! Pues ya estoy de vuelta, con la historia, espero que les guste, pareciera que en este cap. No pasa gran cosa, pero es la introducción del desenlace, bueno, además quiero aclarar algunas cosas, bueno solo una, Ginny en realidad se llama Ginevra, tal como lo leí en la pag. Oficial de JKR. (Que por cierto ya llevo tres secretos, si alguien sabe cuantos son avísenme).  
  
Y otra cosa, pues ya como casi todos vi la película del prisionero de Azkaban, y la verdad a mi no me gusto, ME ENCANTO, creo que era necesario el que los personajes crecieran, es decir emocionalmente, ya se ven como mas en conflicto, mas reales, y la fotografía, excelente, es cierto que no es igual que el libro, era de esperarse, digo, es basado no una copia fiel, pero creo que supero mis expectativas, aunque el prof. Lupin no me gusto mucho.. y la direccion Cuaron eres mi idolo de grande quiero ser como tú pues que puedo decir..es mi paisano y me siento orgullosa.  
  
Una ultima advertencia, ahora si, la ultima escena(en este capitulo) es algo sexy, asi que espero que les guste, espero que me digan que les parecio, (a lo mejor es muy ..) bueno ojala y me digan que opinan, pues no soy muy buena relatando los "hechos"  
  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo, pasemos a cosas felices REVIEWS.  
  
Gracias, a todas, estaba esperando a que llegaran diez, pero creo que me pase, bueno, seguimos;  
  
Saray:  
  
¡Hola! Que gusto, bueno, pues sigo esperando esa invitación, y no tan rápido, pero ya actualice con una pequeña escena romántica, espero que te guste. PD. Que bueno que estés loca mis mejores amigas lo están y yo también, después de todo ¿que seria del mundo sin un poco de locura? Besos.  
  
Abin:  
  
¡¡Hello!! Espero que te haya ido bien con tu tarea, y que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga, aquí te dejo el next cap. Ojala que te guste. Besitos.  
  
DracGinn:  
  
Hola Di, espero que estés bien, yo si, pero un poco, bueno, muy apenada por no actualizar tan seguido, pero aquí esta el siguiente muy largo y con una escena romántica casi al final. Espero que te guste. Besos.  
  
Ann Potter:  
  
Pues gracias, y mira que si me esta gustando tu fic, lo leo, pero cuando voy a mandar Review, me pide me registre y es algo tardado, pero te prometo que mi review va a ser muy, muy largo, por todos los que no te he dejado, mil besos y espero leerte pronto.  
  
Lil Sonis:  
  
¡¡HOLA!! Pues si que estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero que le haremos, y creo que aquí no se reivindica nada Blaise, pero bueno ha de ser la edad, y de la pareja, totalmente de acuerdo, te dejo una escenita romántica al final, no soy muy buena para detallarlas pero espero que te guste. Un abrasototote.  
  
Pily:  
  
¡¡HOLA!! Gracias, talvez este mal decírtelo, pero me alegra cuando las cosas comienzan a arreglarse, aunque no soy muy creyente de los finales felices no veo otra manera de terminar, que bueno que te gusto el cap. Y espero que este también, el tiempo va lento, pero es el ultimo cap. Asi, ya en el próximo se acelerara, (ya lo tengo casi todo pensado) (aunque aun nada escrito) en fin que espero disfrutes este. Mil besos y mucha suerte.  
  
Luciana:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡LUCY HOLA!!!! Pues no importa como empiecen tus reviews, mientras me escribas, me encanta abrir el correo y encontrarlos, creo que es un sentimiento de todas la chicas que publicamos, que se molesten en leerlos y más aun en decirnos frases bonitas en tu caso, y que alegran mucho, pues aquí esta el cap. Espero que te guste y en el próximo emoción, suspenso y alguna muerte, espero que no muy dolorosa. Besitos y cuídate mucho.  
  
Fabisa:  
  
¡¡Hola!! Pues mil gracias a ti por leer, y si estoy de acuerdo contigo por Zabini, cree será mucho peor, es un total descarado, pero no entiende, mas que nada es envidioso, muy muy malo, en fin que le vamos a hacer. Espero que te guste este cap. Y te lea pronto. Un beso y un abrazo.  
  
Jeru:  
  
¡¡HOLA!! Blaise ¿bueno? Físicamente espero, en realidad no creo en que la gente sea buena o mala totalmente, pero en este caso Blaise es malvadillo, en este le toco malo, que le hacemos. Por otro lado este cap. Es mas largo, y casi de introducción para el final, algo trágico y ya llegando, gracias por el consejo de los puntos, y creeme que lo tomo en cuenta. Besos y espero leerte pronto.  
  
Tonks moonlight  
  
¡HELLO! Oye, gracias por leerlo tan rápido, que bien que te este gustando, espero que este cap. También y que la espera no haya sido muy larga,(yo se que si) aquí te dejo la respuesta, talvez ya hayas adivinado quien es, una pista ya los había descubierto antes. Bueno te dejo un besaso y espero leerte pronto.  
  
DracGin:  
  
Gracias por este review, me halaga que me escribas dos veces, no te hago esperar mas, aquí esta el capitulo, no te preocupes el sig. Estará rapidito, aunque mientras mas reviews me dejes yo estaré mas contenta. Besos.  
  
Lily E.of Potter :  
  
¡¡¡HOOOLLLAAA!!! SIP, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi, que bien que me agregaras, espero encontrarte pronto. Esto, los ojos de Ginny según yo son castaños (cafes) aunque puedo estar equivocada y sean azules y quien atrapa la snitch, te lo juro que lo he checado mas de diez veces y aun así se me olvida, pero no volverá a pasar, aquí te dejo el cap. Espero que te guste. Yo soy de Guanajuato, ¡¡¡quedamos cerquita!!! Y aprovechando le voy a las chivas, (espero que tu también) mi jug. Favorito es Palencia, por...bueno en realidad no se porque pero me encanta (aunque todo el mundo dice que estoy media loca) y aunque no quedamos campeones mi equipo de respaldo es Pumas, así que no me causo gran conflicto. Bueno ahora si te dejo. Muchos besos y espero leerte pronto.  
  
khira15:  
  
¡¡¡hello!!! Pues bienvenida, que bien que te guste y ojala que la espera no haya sido tan larga (yo se que si, perdon) aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste y que te siga viendo por aquí. Muchos besos y cuidate.  
  
Y ahora si, aquí esta el capitulo 12 aunque oficialmente sea el trece.  
  
CAPITULO XII.  
  
SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS  
  
Draco pensaba que seria mejor, si intentar despertar al chico o irse dejándolo que llegara solo a la sala común, camino aun indeciso hacia la salida, mejor dejarlo, entre menos pistas tuviera seria mejor.  
  
Ya salía cuando una voz lo hizo voltear  
  
-¿así que eras tú?  
  
Lo miro aun en el suelo con la vista desenfocada, los golpes ya estaban casi por completo curados, parecía que el hechizo no habia dado resultados, pero aun así habia que asegurarse.  
  
-¿soy quien? ¿Además de inútil eres estupido?...  
  
-talvez  
  
La voz del moreno se escuchaba ronca y pastosa, observo como lenta y estudiadamente se sentaba con mirada burlona fija en los ojos grises e inexpresivos.  
  
-pero lo que no soy es un traidor, tú y Weasley tienen algo que ver  
  
Un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió su cuerpo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica en un intento por ocultar el nerviosismo, definitivamente no habia dado resultado el encantamiento.  
  
-¿Weasley? ¿Que tiene que ver Weasley en este asunto? ¿Y de que demonios estas hablando?  
  
-no seas iluso Draco, no podrás confundirme, se lo que paso, seguí a Weasley desde que salio de su sala común hasta aquí, y hace unos instante escuche que alguien se acercaba corriendo, y aquí estas tú...no tienes escapatoria.  
  
En la conciencia del rubio una luz brillo, talvez estaba equivocado, pero parecía que Zabini no recordaba o fingía no hacerlo.  
  
-ja ja ja ja. Una fría carcajada se dejo escuchar en la torre,  
  
-¿así que fuiste engañado? ¿Por una mujer? Peor aun ¿por una Weasley?  
  
-¿de que estas hablando? No me engañaras esta vez –WEASLEY, SAL AHORA..WEASLEY  
  
Solo la misma carcajada de segundos antes respondió a los gritos que Zabini profiriera.  
  
-¿Cómo lo hiciste Malfoy? ¿Dónde esta? -SAL AHORA MISMO WEASLEY.  
  
Con dificultad se puso de pie sin apartar la mirada del rubio y de vez en vez de la puerta, como si esperara que en cualquier segundo alguien saliera corriendo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios es este olor?  
  
Draco a su vez lo observaba divertido aunque aun desconfiado, sus brazos ahora cruzados a la altura del pecho le daban un aire suficiente y si aun quedaba duda sobre su rostro una sonrisa torcida que no llegaba a su rostro borraba cualquier señal de preocupación o remordimiento  
  
-¿QUE ME HICISTE MALFOY?  
  
-Tranquilo Zabini, no estoy sordo ni soy ningún pelele al que le puedas gritar, recuerda los rangos  
  
-ME IMPORTAN UN CARAJO LOS RANGOS, ¿DONDE ESTA WEASLEY?  
  
-No lo se, talvez divirtiéndose con Potter, en realidad no me importa  
  
Zabini miro la extensión de la torre, como buscando posibles escondites, camino cerca al otro lado de la habitación y aparto una gruesa cortina...nada, miro detrás de la puerta,..Nada, en la cortina mas alejada..Nada, Draco a su vez observaba cada movimiento del moreno estudiándolo, parecía confundido, pero no creía que hubiera olvidado, talvez si lograra desconcertarlo  
  
Observo que se acercaba al ventanal, su mirada vago por el camino a recorrer y vio brillando aun en el piso su reloj, si Zabini bajaba la vista inevitablemente lo vería.  
  
El moreno se alejo y él aprovechando que se inclinaba sobre el ventanal lo tomo presuroso y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
  
-¡¡y volvemos!! ¿Qué fue que?  
  
-¿Qué recogiste del suelo?  
  
-Zabini ¿seguro que no estas loco? No he recogido nada, ni siquiera me he movido de mi sitio.  
  
Miro los gélidos ojos grises, estaba seguro que se habia inclinado, así como de que Weasley habia entrado a la torre, ¡¡pero él no lo habia hecho, él esperaba fuera!! Entonces ¿como habia llegado hasta ahí?  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?  
  
Mas que al rubio habia hecho la pregunta a si mismo, talvez Weasley lo habia descubierto, o le habia tendido una trampa, talvez ya sabia que la seguía por ordenes de Lord, pero ¿Cómo era que habia escapado? ¿Y porque Malfoy se encontraba ahí?  
  
¡¡Eso era!! Weasley habia escapado, y el estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando lo descubrió, pero tenia que hacerlo confesar tenia que estar completamente seguro, no le gustaría que por esto el Lord se enfadara nuevamente con él y esta vez no serian solo los cruciatus, sino algo peor... talvez la muerte.  
  
-y si no es eso ¿entonces que estas haciendo aquí?  
  
Draco lo miraba indiferente y con la mueca burlona en su boca, todo un Slytherin sin duda, sabía que tarde o temprano Zabini le preguntaría eso, y aunque no estaba muy seguro que funcionara habia pensado en algo, solo esperaba que la otra persona involucrada pudiera ayudarlo.  
  
-el profesor Snape me mando a buscarte...pero como te vi descansando tan placidamente habia decidido dejarte aquí, pero ya que despertaste talvez quieras saber que es lo que necesita.  
  
-esta bien iré..Ahora lárgate tú también  
  
-no Zabini el me pidió que te llevara personalmente a su oficina, pero te espero, talvez quieras recordar como es que Weasley te dejo fuera de juego o talvez como es que se llega a las mazmorras  
  
-si serás idiota Malfoy  
  
-si, si lo que digas, viniendo de ti nada me ofende, amenos que me confundieran contigo, eso si será una ofensa.  
  
Los nudillos del moreno estaba apretados, no soportaba las burlas y los aires de superioridad de Malfoy, no soportaba que el lord oscuro lo tuviera por encima suyo, que su mismo padre viviera comparándolo con él, pero sobre todo que él tuviera a las chicas que quisiera, primero Pansy y ahora Jazmine, no toleraba que siempre se saliera con la suya, sin pensarlo su puño se abalanzo sobre la cara del rubio, buscando borrar la burla de su rostro.  
  
Draco esperaba esa reacción, sabia que estaba mal provocarlo, pero en su mente la escena de el tratando de forzar a Ginny aparecía una y otra vez, sabia ahora que él no podía recordar nada, pero eso no cambiaba lo habia tratado de hacer, y no podía olvidarlo.  
  
Con un movimiento casi imperceptible esquivo sin esfuerzo alguno el golpe que el moreno le lanzara y enseguida el arremetió con fuerza sobre su mandíbula, el moreno cayo tendido en el piso con un hilillo de sangre brotando del labio, aun confundido, Malfoy no le dio oportunidad alguna de recuperarse, lo sujeto del cuello de la túnica, su mirada era fría, tanto que al chico le dio miedo la expresión de su rostro, nunca lo habia visto tan enfadado.  
  
-es la ultima vez que te lo advierto Zabini, aléjate de mi y de mis asuntos, no volveré a decírtelo, recuerdalo claramente, soy un mortifago y como tal no tengo compasión y menos la tendré contigo, -¿esta claro?..¿LO ESTA?  
  
-..s..si  
  
Lo soltó haciendo que golpeara nuevamente el piso y que lo mirara aun con más odio si era posible, pero sin atreverse a decir una palabra más.  
  
Malfoy ahora le habia dado la espalda, sus puños apretados y sus músculos tensos eran prueba de la batalla que libraba en su interior, quería golpear a Zabini, el deseo era insoportable, pero para el moreno no debía existir motivo alguno para su comportamiento, así que debía controlarse, por su bien y por el de Ginny.  
  
-ahora, ¿nos vamos o prefieres seguir haciendo el idiota?  
  
-m...mi varita.  
  
El rubio alzo un brazo mostrando en la mano ambas varitas, que habia estado guardando para evitar un ataque traicionero del chico.  
  
-damela  
  
-claro, en las mazmorras.  
  
Y sin decir nada mas se encamino hacia la oficina del profesor Snape, esperando que la imaginación de su mentor fuera mejor que la suya, y que estuviera, talvez también habría salido a Hogsmeade  
  
Por los pasillos se podía ver alguno que otro estudiante que ya habia vuelto de la visita al pueblo, Zabini sacudía la cabeza de vez en vez y veía mas estudiantes conforme bajaban por la escaleras.  
  
-disculpa ¿Qué horas son? Le pregunto a una chica de tercer curso de su propia casa, después que cruzaron el rellano rumbo a las mazmorras.  
  
-cinco treinta, le dijo la chica completamente sonrojada, pues aun con el uniforme completamente arrugado y el cabello despeinado Zabini seguía siendo uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio.  
  
-¿estas segura?  
  
-claro, ya casi es hora de la cena  
  
El chico la miro y siguió caminando tras la espalda del rubio, aun más confundido, ¿Qué habría pasado en esas casi seis horas? ¿Cómo habría hecho Weasley para dejarlo inconsciente? Y lo mas importante ¿que tramaba Malfoy?, porque algo le quedaba claro, todo estaba conectado, pero aun no sabia como, lo averiguaría, de eso estaba seguro.  
  
Draco caminaba con la cabeza erguida y sin que al parecer nada que lo perturbara, todo lo contrario a la realidad, cada segundo se sentía un poco mas ansioso, Zabini se estaba comportando muy extraño, sentía su mirada clavada en su espalda y casi le parecía escuchar como su mente hacia mil conjeturas, esperaba que la confusión fuera mayor, aun así sabia que era una bomba de tiempo y tarde o temprano estallaría.  
  
Llegaron a la puerta de la mazmorra, estaba cerrada, se adelanto unos pasos y golpeo, al otro lado no se escucho indicio alguno de sonido, volvió a golpear, esta vez un poco más fuerte y espero unos segundos, la puerta seguía completamente sellada.  
  
-¿así que el profesor Snape me buscaba?  
  
-talvez fue él mismo a averiguar donde te habías metido  
  
-¿tu crees? ¿No será otra de tus mentiras?  
  
-cree lo que quieras Zabini, pero te lo advierto no te entro...  
  
-si, si Malfoy en tus asuntos o me ira muy mal, ya me lo dijiste, descuida, que buscare yo mismo al profesor.  
  
Y después de arrebatar su varita al rubio se alejo en sentido contrario rumbo a su propia sala común, tenia que averiguar algo, talvez era cierto que Snape lo buscaba, pero debía saber si el rubio habia estado o no en el castillo.  
  
Draco se alejo rumbo a los jardines, el panorama era gris, tal como las nubes que contra todo pronostico se iban formando y que auguraban tormenta, necesitaba pensar, las cosas estaban ya bastante mal, como para pretender que el por si solo podría hacer la diferencia, necesitaba ayuda, pero de quien, el profesor Snape estaba metido hasta el cuello y no podría ayudarlo mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, su madre no podía oponerse a la voluntad del Lord, y aunque quisiera sabia que muy probablemente eso le costaría la vida, sus amigos,..La única que tenia estaba en tantos problemas como él, y además era demasiado joven, necesitaba salvarlas por lo menos a ellas, talvez los padres de Ginny, pero no, ellos eran miembros de la orden de fénix y además nunca confiarían en la palabra de un mortifago, y talvez las pondrían aun en mas peligro.  
  
Se sentó a una orilla del lago, su mirada escrutaba el horizonte como si en su infinidad de un momento a otro pudiera encontrar respuestas.  
  
Se hacia tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y los últimos rayos del sol cambiaban la gama de colores del cielo.  
  
El chico continuaba pensando, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las palmas de sus manos cubriendo su rostro en franca señal de cansancio y desesperación, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, se puso de pie y camino rumbo al castillo, seguro que esa noche ni por descuido se asomarían las estrellas. -¡¡¡eso era!!! Alguien a quien pedir ayuda, después de todo eran familia... y algo debía valer, además era digno de confianza, ¿cómo no habia pensado en el antes? Aunque nunca habían hablado esperaba que pudiera confiar en un Malfoy, y que no se guiara por los prejuicios de la familia.  
  
Se levanto a toda prisa y sin demora se dirigió a la lechucearía, esperaba que leyera su carta y que le llegaran aun con tiempo de ayudar, llego corriendo y con una señal el hermoso búho bajo y como si ya supiera espero a que el rubio escribiera dos breves notas con el papel y plumas que habia ahí a propósito.  
  
Las ato fuertemente y cuando el ave estuvo posada en su brazo lo lanzo por la ventana rogando que los encontrara. Después y como si hubiera apenas recordado bajo al comedor, esperando que Zabini no hubiera encontrado al profesor y poder hablar antes con él.  
  
El comedor lucia tan normal como se puede con corazones rojos y hadas revoloteando sobre los estudiantes, el ambiente era festivo, aunque nunca se Celebrara en especial ese día, pero para él aunque era el día mas feliz de su vida también estaba marcado por el infortunio, si solo Blaise no los hubiera descubierto, pero ya no habia nada como resolverlo, solo faltaba esperar y confiar en que las cosas mejorarían, paso sin voltear y se dirigió a su mesa, en ella estaba Blaise mirándolo escrutador, sus ojos danzaban del rubio a Ginny Weasley y a Jazmine que lucia radiante, sonreía sin poder evitarlo y cuando se sentó y le dirigió una mirada la chica le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y le dedico otra sonrisa segundos antes de que Luna le llamara y comenzaran a charlar animadamente.  
  
No se atrevía a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, sabia que Blaise lo estudiaba, aunque la curiosidad y ansiedad por ver a Ginny a su Ginny podían mucho, pero era muy arriesgado, así que prefirió charlar un poco con Nott que se encontraba justo a su lado y noto por vez primera que no era del grupo de los nuevos mortifagos, jamás lo había visto salir de la sala común a las reuniones y aunque estaba en Slytherin y sabia que sus padres eran o mas bien habían sido mortifagos, porque habían muerto el año anterior él no seguía sus pasos, talvez podría ser un aliado......talvez.  
  
Zabini escuchaba atentamente desde el otro costado de Malfoy la conversación que estos tenían, Nott era un desertor y sabia que el Lord estaba enterado, también que tarde o temprano lo mataría y si ahora Malfoy comenzaba a estar con él seria una prueba mas en su contra..No tardaría en verlo muerto.  
  
Draco miraba frecuentemente la mesa de profesores, el profesor Snape no se encontraba ahí, resultaba extraño pues generalmente eran los primeros en llegar y los últimos en retirarse, hasta que la estancia se quedaba sola y todos los estudiantes se hubieran retirado a sus salas.  
  
Un leve escozor en el antebrazo lo hizo reaccionar, no podía ser el Lord oscuro, pues volteo a ver a Zabini que continuaba platicando sin al parecer notar nada.  
  
El dolor poco a poco se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo subiendo desde su brazo hasta el pecho y haciéndose mas y mas fuerte, su mente parecía nublada, escuchaba gritos y lamentos, algunas maldiciones, y después...nada, solo silencio, se sentía mareado y cansado y el dolor en el brazo continuaba.  
  
Se puso de pie y oscilando un poco salio del comedor seguido por unas cuantas miradas curiosas entre ellas la de Ginny que habia notado como de pronto se ponía pálido y dubitativo salía, tenia unas enormes ganas de seguirlo, pero seria sumamente imprudente y no podían arriesgarse mas, agacho la cabeza justo a tiempo solo un segundo después Blaise Zabini la miro y al observar que no ponía atención a la partida de Malfoy siguió charlando tranquilamente.  
  
El fuego en las antorchas estaba completamente apagado desde varias horas atrás. Afuera el viento azotaba frenéticamente, los árboles y los ventanales del castillo se estremecían a cada acometida furiosa y el agua amenazaba inundar las afueras del castillo.  
  
En la sala común de Slytherin el frió calaba aun mas, y en una de las habitaciones destinadas a los estudiantes de séptimo curso el silencio era roto por unos suaves gemidos que provenían de una de las camas adoseladas.  
  
Detrás de las lujosas cortinas Draco Malfoy dormía agitadamente, su cabello normalmente ordenado ahora se pegaba a su rostro empapado de sudor, sus manos de vez en vez se movían como intentando alcanzar algo que no era visible y en su brazo una horrible marca se hacia mas y mas visible.  
  
Las risas frías y resonantes taladraban sus oídos mezcladas con lamentos, un grupo de encapuchados luchaban sin compasión contra otros seres, mientras que unos no temían el uso de todo tipo de maldiciones los otros intentaban solamente la inconciencia de sus contrincantes, la ventaja era notoria, habia muchas bajas de los magos sin capuchas, a cada segundo podía ver como los cuerpos se desplomaban en el campo de batalla, vio como un encapuchado lanzaba un cruciatus a un hombre...lo conocía, alto y casi completamente calvo, era Arthur Weasley, se retorcía en el suelo, hasta que unos segundos después otro mago murmuro un contrahechizo, dejándolo jadeando y tratando de recobrarse.  
  
La batalla cambio de rumbo al llegar un mago viejo con larga barba blanca Albus Dumbledore, en pocos minutos la mayoría de los mortifagos se encontraban inconscientes o tratando de escapar, solo un grupo no mayor de diez seguían paleando hombro con hombro tan fieramente como una lucha de vida o muerte.  
  
Las maldiciones imperdonables surgían y rayos verdes y rojos se mezclaban algunos dando en el blanco y la mayoría errando solo de milagro.  
  
La batalla estaba perdida y ellos lo sabían. Un rayo rojo pego de lleno en el pecho de uno de los mortifagos el cuerpo voló varios metro debido al impacto , un Avada Cadavara fue invocado, contra un mago negro y alto, y justo en el momento en que debía golpearlo el cuerpo del mortifago lanzado por un bloqueus se cruzo en el comino de la maldición pegándole de lleno, el cuerpo ahora inerte del mortifago continuo deslizándose unos metros mas y cayo pesadamente sobre un montón de escombros y basura, su capucha se deslizo elegantemente dejando ver el rostro ahora sin vida.  
  
-aaaaaaaaaaahhh, un grito turbo la calma de la habitación, habia reconocido al mortifago.  
  
La habitación estaba en penumbras, el grito rompió la calma de la habitación pero parecía que solo para dos personas.  
  
Draco abrió los ojos completamente, agradeciendo mentalmente el que solo hubiera sido una pesadilla, aunque habia sido tan real, aun podía ver el cuerpo de su padre que yacía desmadejado y en su rostro un rictus de dolor.  
  
-Draco.  
  
-¿he?  
  
Tardo un segundo para descubrir al dueño de la voz, sin que el rubio lo notara Theodore Nott se habia abierto camino entre las cortinas y podía apreciar su silueta junto a su cama  
  
-¿estas bien? -si, creo, solo fue una pesadilla. Aunque fue tan real. -si, una pesadilla..claro  
  
-sabes, cuando mis padres murieron yo estaba aquí, aunque la versión oficial fue que murieron instantáneamente en el ataque de Hallowen del año pasado Dumbledore me llevo a San mugo, no habían muerto, estaban heridos, y no muy graves, pero pidieron verme, mi padre me hizo prometerle que lucharía por no volverme mortifago, después me dijo que habia tratado de dejar las filas del lord oscuro, pero tu sabes que es imposible el hacerlo, las heridas que tenían habían sido provocadas por los mismos mortifagos que antes habia creído eran sus amigos.  
  
-Nott...  
  
-espera, déjame terminar, todo mi vida habia creído que mi destino seria convertirme en seguidor del Lord oscuro, y lo habia aceptado, aunque no me gustara, pero el que mis padres me pidieran no unirme a sus filas, aun mas, dejar de estar en ellas me hizo comprender que yo tenia la oportunidad de elegir, y aunque ahora yo sea considerado un traidor y sea repudiado por la gran mayoría de los integrantes de Slytherin estoy tranquilo, porque es mi decisión y se que estoy haciendo lo correcto.  
  
-Nott, ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?  
  
-Desde hace ya varios meses se lo que te ocurre..  
  
El rubio volteo a ver las cortinas de su cama, aunque no habia dicho nada Nott sabía que era lo que temía, a su lado dormían Zabini, Crabe y Goyle y no le convenía que se enteraran de esa conversación.  
  
-descuida, un hechizo de sueño profundo.  
  
Nott continúo..  
  
-tus sueños son casi siempre así, aunque normalmente nombres a la Weasley, y pronuncias palabras que fácilmente pueden entenderse como que no quieres ser mortifago, y algunos otros secretos, noche a noche tu cama es cubierta por un hechizo insonurus, nadie puede escuchar lo que hablas. –Creeme no te lo digo para que me agradezcas, -lo que realmente quiero decirte Malfoy es que tu puedes elegir el rumbo que tomara tu vida, tus padres no pueden decidir lo que tu harás con tu vida, así como tu no eres responsable de lo que ellos eligieron.  
  
Draco miraba el infinito, sabia que lo que el chico le decía era verdad, pero aun así eran sus padres y no quería ser el responsable de sus muertes.  
  
-Nott, ¿tus padres?  
  
-si, fue la ultima vez que los vi, a la mañana siguiente sus cuerpos fueron encontrados sin vida en el mismo hospital, los mataron con la maldición Avada Cadavara, así que podrás imaginarte quienes fueron.  
  
-y tu crees que yo pueda..  
  
-tú ya has tomado tu decisión, talvez no sea la mas fácil, pero creme a la larga el único que va a sufrir las consecuencias buenas o malas serás tú.  
  
-es verdad.  
  
-me voy a mi cama, vuelve a dormir  
  
-..Espera Nott , Draco dudo un poco, pero sentirá que podía confiar en el.  
  
-dime.  
  
-mis.. Mis padres.. Ellos.. si yo tratara de dejar a los mortifagos serian sacrificados, no se que hacer, no quiero que les pase nada.  
  
-piensa en ti, ellos ya hicieron su vida y una consecuencia de sus actos se reflejo en ti, por lo que se tu no decidiste ser mortifago, fue casi una herencia, ahora lo que deberías pensar es si en un futuro talvez algo lejano te gustaría heredarle lo mismo a tus hijos, porque esto se convertirá en una cadena, y talvez el ultimo eslabón seas tu.  
  
-gracias, Nott..y por favor..  
  
-no te preocupes, por mi esta conversación nunca existió.  
  
El sol se filtraba pálido y débil entre las nubes grises que llenaban el cielo, la lluvia habia cesado, prometiendo que en unas horas se convertiría en un calido y agradable día.  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor Ginny Weasley tenia ya varias horas despierta, quería saber que pasaba con Draco, pero no encontraba la forma. Por más que daba vueltas en su cabeza el asunto no sabía como contactarlo, talvez por lechuza, pero aun así era arriesgado, miro su reloj por enésima vez, era temprano pero seguramente en el gran comedor ya habría algo de gente, podría esperar hasta verlo aparecer, y con suerte le hablaría.  
  
Bajo apresurada, en el camino veía pocos estudiantes, en el gran comedor solo una docena de chicos aun despeinados y somnolientos atraídos mas que nada por el olor de la comida que por la mañana de domingo comían placidamente sin que les importara lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.  
  
Jazmine estaba en su mesa, parecía que acababa de despertar y llevaba sobre la cabeza lo que juraría era una creación de Luna un tipo de gorro para dormir con un pico de águila, la gente la veía, pero a ella no le importaba, se notaba feliz y contenta, aunque con mucho sueño.  
  
La morena bostezo, volteo a ver a Ginny y se encamino a su mesa.  
  
-hola, ¿Cómo estas?  
  
-Jaz, bien y tu ¿como estas?  
  
-contenta, muy contenta, pero cuéntame como te fue en el reencuentro.  
  
-esto, Jaz, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo grosera que he sido contigo, veras, yo pensé que tú y Draco estaban juntos, y eso me hacia sentirme muy mal, de veras, quisiera que me disculparas y aceptes que seamos nuevamente amigas, creeme, nunca mas desconfiare de ti.  
  
La morena la miraba sonriente aunque algo la apenaba.  
  
-veras Ginny, yo no soy tan buena como tu piensas, de esto yo también me beneficie y tal vez mi interés no habría sido tanto si en medio no se encontrara...  
  
-Harry ¿no es así?  
  
La chica se ruborizo, al escuchar la pregunta tan directa.  
  
-he, pues si, Harry, un poco menos cortada continuo. –pero ese Draco me las va a pagar, no puede guardar secretos, mira que el muy bribón me pidió que no te dijera nada de lo que estaba pasando y él a primeras de cambio me hecha de cabeza, ya vera..  
  
-ja, ja ja, espera Jaz, el no me dijo, en realidad lo deduje, aunque claro que a Draco se le escapo un comentario, pero nada mas.  
  
-¡ho! Siendo así, esta bien, pero dime como les fue  
  
-bien al principio, después de eso todo se puso mal, muy muy mal.. y comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido con Zabini mientras la chica cambiaba muecas de desagrado, furia, miedo e incertidumbre a lo largo del relato que duro cerca de una hora, sin que ninguno de los involucrados apareciera, al final Jazmine estaba tan ansiosa por saber como le habia ido a Draco con el moreno que estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo...estaba, si no fuera porque apareció Harry y el resto del trío también parecía que habían dormido hasta muy entrada la madrugada, pues lucían aun adormilados.  
  
Llegaron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor en la que las chicas platicaban y saludaron, Harry muy efusivamente a Jazmine, aunque algo cortado por la presencia de Ginny.  
  
-¡¡hola Harry!!  
  
-¡¡hola!! Buenos días, lindo sombrero.  
  
-¿de veras? Jazmine sabía que Harry lo decía de broma, pero no pudo evitar el seguirle la corriente. –en realidad lo hice especialmente para ti, sabia que te gustaría, y sin decir otra palabras se lo quito dejando su cabello largo y lacio deslizarse por su espalda. Y lo puso sobre el cabello negro y revuelto del chico.  
  
-¡¡hay, se te ve precioso!! Mira, ¿no se ve guapísimo Ginny?  
  
-he, este, si, claro muy muy guapo.  
  
Harry se le quedaba mirando sorprendido, no se acostumbraba aun a lo bromista que era y que a todo le gustaba buscarle el lado gracioso, pero después de unos segundos y que Ron y Hermione por fin no pudieran aguantarse la risa y soltaran tremenda carcajada, se repuso y colocándose el sombrero bien la beso suavemente en los labios sin que ninguno de ellos se asombrara, seguramente ya les habia contado a sus dos amigos.  
  
-¿podemos hablar? Jazmine lo miro asombrada, esperaba que no fuera para nada malo.  
  
-si, claro, solo un segundo, ¿alguien tiene un pedazo de pergamino que les sobre?  
  
-aquí tienes, a Jazmine nunca le hubiera asombrado que Hermione tuviera además del pergamino media docena de libros debajo de la túnica, conocía su reputación de genio, y le caía bien lastima que fuera novia de Ron, le gustaba mas para Luna, nimodo en el corazón no se manda.  
  
-gracias, tomo el pergamino y escribió unas líneas, -ten Ginny, nos vemos en la tarde.  
  
Harry y Jazmine salieron juntos y tomados de la mano del gran comedor, el chico aun con el ridículo sombrero sobre la cabeza.  
  
Ginny espero a que la atención de los otros chicos se desviara y leyó la nota. A las 2:00 en el sauce.  
  
Esa Jazmine realmente estaba loca, ¿qué quería hacer en el sauce por la tarde? Talvez era que le arreglaría una cita con Draco, siguió desayunando, esperando pacientemente el momento de la cita.  
  
Draco iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo cuando fue interceptado por Luna que sin mirarlo ni hablarle siquiera, pues cerca estaba Blaise le puso una pequeña nota en la mano, y se alejo como si fuera simple casualidad el que se hubieran encontrado.  
  
La leyó y reconoció en ella la letra de Jazmine, no sabia si acudir, pues Zabini no se habia despegado de él en todo el día, aunque disimulara encontrarlo casualmente y además no encontraba al profesor Snape por ningún lado, era muy extraño, pues casi nunca salía del castillo.  
  
Las dos de la tarde llegaron el cielo se habia puesto gris aunque era solo una nube pasajera, pero cubría magníficamente el sol haciendo que la mayoría de los estudiantes volvieran al castillo temerosos de la próxima lluvia, sin embargo dos personas se dirigían al sauce, Ginny lo hacia cubierta por la capa de invisibilidad de Harry habia prestado a Jazmine y esta a su vez a Ginny, y Draco cubierto con una ligera capa para lluvia, habia por fin perdido a Zabini y ahora acudía a la cita, que estaba seguro seria con Ginny, esperaba que esto no trajera consecuencia alguna, aunque planeado por Jazmine tenia mas oportunidades de salir bien.  
  
Entro después de tocar el nudo del árbol con un palo que habia sido dejado a propósito para eso, camino hasta que después de un rato llego hasta la casa de los gritos, en ella ya estaba Ginny que lo veía asombrada y feliz, la habitación que alguna vez hubiera estado destruida lucia bellamente decorada.  
  
La lluvia comenzó a caer y los relámpagos danzaban en el cielo, soltando bramidos de júbilo,  
  
Ginny abrazo a Draco que la estrecho fuertemente contra si sin besarla aun, solo disfrutando su presencia.  
  
-Draco...  
  
Su nombre pronunciado por sus labios parecían música celestial, su sangre comenzó a hervir y miles de promesas de amor subieron por cuerpo.  
  
Se separo un poco solo para encontrar sus labios y comenzó a besarlos, primero suavemente disfrutando y mordisqueándolos, recorriendo cada centímetro de ellos, llenándose de sensaciones, y provocando que sus cuerpos inconformes con la ropa pidieran mas cercanía.  
  
Ginny abrazada al rubio besaba con pasión sus delgados y masculinos labios, mientras sus manos trabajaban en la capa y continuaban por los botones de la comisa, estos cedieron dando paso al pecho delgado pero fuerte, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de la piel descubierta, logrando que soltara gemidos de placer, y pidiera que continuara con su exploración, los labios de la chica recorrieron el pecho, bajaron hasta el abdomen y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, el chico se tumbo de espaldas sobre la cama dejando que Ginevra se colocara sobre él y siguiera con su recorrido, su deseo era evidente y no pudo soportar mas, tomo a la chica por la cintura y la recostó en la cama, poniéndose sobre ella, sus cuerpos luchaban por fundirse en uno.  
  
Draco la miraba con los ojos nublados de deseo, beso nuevamente sus labios hasta saciarse de su sabor y recorrió su cuello, no supo en que momento habia desabotonado sus ropas que cedieron fácilmente al contacto de sus manos, el cuerpo de la chica estaba frente a él, tan dispuesto, tan perfecto, sus labios bajaron hasta su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlos, a besarlos, dedicándose a saborear y disfrutar cada sensación que provocaban en ella sus caricias, sus cuerpos temblaban, la tomo de las caderas y con un suave movimiento se unieron moviéndose acompasadamente perdiéndose, disfrutando cada caricia, cada beso, cada nueva intrusión, sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, y sus bocas murmuraban promesas de amor, mientras llegaban a clímax quedando rendidos y aun unidos sobre la cama.  
  
Aun mucho tiempo después de que Ginny se adormilara en sus brazos, Draco continuo acariciando el rojo cabello y el seductor cuerpo que descansaba a su lado, susurrándole promesas de amor, surgidas de lo mas profundo de su corazón y que el tiempo se encargaría de cobrarles..  
  
Y aquí termina el capitulo, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, ya saben en el botoncito que dice review, cualquier comentario lo agradezco y me hacen muy feliz. Como ya lo he dicho todas las criticas son buenas, asi que no se contengan. 


	14. El principio del fin

**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKR yo solo me divierto escribiendo y si lo hago con alguna ganancia, ¿Cuál? Sus reviews, con sus opiniones. Gracias. **

¡Hola!, ¿que hay de nuevo?, pues yo solo aquí presentándoles el siguiente capitulo del fic, por mucho serán dos o tres los faltantes, y para no hacerla de emoción continuemos.

**REVIEWS, GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR Y si acaso alguien no me deja ¿Por qué no lo hace?, bueno, de cualquier manera gracias por leer.**

** Abin: **

¡Hola! ¿Qué reprobaste? Humm, eso si que es malo, pero no te preocupes que segurito con un poquito de estudio pasas los extras, con suerte y no se arruina el verano, y de Internet, pues es educativo, (eso le digo yo a mis papás todo el tiempo, lo malo es que no me creen) espero que te vaya bien en los extras ya después me platicaras, besos y a estudiar.

**khira15: **

¡Hola! Gracias, por el review, y si, lo deje hasta el ultimo, este tiene mas de ellos, pero como ya casi acaba hay también otros eventos, y de la película, a mí me encanto Malfoy, es malillo y astuto, todo un Slytherin, además que sale guapo (mucho) y petición concedida, aunque según yo si son caps. Largos 14 paginas, pero tienes razón, trato de publicar por lo menos uno por semana, (unos días mas) y si, se acaba el curso, (para mi a mediados de julio) y espero publicar mas rápido. Pues me despido, besos y cuídate mucho.

**Maria Xose:**

¡Hola! Que padre que te hayan gustado, y mucho mejor que me dejes review, gracias, aunque conservo las esperanzas de que en los libros de JK. Se quedo con Harry, pero esta es mi segunda opción, y pues aquí te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste y me dejes tu opinión. Besos y hasta pronto.

**DracGin: **¡Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste. Besos y dime que te parecio.

**Ann P otter: **¡¡HOLA!! Pues aqui estoy de vuelta actualizando, soy de Guanajuato ¿tu de donde eres? Claro que te agrego, casi no entro, pero ojala que nos podamos encontrar pronto, tu fic te esta quedando genial, no se porque dices que te cuesta trabajo, se diria que no, pero te esta quedando super, espero que actualices pronto. bueno pues espero que este cap. Te guste y que nos encontremos pronto. Muchos besos.

**Jeru: **¡¡¡HOLA!!! Pues si, mira que también a mi me cae de lujo Nott, pero tiendo a poner mas buenos a los personajes de lo que en realidad son, espero no equivocarme tanto, totalmente de acuerdo con tu opinión, y respecto a lo otro, fue solo un sueño de Draco, así que no te preocupes por Lucius (bueno mejor no digo mas) preocúpate un...mucho, en fin que te dejo este capitulo, espero que te guste y pues..me dejes tu opinión, besos y hasta pronto. ****

**Luciana: **¡¡Hola Lucy!! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, creo que debí ponerle un carteloncito a lo ultimo con la advertencia "un poco Hot" bueno pues aquí sabes donde anda Snape, y algo mas de Nott, no mucho, pero lo suficiente, alguna que otra sorpresa, (casi todas desagradables). Espero que te guste el cap. Y me dejes Review, ya sabes que me alegran el día, besos y hasta pronto.

**Lily E. of Potter: **¡Hola! Otra vez, pues no, no me habías dejado review, pero que bueno que lo hagas, y mejor que hayamos platicado, aunque sea poquito por el msn, ya sabes como es eso de tener jefes latosos (je je, espero que no lea esto) y también creo que Nott será su mejor amigo (espero que sobreviva) pues aquí esta la continuación te la dejo para que me digas que te pareció. yyyeeeeeessssssssss, por fin llego el verano (vacaciones) así que atrás exámenes y tareas y estudiar. Es tiempo de disfrutar y divertirse.(me invitas). Besos y espero tener noticias tuyas prontito.

**marixo: **¡Hola! Oye, de nuevo gracias por lo del fic, espero que no te haya molestado mi opinión, que ya no he tenido noticias tuyas, en fin, estoy al pendiente de tu historia y espero verte ya sea aquí o en el tuyo pronto. Saluditos.

**Malfoy's red-haired lover: **¡Wow! Gracias por el comentario, me puse rojita, rojita, que bien se siente que te echen porras de esa manera, y no te preocupes, que cuando escriba mi propio libro vas a ser la primera en leerlo, y pues mira, no te hice esperar tanto con la continuación, y con el otro cap. Será menos, una semana espero o poco antes, respecto a lo de Harry, pues paso poco a poco,(algunos meses) lo que pasa es que como esta es Ginny-Draco no podía extenderme demasiado, estoy escribiendo otro, se llama "en algún lugar del corazón" que narra los acontecimientos entre Jazmine y Harry en el mismo tiempo que esta, pero ahora esta un poco abandonada (pues quiero terminar esta historia) y después continuare con aquella. Y pues así esta esto, bueno, espero que este cap. Te guste y me dejes tu opinión, muchos besos y cuídate mucho.

**ClaudyTonks: **¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Hey!!!, que no te hice esperar nadita, apenas recibí tu review, y comencé a contestarlos, que bueno que te guste la historia, espero que este capitulo también, y bienvenida al club de las Draco-Ginny (somos muchas) pues aquí te dejo el capitulo, espero que me digas que te pareció. Muchos besos. Y no te preocupes que ya llegan las vacaciones y nada de estudiar. (Por un tiempo)

**Mil gracias por los reviews, esperaba llegar a los diez para actualizar (por poco y no actualizo) BROMA, gracias a todas por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejarme su opinión, aquí les dejo ahora si el capitulo, espero que no les disguste tanto lo que va a pasar. Y ya sin mas preámbulo. **

****

**Ultimo anuncio. Capitulo dedicado a todos ustedes que leen, especialmente a Mina de Panama, "Mina te extraño, ¿dónde estas? **

****

**_CAPITULO XIII. _**

**_EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN._**

**__**

**** El sol brillaba alto y resplandeciente. Las nubes que llevaran tormenta habían pasado y ahora un enorme y nítido arco iris cruzaba el cielo El silencio en la habitación de la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade fue roto por un casi ineludible sonido, auque lejos de molestar, alegraba y reconfortaba el corazón de quienes podían oírlo.

-hummm, Ginny Weasley despertaba como siempre deseara, en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, el único hombre en su vida, aquel a quien se habia entregado por completo y por primera vez, aquel que amara mas allá de todo...incluso de su vida. Se apretó mas fuertemente contra su pecho, disfrutando su cercanía, deseando que siempre fuera así, que al despertar descubriera un mundo lleno de esperanza y amor, como en ese momento.

Draco aun entre sueños la estrecho más fuerte y murmuro su nombre logrando que una sonrisa aflorara en el rostro de la pelirroja.

No sabia cuanto tiempo mas podrían soportar, pero estaban decididos a disfrutarlo al máximo, el peligro era mayor a cada momento y la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría era como una nube negra y pesada turbando su cielo. Miro su rostro, tan lleno de paz, tan bello, el cabello despedía destellos con la luz que se filtraba por una de las ventanas entabladas, sus labios entreabiertos y su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración, el cabello rubio caía sobre la frente con una elegancia casual, estiro la mano intentando apartar uno de los rebeldes mechones.

-si no es el cielo, debe ser lo mas parecido.

La voz del chico en quien pensara la volvió a la realidad, con la mano aun en el aire sin haber alcanzado su objetivo. Draco abrió sus ojos grises que ahora lucían calidos, tomo la mano de la chica suspendida en el aire y mirándola fijamente a los ojos salvo la distancia desde sus labios hasta la frágil y delicada mano y la beso tiernamente.

-¿despertaste?

-no aun continuo soñando y es el mas maravilloso de los sueños.

Ginny coloco su cabeza en su pecho mirándolo a los ojos, su cabello rojo se dispersaba entre la blanca piel y sobre las sabanas que lo cubrían en parte, comenzó a acariciar el pecho del chico con dulzura, como si pensara cual seria la mejor manera de comenzar esa conversación sin romper este momento de mágica felicidad que estaba viviendo, sabiendo que era imposible se obligo a continuar.

-¿Draco?

-dime preciosa.

Ahora los brazos del rubio rodeaban amorosamente el cuerpo de la chica venciéndose en su cintura y en su cabello, deleitándose con el simple hecho de tenerla junto a él.

-¿qué paso con Zabini? ¿Cómo funciono todo?

Los ojos de Draco se tornaron un poco mas fríos y una mueca de disgusto cruzo fugazmente su rostro, aunque sabia que era inevitable la pregunta, le seguía pareciendo despreciable Zabini, todo lo que se refiriera a él, pero tenia que contarle, cuanto mas seguros estuvieran de su comportamientos era mejor, comenzó a relatarle lo que habia pasado después que ella saliera de la torre, omitiendo algunos insultos y golpes, pues sabia que su reacción fue incorrecta, y después de todo eso no era necesario que lo supiera, siguió hasta que se separo de él fuera de las mazmorras y le contó el plan que tenia de que el profesor Snape le ayudara a salir del lió.

-¿crees que el profesor Snape quiera ayudarnos?

-no lo dudo, pero el punto es verlo antes que Zabini pueda abrir la boca

-humm, Draco talvez con la legerimencia podrías..

-talvez, pero necesitaríamos de mucha suerte, es casi imposible entrar en la mente de Snape, la mejor opción es hablar con él

-si, pero no lo he visto estos dos días, sabes, creo que salio de la escuela, escuche un fragmento de una conversación entre las profesoras McGonagall y Sinistra, según ellas pidió un permiso especial para una semana, solo que cuando me vieron suspendieron apresuradamente su conversación, supongo que no querían que nadie lo supiera.

-¿así que fuera? Esto es muy extraño.

-¿Por qué? -veras, ayer por la tarde, durante la hora de la cena comencé a sentirme mal, me dolía el brazo, y en mi cabeza comenzaron a surgir imágenes sin sentido, por eso es que..

-saliste del comedor. Completo la chica, estrechándolo muy fuerte como si con eso pudiera aliviar un poco el dolor que el joven sintiera anteriormente, o al menos compartirlo, para hacerle mas llevadera su carga.

-así es, sentía como si un torbellino girara en mi interior, sabia que no era el Lord (sintió como la chica se estremecía en sus brazos y beso su cabello en gesto protector) continuo -el dolor en el brazo aun era soportable, así que supuse que algo lo perturbaba, los mortifagos sabemos esto, supongo que viene con la marca, después de un rato, sentí como la inconciencia llegaba a mi, pero las imágenes no se iban parecía que todo estaba pasando frente a mis ojos, una lucha feroz, gente que caía, algunos se levantaban, otros no, yo vi a mi padre como caía, abatido por la maldición Avada...

-ahhh, una exclamación se perdió en la garganta de la pelirroja, por el escalofrió que cruzo el cuerpo del chico supo lo que le habia dolido.

-fue solo un sueño Draco, no creo que debas preocuparte.

-lo se, pero fue tan real, tú y mis padres son lo único que tengo en este mundo, seria terrible para mi el...

-no nos perderás Draco, no lo digas, no quiero ni pensarlo. La chica subió la cabeza y beso los labios delgados y fuertes, tratando de borrar esas palabras de su mente, sabia que si algo pasaba él era el que mayor peligro corría y estaba segura que no podría soportar perderlo

-sabes, ocurrió también algo mas... comenzó a contarle lo de Nott, tenia un presentimiento con él, nunca había sentido a alguien como su igual, como alguien de Slytherin digno de su confianza...de su amistad, ahora después de relatarle a la pelirroja lo ocurrido, y la conversación que sostuviera con el chico, se sentía aliviado.

-no creo que Nott sea malo, el...en una ocasión me ayudo con Zabini, ya tiene mucho tiempo, aun nosotros no éramos nada, Zabini me molestaba y él apareció, después de algunas palabras se alejo de nosotros, Nott espero solo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no volvería y se alejo sin dirigirme siquiera la palabra, nunca me volví a acordar, hasta ahora.

El silencio lleno nuevamente la estancia, no sentían necesidad de hablar estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos, reflexionando lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo y tan rápido, habían salido de un muy difícil problema y esperaban tener un poco de paz, al menos hasta el próximo obstáculo, sabían que cada uno seria mas difícil que el anterior.

-¿Draco?

-humm

-Jazmine y Harry... ¿ellos?

-no lo se, aunque sospecho, de camino aquí me los tope en las afueras del castillo...besándose.

-Ginny sonrió aliviada, nunca habría querido herir a Harry y lo que ahora le decía confirmaba lo que pasara horas atrás en el gran comedor..

-me alegro por ellos, pero ¿Harry no sabe que ella es...?

-no lo creo, pero en algún momento lo sabrá, y será su momento de decidir.

-tienes razón.

Volvía un rato después por el estrecho pasadizo, por alguna extraña razón el camino les pareció demasiado corto, talvez porque no sabían cuando volverían a estar juntos, a la salida del sauce Ginny paso la capa sobre los hombros del chico, y pegándose a su pecho regresaron al castillo, con la seguridad de que nadie sabría que estaban juntos.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin donde la chica lo dejo después de asegurarse no ser observados y regreso a su propia sala común, horas después bajó al gran comedor a cenar, nada extraño,..Excepto que Draco no se presento y mirando disimuladamente se dio cuenta que Nott tampoco, sin saber que pensar regreso a su dormitorio.

Se quedo dormida mucho tiempo después, aun pensando en el rubio, en la manera como la hacia sentir y en la forma de ayudarlo.

Los siguientes días pasaron volando, las clases normales y la falta de tiempo, aunado con los excesivos deberes y el clima lluvioso comenzaba a poner nerviosos a los alumnos, lo único positivo según veían los alumnos era la misteriosa ausencia del profesor de pociones, que había durado ya un mes, aunque para otros esto era un síntoma mas de preocupación.

Ginny Weasley miraba fijamente las llamas en la chimenea de su sala común un viernes por la noche, el día siguiente cumpliría un mes de su reconciliación con Draco, se sentía feliz, aunque no hubiesen podido verse nuevamente su amistad creciente con Jazmine le ayudaba a tener noticias y mensajes, aunque necesitaba su proximidad, una de sus cartas, sin ningún tipo de referencia descansaba en sus manos, la sala común casi desierta estaba calida y acogedora, separo los ojos de las llamas solo para fijarlos en la ventana, el agua azotaba los cristales y los relámpagos hacían lucir lúgubre y tétrica la habitación, la puerta se abrió, entrando Harry, ahora solo estaban ellos dos, los demás se fueron sin que ella se diera cuenta, aunque cuando volteo a mirar su reloj noto con sorpresa que habia pasado casi una hora desde que se despidiera de las chicas.

Miro a Harry, parecía que le hubieran dado la noticia mas feliz de su vida, pues sonreía ampliamente, muy pocas veces lo habia visto sonreír así, le alegraba, Jazmine tenia ese efecto en las personas.

-¡Hola Ginny!, ¿esperas a alguien?

-¡Hola!, no, en realidad se me paso el tiempo, pero creo que es hora de ir a dormir

-espera, -Ginny yo...quiero decirte, con respecto a...

-Tranquilo Harry, se que estas con Jazmine, hace mucho, y me alegro, se que ella es la persona adecuada para ti, y no hay nada que explicar

-sabes, yo la juzgue mal, solo porque se juntaba con Malfoy, pero creo que son muy diferentes, ella jamás podría ser como ese patán y desgracia...

-HARRY, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir. Y sin esperar que el chico contestara subió a su habitación, le molestaba que hablara mal de Draco, ¿qué pensaría cuando supiera que Draco y ella estaban juntos? ¿También creería que estaba loca? ¿Y su familia? Porque si eso pensaba Harry su familia iba a ser mucho peor, pero no sufriría ahora por esto, todo a su tiempo... Y aguardaba con ansias que ese tiempo llegara.

Sábado, las ultimas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por la hojas de los árboles, y el sol, tímido aunque resuelto comenzaba a abrirse paso entre las espesas nubes, ayudado por el viento que las alejaba y comenzaba a hacer notar el azul del cielo, ideal para jugar a Quiditch, Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuf, la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigían contentos y espabilados al estadio, la audiencia estaba dividida, aunque Ravenclaw aventajaba casi imperceptiblemente.

Draco Malfoy aun con su fino pijama miraba por la ventana a los últimos estudiantes rumbo al partido, no había dormido bien pues la pesadilla de su padre muerto lo perseguía cada noche, y siempre culminaba con un dolor lacerante en el brazo, que duraba casi hasta el amanecer para amainar, además el señor tenebroso no los había vuelto a llamar y ya no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

Poso el brazo en el cuadro del enorme ventanal pensando, esperaba ver a Ginny ese día, pero Zabini no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, justamente podía sentirlo, con sus ojos clavados en él, sin intentar disimular su interés, y dispuesto a seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno si fuera posible.

El silbato de la Sra. Hotch se escucho casi imperceptiblemente a lo lejos, dando comienzo a lo que sin duda seria un buen partido, Jazmine jugaba y no dudaba que fuera a atrapar la snitch, pero el equipo de Hufflepuf le habia ganado a Slytherin, era un equipo preparado y motivado, sin dudas darían pelea.

-¿no piensa ir al partido?

Draco ignoro la pregunta del moreno y entro al cuarto de baño, se ducharía y pensaría en un plan para ver a su chica, talvez lo consiguiera.

Salía de la ducha cuando entro Nott, completamente pálido y buscándolo.

-Malfoy, necesito que vengas,

-solo, agrego al ver al moreno que rápidamente se ponía de pie.

Draco no pensó mas y salio de tras de Nott que se dirigió sin premura rumbo a la oficina del director, en ella se encontraba el profesor Snape en deplorable estado, parecía que sus ropas habían sido desgarradas por varios días, y su piel estaba pálida y sin brillo, un una gruesa capa de mugre mezclada con lo que parecía ser sangre cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y se notaba incapaz de tenerse en pie, su rostro, la mayor parte del tiempo completamente inexpresivo lucia asustado y sus ojos brillaron cuando el rubio entro al despacho.

-Profesor Snape ¿qué ocurrió?

El no respondió, solo sus ojos daban señal de que lo escuchara, pues lo miraba fijamente, como estudiándolo.

-¿Draco? ¿Eres tú? ¿Es el Dumbledore?

-lo es Severus, creo que es hora que nos digas que ha pasado.

El director se dirigió al profesor, aunque su mirada estaba fija en el único heredero Malfoy, que lucia completamente sorprendido, parecía claro lo que habia pasado, lo habían descubierto, los mortifagos sabían que Snape era un traidor, ¿pero? ¿Qué sabrían de él? ¿Qué sabrían de Draco Malfoy.

-Draco, Nott, siéntense, creo que esto tomara algún tiempo.

El profesor Snape tosió, y de su boca broto un chorro de sangre que fue limpiado por un pequeño y blanco pañuelo proporcionado por el director, mismo que cambio su aspecto pulcro, por el rojo casi al instante.

-ellos, ellos lo saben Albus, me buscan y tratan de matarme, pero no saben que ya estoy muerto, no lo saben

-¿quiénes, los mortifagos?

El rostro del profesor palideció aun mas y miro con las pupilas desorbitadas al viejo director,

- Él también lo sabe, el señor tenebroso, me torturo y estaba a punto de matarme, cuando el llego...pensaron que ya habia muerto y escape, pero lo estoy, estoy muerto Su voz se apagaba poco a poco, parecía que en cualquier momento perdería el sentido, se veía tremendamente mal, y a cada segundo su aspecto empeoraba.

-Severus, vayamos con madame Pomfrey, cuando estés mejor seguiremos esta charla.

-NO COMPRENDES ALBUS, YA NO HAY DESPUÉS PARA MI, ¿no te das cuenta que estoy muriendo?

el director lo miro sereno, sabia lo que pasaba, aun tenia esperanzas, pero esa era su decisión y el no podía cambiarla.

-Draco, tu padre...el también esta muerto, lo mato, El Lord, lo hizo, el lo hizo, lo hizo. Se revolvía el cabello, mientras murmuraba desesperado, lo mato frente a mi, y el solo pudo pedirme que te cuidara, él no sabe de ti... Volteo a mirar al director, como si de pronto recordara algo tremendamente importante y continuo.

-me lo pidió, Albus, -quería a Potter, le dije que estaba fuera de nuestro alcance, que nos descubrirías y se rió, sabe como atraerlo, lo matara, dijo que aquí, en Hogwarts y frente a tus ojos.

Draco estaba de piedra, su mente se habia bloqueado al escuchar las palabras del profesor, su padre estaba muerto, El que no debe ser nombrado lo habia matado, ¿lo que habia hecho para protegerlos habia sido en vano? ¿A fin de cuentas los mataría? ¿A todos? Pero el ahora era un mortifago, ¿que debía hacer? Su mente parecía un remolino, la risa cruel y fría del lord taladraba sus oídos, como si pudiera verlo y reírse de su dolor.

Sus nudillos estaban apretados y su rostro con los ojos cerrados tratando en vano de ocultar su dolor no lo lograban.

-¿por qué lo hizo?

Dumbledore, junto con Nott, que prestaban absoluta atención al profesor miraron a Draco, sus ojos grises, helados y apagados no mostraban mas que odio y resentimiento.

-¿por qué lo mato? Snape lo miro y un nuevo chorro de sangre broto de su boca.

-Draco, tu padre quería que el lord no te llamara aun, ofreció su vida para salvar la tuya, pidió tiempo hasta que hubieses terminado el colegio y él lo mato..Por ponerte mas alto que al Lord, por haberle dicho que tú eras lo mas importante en su vida.

-¿cómo lo hizo?

-Joven Malfoy, no creo que eso sea relevante para..

-TENGO DERECHO A SABERLO SEÑOR...ES...ERA MI PADRE.

-lo se, disculpe, creo que tiene razón. -

¿cómo lo hizo profesor?

-El lord...Solo...Solo se divertía, quería saber cuanto aguantaba sus maldiciones, lo torturo una y otra vez, lo..lo mutilo, fue cruel, completa y totalmente cruel, maldición con maldición tu padre gritaba de dolor sufría, sufrió mucho, y el Lord solo se reía, sin compasión, sin misericordia.

El profesor comenzó a toser descontroladamente, el pañuelo era incapaz de contener tal cantidad de sangre, sus manos se mancharon y algunas gotas escapaban corrompiendo aun más sus manos y su túnica.

-no sabe aun de ti Draco, pero no vuelvas, no lo hagas, lucha, tu padre así...acgrf,acgrf, nuevos tosidos le impidieron continuar, -él así lo habría querido...

-Severus creo que esto es suficiente iremos con Ponfrey, ahora.

El profesor Snape de pronto recobro la serenidad, sus ojos adquirió su aspecto normal y se puso de pie con dificultad, pero con firmeza, se acerco unos pasos hasta que estuvo frente a Draco, y sonrió, mientras tocaba su hombro fuertemente.

-estoy orgulloso de ti Draco, ¿lo sabes?

-si, profesor yo... Pero no pudo completar la frase, el profesor Snape se desplomo pesadamente sobre la alfombra de la oficina, sus ojos cerrados y su boca firme le daban un aspecto de inequívoca paz.....el profesor de Pociones Severus Snape acababa de morir.

Nott y Malfoy miraban sin comprender el cuerpo de su profesor tirado en medio de la confortable oficina, el pañuelo aun apretado fuertemente en su mano comenzó a manchar la alfombra.

Dumbledore volvió detrás de su escritorio y movió un sinnúmero de pequeños artilugios sobre su escritorio, los magos en los cuadros cuchicheaban mientras observaban al viejo director y al profesor sin vida en el suelo.

El director levanto la cabeza y los observo como si hubiera olvidado que estaban presentes, pero comenzó a hablar.

-creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es volver a su sala común, espero que no sea necesario el pedirles que no comenten esta delicada situación, ya informare yo a su debido tiempo.

Les hablaba con firmeza, pero un segundo en que su vista se desvió hasta el cuerpo sin vida, pudieron ver como claramente el dolor se reflejaba en su viejo y arrugado rostro.

-pueden irse. Repitió, pero ninguno de los dos se movía, era como si sus pies se negaran a abandonar la relativa seguridad de esa habitación.

-Señor, ¿Qué pasara con el profesor Snape?... ¿y con mi padre? Por fin el rubio había conseguido articular palabra, a pesar del nudo que sentía en su garganta, y a de sentirse inundado de tanto dolor y tanto odio.

-del profesor Snape me encargare yo, y su padre según me han informado su cuerpo esta en Malfoy Manor, lo entregaron a su madre, hace algunos minutos.

-¿sabe quien lo hizo?

-creo señor Malfoy que eso no es muy importante.

Draco lo miraba confundido, por la respuesta evasiva del director supuso que algo había tenido que ver con ello, pero no supo precisar que, además su mente se negaba a pensar nada, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo estaría su madre?

-quisiera ver a mi madre.

Ell director lo miro, sin ocultar la preocupación de sus ojos, parecía que había estado esperando la petición, las arrugas de su rostro se hicieron mas pronunciadas, producto talvez de los acontecimientos, su rostro cansado reflejaba sin embargo serenidad y sus palabras sonaron firmes.

-no puedo impedírtelo, sin embargo debo decirte que es muy peligroso, aun mas en estas circunstancias el que salgas del castillo, como sabrás nunca estuve de acuerdo en la decisión que tomaron, y aun así la respete, ahora haré lo mismo, pero si de mi dependiera te quedarías en el castillo, hasta que estuviéramos mas enterados de los planes de Voldemort.

Draco lo miraba, sabia que tenia razón, pero algo en su corazón le decía que en ese preciso momento su lugar era junto a su madre, sin importar el peligro al que se expusiera, necesitaba además ver el cadáver de su padre, pues muy en el fondo se negaba a aceptar que el hombre que le diera la vida yaciera en algún lugar de su casa.

-se lo agradezco profesor, pero quiero ir con mi madre.

Con un leve asentimiento el profesor se dio por enterado de la decisión y como si hubiera estado esperando esto movió una de las pequeñas piezas de la mesa, metiéndola dentro de otra de mayor tamaño.

-si esa es tu decisión, adelante, dentro de una hora podrás partir, creo que es tiempo suficiente para arreglar tus asuntos pendientes y despedirte,... si es que tienes que hacerlo de alguien. Y después te espero aquí, en mi oficina.

-bien, yo... la mirada del rubio vago por la habitación, posándose en el cuerpo del profesor, inerte sobre el suelo, -floutus, el cuerpo se elevo suavemente del suelo y se poso con la misma suavidad sobre uno de los sillones de la oficina.

Sin voltear atrás Draco Malfoy salio, obligándose a pensar apenas a pesar del dolor en la gravedad de la situación y esperando que nada mas sucediera, Nott detrás suyo lo miraba, sabiendo como debía sentirse y buscando la manera de ayudarlo.

A lo lejos se escucharon gritos y vítores de la multitud, alguno de los equipos acababa de anotar. Había olvidado por completo el partido de Quidditch Parecía increíble como el resto de la gente continuaba viviendo cuando el sentía que el mundo se le venia encima.

Continuaron el camino hacia la sala común en silencio, no sentían necesidad de hablar, Draco recordó que también los padres de Nott habían muerto por causa de Lord Oscuro, parecía tan trivial cuando se trataba de otras personas, pero cuando era acerca de tu familia, todo era tan negro y doloroso, el odio y dolor que sentía era tan profundo que quería causárselo a alguien mas, sentía la necesidad de hacer sufrir él también, de destruir, torturar...cualquier cosa que le ayudara con el sentimiento de frustración que sentía que lo consumía por dentro.

Pero también sentía la necesidad de que lo abrazaran y le dijeran que no estaba solo, de sentirse amado y comprendido.

Llegaron a la sala común, la puerta se abrió y entraron ambos, aun estaba todo en silencio, parecía vacío...

-vaya, vaya, conque ya están de vuelta

- esfumate Zabini.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que te sientes mal? Dime ¿Qué le hizo el Lord a tu padre? ¿Lo mismo que a los tuyos Nott?

Su voz era fría y burlona, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera un chiste

-¿tu lo sabias?

-por supuesto, mi padre me lo dijo hace varias semanas, me extraña que no te haya matado también a ti, pero espero que no se tarde mucho.

-serás...

El moreno no lo vio venir, de pronto estaba hablando con el chico y al segundo siguiente lo tenia encima, no atinaba siquiera a defenderse, parecía que Draco cegado por la ira había incrementado su fuerza y olvidado la magia, golpeaba a Zabini con toda la furia reprimida que tenia en su ser.

Los nudillos se le llenaron de sangre, ni siquiera le importo de quien era, de la boca del moreno escurría un hilillo, y solo atinaba a tratar de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse ya.

-¡BASTA Draco! Es suficiente.

Nott trataba de separar al rubio de Zabini con pocos resultados, en determinado momento el puño de Draco se estrello en la mandíbula de Nott.

Doloroso, pero suficiente para que entrara en razón, separándose de Zabini

-lo siento Nott, no fue mi int...

-no te preocupes, le dijo aun tocándose la mejilla y limpiándose un poco de sangre.

-Tú, le dijo dirigiéndose a Zabini que aun estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo sin decidirse a huir.

-Vete, y la próxima vez no solo no detendré, sino que le ayudare.

-LARGATE YA.

El chico se levanto atontadamente y a toda prisa salio de la sala común murmurando un sin fin de cosas inentendibles.

-vamos, será mejor que comiences a poner en orden tus cosas.

Lo escolto hasta su habitación en la que el chico comenzó a recoger túnicas y alguno que otro libro, sin apenas enterarse de lo que hacia, a cada segundo se sentía peor, perdió el control con Zabini, pero es que había sido tan ruin, se sumió en sus pensamientos, mientras seguía metiendo ropa.

-¿he?, si claro, murmuro apenas cuando Nott que lo había estado observando en silencio le dijo algo.

No escucho que era, y a decir verdad no le importaba, incluso lo alivio el verlo salir, por lo menos no tenia que controlar la frustración que sentía, por la muerte de su...

Arrojo el Baúl, con furia contra la pared, este se volcó, dejando en su camino su contenido, el rubio camino hasta el muro pero en lugar de levantarlo estrello su puño una y otra vez hasta que fue tanto el dolor que lo obligo a para de hacerse daño.

Se deslizo contra la pared quedando sentado en el suelo, miro sus puños y nudillos sangrando y manchando el suelo, ¿Qué podía importarle eso?, si el dolor del alma era superior.

Pasaron algunos minutos, no podía precisar cuantos, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, no le importaba quien era, ni lo que quisiera, en esos momentos no le importaba nada.

-¿Draco?

La voz dulce y preocupada de Ginny Weasley lo volvió a la realidad.

La miro, ahí, de pie junto a él, como la respuesta a sus suplicas, sentía que sus ojos nublados lo engañaban, pero quería aferrarse a esa fantasía.

-Draco, ¿estas bien?

Fue todo, la chica se arrodillo junto a él que se abrazo a su cintura escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la mujer que amaba.

**H**

**ola otra vez, si estas aquí es porque terminaste de leer y me dejaste un review ¿qué no dejaste? Y ¿que esperas? Con un par de palabras me harás muy feliz, solo dale clic en el boton de la izquierda y ya. Gracias por leer. **


	15. Lejos de hogar

Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKR. Yo solo sufro y me entretengo esperando la salida del libro 6. y de la siguiente. Película.

¡hola! Bien, pues ya se que tarde mucho con este capitulo y lo lamento, es solo que no me quedaba como yo quería, aunque por fin quede un poco mas satisfecha, que mas... quiero recomendarles un libro buenísimo, ya se que probablemente muchas ya lo habrán leído es EL CONDE DE MONTECRISTO de Alejandro Dumas, (wow, otra buena razón por la que no habia publicado) es muy bueno y nada que ver con la película. Pues ya comence el capitulo, voy por las cuatro paginas y me esta gustando, asi que espero publicarlo pronto, es mas ahora mismo voy a continuarlos. Muchos besos y espero que les guste.

Pd. Gracias por esperar y por leer.

**Y ahora mi parte favorita. Reviews.**

ClaudyTonks:

¡¡HEY!!! Hola, ¿cómo estas?, que bien, las vacaciones llegaron, por fin y espero que hayas pasado todas tus pruebas, a disfrutar del verano que dura poco. Y pues aunque tarde muchisisisimo aquí te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste y me dejes tu opinión, besos y a divertirse.

Abin:

¡¡hhoollaa!! Espero que estés bien, tus noticias una buena y una mala, Ojala que a estas alturas ya hayas pasado todas tus pruebas sino pues a estudiar. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y pues no te preocupes que ya casi termina, y de que sea feliz no te prometo nada. Pero ya prontito sabrás. Besitos y nos escribimos prontito.

pily:

¡¡Hola pily!! Que gusto de leerte por acá otra vez, me tenias abandonada ¿y me platicas que saliste? Que padre, pero deberías haberme invitado, imagínate la pachanga que hubiéramos armado . y de la historia, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también te guste. Muchos besos y cuídate.

Tonks moonligth:

¡HOLA! oye, ¡Genial! ¿en serio quieres estudiar medicina? Es padrisimo, aunque según me han dicho es una de las carreras mas absorbentes, pues ojala que te vaya genial , ya en unos años iremos a consulta. Y que bueno que en medio de tanto trabajo te des un tiempesito para leer la historia, espero que te guste y que padre que regreses por aquí, ojala que me digas que tal te fue en tu examen. Besos y mucha suerte.

Lily E. of Potter:

¡¡¡hola!!! ¡que onda! ¿cómo estas? Espero que genial y en plenas vacaciones , ¿dónde andas? Bueno pues espero que estés divirtiéndote, yo sigo en la escuela pero en los #$%&/$ cursos de verano, de ingles (soy mala, pero como me gusta mucho le estoy echando ganas) y como es el único tiempo que tengo libre, pues a estudiar, ni modo, tu por lo pronto diviértete por mi. Y lo del fic, pues no, lo de Draco si fue un sueño, pero como que ya presentía lo que estaba pasándole a su papa, bueno algo así, y lo de Nott, en realidad le dijo. "–ahora vuelvo", porque si le hubiera dicho que iba por Ginny Draco no hubiera aceptado para que no hubiera corrido peligro. Y sobre Zabini no te preocupes, no es tan tonto y sabe que en esos momentos ninguno de los tres chicos esta para soportarlo, así que opta por desaparecer. Pues bien, por fin te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste y me digas que te pareció. Ojala que nos encontremos prontito, aunque yo casi siempre me conecto desp. De las 11:30. bueno, muchos besos y diviértete mucho.

Marixo:

¡hola! ¿pues donde te metes? Sigo esperando capítulos, una nota, una lechuza, señales de humo, algo y tu nada que apareces . bueno, espero leerte pronto. Un abrazo.

Luciana:

¡¡HHOOLLAA!!LUCI, como estas, espero que genial y disfrutando de las vacaciones, pues por fin y después de una larguísima espera aquí esta el capitulo. Y sabes que, no parecemos mucho, porque yo creí que el que estuvieran juntos era lo mas bonito, te dejo leyendo, y espero que me digas que te pareció. Pd. Ya no te he encontrado en el mesenger, aunque entro seguido, casi diaria, a lo mejor es que ya entro mas tarde. Bueno, besos y nos leemos pronto.

DracGin.

¡¡¡¡HHHOOOLLLAAA!!! de verdad, y aunque no lo creas te agradezco muchisisisimo el que me envíes reviews, y mas que nada porque no lo habia terminado aun, así que hoy me senté frente a la compu mas rato de lo normal y me dije, si ella se toma un ratito para enviarte ánimos, tu bien puedes terminarlo antes, y aquí me tienes, por fin lo termine, espero que te guste y te prometo que el próximo no tardara tanto. Muchos besos y gracias por leer.

Cristhie:

¡hola! Que gusto tenerte por aquí , gracias por los cometarios, y espero que te haya gustado. Lastima que no te guste la pareja de Harry, de hecho es mi personaje favorito, tengo otra historia que se llama en algún lugar del corazón, es la historia de Jazmine y Harry, espero que en este capitulo cambies un poco de opinión, ya casi termina, te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste. Un beso.

MINA:

¡hola mina te extrañaba! ¿cómo estas? Espero que bien, de vacaciones y divirtiéndote mucho, pues hazlo tu que puedes , porque yo tengo que seguirle, pero gracias por leer y ya por fin, después de la larga espera te dejo este cap. Como puedes ver ya casi termina. Bueno, besos y espero tener noticias tuyas.

ULTIMA NOTA: Agradecimiento especial a DracGin. Mil gracias por la paciencia y por los ánimos.

**Y AHORA SI. **

**CAPITULO XIV. **

**LEJOS DE CASA.**

-¿Draco?

La voz dulce y preocupada de Ginny Weasley lo volvió a la realidad.

La miro, ahí, de pie junto a él, como la respuesta a sus suplicas, sentía que sus ojos nublados lo engañaban, pero quería aferrarse a esa fantasía.

-Draco, ¿estas bien?

Fue todo, la chica se arrodillo junto a él que se abrazo a su cintura escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la mujer que amaba.

-Draco ¿Qué ocurre?

No le contesto, seguía abrazándola, la chica podía ver sus ojos fuertemente apretados, decidió no preguntar mas, sabia que le diría todo en cuanto estuviera en posibilidad de hacerlo.

La puerta de la habitación se cerro de tras de Nott, que los dejaba solos. Se alejo, pensando que por lo menos a Draco le quedaba su madre y su novia, a él no le había dejado a nadie, Esperaba que la historia no se repitiera nuevamente.

Después de unos pocos minutos Draco fue aflojando la presión, hasta que solo la abrazaba suavemente, levanto su rostro contrariado hasta el preocupado de la pelirroja.

-ya paso. Dijo muy cerca de la chica que lo miraba sin comprender

-¿Qué paso? No comprendo

-...mi padre esta muerto Ginny, lo mato el señor tenebroso, y también al profesor Snape.

La chica ahogo un grito, mientras miraba como el rubio trataba de que su voz sonara normal...pero no lo lograba, un sentimiento así es imposible de esconder y menos aun de ella, que lo amaba.

-Draco, yo...lo siento, no creí que...Oh por Merlín, lo abrazo nuevamente rodeándolo por el cuello. El correspondió estrechándola también, además no sabía como decirle que se iba, esperaba que solo fueran unos pocos días, pero no tenía la seguridad de nada, ni siquiera de volverla a ver.

-¿quieres decirme como paso?

-no se mucho, el profesor Snape solo alcanzo a decirme eso, que El señor tenebroso lo había torturado a él y a mi padre, después me dijo Zabini que fue larga la tortura..

-el profesor se fue desde hace un mes... ¿crees que desde entonces?

-por su estado no me sorprendería, dijo que después de que lo torturaron él había llegado, creo que con él se refería a mi padre, pero no lo dijo solo que le pidió al Lord que no me llamara aun y solo por eso lo mato...

un nudo en la garganta le impedía continuar, no terminaba aun de aceptarlo y el contárselo a la chica era a la vez un alivio y un martirio, pero necesitaba desahogarse, sacar todo ese dolor que le quemaba dentro como un veneno y le impedía respirar. Continuo

-sabes que solo me uní a ellos para evitar que mataran a mis padres, y aun así lo hizo, y yo, ¡aun llevo esta maldita marca que me condena a la oscuridad!.

Se soltó suavemente de los brazos de la pelirroja se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación como león enjaulado, mientras continuaba mirando el brazo en el cual tenia tatuada la calavera.

-Draco, hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, sabes que no eres el responsable de sus muertes, si acaso lograste alargar un poco más sus vidas.

-lo se. Dijo mientras estrellaba nuevamente el puño herido contra la pared haciendo que la chica se estremeciera...-es solo que me siento tan impotente, quisiera vengarme, hacerle lo mismo que le hicieran a ellos, hacer algo, cualquier cosa...cualquiera.

Ginny camino decidida hasta el rubio y lo tomo por las manos acariciando suavemente sus puños.

-tranquilo, algo haremos, al final veras que juntos lograremos superar cualquier obstáculo por difícil que sea, ya veras lo conseguiremos.

Se fundieron nuevamente en un abrazo, el rubio miraba a la chica que aun estando asustada trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor, de confortarlo, y el simple hecho de que estuviera allí era el mejor consuelo a su dolor. Solo su amor podía ayudarlo a regresar.

Ella lo abrazaba, sabia que detrás de toda esa furia y frustración su corazón estaba destrozado y lo sentía como si fuera su propio corazón, abrió los ojos aun envuelta en los brazos del rubio y observo por vez primera a habitación. El desorden reinaba en ella y las cosas de Draco estaban esparcidas en el piso, casi a sus pies, ¿Por qué estaba abierto el baúl? ¿Es que acaso el pensaba...?¡¡No!! Seria una locura el hacerlo, y más aun con lo que pasara con su padre y el profesor. Era sumamente peligroso.

El rubio la sintió tensarse entre sus brazos, sabia que lo adivinaría, pero ahora que llegaba el momento le parecía tan difícil de explicar, sobre todo le parecía tan difícil alejarse de ella.

-¿Draco, tÚ no vas a...?

-lo tengo que hacer Ginny, debo ver a mi padre por ultima vez, tengo que estar al lado de mi madre, ella me necesita es mi deber estar ahí.

La chica se separo de él tambaleante sentía que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies, entendía los riesgos que corría al irse de Hogwarts, aun mas al estar en Malfoy manor ese era territorio conocido de los mortifagos.

Completamente pálida observo como Draco tenia la vista clavada en el baúl volcado en el suelo.

-pero...no debes, ¡Dumbledore no lo permitirá!, ¡sabe lo arriesgado que seria!, no, no te dejara. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, lo último que quería era llorar, Draco debía ya estar pasándola bastante mal con los sentimientos hacia su padre y el profesor para que además se preocupara por ella, se seco las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero estas continuaban saliendo.

-Dumbledore sabe que me voy...todo ocurrió en su oficina

Ginny Respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y después de unos segundos continuo.

-Lord Voldemort sabe donde vives, y tú no sabes con seguridad si esta enterado que eres un espía, talvez solo esta esperando tenerte a su alcance, -¡¡por favor Draco no te vayas, no me dejes!!

-no te dejare...nunca, el lugar en el que este no importa, para el Lord es igual si quiere matarme será lo mismo aquí o en casa...

-pero tú le facilitaras todo

-no, preciosa, no digas eso... le dolía el verla llorar mas que cualquier otra cosa, pero sabia que hacia lo correcto, -te prometo que volveré pronto y bien, no llores. Salvo nuevamente la distancia que los separaba y la abrazo, ocultando el mismo las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos producto de las suplicas y desesperación de la pelirroja y del dolor contenido

-Draco, es hora.

La puerta de la habitación había vuelto a abrirse sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, y Nott de pie los miraba apesadumbrado, pero su voz parecía normal.

Draco por fin pareció notar la manera en que Ginny había logrado entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, gracias a Nott, solo esperaba que Zabini no se diera cuenta de nada.

-Gracias Theodore, ya voy. Solo un minuto más, por favor.

El chico los miro significativamente y salio cerrando de nueva cuenta la puerta.

-¿te vas tan pronto?

La voz de la menor de los Weasley no pudo ocultar por más tiempo su desesperación y un sollozo apagado salio de sus labios

-si, Dumbledore me espera, solo vine a recoger algunas cosas. –pero con pocos resultados, dijo volteando a ver el desorden que formaban sus pertenencias. Tratando de hacer una broma, que sonó vacía y sin pizca de gracia.

Empezó nuevamente a recoger las cosas y colocarlas en el Baúl.

-Deja, lo haré yo. Dijo Ginny, El chico se puso de pie y con un movimiento de varita sus pertenencias quedaron acomodadas en perfecto orden dentro del baúl, que se cerró después sin el menor esfuerzo.

Ginny lo miraba deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla y al despertar nada ocurriera, pero sabía que no era así.

Ahí estaban los dos de pie en medio de la habitación con un montón de cosas por decirse, un nudo en la garganta y un vació en el estomago que les hacían un lió en el corazón.

Talvez pensaran que si ninguno de los dos rompía el silencio el tiempo podía detenerse y la despedida no seria necesaria. Pero el tiempo no perdona, sigue su curso sin tregua, sin compasión. Y en esta ocasión no seria diferente.

-Ginny quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase...

-no lo hagas Draco, por favor no te despidas, mejor prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, y que volverás y dime una vez mas que me amas, pero no me digas adiós, no podría soportar que lo hicieras

-nunca te diría adiós, porque donde yo este tú estarás conmigo, eres mi razón de luchar, te amo mas que a mi vida, por eso mismo te la ofrezco, mi vida y mi corazón, que es lo único de valor que tengo, todo lo demás no importa.

-Draco...

se abrazo al cuello del rubio que la recibió con una sonrisa triste, pero llena de esperanza y continuo...

...cuando vuelva, podremos gritarle al mundo lo que sentimos, nada importara ya, ni el Lord oscuro, ni las familias ni los amigos, te prometo que cuando regrese solo importaremos nosotros dos, nadie mas.

La chica sonrió débilmente pero él no pudo observarla, solo asintió con la cabeza posada en el pecho del chico, sus lágrimas seguían mojando la túnica del joven mago y pudo sentir como por su pelo resbalaba alguna de las que el chico a su vez y contra sus deseos derramaba.

-te amo Ginny

-te amo yo también Draco.

Permanecieron unos segundos mas enlazados y después salieron juntos aun abrazados, Ginny había aplicado un hechizo reductor en el equipaje y ahora lo conducía sin ninguna dificultad delante de ellos mismo.

Encontraron a Nott en uno de los sillones de la sala esperando por ellos.

Sabían que era tiempo, de un minuto a otro se cumpliría el plazo que el afable director les diera, y juntos sin decir palabra se dirigieron al despacho, no había aun nadie en los pasillos, parecía que el partido de quidditch aun no terminaba, y si acaso alguien los hubiera visto les habría parecido por demás extraño ver a dos Slytherin con una Gryffindor, aun mas que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor estuvieran abrazados, y si aun acaso esto era comprensible no lo seria el que el Slytherin fuera Draco Malfoy y la Gryffindor Ginevra Weasley. Cuyas familias se detestaban mutuamente

Llegaron a la estatua de la gárgola giratoria, Nott pronuncio la contraseña, habia encontrado a Snape por uno de los pasillos y le ayudo a llegar a la oficina del director, antes de que le pidieran fuera a buscar a Draco, esa era la razón de que la conociera, pero ninguno le pregunto, ensimismados como estaban en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

Entraron en la confortable oficina, las miradas de Nott y de Malfoy vagaron un instante hasta el sillón en el que solo una hora antes el cuerpo sin vida del profesor de pociones hubieren visto por ultima vez, ahora se encontraba vació y en ningún lugar de la habitación se notaba rastro de los acontecimientos pasados, ni siquiera la mancha de sangre que se esparciera en el piso estaba ya, era como si nunca hubiera pasado.

El director seguía como antes detrás del escritorio, platicaba, según supuso el rubio con alguno de los personajes alojados en los cuadros, pero con la entrada de los jóvenes estudiantes esta charla se suspendió y movió nuevamente algunos de los curiosos objetos posados en la mesa.

-aun tenia la esperanza de que no vinieran

Parecía que no se dirigía a nadie en particular, pero tenía la mirada fija en el heredero de los Malfoy, miro también a Nott y Ginny, pero si le sorprendió el que estuvieran ningún gesto o palabra lo delato.

Por la mente de los tres chicos rondaban cientos de pensamientos, ideas y dudas.

Ginny temía el que el chico se fuera, no quería dejarlo partir era un extraño presentimiento el que tenia en el corazón y estaba a punto de gritar por el dolor que sintiera.

Nott, miraba de vez en vez al viejo director y a Draco, tenia que ayudarlo, pero a su mente no llegaba la manera de hacerlo, sentía que solo así podría aliviar aunque fuera un poco su propio dolor.

El rubio por su parte parecía ser el más calmado, aunque mil dudas surgían en su mente, tenía tantas cosas por hacer, y tan poco tiempo, si tan solo contara con cinco minutos.

-bueno, creo que cinco minutos, serán necesarios para que este traslador quede listo. Dijo Dumbledore, aunque todos sabían que en menos de diez segundos podía lograrlo.

Draco volteo a verlo extrañado, parecía que le habia leído la mente, sin embargo nunca tuvieron contacto visual...talvez estaba un poco paranoico.

Miro a Ginny y la atrajo al lugar mas apartado, aunque estaba seguro que sus palabras podían se oídas por cualquiera de las otras dos personas en la habitación.

-Ginny, prométeme que pase lo que pase y aunque escuches cualquier cosa no harás nada precipitado, ni peligroso.

-¿es que sabes algo? Draco, si sabes que estas en peligro no vayas.

-no, es eso, pero la guerra esta próxima, tu debes saberlo, por tu hermano y por mi mismo. –solo te pido que no te arriesgues, quiero que estés segura y bien para cuando yo regrese, prométeme que serás prudente como hasta ahora.

La chica dudo en responder, no podía decirle para su tranquilidad que no le importaba enfrentar a un centenar de mortifagos si con ello lo ayudaba, no era eso lo que el rubio quería escuchar, así que sabiendo que faltaría a su promesa de ser necesario le dedico una triste sonrisa y asintió.

-esta bien Draco, lo haré.

-dile también a Jazmine que no vuelva, aunque haya otro llamado, que es muy peligroso y tengan cuidado con Blaise, espero que Nott pueda ayudarlas si hace falta. Miro al chico que cruzaba algunas palabras con el director, pero no sacaron en claro de que hablaban.

-¿Cuándo volverás Draco?

-muy pronto...espero, quince días, a lo sumo un mes, pero volveré, no te preocupes.

La beso levemente en los labios y le sonrió tratando de infundirle ánimos.

-bien, ya es tiempo, Joven Malfoy.

Draco volteo a ver al director, no habia dicho tantas cosas, acaso en una vida entera no terminaría de decirlas, especialmente los sentimientos que la pelirroja despertaba en el.

La volteo a ver, el cabello revuelto enmarcaba su rostro, y por sus mejillas aunque tratara de evitarlo lagrimas rebeldes resbalaban y se perdían en la inmensidad, sus labios apretados, reprimiendo los sollozos.

Si tan solo pudiera cambiar el giro de los acontecimientos, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, cambiaria tantas cosas y haría muchas mas.

Miro extrañado a Theodore Nott de pie junto a él y a punto de coger la pluma que el director adecuara como traslador.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto ya casi adivinando la respuesta.

Nott no respondió, su vista seguía fija en el director, que comenzó a hablar, como si ya esperara la interrogación

-Nott va contigo.

-¿pero como?... ¿no es muy peligroso? No es que al rubio le desagradara su compañía, al contrario, sentía un profundo agradecimiento por el chico y valoraba lo que quería hacer, pero ya lo había ayudado bastante y no quería arriesgar su vida.

-lo es, pero no me importa, ahora fue el chico quien hablo. –he decidido acompañarte, si te parece bien, creo que juntos podremos lograr mas cosas que si vas solo, además podremos defendernos mejor.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, le reconforto la decisión de su compañero.

Ginny observaba la escena con el rostro lleno de emoción.

-yo también quiero ir. Dijo la chica decididamente, y las tres miradas de posaron en ella aunque las expresiones eran definitivamente diferentes.

-lo siento señorita Weasley, pero me temo que eso no será posible

-¿pero porque no profesor? Yo quiero estar con Draco, y además no seré una carga, usted sabe que yo...

-lo se, y esa no es la razón, pero presumo que sus padres no estarán de acuerdo...humm, veo que tampoco enterados, y al ser menor de edad necesita su autorización, que dudo conseguirá.

Fijo su vista impotente en la impenetrable del rubio.

-bien, es tiempo, en diez segundos podrán partir, y recuerden, para regresar solo tienen que tocarla nuevamente y decir a Hogwarts, tienen un mes de plazo, si no regresan enviare un grupo de aurores por ustedes.

Los chicos tomaron el traslador y esperaron para sentir el peculiar proceso, lo ultimo que vio y escucho Draco Malfoy fue a Ginny mirándolo a los ojos y su voz gritando te amo.

Se sintieron atraídos al centro de la tierra y un segundo después Draco abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar que le era totalmente familiar, el pequeño bosque situado alrededor de la mansión de los Malfoy.

La luz se filtraba entre los árboles y el trinar de los pájaros era acogedor, su vista se acostumbro a la brillante luz, le parecía imposible que solo un poco mas de una hora antes se enterara que su padre había muerto, habían ocurrido tantas cosas, y aun había otro tanto por pasar.

El pensar en su padre lo volvió bruscamente a la realidad, volteo a ver a Nott que se ponía de pie a su lado.

-vamos.

Los dos chicos se encaminaron apresurados pero cuidadosos a cualquier acontecimiento fuera de lo normal, nada, a su paso algunos insectos se apartaban del camino y los pájaros volaban de las ramas bajas reprochando a los humanos la invasión a su territorio, un graznido de un cuervo antes de emprender el vuelo lo hizo levantar la cabeza, vio como se alejaba.

Finalmente y solo unos minutos después vislumbraron la antigua e imponente morada, los muros impenetrables a cualquiera que no fuera admitido por los habitantes, la puerta disimulada en una de las paredes se abrió cuando el heredero presiono su palma en un lugar estratégico, cerrándose inmediatamente detrás de los personajes.

Dentro la visión era si se puede aun mas espectacular inmensos y hermosos jardines rodeaban la propiedad parecida aun castillo, no se veía un solo lugar descuidado, y mirando fijamente por unos segundos Nott pudo observar a varios Elfos, que pasarían imperceptibles para cualquiera, pero no para el.

Siguieron avanzando por un sendero de piedras que llevaba al umbral de la mansión.

El ambiente allí era extraño y sobrecogedor, del interior se dejaba escuchar una dulce melodía proveniente del piano que su madre solía tocar, pero no era posible que fuera eso, pues ella seguramente se encontraba haciendo compañía al cuerpo de su padre.

Entro seguido por su compañero a la estancia amplia y elegante en cuyo rincón se encontraba una enorme chimenea, la melodía provenía justo detrás de ella, donde sabía el rubio estaba la pequeña estancia privada de su madre. Se encamino con presteza hasta ese lugar.

Lucia como siempre, menos lujoso que el resto de la casa, pero mas acogedor, lleno de flores y retratos de la ancestral familia, la melodía seguía sonando, y El chico volteo hacia el aparato que despedía las dulces y apacibles notas.

Frente al piano su madre tocaba, sin al parecer nada que la perturbara, sus dedos se deslizaban ágiles sobre las teclas y aun con los parpados cerrados en su rostro se reflejaba tranquilidad, los azules ojos se abrieron y las notas cesaron, en el rostro de la mujer se dibujo una sonrisa que ilumino por completo sus facciones, se puso de pie, la grácil y aun joven figura se deslizo hasta su único hijo, sin que la sonrisa se desvaneciera ni por un momento de su rostro, al contrario se hizo mas pronunciada.

-Draco querido ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta lo tomo tan de sorpresa que no atino a responder, mientras su madre lo abrazaba amorosamente y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Sintiendo como su hijo no respondía lo separo levemente de su cuerpo, pudo notar entonces la excesiva palidez y la rigidez, junto con la expresión de sus ojos por demás triste. Vio entonces la presencia del otro joven.

-¿Draco, que pasa? ¿Tú eres Nott, no es así? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo en el colegio?

-mama, ¿no te dijeron lo que paso con mi padre?

-no, nada a pasado con él cariño.

-mama, mi padre esta muerto.

La mujer lo miro fijamente y aunque la sonrisa se borro de su rostro la expresión apacible continuo sin alteración alguna.

-no digas tonterías Draco, tu padre esta en la habitación descansando

-¿Qué dices?

-claro, llego hace rato con el profesor Snape, aunque lamentablemente él se tuvo que ir de inmediato, ¿sabes?, tenia un aspecto terrible

-¿estas segura? Las palabras del rubio temblaban en su boca, y sentía como una calida sensación inundaba su interior, su padre estaba vivo, talvez había entendido mal al profesor, talvez solo estaba herido.

-claro que estoy segura, si le pasara algo malo yo estaría a su lado, él solo descansa.

-¿puedo subir a verlo?

Ahora si la expresión en el rostro de la aun joven mujer cambio, parecía asustada y ansiosa.

-pero...Pero, lo vas a despertar y necesita descansar me dijo que no quería que nadie lo molestara, tú sabes como se pone cuando no le obedecen.

-solo será un segundo madre, además ni siquiera lo despertare.

-no, no Draco, mejor esperemos...si eso será mejor...Cuando despierte podrás...podrás...

La mujer se estrujaba las manos, se las limpiaba en el elegante vestido y pasaba obsesivamente sus dedos por el cabello cuidadosamente peinado, sus maneras completamente afectadas, y sus balbuceos borraron la ambigua llama de esperanza que había renacido en el chico.

-voy a subir madre.

Y se puso en camino a la escalera de mármol finamente adornada que conducía a las habitaciones, entre tanto Nott comenzó a interrogar a uno de los elfos domésticos que por casualidad había descubierto en uno de los rincones levantando los trozos de un antiguo jarrón que la señora Malfoy tirara al tratar de alcanzar a su hijo.

Las dos figuras se perdieron escaleras arriba en las profundidades de la mansión.

-si, si, si. Desde luego tu padre querrá verte, eres su orgullo, el pobre esta tan cansado, pero querrá verte, pobre tanto tiempo de viaje, si, si, seguro querrá hacerlo.

Había dado alcance al rubio y ahora balbuceaba a su lado, como perdida en el tiempo, como si no pudiera concentrarse en nada, y sin embargo solo unos minutos antes parecía tan lucida y tranquila.

-¿estuvo de viaje?

No sabia si su madre le contestaría, pero no perdía nada al intentar

-si, si un largo viaje, por eso esta cansado, si eso debe ser ¿verdad Draco?...pero va a despertar ¿verdad que si? Lo hará ¿a que lo hará Draco? Las lágrimas llenaban los ojos de la mujer mientras se quedaba de pie fuera de una habitación disimulada detrás de un enorme lienzo.

-yo...yo...yo e-entrare primero y le preguntare, espera, y sin perder un segundo cruzo el lienzo, el chico se quedo un segundo de pie fuera, dudando, pero al instante se repuso y al tocar el inicio del cuadro se encontró en una enorme habitación decorada en su mayoría en oro y negro, en el centro una enorme cama le devolvió la figura desvanecida de su padre, nadie hubiera notado la diferencia si solo estuviera dormido, sus ropas y su cuerpo habían sido cuidadosamente lavado y vestido y su rostro pálido mostraba la serenidad y tranquilidad que nunca en vida tuviera.

La mujer le hablaba y lo movía levemente, mientras sonreía y lo miraba.

-lo siento querido, ¿lo ves? Sigue dormido, mira, tan tranquilo, será mejor que nos vayamos, si, si, no sea que lo despertemos y ya ves, se ve tan tranquilo.

Draco miraba a su madre con tristeza y dolor, no solo tenia que aceptar la muerte de su padre, sino que su madre se negara a hacerlo, la comprendió, a pesar del terrible carácter sus padres aun se amaban y sabia lo terrible que era para ella el comprenderlo, talvez por eso se negara a hacerlo.

-Ven madre, necesitamos hablar.

La abrazo por los hombros, como tratando de protegerla y sin resistencia la saco de la habitación encaminándose a un pequeño despacho, tomaron asiento en un mullido sillón, el silencio reinaba, ¿Cómo explicarle que Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto?

-madre

La mujer lo miro como si saliera de un trance, acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió.

-querido, tu padre regresa hoy de su viaje, estará feliz de verte, sabes, podremos irnos de viaje todos juntos, será agradable...espera, iré a ver si ya llega. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero el rubio se lo impido.

-espera madre, quiero decirte algo...-papa esta muerto, el Lord oscuro lo mato.

-Draco no digas tonterías, si el estuviera muerto yo lo sabría, en cuanto llegue veras que estas equivocado, el no esta muerto, no lo esta...él no me dejaría ¿verdad que no Draco? ¿Verdad que no me dejaría? La mujer comenzó a llorar.

Draco la atrajo dulcemente hasta su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello, no podía decir nada, trataba de consolar a su madre cuando el mismo necesitaba desesperadamente el consuelo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, parecía que las lágrimas de su madre no terminaban, continúo sollozando hasta que poco a poco el cansancio y tal vez las emociones la fueron venciendo quedándose dormida en los protectores brazos de su hijo.

La levanto en vilo y dirigiéndose a su propio cuarto, la deposito en la cama, salio de la habitación y llamo en voz queda. –Brintli ven aquí.

Uno de los tantos elfos que había en la mansión hizo su aparición inmediatamente, era si podía decirse así un elfo hembra sus enormes ojos fijos en el suelo y esperando las ordenes del amo.

-cuida a mi madre, no te despegues ni un segundo de ella, y cuando despierte avísame.

La criatura desapareció de su vista, y el joven Malfoy estuvo seguro que cuidaría hasta con su vida la de la mujer, esas eran sus ordenes y era además si podía decirse así era el elfo que mas apreciaba a su madre.

Se encamino nuevamente escaleras abajo, había mucho trabajo que hacer, y muy poco tiempo para lograrlo.

Regreso a la sala en la que dejara a Nott, el chico sentado en uno de los sillones lo esperaba. Salio a su encuentro y vio en su mirada la verdad de lo que había encontrado en la habitación.

-lo lamento Draco, uno de los elfos me contó como llego el profesor con el cuerpo de tu padre, es básicamente la misma historia que refirió el profesor, añadió solo lo que paso después de que el se fue, tu madre subió a la alcoba y comenzó a limpiar y a cambiar de ropa el cuerpo de tu padre, no derramo una sola lagrima y según ellos le hablaba como si estuviera vivo, poco después bajo a tocar el piano, diciendo que el amo estaba descansando y prohibió el paso a todos...después llegaste tú.

-Si, eso supuse. El chico se recargo en el descanso de la escalera y se froto el rostro con las manos, y al despegarlas su mirada estaba tan impasible como siempre.

-voy al despacho de papá, necesito hacer los tramites para el sepelio y buscar algunos papeles importantes

-puedo ayudarte en algo

-si, claro, vamos

Se encaminaron al despacho, la habitación en penumbras se ilumino cuando el rubio apunto a la chimenea y unas vivas llamas surgieron de la nada, abrió el enorme cajón del escritorio y saco una carpeta repleta de pergaminos, le paso la mitad a Nott, y comenzaron a observar lo que había, sacando relación y datos importantes.

Después de unas horas el rubio se alejo del escritorio rumbo a la chimenea, el fuego se volvió rojo y comenzó a hablar con una serie de persona, tantas que Nott desde su lugar solo pudo reconocer un par, y para su alivio no eran mortifagos.

Hacia ya un par de horas que la noche había caído, una lluvia cerrada golpeaba las paredes y cristales, los truenos y relámpagos resonaban con insistencia en la habitación en que los dos jóvenes seguían entregados a una enorme variedad de pergaminos, valores y oro.

Draco sabia que su familia era una de las mas ricas del mundo mágico, pero nunca le había interesado el saber cuanto, ahora se sentía abrumado por la inmensidad de las relaciones y negocios, algunos atrasados como estaban requerían atención urgente y algunos otros no tenían ya salvación.

Se froto los ojos y paso sus dedos por la cabeza, miro, casi por vez primera desde que entraran a la habitación la ventana, estaba oscuro afuera y la lluvia seguía, un pájaro negro se resguardaba de la lluvia bajo la cornisa de la ventana y plegaba sus majestuosas alas, sin intimidarse con el humano. Draco miro un reloj de arena encima de la chimenea y calculo que faltaría poco para la media noche, un nuevo relámpago ilumino la habitación, Nott estaba oculto detrás de otro enorme monto de pergaminos, no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde horas atrás, y pensó que talvez se hubiera quedado dormido, él había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero Nott no tenia por que hacerlo.

Se levanto despacio, el ruido de las pisadas se perdía en la alfombra y ningún otro sonido llegaba a sus oídos, llego hasta donde Theodore seguía clasificando y leyendo papeles, lo miro, parecía cansado.

-Nott,

El chico se sorprendió ante el llamado del rubio, había estado tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando se acerco hasta él, y de la sorpresa había dejado caer un par de papeles.

-que ocurre. Contesto cuando se recobro un poco.

-es tarde y debemos descansar, vamos, comeremos algo ligero y después dormiremos.

Se encaminaron, primero a las cocinas y después a las habitaciones, solo intercambiaban un par de palabras, pero en ellas se decían más cosas que con un vendaval.

La mañana siguiente los alcanzo nublada y gris, parecía que el firmamento se unía al dolor del heredero de los malfoy, los rayos del sol se negaban a asomarse y las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por las hojas y por las ventanas.

Ya hacia bastante rato que Draco Malfoy llegara nuevamente a la biblioteca, mucho antes de que despuntara el alba, no había dormido, y el cuarto de huéspedes tan extraño no ayudo nada, así que se le hizo estupido seguir en la cama y después de un baño apresurado volvió a ultimar los detalles del sepelio, no sabia si su madre asistiría, hacia solo unos segundos que Brintli entrara para comunicarle que la señora se encontraba igual, no había despertado aun y al rubio comenzaba a preocuparle, pues hacia ya muchas horas que debiera haberlo hecho.

Fijo su vista nuevamente en el reloj de arena, el sepelio seria apenas saliera el sol en el viejo cementerio familiar que se encontraba en una de las alejadas orillas de la enorme mansión, no faltaba mucho tiempo, solo subiría a ver a su madre y se dirigirían al lugar.

Sus pasos resonaron levemente en la escalera apagados por la alfombra y se adelantaron hasta su propia habitación donde descansaba su madre. Entro.

El cuarto se hallaba en la semi-oscuridad solo un pequeño candelabro colocado en una esquina en la cual estaba fielmente de pie la pequeña y fea elfa, junto a un sillón, en el que hasta segundos antes estuviera sentada y que ahora por respeto a su señor no lo hacia, la criatura tomo el artefacto de luz y lo acerco hasta la cama.

-madre

La mujer acostada en la cama se movió levemente dejando al descubierto parte de su hombro adornado solamente por un delgado tirante de la bata de dormir.

-madre ¿puedes escucharme?

Por unos segundos solo el silencio y las tres respiraciones sonaron en la habitación, pero la mujer casi imperceptiblemente sonrió y sin abrir aun los ojos contesto.

-si, querido te escucho.

-madre, dentro de unos minutos se llevara a cabo el sepelio de papa, no se si quieras acompañarnos.

Los ojos fuertemente cerrados aun y con una voz que parecía tan normal como siempre la mujer contesto.

-claro que no hijo, tu padre esta aquí, conmigo, anda, vuelve a dormir, que después desayunaremos juntos.

-madre, es preciso que lo aceptes, mi padre esta...

-no, Draco, no, él esta conmigo, lo siento, deja de decir tonterías cariño, anda, sal con Brintli y regresa después

-madre...

Los parpados de la mujer seguían cerrados y parecía que nada turbaba su tranquilidad. Los ojos grises del chico seguían clavados en la mujer, no sabia que hacer, vio como de los ojos aun cerrados resbalaban algunas lágrimas, aunque el semblante sereno no cambiara en nada, era como si surgieran sin el consentimiento de su madre.

Deposito un beso en su frente, subió tiernamente la sabana cubriéndola y salio de la habitación en silencio, dejando a su madre aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

El sepelio fue corto y sencillo, solamente el párroco, antiguo amigo de la familia y el rubio heredero estuvieron junto con los dos elfos encargados de cubrir el cuerpo, acaso las criaturas mas fieles de la tierra.

No quiso avisarle a Nott, pues aunque sabia que el joven asistiría por apoyarlo prefería pasar solo ese trance. Pensó en algún momento que alguno de los muchos personajes que se decían amigos de su padre estarían o enviarían sus condolencias, pero nadie mas llego, talvez enterados que el señor tenebroso fue el que terminara con la vida de su padre juzgaron que el hacerlo acarrearía la desgracia a su familia.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer pocos minutos antes que terminara la ceremonia, el cielo cargado de nubes negras se mostraba amenazador y hostil. Los dos únicos magos presentes al momento de la sepultura de Lucius Malfoy se alejaron rumbo a la entrada de la mansión, sin voltear a ver como el cuerpo antes esplendido y fuerte ahora yacía bajo un cúmulo de tierra.

Miro el cielo, los pájaros volvían a sus nidos huyendo de lo que prometía ser una tormenta.

El cielo claro, como no había estado en muchos días dejaba traslucir la belleza del firmamento, una noche sin luna, pero tapizada de estrellas cubría con su manto la tranquilidad reinante en el viejo castillo.

Desde el ventanal de la torre de astronomía Ginny Weasley sentía pasar las horas contando estrellas fugaces "si encuentras la adecuada te concederá un deseo" le habían dicho alguna vez, y ella deseosa de creerlo, buscaba entre las miles que brillaban aquella que le devolvería lo que mas amaba.

Ya pasaba de la media noche, lo sabia, y también que no debería estar en ese lugar, y mucho menos sola, pero no podía seguir en su habitación fingiendo que nada pasaba, ya hacia mas de quince días que Draco se fuera y no había recibido ni una sola noticia, suya, eran buenas señal el que no supiera nada por medio del diario, pero hubiera querido que le enviara alguna nota, algo que le dijera que se encontraba bien, aunque por lo menos le quedaba el duro consuelo de que con cada día que pasaba se acortaba el tiempo que tendría que esperar a que volviera, ya solo faltaban quince días, pues según sus palabras lo máximo que pasaría lejos del colegio seria un mes, apenas para ponerse al día con las materias y a tiempo aun para los exámenes.

Las noticias y rumores en el colegio no se habían hecho esperar, su partida tan repentina suscito las mas increíbles historias, aunque la mayoría eran casi verdad algunos detalles imposibles les quitaban la autenticidad.

El que había comenzado fue Zabini, movido por el rencor y el deseo de enemistarlo con la gran mayoría de los integrantes de su casa, cosa no muy difícil, al saber quien había asesinado a su padre, y ayudo aun más el que el traidor Theodore Nott se fuera con él.

La chica sabía que a Draco el ambiente hostil no le era desconocido, aunque el respeto que le tuvieran sus compañeros lo dejaba de lado, pero ahora, quizás ni eso pudiera ayudarlo.

Miro el cielo una estrella fugaz larga y luminosa cruzaba el firmamento, la vio desaparecer, pensaba en la cantidad de noticias y sucesos que habían pasado en ese tiempo, desde el partido de quidditch, hasta el anuncio de la muerte del profesor Snape la noche en que Draco se había marchado, la noticia del fallecimiento de su padre, la renuncia del ministro, la llegada de la nueva profesora de pociones, y una serie de asesinatos perpetrados por mortifagos, ataques al ministerio, un sin fin de de sucesos de alta importancia, y Harry y Jazmíne, su relación se había terminado una semana atrás, cuando la chica le confesara su secreto, aunque Ginny estaba segura que cualquier día las cosas tomarían su cauce normal, Harry era muy inteligente y aceptaría las explicaciones de la chica que se encontraba cada vez mas preocupada, el lord oscuro los había llamado una vez mas, solo una semana atrás, y Ginny le había advertido lo que Draco le dijera, la chica habia estado de acuerdo., sabia que esto traería graves consecuencias, pero confiaba en que al final triunfarían y podrían alzar el rostro ante la adversidad.

Pensó en Draco, en la minúscula y ridícula nota que habían dedicado a la muerte de su padre, y en los ataques que desde el mismo mundo mágico estaba siendo objeto el heredero para derrumbar el emporio, magos ambicioso y sin escrúpulos que al pensarlo débil e inexperto presionaran para destruirlo.

Pero no podrían, ella sabía muy bien de lo que el rubio era capaz, si tan solo pudiera estar con él para apoyarlo, hacerle sentir que no estaba solo, que en ella encontraría siempre comprensión, que el amor que le profesaba era incondicional, si solo pudiera repetírselo.

Recargo la cabeza contra el muro, y siguió mirando el firmamento, poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo y mientras dormía aun pensaba en Draco.

Ya rayaba el alba cuando un repicar de campanas hizo voltear a un joven Rubio, no se acostumbraba aun al sonido, cada mañana lo escuchaba y siempre sentía como si fuera la primera vez, el moderno y lujoso edificio en que alojaban las oficinas de su empresa se encontraba oculto en el Londres muggle, justo a un costado de una vieja catedral, pensaba en lo extraño que parecía esto, pues el sonido que lo desconcertaba sabia que a su padre le agradaba, ya que habiendo tenido ocasión de cambia el edificio completo a otro lugar había preferido dejarlo.

Miro de costado al que ahora era su escritorio, un amplio ventanal le permitía ver como el nuevo día comenzaba, dejando atrás la oscuridad.

Ese día se cumplía el plazo de regreso, la mayoría de los negocios y problemas habían quedado solucionados, , solo una cosa nublaba aun su ser, su madre no tenia mejoría alguna, se negaba a aceptar que Lucius Malfoy hubiera muerto, era como si en su mente pudiera verlo y hablarle, en algunas ocasiones parecía que comprendía que su esposo había muerto, y no salía en todo el día de su habitación, algunos otros días lloraba y rompía cosas, recriminándole a todo ser que encontrara que no le permitieran ver a su esposo, otras veces como el primer día se sentaba ante el piano y tocaba, hasta que su hijo llegaba y la acompañaba al cementerio familiar, el desconcierto del chico era mayor, pues a pesar de haber sido revisada por los especialistas en la materia nada pudieron hacer, era, según dijeron cuestión de tiempo talvez un día, una semana, meses...o talvez nunca.

Sabía cual era la opción y no era nada reconfortable, pero por el bien de su madre la tomaría.

Además estaba el que Ginny no hubiera contestado las breves notas que le había enviado, aunque no le preocupaba en demasía, pues el mismo le pedía que no lo hiciera, pero le hubiera agradado saber de ella, esperaba impaciente el momento en que estuvieran juntos nuevamente, pero por lo menos ella ya sabia que ese día volvería al caer la tarde y podría olvidarse además de la insistente sensación de sentirse observado, no había pasado un solo día desde que no lo sintiera y parecía aun mas insistente en la mansión.

Se enfrasco largo rato en los papeles que ordenadamente ocuparan el escritorio y después de que el sol se encontrara ya en su mas alta posición firmo el ultimo papel, se levanto tranquilamente, tomo su capa y salio rumbo a las chimeneas, en pocos segundos se encontraría nuevamente en Malfoy manor.

Era curioso el ver al joven avanzar por los transitados y espaciosos pasillos de las oficinas, en el que la mayoría de los presentes eran ya adultos, casi viejos y era visible que él no pasaba aun de los dieciocho, pero nunca ninguna de aquellas personas se hubiera atrevido a cuestionar una orden o alguna palabra, el porte distinguido y esa mirada fría bastaba para que cualquiera aunque no supiera que era el nuevo dueño obedeciera al pie de la letra.

Al final del pasillo el rubio pudo distinguir a Theodore Nott que le aguardaba, era como se pudo dar cabal cuenta una persona sumamente inteligente y leal, ya lo tenía considerado como uno de sus mejores amigos, de hecho su único amigo varón.

La media sonrisa que el otro chico le mostrara fue correspondida a su vez por un gesto de asentimiento distintivo de un Malfoy, que nunca sonreían en público, mucho menos en el trabajo.

-¿listo?

-todo quedo en orden Brian se encargara en tu ausencia, que presumo será corta, los contratos nuevos quedaron firmados y los asuntos de dinero liquidados.

-perfecto, entonces creo que ya es tiempo que regresemos.

-si, lo es.

Los dos reanudaron el camino hasta encontrarse en la parte mas alejada de las chimeneas, en la ultima que solo podían utilizar los miembros de la familia Malfoy, embrujada especialmente para ese fin, era especialmente grande, tanto que cabrían de pie cómodamente cinco personas.

El rubio tomo una pizca apenas de polvos flu cuando ya los dos se encontraban dentro y diciendo Malfoy manor desaparecieron.

El viaje era rápido y aunque no era nada placentero el pasar dando vueltas por cientos de chimeneas tampoco podían quejarse, pues al llegar al hogar otra mullida chimenea evitaba que se golpearan o incluso ensuciara.

La vista del salón era la misma que la primera vez que Nott entrara, hacia ya un mes, la música proveniente del piano de la Sra. Malfoy se escuchaba suaves, aunque la tristeza y melancolía se podían sentir en la dulce música.

Al escuchar que alguien llegaba las notas cesaron y los suaves pasos de la mujer les indicaron que ya los esperaba.

Nuevamente la sensación de ser observado fijamente se apodero del rubio que no pudo resistir la curiosidad de saber que lo causaba, pero sus ojos no pudieron dar con el autor de tan penetrante escrutinio.

-Draco ¿estas bien? La mujer lo abrazo y se percato que lucia normal, después miro a Nott y le sonrió.

-si madre, estoy bien ¿Qué ocurre?

-ven, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-ven, siéntate, es algo completamente absurdo

Se dirigieron al pequeño salón, el chico tomo asiento junto a su madre y esta comenzó la misma historia.

-habrá que castigar a Brintli, me dijo que tu padre estaba muerto, y que hace un mes lo habían sepultado, eso es muy cruel ¿lo sabes no? Además me dijo que si quería me podía acompañar al sepulcro, es buena, pero no me gusta que diga mentiras, y mucho menos de tu padre, ¿sabes? Creo que ya esta a punto de regresar, talvez hoy... veamos si ya viene.

El rubio la miraba con dulzura y pesar, esperaba cada tarde que al regresar su madre mostrara mejoría, ese había sido el ultimo intento, después de hacerle comprender nuevamente lo que había ocurrido la llevaría a san mungo y para las seis de la tarde estaría de vuelta en Hogwarts.

Las tres de la tarde alcanzaron a Draco en el hospital, con su madre lista y dispuesta a someterse a tratamiento, después de asegurarse de su comodidad y charlar un rato con ella y los médicos se dio cuenta que era tiempo de volver, se despidió cariñosamente de la mujer sabiendo que muy pronto, en cuanto volviera a malfoy manor, estaría a segundos de volver a Ginny...a su Ginny.

Entro tranquilamente a una de las chimeneas, y al momento que pronuncio su destino el hospital desapareció, trato de regresar, pero era demasiado tarde, se encontró tirado en medio del bosque, como si no hubiera alcanzado a llegar a su destino, corrió hasta la mansión, lucia igual, pensó que talvez solo algún imprevisto con la red flu, pero debía asegurarse, entro precipitadamente y se dirigió a la chimenea, trato de viajar nuevamente al hospital, pero una voz chillona y estridente, proveniente del ministerio informaba que la red estaba temporalmente desconectada y seria cuestión de minutos su restauración, miro entorno a suyo, como buscando un punto de referencia para convencerse que todo estaba bien.

Un ruido lo hizo volverse para descubrir a Nott, saliendo de debajo de las escaleras, era el pasadizo hasta el sótano.

-¿listo? Le pregunto Nott un poco sorprendido de encontrarlo casi de pie ante la escalera, aunque se repuso al instante.

-si, ¿Qué hacías? Pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.

-oh, solo ultimando los detalles del "sótano" sabia a lo que se refería, todos los artefactos de magia oscura se encontraban ahí, y era preciso destruirlos,.

-pero ya esta todo listo ¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto al notar que el rubio volvía su mirada con insistencia a la chimenea.

-nada, es solo que la red flu esta fuera de servicio.

-oh, eso es normal, hace rato también lo estaba, creo que están incorporando mas chimeneas a las conexiones.

El rubio se contento con la explicación.

-bueno, pues ya estoy listo, son las cinco cuarenta y creo que solo resta recoger los baúles para partir.

-si, seguro.

Se dirigieron juntos escaleras arriba todo estaba ya dispuesto para tomar el traslador y partir.

Ellos no podían saberlo, pero si hubieran asomado su rostro a la ventana hubieran visto la enorme bandada de cuervos que llenaba el cielo, justo encima de la mansión.

Los minutos pasaban en silencio, Draco se resistía a salir de su habitación, no porque no quisiera regresar a Hogwarts, sino que sentía que si se apresuraba podría romper la magia y quedarse atrapado para siempre en esa realidad, miro por ultima vez su habitación en completo orden pensando como se sentiría cuando por fin tuviera su vida con Ginny, no habia olvidado la promesa que le hiciera y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

Bajo con el animo ya un poco mejor y encontró a Theodore esperándolo ya en la biblioteca con el traslador dispuesto para el viaje de regreso.

Lo miro y haciéndole un gesto de asentimiento lo tomo, a punto de decir a unísono la frase que los devolvería a la oficina del director miro el reloj, marcaba las cinco cincuenta.

hogwarts

Ginny Weasley se arreglaba nerviosa y compulsivamente el rojo cabello, no hubiera podido dejarlo mas lacio y brillante, y es que llevaba casi una hora cepillandolo, arrojo el cepillo sobre la cama, incapaz de seguir con esa tonta tarea decidió salir a dar un paseo para despejarse al jardín, faltaba tan poco tiempo para que el regresara, talvez ya lo habia hecho y estaba buscándola

Con ese pensamiento salio apresurada de su sala común. Ya había dado la vuelta completa al estadio de quidditch y revisado la biblioteca un par de veces, y el reloj se negaba a avanzar, parecía que cada segundo duraba una eternidad, no habia casi nadie por los jardines, talvez porque muy pronto la noche caería o porque la lluvia habia comenzado apenas con una pequeña y fina brisa que prometía hacerse mas fuerte en algunas horas.

Decidió sentarse bajo un árbol a esperar, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Llevaba cerca de diez minutos cuando escucho a dos personas no propiamente discutiendo ni platicando, sino una combinación de ambos.

-no, es verdad, yo lo elegí, pero no por las razones que tu piensas

-¿ha no? ¿Y entonces por que? ¡¡Ya se, te gusto el diseño!! ¡¡Es una marca muy bonita!!

-no digas tonterías y escúchame.

-no, nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

-bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces vete y deja de mortificarme, que ya bastante tengo.

Ginny no sabia si acercarse, reconocía las voces y sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, pero no creía oportuno escuchar.

-quiero una explicación

-¡hay por Merlín Harry! Tengo casi un mes tratando de explicártelo y cada vez me gritas o me ignoras o te vas sin darme la oportunidad.

-pues ahora quiero oírte, necesito saber...necesito una explicación.

Ginny no pudo evitar el seguir escuchando, aunque sabia que su curiosidad no seria bien vista se acerco procurando no hacer ruido.

-yo...lo hice para tratar de ayudarte

-ja, ¿ayudarme?, ¿cómo? ¿Lanzándome un cruciatus? ¿O un avada cadavara? Vamos Jazmine dame una mejor razón

la chica bajo la mirada, se veía que trataba de luchar contra las lagrimas, pero perdía lastimosamente la batalla.

-basta Harry, por favor no digas eso.

-entonces como.

-PORQUE YO LO SE....SE LO DE LA PROFESIA.

Los brazos del chico se quedaron fijos en el aire, no habia esperado esa contestación...no de ella.

-yo pensé que estando del otro lado podría evitar que algo malo te pasara, a mí también me forzaron a hacerlo, pero pensé que le podría sacar provecho a la situación. Las lagrimas corrían por la mejillas de la joven que le habia dado la espalda al chico, como intentando protegerse. –yo solo quería estar cerca de ti, y si hubiera sido necesario dar la vida por ti, solo eso, nunca te haría daño.

Harry Potter no atinaba a hablar, no sabia que responder, ¿como saber si lo engañaba? ¿Cómo confiar en un mortifago?

-Jazmine.

El chico se acerco poco a poco hasta quedar a sus espaldas y la abrazo por la espalda, obligándola a darse la vuelta y viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿de verdad no lo sabes? ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?

-si, lo necesito, ahora mas que nunca

-por que yo te amo Harry, por eso.

El chico la abrazo y alzando su rostro limpio con una mano sus lágrimas.

-lo sabia. Le dijo

–muy dentro de mi corazón lo sabia, pero necesitaba oírlo de tus labios.

Ginny sonrió y decidió alejarse, para darles privacidad y tiempo.

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que escuchara parte de la conversación entre Harry y Jazmine, no sabia si seguían en los jardines, pero como el reloj se negaba a avanzar continuaba dando vueltas y mirando a cada segundo el reloj, estaba cerca de donde dejara a sus amigos y se sentía tentada a charlar un poco con ellos, después de todo si estaban "ocupados" podía alejarse sigilosamente.

Miro nuevamente su reloj, las cinco cuarenta y cinco, solo unos minutos mas.

Se dio vuelta a donde estuvieran los chicos, la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar, cuando un relámpago surco el firmamento y el sonido atronador lleno el silencio.

La chica sintió como su piel se sacudía con un fuerte escalofrió, miro hacia el castillo y vio que de la torre de astronomía comenzaba a salir humo, del interior de la construcción salían estudiantes apresurados, aunque lejos como estaba no podía escuchar nada.

Comenzó a correr hacia el castillo cuando a solo unos pasos un grito desgarrador de mujer y un nuevo relámpago la hizo detenerse, provenía del lugar en que se encontraran Jazmín y Harry, se detuvo y trato de regresar nuevamente hacia donde provenía el grito.

Llegaba cuando un rayo rojo la alcanzo en el brazo haciéndola caer de bruces en un tramo especialmente fangoso, el barro le cubría el rostro y el dolor se hacia cada vez mas insoportable.

Alzo la vista nuevamente y un grito salio de su garganta cuando un nuevo rayo impacto de nueva cuenta en su cuerpo.

-HAAAAAAAAAA

-¡¡Valla!! ¿a quien tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es la menor de lo Weasley!, Ginevra, ¡¡tanto tiempo sin verte!!

La voz fría que pronunciaba esas palabras hizo temblar a la chica, que sentía que todas sus pesadillas se hacían realidad, sentía un dolor lacerante en el cuerpo y un frió glacial llenaba su corazón sabia que el momento habia llegado.

Escucho como la chica Gritaba nuevamente, seguido por el propio Harry, trato de levantarse y una enorme fuerza la obligo a quedarse de bruces.

-ha llegado la hora ¿lo sabes Ginny Weasley?

La chica miro los ojos rojos y el cuerpo delgado que tantas veces en sus pesadillas viera y apretó fuertemente los parpados, pensaba en lo que iba a ocurrir y solo una suplica llenaba su mente. Que no llegara Draco, que por lo menos él se salvara.

El viejo reloj de la torre marco las seis de la tarde, cuando un nuevo rayo se estrellaba en el cuerpo de la pelirroja que gritaba dolorosamente.

Malfoy manor

Lo miro y haciéndole un gesto de asentimiento lo tomo, a punto de decir a unísono la frase que los devolvería a la oficina del director miro el reloj, marcaba las cinco cincuenta.

-¿listo?

-si

-a Hogw...

Pero Draco no término la frase, un rayo rojo se estrello en su costado obligándolo a soltar la pluma y cayendo de costado contra el escritorio que se le clavo cruelmente en las costillas.

Vio como Theodore desaparecía como en un remolino. Su vista giro hasta el lugar de donde proviniera el rayo y en ese momento su brazo comenzó a quemarlo como si tuviera brasas ardientes, obligándolo a lanzar un grito desgarrador que lleno la habitación.

Una risa burlona y cruel lleno sus oídos, no necesitaba ver a la persona para saber de quien se trataba.

Estaba en desventaja clara y lo sabia, pero aun así lucharía, solo una cosa llenaba en esos momentos sus pensamientos Ginevra Weasley. Solo en ella podía pensar.

Fin del capitulo, creo que ya todos saben lo que pasa, bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado, si fue así déjenme un review y si no te gusto déjame dos que todos me animan a continuar y además ya solo quedan dos capítulos, así que no te quedes con las ganas de decirme tus opiniones, que no me ofendo de ninguna.

Besos y gracias por leer.

Att. Sophye Potter.


	16. Hasta la muerte

¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!

Pues bien ya estoy aquí, después de un tiempo relativamente largo y con el penúltimo capitulo, aquí se resuelven algunas incógnitas de capítulos atrás, (que talvez ya se les hayan olvidado) en fin que si tienen alguna duda en los acontecimientos me avisan y les platico que fue lo que paso.

REVIEWS.

Mil gracias a:

Luciana

Lauranamalfoyrin

Fabisa

Abin

Claudy Tonks

Mina!!

DracGin.

Gracias por los Reviews, ya los habia contestado, pero el disquete se daño nuevamente, de cualquier manera mil gracias por el apoyo, y las porras y los jalones de oreja, ya por fin aquí les dejo el capitulo.

**SINTESIS. LEELO POR FAVOR.**

Bueno, solo como introducción al capitulo, ¿han leído o visto o escuchado la historia de Romeo y Julieta? Ya saben, familias enemigas, ellos se enamoran y al final Julieta finge su muerte, y Romeo cuando la ve cree que en realidad murió, y se suicida, y cuando el efecto de la poción pasa Julieta despierta y encuentra a Romeo muerto a su lado y decide quitarse la vida con la daga de él.

En fin que aunque el final no es feliz es considerado por mi uno de los mejores que he leído.

Pues algo parecido pasa en este capitulo.............a menos que....

**CAPITULO XIV.**

**JUNTOS HASTA LA MUERTE.**

Sentía como si el suelo girara a sus pies, la risa cruel resonaba en su cerebro, sacudió la cabeza para despejar las ideas y comenzó a ver con claridad, levanto el rostro aunque no le hacia falta para saber que Zabini era el encapuchado que estaba delante suyo con al menos media docena mas de mortifagos y que ahora se alineaban a su alrededor formando un circulo por el que sabia era imposible escapar.

¿Que podía hacer?, estaba seguro que esta acción era conocida del Lord Oscuro, pues era la muerte sentenciada a todo aquel que osara traicionarlo, ahora lo torturarían hasta matarlo, no sabia quienes mas venían pero eran al menos otros dos de los nuevos mortifagos, probablemente también Slytherins, y tres que parecían ya adultos.

-bueno, como ya te habrás dado cuenta de quien soy no tiene caso que oculte ante ti mi rostro.

Y acto seguido se quito la capucha que lo cubría.

Pudo ver entonces Draco la mueca de triunfo y prepotencia que llenaba su cara comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, mientras los demás mortifagos continuaban en sus puestos, escucho a través de la puerta algunos ruidos procedentes de la cocina y el salón que se filtraban, probablemente los elfos domésticos, aunque no podía descartar que otro tanto de mortifagos estuvieran destruyendo la propiedad.

Zabini continuaba hablando, aunque las ideas que llenaban la mente del rubio le impedían seguir el orden de ideas.

...Pensaste que ganarías, que siempre estarían contigo Snape y tu padre, pero mira lo que son las cosas, ahora estas solo, y tendré el placer de ser yo quien te mate, veras el Lord oscuro pensó que eras muy poca cosa para que él se ocupara de ti, pero ¿para que posponer mi dicha? Si vine aquí para hacerte sufrir hasta que mueras, -crucio.

El rubio comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, mientras los encapuchados no perdían detalle y algunos reían abiertamente, al parecer felices de lo que pasaba. Sentía como si cada palmo de su piel ardiera y un dolor lacerante lo llenaba.

-¡anda Draco!, implorame que tenga piedad de ti, arrodillate pidiéndome perdón, y tu agonía será menos dolorosa, te matare rápidamente.

Ninguna palabra salio de la boca del chico que se encontraba apoyado pesadamente contra el enorme y fino escritorio.

-¿no te doblegaras?, entonces veamos cuanto dolor soportas.

-crucio

Nuevamente comenzó a sentir el dolor, esta vez era aun mas potente, sus puños se apretaron tratando de aguantar, los nudillos se pusieron blancos por el esfuerzo, pero aun así no grito, aunque su cuerpo se lleno de sudor.

-¿no lo harás?, anda suplicame que te perdone, implora misericordia.

Ningún sonido se escucho, solo la respiración fuerte y entrecortada del rubio que luchaba por controlar el dolor.

El moreno bajo la varita, como dándole un respiro, o quizás dándole tiempo para doblegarse, pero ni una palabra salio de la boca de Draco

-como quieras. Crucio.

-¡ahhhhh!, un grito escapo de su garganta, parecía que con cada nueva mención la maldición se hacia mas y mas potente, sentía que su cuerpo se desgarraba, cayo de bruces en el suelo y de pronto se quedo quieto ahí tirado. Zabini habia dejado de apuntar con su varita el cuerpo del chico.

-vamos progresando Malfoy, pronto me suplicaras.

-¿sabes? Talvez en este momento tu querida Ginny ya este muerta ¿te sorprende que lo sepa? Fue sencillo, tanto que no se si decírtelo.....

Talvez fue la expresión que viera en el rostro de su enemigo lo que indujo al mortifago a seguir hablándole, parecía que eso le habia causado mas dolor aun que la serie de maldiciones que le habia enviado.

......¿quieres que te lo cuente?, suplicamelo

El rubio lo miro lleno de odio, pero murmuro.

-por favor.

La expresión que vio a continuación fue la más despreciable que vería en su vida, y siguió hablando

...después que murió Snape llego una nueva profesora, y nos enseño algunas pociones ¿no te imaginas cuales? Pues una de ellas fue una para recordar, algo absurdo ¿no? Lo mismo creí, pero por casualidad la probó en mí y regreso a mi memoria todo lo que habia pasado en la torre de astronomía...

El chico a pesar del dolor que sentía en el cuerpo levanto el rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del moreno y trato de poner atención a lo que le decía, aunque era sumamente complicado y doloroso.

-....pues si Malfoy, lo hice, aunque claro esta tuve que hacerles creer a todos que nada habia pasado, deje de espiar a la Weasley, y en cambio le conté todo al Lord oscuro, el pensaba que tú le eras fiel, pero al hacer un llamado y ver que eras el único de los que estaban vivos que no llegaba supo a ciencia cierta que eras un cobarde traidor. Y yo, he estado bastante ocupado dándole informes al Lord, ahora confía en mí, yo le entregue a la Weasley, y hay algo mas Malfoy, algo que termino de mostrarme que yo soy mejor que tú, algo que me dijiste que nunca conseguiría ¿no imaginas que es?

El rubio lo miraba, no podía sacarse de la mente lo que dijera de Ginny, aunque talvez mintiera, si tan solo pudiera comunicarse con Jazmín, lo único que podía reconfortarlo era que Nott talvez podría ayudarle.

Una patada en las costillas lo volvió a la realidad, Zabini enojado por la poca atención de que era objeto ahora lo golpeaba.

-te pregunte si sabias que era, responde

-no, no lo se

-ja, eres tan idiota como lo creí siempre, se trata de Sullivan, ella al saber que tu eras un traidor vino a mi, y juntos hemos logrado ahora lo que nadie antes pudo, entregarle al Lord a sus mas odiados enemigos.

-no es verdad, Jazmine nunca estaría con alguien tan mediocre como tú

-ja ja ja, ¿no lo crees?, puedo demostrártelo.

Una de las figuras se acerco al moreno y cuando quedo estrechamente unido al chico se quito lentamente la capucha.

El cabello negro y sedoso quedo al descubierto, y una sonrisa maliciosa como nunca habia visto estaba reflejada en la cara de la chica.

-Hola Draco.

La voz estaba llena de burla y desprecio, que el rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿ahora lo crees?

-no, es mentira.

-ven querida. La chica se acerco aun mas al moreno y este deposito un apasionado beso en los labios rojos al que ella se apresuro a corresponde con aun mas pasión, y un leve gemido de placer escapo de su boca.

-eres un idiota Malfoy, creíste toda esa farsa de que no quería ser mortifaga, y aun mas que quería ser tu amiga, cierto, Jazmine actúa muy bien, aunque nosotros desde el principio estábamos de acuerdo, siempre hemos estado juntos, juntos hicimos el plan para que cayeras en nuestra trampa, pero tú eres tan idiota que te creíste el cuento. Nosotros estamos comprometidos, y tú solo serviste para que lográramos nuestro propósito.

-¿Jazmine?

La chica volteo, parecía que veía algo sumamente repúgnate, el gesto y la expresión en el rostro le ayudo a comprender, su mirada fija en los ojos grises parecían burlarse de su dolor.

-cruci...

-espera querido, lo haré yo.

La chica habia tomado seductoramente al moreno por la mano, para impedir enviara nuevamente la maldición, y con un asentimiento tomo suavemente la varita de las manos del moreno y apunto directamente al heredero de los Malfoy.

-crucio.

El rayo le dio de lleno en el pecho y cayo de espaldas por lo poderoso de la maldición, comenzó a estremecerse, parecía que hacia un enorme esfuerzo por controlar el dolor, pero no lo conseguía

-aaaaaahhhhhhh

Un grito desgarrador salio de la garganta, no pudo reprimirlo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad la chica bajo la varita y abrazo nuevamente al moreno, mientras esperaban que Malfoy se recobrara un poco, talvez para una nueva maldición.

El chico se semi incorporo y trato de levantarse apoyándose en el fino escritorio, que tenia volcado todo el contenido.

-no te saldrás con la tuya.

-¿eso crees?, el Lord oscuro en estos momentos debe estar en Hogwarts, y otros mortifagos en el ministerio, todo esta calculado, Ginebra Weasley debe estar ya muerta y Harry Potter también, o por lo menos no estarán muy lejos de hacerlo.

-no es cierto, Dumbledore no lo permitirá.

El moreno estaba a punto de contestar cuando un estruendo proveniente del exterior de la habitación lo hizo voltear.

-ustedes, vean que es lo que ocurre afuera. Un par de mortifagos salieron de la habitación dejando al moreno aun con tres de sus secuaces

Draco sintió renacer las esperanzas, talvez Nott habia conseguido regresar, o alguna ayuda, como fuera trataría de mantenerse vivo.

Pasaron algunos segundos, pero ningún sonido llego a la habitación.

-creo que ya esta todo solucionado, continuemos jugando, muy pronto le harás compañía a tu amada Ginny y al idiota de Potter.

La chica levanto nuevamente la varita del moreno dispuesta a castigar mas a su antes amigo, mientras lo miraba burlona.

-crucio

Un estruendo lleno la habitación.

_**HOGWARTS.**_

El viejo reloj de la torre marco las seis de la tarde, cuando un nuevo rayo se estrellaba en el cuerpo de la pelirroja que gritaba dolorosamente.

Así, aturdida y adolorida como se sentía pensó en lo ridículo de la situación, ahora parecía que el tiempo se empeñaba en apresurarse, pues perdió la noción hasta que escucho el viejo reloj.

Levanto la vista para descubrir la silueta de Tom Sorvolo Riddley, pensó en el chico joven y casi guapo que conociera años atrás, no pudo asociarlo con lo que veía ahora, una cara plana y horrible la miraba con unos ojos rojos inyectados de odio, y su cuerpo delgado y demasiado pálido, daba la extraña sensación de abandono y destrucción, no quedaba nada de humano en esa figura, sin embargo lo sintió antes de verlo que era Lord Voldemort, y que su vida estaba sentenciada.

Vio además que no había sido el quien le lanzara las maldiciones, pues un hombrecillo regordete y cubierto por una capucha negra le apuntaba fijamente.

-¡Ginevra Weasley!, pensaba encontrarte, aunque nunca pensé que viva, bueno no lo estarás por mucho tiempo.

Ginny se sentía un tanto abrumada, no sabia siquiera el porque el Lord oscuro le hablaba, pensó que el o cualquiera de sus mortifagos la matarían apenas la vieran sin ninguna compasión, y ahora se dirigía a ella con la mayor frialdad, como si no hubiera nadie apuntándole con una varita, y como si fueran viejos conocidos.

-así es Ginevra, mi primera reacción fue matarte, aunque gracias a ti conocí a Harry Potter, de modo que pensé que talvez querrías unirte a mi..........

La pelirroja aun postrada sobre el piso pensó que unirse al lado oscuro seria la último que haría, prefería morir antes que convertirse en una traidora.

-talvez ahora pienses eso, pero en cuanto veas de lo que soy capaz lamentaras no haberte unido a mi.

-maldición. Olvido por un momento que el Lord oscuro podía leer la mente, trato de ponerla en blanco, pero era inútil, sentía que contra su voluntad los pensamientos se aglomeraban más que nunca en su mente.

-si Ginevra Weasley, puedo leer tus pensamientos, no son tan estupidos como hace unos años, pero después de todo sigues siendo débil, aun tienes sentimientos, aunque eso será por muy poco tiempo.

-COLAGUSANO.

A la mención del nombre Ginny sintió como una nueva descarga aun mas potente que las anteriores llenaba su cuerpo obligándola a gritar tan fuerte como era capaz de hacerlo, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿que piensas ahora?

-prefiero morir que unirme a un asesino.

-al menos tienes agallas, aunque nadie me habla de esa manera.

-crucio.

Apenas un susurro salio de su boca, pero fue suficiente, sentía que su cuerpo se rompía en mil pedazos presa del dolor, jamás pensó que podía sufrir de semejante manera, sentía que en cualquier segundo moriría.

Y justo entonces bajo la varita, ella no lo habia visto, pero mientras el lord oscuro aplicaba la maldición el mismo parecía estar soportando el dolor.

-¿que dices ahora?, ¿te unirás a mi?

La chica no podía responder luchaba aun por controlar el sufrimiento, por no gritar, un hilillo de sangre salía de sus labios y manchaba la tierra en la que yacía como desvanecida.

-CONTESTA

-n.....no....nunca.

-Muy bien. Colagusano, ya sabes que hacer, mátala.

-no juegues con ella, solo mátala.

La negra y siniestra figura se alejo, parecía como si flotara por el aire y se perdió de vista entre los árboles, miro como la dirección que tomaba era justo de donde provinieran los gritos de la chica, no pudo contener las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos a raudales, sabia que iba a morir y lo haría lejos de Draco, sin verlo de nuevo.

Levanto la vista hasta el hombrecillo tembloroso que estrujaba sus manos nervioso sin separar sus ojos de la pelirroja.

Trato de incorporarse cuando algo se le clavo en las costillas, su varita, aun estaba en su poder, trato de calcular las posibilidades que tenía, eran nulas, jamás podría hacer nada, no en ese estado. Talvez pudiera convencerlo, después de todo habia sido la mascota de Ron por años.

-escuche yo...

-SILENCIO

-scabbers

-no soy scabbers, soy un mortifago, y voy a matarte

-AVADA....

_****_

_**MIENTRAS TANTO**_

_****_

Nott se encontraba en medio de la confortable y ya conocida oficina del director Dumbledore, sentía como si hubiera chocado contra algo duro, toco su frente, un hilillo de sangre corría por su mentón, no había nadie el la habitación, solo los murmullos de los viejos en los cuadros que habían despertado con su llegada.

-Nott ¿eres tú? Un hombrecillo viejo lo miraba desde el cuadro central de la habitación, en el que jugaba con otro par de personajes y ahora lo miraban con curiosidad.

Sin esperar la respuesta continúo

-¿Dónde esta Draco?

-och, el chico trato de caminar, pero un dolor punzante en la pierna por poco lo hace perder el equilibrio, apoyo mas firmemente la pierna sobre el piso y miro al hombrecillo.

-¿donde puedo encontrar al director?

-probablemente en la enfermería, hubo un pequeño accidente con los alumnos de primero, pero nada que Du....

No termino de escuchar, salio corriendo trabajosamente y se encamino tan rápido como podía hacia la enfermería, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero esperaba llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Draco.

Al dar la vuelta apresuradamente a uno de los pasillo tropezó de frente con la profesora Mcgonagall, quedando sin aire y cansado por la carrera, la mujer lo miro de forma reprobadora, aunque en su rostro también había alivio.

-Nott, ¿No sabe que esta prohibido correr por los pasillos?

-Necesito... Ver... director...urgente.

-dime Nott, veo que han llegado, aunque ¿Dónde esta el joven Malfoy? Era Dumbledore por fin

-....Mortifagos, en Malfoy manor........llegaron, y se soltó......no pudo llegar.....

-¡ho! Ya veo, profesora, hágame el favor de sacar ahora mismo a todos los estudiantes de la torre de astronomía, envíelos a sus salas comunes, y que arreglen sus equipajes, me temo que no podremos seguir con las clases.

-pero Albus.....

-hazlo Minerva por favor, y después reunete conmigo, buscaremos a Harry, avisa a los demás profesores, la batalla final ha comenzado

Nott estaba desconcertado, no entendía porque todo ese movimiento en Hogwarts, si los mortifagos estaban en Malfoy manor, vio como el director se alejaba rumbo a los jardines y la profesora corría a la torre de astronomía, no sabia que hacer.

-director, espere, ¿que pasara con Draco?

-me temo que ya hice todo lo que podía por él, lo que sigue dependerá del destino

-pero...pero... ¿que hago yo?...

-le recomiendo que vaya a su sala común y comience a hacer su equipaje.

Y se marcho dejando al joven Nott observándolo como se perdía entre los pasillos, estuvo a punto de dar vuelta y hacer lo que le habia dicho el director cuando una idea cruzo por su mente.

Miro a todos lados, parecía desierto, pero vio como se acercaba una cabeza roja, no sabía como lo tomaría, aunque no tenia opción.

Ronald Weasley regresaba del bosque, habia vuelto a buscar algunos libros y esperaba reunirse en unos minutos con sus amigos cuando un chico Slytherin que no le caía bien, por el simple hecho de ser de esa casa le cerro el paso, pensó en hacerlo a un lado, pero estaba de muy buen humor como para tolerar alguna sandez, además reconoció a en el a Theodore Nott, que se presumía era un traidor del lado oscuro, aunque también se decía que era amigo de Draco Malfoy, un presumido al que detestaba.

-Weasley, ¿donde puedo encontrar a tu hermana?

-¿y a ti que te importa donde este Ginny?

-por favor, es urgente...la profesora Macgonagall me encargo darle un mensaje urgente.

-¿que mens....

No termino de decirlo, el sonido de la voz amplificada de la profesora se escucho por todo el castillo ordenándoles a los alumnos volvieran a sus salas comunes

Ron miro a Nott, como evaluándolo y después contestó

-la vi por los limites del bosque, cerca del campo de quidditch. Pero pobre de ti si le haces algo

Vio como se alejaba corriendo y el mismo dio vuelta, tenia que avisarles a Hermione y Harry, talvez no hubieran escuchado a la profesora, aunque era poco probable que la voz no se hubiera escuchado hasta su casa.

Nott corría por el jardín, escucho como el reloj de la torre sonaban las campanadas de las seis de la tarde, corrió aun con mas fuerza, no se dio cuenta en que momento de la torre de astronomía había comenzado a brotar humo, esperaba que todos los alumnos hubieran salido.

Siguió corriendo, hasta que llego a un pequeño claro, no había nadie, siguió corriendo, a lo lejos escuchaba gritos de terror, pero en tantas direcciones que era imposible ubicar el lugar de donde procedían, seguía corriendo, parecía una eternidad, pero no paraba de hacerlo, necesitaba encontrarla, ella debía saberlo. De pronto se paro en seco, sentía como si el hielo se apoderara de su corazón, la lluvia que hasta ese momento no habia sentido le calaba ahora hasta los huesos y no podía moverse, era imposible que fueran dementores, habían sido desterrados, ¿pero entonces que podía ser?

Así como llego de pronto el frió glacial se fue, aunque seguía empapado y enlodado, escucho ahora voces cerca, solo a unos pasos, pero antes no las habia oído.

Corrió nuevamente, el sonido del agua al caer amortiguaba el de sus propios pasos.

Miro como un hombrecillo bastante mas pequeño que él, con capucha apuntaba a la Weasley que estaba tirada en el enlodado suelo, y con una mancha roja cerca, probablemente de sangre.

-AVADA....

Tenia que hacer algo.

-Desvanecius

El hombrecillo cayo pesadamente en el suelo, haciendo que la capucha resbalara de su rostro, Nott se acerco hasta la figura de la Weasley que seguía tirada en el piso sin al parecer notar lo que habia pasado.

-Ginny, ¿estas bien?

-¿Nott? ¿Dónde esta Draco?

La miro fijamente mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie con visible dificultad, parecía muy herida.

-contesta, ¿dónde esta Draco?

-lo siento, Ginny, el esta...

-AAAAHHHGG

Un terrible grito de dolor se escucho, haciendo que los dos voltearan presuroso hasta el lugar del que provenía, Ginny conocía muy bien la voz, era su hermano quien gritaba, el miedo y la frustración se podían leer claramente en la mirada de la pelirroja, que luchaba nuevamente contra el dolor.

Miro al chico y al bulto que yacía sin sentido en el suelo casi junto a ella, tomo la varita del hombre y sujetándola fuertemente entre sus dedos esta se convirtió en polvo que rápidamente se perdió en la tierra empapada.

-petrificus

El cuerpo del mortifago quedaría así, hasta que ella le quitara la maldición, había descubierto un tiempo atrás que podía controlar ese efecto cuando se lo propusiera, miro a Nott nuevamente y comenzó a correr en la dirección de donde provenía un nuevo grito de su hermano, esta vez aun mas potente y desgarrador.

-¿Que paso con Draco, donde esta? Corría junto a Nott y a gritos le preguntaba por el rubio, necesitaba saber.

-Habia mortifagos....y no pudo volver.....sigue en Malfoy Manor.

La chica se paro en seco no tanto por lo que el chico le dijera, sino por lo que sus ojos veían, en el cielo la marca tenebrosa se alzaba imponente, vio como Harry y Hermione parecían estar en un trance mientras el cuerpo de su hermano flotaba sobre sus cabezas, gritaba y se estremecía de dolor. El lord oscuro estaba torturándolo.

-BASTA, SUFICIENTE.

Parecía que del cuerpo delgado y joven de la pelirroja emanaba una luz blanca que comenzaba a cubrir el piso y se extendía poco a poco.

-BASTA.

El cuerpo de su hermano cayo pesadamente al suelo, al parecer sin sentido mientras Hermione corría angustiada hacia él y Harry la miraba en intervalos a ella y al propio señor tenebroso.

La luz que la chica habia despedido habia logrado arrancar del haz violeta que la varita del propio Voldemort despedía el cuerpo herido de su hermano.

El lord volvió su vista interesado y una mueca de superioridad apareció en su rostro.

-¿tú de nuevo?

-TORTUS

Parecía que un huracán salía de la varita del lord obligando a todos a tratar de protegerse, Hermione sujeta al cuerpo de Ron salio volando junto con Nott, en cambio parecía que a Harry no le hacia daño alguno, mientras la pelirroja conseguía seguir de pie con dificultad.

-Crucio.

La maldición le dio de lleno a Ginny que sintió el familiar y terrible dolor invadir su cuerpo.

Harry miraba aun sin lograr reponerse de lo que hiciera de la chica segundos antes.

-PROTEGO

El escudo de Harry impidió que la maldición siguiera dañando a la menor de los Weasley, aunque el señor tenebroso se veía herido, cosa que hasta el momento Harry no habia notado, unas gotas de sangres resbalaban por su cara plana y caían en el suelo marchitando lo que tocaban, supo entonces lo que sucedía, podía dejar de temer por la vida de Ginny.

Se protegió instintivamente la espalda, cuando un par de mortifagos lo ataco creyéndolo vulnerable.

Una nueva y cegadora luz inundo el lugar, provenía de Dumbledore que lucia imponente, los árboles le abrían paso y parecía que la lluvia no lo tocaba, en sus ojos no habia rencor ni odio, solo una inmensa tristeza se reflejo cuando observo a Lord Voldemort, antes Tom Sorvolo. Detrás suyo venia un numeroso grupo de magos y la mayoría de los integrantes de la orden del fénix, vio de lejos como el profesor Lupin luchaba con un mortifago.

-Maten a la Weasley, yo me encargare de los demás.

Ginny se sintió enseguida perseguida por al menos media docena de mortifagos, que eran mayoría en el colegio, ya no se escuchaban gritos de los demás alumnos, solo la lluvia que continuaba cayendo cada vez mas cerrada, un rayo rojo toco el brazo de Ginny haciendo que no pudiera moverlo por el dolor, siguió corriendo y protegiéndose, mientras veía como Dumbledore luchaba ferozmente con lord Voldemort, mientras Harry a su vez se defendía de manera asombrosa de un numeroso grupo de mortifagos, y además alcanzaba a proteger a sus amigos. El tiempo seguía pasando, calculaba que mas una hora llevaba la batalla, y los mortifagos parecían multiplicarse, cada vez eran mas, Ron estaba lejos de la pelea pero ya había recuperado el conocimiento y junto con Hermione trataban de abrirse camino hasta Harry, aunque era sumamente difícil.

Volvió la vista a donde minutos atrás Harry y Dumbledore peleaban, contra Lord Voldemort, ya el viejo Director no estaba por ningún lado, solo Harry y el señor tenebroso continuaban la feroz lucha, parecía que los mortifagos estaban ganando, por un momento fijo la vista en el antiguo castillo y descubrió con horror y tristeza que solo quedaban ruinas humeantes

Ese segundo de distracción bastó para que la chica fuera acorralada por los leales servidores oscuros, completamente rodeada y a merced de la muerte.

El cielo se torno de un negro profundo y la lluvia ceso de repente, haciendo que solo las maldiciones y los lamentos se escucharan en el ambiente.

Ahí estaba Ginny completamente indefensa y vencida, solo esperaba que uno de los mortifagos por fin decidiera asesinarla...

... y lo hicieron

-AVADA CADAVARA

la chica rodó sobre el pasto, cayendo de espaldas, mientras el silencio comenzaba a extenderse en el ambiente.

_****_

_**MALFOY MANOR**_

_****_

-creo que ya esta todo solucionado, continuemos jugando, muy pronto le harás compañía a tu amada Ginny y al idiota de Potter.

La chica levanto nuevamente la varita del moreno dispuesta a castigar mas a su antes amigo, mientras lo miraba burlona.

-crucio

Un estruendo lleno la habitación y la estancia se lleno de polvo cuando la puerta se derrumbo dejándolos con muy poca visibilidad, dando paso a dos siluetas borrosas, que conforme se acercaban se hacían mas grandes.

Blaise Zabini cayo de espaldas cuando la maldición que enviara la chica le diera de lleno en el pecho justo en el momento mismo que Draco lanzaba un par de expeliarmus a los mortifagos que aun lo rodeaban tomándolos por sorpresa..

Blaise seguía en el suelo, aun retorciéndose de dolor y los mortifagos comenzaban a salir del asombro e intentaban defenderse.

Draco choco con una espalda amplia mientras se defendía de uno de los mortifagos que enviaba sin parar maldiciones imperdonables, no sabia quien era la persona, pero debía ser alguien de su bando, pues aun no lo atacaba.

En pocos segundos los mortifagos estaban rendidos o inconscientes, solo los lamentos de uno de ellos seguían escuchándose

-JAZMINE SULLIVAN, ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

La chica al escuchar la voz bajo apresurada la varita dejando al chico con unos horribles tentáculos y sin posibilidad de moverse, y volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz con la mirada llena de culpabilidad.

-¡He! ¡Hola tía!, ¿tuviste un buen viaje?

-Jazmine no te hagas la graciosa, pregunte que pasaba, que haces aquí, y con esa horrible ropa, ¿no me digas que hiciste lo que enérgicamente te dije no debías.?

-no, tía, claro que no, yo no te desobedecería...y agrego con voz apenas audible...a menos que fuera de vida o muerte.

-¿que estas haciendo?

-es que este gusano se atrevió a insultar a Harry delante mío, tú sabes que puedo tolerar muchas cosa, pero eso no.

-ja ja ja ja. Una cristalina, potente y franca risa se escucho en la habitación que parecía fuera de lugar según lo que habia acontecido solo unos segundos antes.

Jazmine volteo rápidamente para ver como Sirius Black tendía la mano a Draco Malfoy para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, su sonrisa y su rostro lucían tan diferentes de la ultima vez que lo viera, se veía joven y aunque a su estilo asombrosamente guapo, ¡ahora comprendía a su tía!

-veo que eres muy parecida a Melina, ¿Cómo estas?

-yo bien... pero Hogwarts esta siendo atacado.

El semblante de Sirius se ensombreció y rápidamente comento.

-¿esta ahí Harry?

-si, no sabia que atacarían los dos lugares a la vez, este &%$"·% gusano asqueroso solo me dijo del ataque aquí, así que tenia que venir.

-aghhh. Los dos chicos reprimieron una queja, pues la marca comenzaba a doler, pero de forma extraña.

-debemos ir, Ginny esta en peligro.

-no será tan fácil, ¿sabes que tu casa esta rodeada de mortifagos y criaturas tenebrosas?

-algo imagine. Pero ¿Cómo es que entraron?

-recibimos apenas ayer tu carta, el lugar al que fuimos no era accesible para el correo, y después de investigar que pasaba decidimos venir aquí, tu madre nos dijo como entrar

-pero ¿cómo?

-es mi prima lo olvidas

-cierto...gracias por venir.

No habia sido necesario, pero sentía que Sirius Black el hombre al que muchos años antes detestara le habia dado una esperanza.

-bien, ¿como saldremos de esto?

-podemos luchar.

-si Melina, claro que podemos, pero es necesario llegar rápidamente a Hogwarts, la red flu no sirve y la salida esta bloqueada, además no podemos aparecernos en el colegio.

-Tengo un traslador a Hogsmeade, será mas rápido.

-Genial, vamos.

Salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron debajo de las escaleras, al sótano, esperaba que no hubiera gran cantidad de cosas tenebrosas, avanzo hasta un florero y tomo una pequeña llave.

-generalmente la usaba mi madre, pero ahora nos servirá.

Tomaron los cuatro la llave y al momento sintieron que eran absorbidos y unos segundos después se encontraron en medio de la plaza, pero estaba destruido y solo el homo saliendo de las casa era visible, no habia magos heridos, solo mortifagos patrullando, se ocultaron detrás de uno de los establecimientos.

-será imposible llegar a Hogwarts sin que nos vean.

-no, síganme, y tengan cuidado

se alejaron rumbo al pasadizo de Honeyducks, que asombrosamente seguía de pie, aunque la puerta estaba destrozada y todo fuera de su lugar, un completo desorden.

Después de despejar la entrada entraron por el túnel, y apenas hubieron hecho esto comenzaron a correr, el camino era largo, difícilmente menos de media hora, pero era imposible utilizar magia, ahora solo podían confiar en llegar a tiempo.

Draco corría tan rápido como podía, su cuerpo parecía que sacaba fuerzas de la flaqueza, necesitaba llegar, era imprescindible ver a Ginny. Aun así volteo a ver a la chica que corría ligeramente detrás suyo, aunque no lo demostrara se veía tan angustiada como él, se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba cuando se quito la capucha, pues al verlo fijamente a los ojos le dio oportunidad de leer en su mente lo que pensaba hacer, y lo comprobó cuando al lanzarle la maldición no habia sentido dolor, pues asombrosamente solo un leve calor invadió su cuerpo, nunca habia dudado de ella, seria como dudar de una hermana, así la consideraba.

Le tendió la mano y la chica la tomo, aun corriendo tanto como podía, aunque bastante menos que el rubio.

-gracias Jazmine.

No le respondió, solo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, también ella necesitaba saber que Harry estaba bien, sentía que poco a poco la angustia llenaba su corazón, pero no lloraría, necesitaba ayudarlo, no ponerse histérica, reprimió un sollozo que pugnaba por salir y corrió mas fuerte.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad llegaron al interior del castillo, la salida estaba bloqueada, y aunque no habían contado con eso no seria un impedimento para ellos.

-desbloqueus

un montón de rocas fue bruscamente arrojado de la salida y al instante un sonido de pasos corriendo hacia ellos se escucho, al menos una docena de mortifagos los atacaba, el cuarteto se defendía ferozmente, impulsados cada uno por sus propias razones, parecía que ganaban la batalla, pero a cada momento surgían mas y mas encapuchados, Draco se sentía desesperado, perdían valiosos minutos, y además por ningún lado veía a Ginny, eso era bueno, pero tampoco veía a los demás alumnos, parecía como si el castillo estuviera abandonado, y no le extrañaba demasiado pues estaba a punto de derrumbarse, solo la magia lo mantenía aun de pie.

Habían ganado ya bastante terreno, estaban a punto de llegar a la salida del castillo cuando una nueva oleada de mortifagos les salio al camino.

Desde donde estaba Draco podía ver el exterior, habia muchos magos peleando, pero eran mas numerosos los mortifagos.

Uno de los encapuchados le envió una maldición que no alcanzo a esquivar del todo, una cortada en su mejilla ahora dejaba escapar una poca de sangre, aunque no demasiada si alcanzaba a manchar la fina túnica.

Una figura delgada se acercaba agresivamente a ellos, parecía furiosa, y ni siquiera se cuidaba de ocultar su rostro.

-MALDITOS TRAIDORES, MORIRAN, -AVADA CADAVARA

-CUIDADO SIRIUS

Acompañado de su grito el rubio envió a su vez un maleficio a la mujer, que la hizo perder el equilibrio y solo por centímetros logro esquivar la maldición fatal, lanzada a Black que ahora luchaba con otro tanto de los mortifagos, mientras una figura femenina se lanzaba a la mujer culpable del ataque a Sirius Black.

pudo ver como se enfrentaban ahora Melina y Bellatrix en un combate bastante igual, el camino lucia ahora un poco mas despejado, así que siguiendo muy de cerca a Jazmine se dirigieron al lugar en el que horas antes estuviera con Harry, esperaban ambos que estuvieran bien.

Corrieron por varios minutos sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, parecía que a donde se dirigían brotaba una inmensa luz blanca, como si hubiera reflectores indicándoles a donde debían dirigirse, aun estaban lejos.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a salirles al paso furiosos, sin duda intentaban impedir que nadie se acercara a donde el Lord oscuro peleaba, los gritos de dolor y los lamentos eran abrumadores, Draco volteo a un costado justo a tiempo para esquivar una maldición, pudo ver entonces como Arthur Weasley yacía en el suelo derribado por una maldición y uno de los encapuchados se acercaba amenazador a el con la varita en mano.

-AVADA....

el hombre no tenia oportunidad, estaba a completa merced del rufián, solo unos segundos de vida...

-ATADUX

De la varita del joven salieron ataduras que fueron a llenar el cuerpo del mortifago, dejándolo inmovilizado y sin oportunidad de defenderse, mientras la varita era rota por Jazmine que se defendía de los nuevo ataques.

-¿esta bien?

El rostro de Arthur Weasley reflejaba verdadera incredulidad, no sabia que era lo que pasaba, miraba a Draco Malfoy que le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero no habia tiempo de dudas, con una asombrosa fuerza tomo la mano que le tendía el rubio y lo jalo derribándolo en el suelo lodoso y sucio...

Solo por unos milímetros la maldición que lanzaran paso desviada de Draco, desde el suelo vio como el rayo verde se estrellaba sobre su cabeza, y poniéndose rápidamente de pie comenzó a combatir hombro con hombro con Arthur Weasley a los terribles y oscuros asesinos.

El tiempo pasaba tortuoso y lento, poco a poco se acercaba al lugar de donde provenía la luz, en determinado momento perdió de vista al señor Weasley y a Jazmine, ahora luchaba solo, pero se sentía acompañado, en su corazón sabia que Ginny estaba bien, corrió unos cuantos metros, desde donde estaba podía observar como Potter peleaba con fiereza contra Lord Voldemort, no parecía el mismo chico que por tantos años menospreciara, hasta donde estaba podía sentir un cambio importante, parecía que el poder fluía del cuerpo de su antaño enemigo, y la extraña luz se hacia mas y mas extensa combatiendo a su paso la oscuridad, y brindando esperanza y fe a los corazones anhelantes.

El mismo sentía como su fe en el futuro crecía, pero también mientras aun seguía corriendo vio que el Lord oscuro parecía mas fuerte y mas terrible que nunca, en tanto que Harry sangraba y parecía exhausto, pero al contrario la luz seguía creciendo, tanto que dentro de uno o dos pasos estaría dentro de la enorme extensión.

La lluvia continuaba, aunque por momentos desaparecía, estaba ya dentro del circulo, pero parecía que ahí la batalla habia terminado, veía tantos cuerpos en el suelo que era imposible no chocar con ellos, camino cuidadosamente entre los caídos que cerraban su paso, parecía que no quedaba nadie vivo.

Un movimiento lo puso en alerta, a lo lejos se veía como una mano pugnaba por llamar su atención, se acerco con la guardia en alto y no pudo evitar que un gesto de tristeza y desesperación llenara su rostro, el viejo director de Hogwarts yacía derrumbado entre los cuerpos de otros tantos magos muertos y algunos mortifagos probablemente inconscientes o fuera de combate, probablemente fueran sus últimos momentos, probablemente moriría allí, como si no se tratara del mas grande mago de todos tiempos.

Se acerco vacilante, el director al contrario de lo que el pensara lucia tranquilo, y una mueca de confianza aun llenaba su rostro.

-D..Draco, sabia que estarías bien...al final. No podía continuar el esfuerzo era terrible

-tranquilo profesor, no se preocupe, estará bien. Mentira, el cuerpo del viejo estaba tan lastimado que le parecía imposible el que incluso estuviera con vida, mas aun que pudiera hablar.

-Sirius...¿llego Sirius?...

-si, estaba conmigo, continua peleando.

-dile a Harry que él... es la clave D..Draco...él y Jazmine...ellos tienen que..., Harry no debe hacerlo... la clave...del espejo... recibir...pero no debe de...

el viejo exhalo el ultimo suspiro en brazos del joven rubio, que lo miraba con incredulidad, nunca antes habia pensado que llegaría el día en que Dumbledore no estuviera allí, para cuidar al mundo mágico de la maldad, y ahora tristemente ese día habia llegado.

Con el ultimo suspiro del viejo se escucho un estruendo, el castillo que milagrosamente habia permanecido de pie ahora era solo un montón de escombros, parecía que la magia en el habia muerto, tal como el director acababa de hacerlo.

Miro en dirección a Harry, seguían enfrascados en la lucha, corrió a ayudarlo, pues llegaban detrás de ellos un grupo de mortifagos que lo atacarían, uno a uno fueron cayendo, las maldiciones lanzadas por Draco no eran ni mucho menos inocentes, después de todo los mortifagos buscaban matarlo y él no tenia intenciones de dejarlos que lo hicieran, y mucho menos de perdonárselos, el camino estaba despejado.

Alzo la vista y vio con terror que a varios metros de donde se encontraba, Ginny era rodeada por un grupo de mortifagos, estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzar a llegar a ía todo lo que era capaz, pero sentía que no avanzaba, sacaba de su camino sin saber como a los seguidores oscuros que se atravesaban, solo unos metros la separaban de ella, grandes e interminables metros.

Escucho y vio con terror como uno de los sirvientes comenzaba la maldición mortal...no llegaría.

El ambiente cambio drásticamente, la luz que emanaba Harry desapareció, dejando el cielo de un espantoso e inexpugnable negro, la lluvia ceso y parecía que ningún sonido se escuchaba... solo la maldición.

Observo a Ginny por ves primera, después de un mes que le pareció una eternidad, completamente indefensa y vencida, no podía dejar que muriera, la amaba demasiado.

-AVADA CADAVARA.

El rayo verde salió disparado de la varita del encapuchado directamente al cuerpo de la pelirroja, en un intento desesperado el rubio se lanzo tratando de salvar a la chica de la maldición.

El cuerpo se desplomo pesadamente sobre el pasto, cayendo de espaldas, mientras un silencio pesado y aterrador comenzaba a extenderse en el ambiente.

**¡HEY! ¿Ya terminaste? ¡Que rapidez!, bueno gracias por leer ya se que piensas, "tanta espera para que me dejara esto", pero ya ahora si el ultimo capitulo esta en camino. Y tú no pierdas la oportunidad de decirme que te pareció el capitulo y la historia en general. **

**Ultimo anuncio. El capitulo en una semana contando desde hoy o 10 Reviews, lo que pase primero.**

**Besos.**


	17. La ultima cita

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKR, yo solo me divierto con ellos, no reporto beneficio alguno con ellos, y ademas dudo que alguien quisiera pagar.

¡HOLA! Ya estoy de vuelta una vez mas con el final de esta historia, espero que les guste y ojala que me dejen su opinión si me dejaban review mil gracias, y si no esta es su ultima oportunidad, DEJENME UNO, bien, despues de esta suplica desesperada paso a lo siguiente.

**REVIEWS.**

Mil gracias a:

**Luciana.** Lucy, claro que si es a ti, mil gracias por el apoyo y ha sido un gustazo en recibir tus opiniones en esta historia, y pues nuevamente lo mismo ojala que nos veamos pronto en el Messenger, y espero verte pronto en otra de mis historias locas. Besos y mil gracias.

**Alex malfoy**: ¡Hey! Gracias por el review, y por animarte a dejármelo, ojala que te guste el final, y hasta pronto

**Susi**: ¡Hola!, ¿es la primera vez que me escribes verdad?, bueno no fue lo que dije, un día mas, pero aquí esta el capitulo, y un bonus por la espera, gracias por el review, y ojala que te guste el final. Hasta pronto.

**Goldmoon**: ¡Hola! Oye, gracias por el review, y tambien por el comentario, la verdad es que yo misma me hago un lio con los verbos (si mi maestra lee esto me mata), pero mil gracias por los animos, ojala que el final te guste, y si tienes un tiempito dime que te parecio, mil gracias por leer la historia, y hasta pronto.

**NacilmeBlack**: ¡HEY! Gracias por animarte a dejarme review, y si contribuiste y mucho, tanto que asi de pronto ya esta el final, snif, snif, lo lamento es que los finales siempre me ponen triste, ojala que te guste, mil gracias por leer y por fin el final. Besos y hasta pronto. Pd. Yo quiero ser miembro de esa orden.

**Laurana-malfoy-rin**: ¡hola! No claro que no quiero que te pase nada malo, así que antes de otra crisis aquí te dejo el capitulo final, snif, hay como me da tristeza tener que terminar, pero ni modo, y no te preocupes que no hay cárcel ni nada, bueno no te digo mas para dejarte leer, espero que te guste y mil gracias por leer. Besos.

**Lenne:** Hola. ¿que tal?, no te preocupes, que aquí ya esta el final de la historia, desgraciadamente (para mi) se termino, ya todo, ¡haaa! Que triste y aquí te resuelvo lo que pasa, gracias por leer, y espero que te guste. Besos y hasta pronto.

**Mina**: ¡¡HOLA Mina!! ¿cómo estas? Espero que bien, ¡he! gracias por el comentario, y pues ya muy prontito, creo que es el que he subido mas rápido, bueno ya esta aquí, ojala te guste y me digas que te pareció. Gracias por el apoyo y por todas y todas las porras que me han ayudado mucho, espero que nos escribamos pronto, no tardare mucho en subir otra historia, pero me dio mucho gusto conocerte, muchos besos y hasta pronto. Pd. Dime que te parecio el final.

**PiLyy**: ¡HOLA! Pues que gusto volver a saber de ti, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que el final tambien lo haga, gracias por los reviews, y espero que nos encontremos pronto en alguna historia, muchas gracias por leer. Besitos.

**Malfoy´s red-haires lover**: ¡HOLA!!, Gracias, que bien que te haya gustado, y que me hayas vuelto a escribir, y si, se que tardo mucho, pero este capitulo, casi llego a la semana, pero bueno, ya no habrá mas esperas, ya se termino, hay, que mal. Bueno, y sobre la ayuda, yo también batalle mucho para abrir mi cuenta(soy mala con el ingles) pero me metí en la pagina del traductor babel fish ), ahí traduje la pagina completa( solo pones la dirección y listo) y supe como hacerle, bueno espero que te ayude en algo, y pueda leer pronto tu historia, un beso y hasta pronto.

**DracGin**: ¡¡HOLA!! Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y pues como siempre, no actualice a tiempo, bueno me pase por un día, pero espero que me perdones con el **bonus** que deje, (es solo una idea) gracias por los animos, y el tiempo que te tomas leyendo y escribiéndome el review. Muchos besos y espero que te guste.

**Abin:** ¡¡hhoollaa!! Que gusto me da leerte, pues que te digo, aquí se resuelve lo del espejo, bueno en realidad era el espejo del libro uno, el de oesed, que decía que la piedra solo la podía encontrar aquel que no quisiera usarla, igual pasaba con Voldemort, (no te digo mas para no contarte lo que no debo) y tus conclusiones son muy buenas, y acertadas...casi, je, je el suspenso. Bueno, pues que mas te digo, casi cumplí el tiempo, y me da gusto que leas el fic, a pesar de la escuela y todo, que eso, es un súper aliciente a seguir sufriendo aquí con los fics. pues te dejo, espero que te guste y me digas que te pareció, besos y hasta pronto. PD. Ojala que te haya ido genial en tu examen (mínimo 10).

**Importante:**

Bueno, ya por ultimo quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia aunque no dejen review, y mucho mas a las que si lo dejan, también a las que me dejaron al principio y después ya no, espero que sigan leyendo la historia, y al final, pero no al ultimo a aquellas que se animaron a dejarme uno ahora, mil gracias y espero que el final sea de su agrado, si no ya saben, un review si te gusto y dos si no te gusto. Muchos besos y mil gracias por leer.

por ultimo muchas cosas de Harry no se ven, la razon el tiene un Fic, aparte **"EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL CORAZON"** Si tienes curiosidad pasate por el.

Ahoras si, el capitulo final.

**PD. LEAN EL BONUS, SE LOS RECOMIENDO MUCHO.**

**CAPITULO**

****

**XVI.**

**PARA** **SIEMPRE**

El rayo verde salió disparado de la varita del encapuchado directamente al cuerpo de la pelirroja, en un intento desesperado el rubio se lanzo tratando de salvar a la chica de la maldición.

El cuerpo se desplomo pesadamente sobre el pasto, cayendo de espaldas, mientras un silencio pesado y aterrador comenzaba a extenderse en el ambiente.

SEGUNDOS ANTES

El cielo quedo oscuro, mientras Ginny cerraba los ojos sabiendo que el impacto de la maldición llegaría a su cuerpo en cualquier momento, no tenia miedo, si acaso una terrible tristeza embargaba su alma, habia imaginado por un momento la mirada gris de Draco, esa mirada que no volvería a ver nunca mas, pensó en él mas fuerte de lo que nunca lo habia hecho en alguien mas, quería que supiera que la muerte habia llegado pensando en él, solo en él...

Pero la maldición no llegaba, escucho como un grito cortaba el silencio, y abrió los ojos, sabia de quien era la voz, miro a su alrededor, vio como el mortifago lanzaba el rayo verde hacia ella, pero también vio como el rubio corría y se interponía justo en el camino de la maldición...

El cuerpo se desplomo pesadamente sobre el pasto, cayendo de espaldas, mientras un silencio pesado y aterrador comenzaba a extenderse en el ambiente.

Nada se escuchaba, Ginny trato de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, quiso caminar, pero tampoco lo logro, lo único que podía hacer era observar, parecía que una fuerza indescriptible llenaba el espacio, neutralizando todo, no solo a ella, sino que a su alrededor, ni las hojas se movían.

Miro el cuerpo de Draco y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no podía hacer nada mas, solo observar.

Pero no todo habia quedado paralizado, en el cielo de pronto las figuras de Harry y lord Voldemort aparecieron volando como si se tratara del suelo y la luz que segundos antes se apagara brillo aun con mas fuerza, iluminando a todas las criaturas a su alrededor, estaba desesperada, vio el cuerpo de Draco, trataba de descubrir en el un milagro, sentía que de un momento a otro se levantaría, una enorme roca yacía tirada justo a un lado de su cuerpo, quebrada en varios trozos, la hierba alrededor del cuerpo estaba marchita y muerta, Draco no se movía.

El cielo ahora estaba totalmente iluminado, un resplandor indescriptible llenaba todo, y las chispas de las maldiciones lanzadas apenas eran visibles, pero se podía ver que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, aunque Harry cada vez lanzaba menos ataques, parecía que no quería continuar la lucha, como si no encontrara el sentido a tan cruel batalla.

Harry cayó...parecía que era el fin de la guerra,... y el bien la habia perdido...

Pero una figura morena y delgada se acercaba, Ginny no sabía por que él podía correr, cuando ella se sentía cada vez mas impotente al notar que su cuerpo no respondía al movimiento.

Se acerco hasta donde Harry yacía tirado en la hierba, Ginny no pudo evitar el pensar que sin importar que la misma sangre no corriera por sus venas Harry Potter y Sirius Black estaban unidos por algo aun mas fuerte, por el amor, Sirius recibió el impacto de una maldición en la espalda, pero eso no impidió que siguiera corriendo, parecía que un escudo o algo parecido lo protegía

Llego hasta el lugar en el que Harry su ahijado estaba y le coloco algo en el cuello, al instante Sirius desapareció y Ginny pudo ver que la luz se hacia cada vez mas intensa, y se volvía a extender, casi llagaba hasta donde estaba ella.

La luz la toco y recupero por fin el movimiento, pero sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Consiguió dar un paso, no resistiría, miro el cuerpo de Draco estaba mas pálido que nunca, tan inmóvil, tan sin vida.

Dio un paso mas y pedio el equilibrio, su vista se nublaba, solo estaba a unos centímetros de la mano del rubio, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastro hasta asir la mano del hombre que amaba y así perdió el conocimiento.

-Ginny, despierta cariño, Ginny.

Sentía que la movían, pero no se creía capaz de abrir los ojos, estaba desconcertada y lo único que quería era seguir así...sin pensar, sin sentir nada.

-anda, querida, despierta.

Escuchaba cada vez mas cerca la voz, su cabeza se despejaba, podía pensar mejor, podía recordar, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería sentir.

-¿estas seguro que no nos escucha?

-no lo se, talvez este muy débil para despertar.

-entonces... ¿sigues creyendo que ellos dos?...por Merlín Arthur, ¿ellos dos?

-si, el trato de salvarla, además me ayudo a mi, y recuerda como los encontramos.

-pero él... era un mortifago ¿no es así?

-según me dijo Harry antes de perder el conocimiento, era un espía, también me lo dijo Nott, no se Molly, pero creo que necesitaremos esperar hasta que ella despierte y nos cuente que fue lo que paso.

-...si querido, si lo que pensamos es verdad será un golpe terrible para ella cuando lo sepa, pensar que él no... ¡ho!

La mujer ahogo un sollozo, cierto que el heredero de los Malfoy no era ni mucho menos su persona favorita, pero habia ganado su total gratitud cuando supo por boca de su propio marido lo que habia hecho por su única hija y por él mismo

-¿qué haremos ahora?

-lo primero será llevarla a san mungo, junto con los heridos, y esperar a que despierte.

-gracias a Merlín que por fin esta pesadilla termino

-si, aunque el precio fue alto Molly, extremadamente alto.

Ginny sentía que las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo no quería escuchar mas, no quería vivir, no si la esperanza de estar con Draco se habia esfumado. Sentía como si su alma luchara por liberarse del cuerpo que la aprisionaba y perdió el conocimiento...lo único que quería era no despertar.

-Basta Ron, no sigas sacudiéndola así o le diré a tu mamá.

-¡es que ese $&·$! no puedo creer que ellos dos...

-pues aunque no lo creas paso, y en lugar de estar molesto deberías pensar como ayudarla cuando despierte

-¿ayudarla? Pero si mira, aun dormida lo único que hacer es repetir su nombre, y tengo mas de dos semanas soportándolo

A pesar del tono de reproche que se escuchaba en la voz del pelirrojo no conseguía engañar a nadie, apenas y se habia ausentado del sanatorio unas pocas horas, su hermanita era su mayor preocupación, aunque no entendiera como fue que Malfoy el apestoso y ella hubieran tenido un romance, y lo mas increíble era que él no se hubiera enterado.

Hermione abrazo al chico, se sentía responsable de la seguridad de su hermana, pero no habría podido hacer nada mas, Draco se habia encargado de la mayor parte.

-disculpen, ¿puedo?

-hgrrr, y ya llega el...

Hermione pellizco a Ron para evitar que terminara la frase, definitivamente la cortesía no era su fuerte.

-claro que si Nott, pasa.

Ron iba a protestar como lo hacia cada día que el Slytherin llegaba a visitar a su hermana, pero Hermione lo saco a jalones de la habitación.

-estaremos en la cafetería, no tardaremos.

El chico hizo un gesto de asentimiento y entro a ver a Ginevra, parecía un ángel, con el cabello rojo enmarcando su pálido rostro, los médicos no entendían el porque no despertaba, pero él si, habia estado conectada a Voldemort y al destruirse este una parte de Ginny habia quedado débil, además estaba el hecho de haber visto lo que le pasara a Draco.

Toco suavemente la mejilla de la chica, entendía el porque Draco se habia enamorado de ella, además de bella Tenia el don de hacer sentir mejor a las personas, le gustaría encontrar a alguien así, si tan solo despertara...

-Ginny, ¿me escuchas? No, yo se que no, sabes, hay estuve donde Draco, se que él tampoco me escucha, pero me gusta contarle de las cosas que pasan, los cambios que han ocurrido, -sabes, las cosas mejoran, los mortifagos fueron atrapados casi en su totalidad, y el nuevo ministerio esta logrando el orden , pero aun hay cosas pendientes...

el chico dudo un poco, necesitaba contarle la verdad, aunque no lo escuchara, sabia que si alguien de los Weasley o Potter o incluso Jazmine se enteraban estaría en problemas, pero no podía seguir fingiendo...sentía que eso le ayudaría despertar a su amiga, y valía la pena arriesgarse.

Se levanto despacio de la silla y asomo el rostro al exterior de la habitación, no habia nadie, entrecerró la puerta y volvió al lado de la pelirroja, tomo suavemente sus manos entre las suyas y comenzó a hablar

-...yo...necesito decírtelo Ginny, tú mas que nadie debe saberlo, dicen que esto solo te hará daño, pero yo creo que si alguien puede ayudar eres tú, y para eso tienes que despertar, Draco no esta muerto, aunque esta cerca, -tienes que saber que pasa para poder salvarlo...

Hizo una pausa como tratando de reunir valor para decir aquello y continuo

-...cuando el se lanzo para salvarte de la maldición Harry envió una enorme roca, no se talvez intentando de protegerlo o talvez a ti, el caso es que lo hizo, pero no fue lo suficiente mente preciso, la roca lo protegió del impacto, pero la luz o parte de la esencia de la maldición lo alcanzo, no esta muerto, pero los medímagos dudan que se recupere... cada día esta peor, hoy escuche que decían que talvez no pasara la noche... no recibe visitas de nadie, solo su madre, que también esta aquí siendo atendida, alguna vez fue a verlo tu padre y yo mismo, junto con Jazmine, pero siento que lo que necesita es escuchar tu voz, saber de ti,... no se, algo que le indique el camino que debe tomar.

Una nueva pausa aun mas larga. Nott seguía sosteniendo las manos suaves y frágiles de la chica como si esperara que en cualquier momento comenzara a moverse...esperando un milagro

-Ginny, tienes que despertar, Draco te necesita.

Nada ni un solo movimiento que indicara que la pelirroja habia escuchado algo de lo que dijera Nott, la respiración seguía impasible, sin cambios...

-es inútil, no hay esperanzas...

-eso, es precisamente lo que nunca debes perder, la esperanza.

El chico volteo sorprendido, la puerta se habia abierto sin que el se diera cuenta y de pie frente a él se encontraba Harry Potter, con su mismo cabello revuelto y su mirada franca detrás de los lentes, aun llevaba puesta la bata del sanatorio, lo que indicaba que no lo habían dado de alta, pero lo veía sonreír.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

-poco, aunque lo suficiente

-yo...creo que es lo mejor, ella tiene derecho a saber.

-aunque según tú no te escuche

-no importa, aun así debe saberlo, talvez sea la única oportunidad.

-lo se

-entonces ¿no harás nada?

-si lo haré...pero necesito estar a solas con ella...si no te molesta

-no, Potter, yo volveré mas tarde

-esta bien, aunque talvez no la encuentres aquí.

El chico no entendió el comentario del salvador del mundo mágico, pero no pregunto, sabia que Potter buscaba lo mismo, la felicidad de la pelirroja y confiaba en que pudiera ayudarla, asombrosamente como se pudo dar cuenta, al ver al moreno la esperanza habia vuelto a su cuerpo, como si nunca lo hubiera abandonado, e incluso con mas fuerza.

-Ginny, se que me escuchas...

Harry caminaba por la habitación tranquilo y con paso firme, como si estuviera completamente seguro de lo que hacia...

Parecía otra persona, mucho mas maduro y seguro, no era definitivamente el mismo, aunque su esencia seguía siendo tan pura y franca como siempre

-se que lo haces, y se también que escuchaste lo que dijo Nott, tienes razón en estar triste, pero piensa que talvez tengas una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, pero tienes que despertar, tus padres te extrañan, y Draco te necesita...hablé con él no encuentra el camino de regreso...desgraciadamente no puedo ayudarlo, pero tú si puedes, te necesita, y se que tú también, así que no lo dudes mas, despierta...

La luz que semanas antes irradiara del cuerpo de Harry Potter volvió a brillar aunque con menor intensidad, pero lo suficiente para iluminar la habitación y cubrir el cuerpo de Ginny, solo fueron unos segundos, y después con la misma presteza con que llego la luz se extinguió.

Por fin Harry se acerco a la cama de la pelirroja y tomando suavemente las frágiles manos entre las suyas como minutos antes lo hiciera Nott, la miro a la cara...

-Vamos Ginny despierta, yo se que puedes...

No parecía haber cambio alguno, pero lentamente los delgados dedos comenzaron a tener movimiento, y sus ojos se abrieron, se notaba confusa, como si no supiera lo que pasaba...aunque lo sabía

Lo primer que vio fue la sonrisa radiante y los ojos verdes de Harry, no sabia como pero estaba segura que el la habia ayudado a salir del laberinto en que estaba vagando, su luz le habia indicado el camino, y esperaba ella hacer lo mismo.

Las lagrimas brotaban ahora de sus ojos, no sabia si era de alegría o de tristeza, pero aun habia una esperanza, lo habia dicho Nott y el mismo Harry, y confiaba en ellos, tenia que haber una oportunidad, se aferraba a ella, pues sabia que de eso dependía su vida y su felicidad.

-Harry, la voz cristalina salio de su garganta cargada de emoción

El chico se acerco y abrazo a la joven que ocultando el rostro en el hombro de su amigo siguió llorando por varios minutos mas...

-¿que paso?

-ya termino todo Ginny, Lord Voldemort fue destruido y las cosas poco a poco mejoran, mírate

La chica esbozo una débil sonrisa aunque sus labios temblaron

-Harry ¿Draco esta...?

-no, aun no, solo esta perdido, y tú tienes la llave para que encuentre el camino de regreso

-pero si no pudiste ayudarlo tú, ¿como podré hacerlo yo?

-sabes, el la ultima batalla yo también creí que todo estaba perdido, la esperanza se habia esfumado casi por completo de mi, pero voltee en el momento justo que te lanzaban la maldición, pensé en otra persona, primero que en mi mismo, en ti, en la gente que confiaba en mi, en Dumbledore...y vi que Malfoy se lanzaba tratando de protegerte y eso ayudo también en gran medida...

La mirada de la pelirroja expresaba claramente su desconcierto, no entendía que tenía que ver eso con ella y con Draco.

-...no tiene mucho sentido, pero deja que termine de contarte,...-lo que motivo a Draco a tratar de salvarte fue el amor, aun mas allá de su vida, o su muerte, después Sirius llego, él era protegido por un amuleto que habia partido a buscar, y también estaba Jazmín que sin saber contribuyo enormemente al triunfo de la guerra, mira, el amuleto es este...

Se saco del cuello una gema roja con el centro encendido en un blanco deslumbrante que sin embargo solo brillaba cuando se separaba de la piel de Harry.

-..El amuleto de Amorac, es amor, de la personas mas cercanas a mi, y el total que estaba unido en el departamento de misterios, junto con la esperanza de los que luchábamos...

-Harry no comprendo

-Malfoy se sacrifico por amor, entonces solo el amor podrá salvarlo

-pero ¿que tiene que ver?... ¿como fue todo?

-Sirius me lo puso, y en unos segundos me dijo que el secreto era el amor que estaba dentro de cada uno de nosotros, que debía pensar en la manera de librar al mundo mágico sin desear yo el mal para alguien mas...no sabia como hacerlo y seguí luchando, pero justo cuando iba a destruir a Voldemort me di cuenta que no quería hacerlo, que el odio que algún día sentí ahora solo era compasión....(-hizo una pausa como buscando las palabras como decirlo)...me di la vuelta, seguro de que en caso de ser necesario podría terminar con él, pero me envió un avada cadavara por la espalda, -debí morir...pero al haberle perdonado ya la existencia y sin deseos de terminar con él, y gracias al amuleto de amorac que me protegía la maldición reboto nuevamente...y esta vez lo destruyo para siempre.

-¿estas seguro?

-completamente

-Harry, necesito ver a Draco...por favor.

-Si, claro, pero no olvides, hasta en la más profunda desolación hay un camino a la salvación.

La ayudo a ponerse en pie, después del tiempo pasado la veía solo como la hermanita pequeña que siempre deseo, casi como estaba seguro Ron la veía, espero a que se pusiera la bata y rodeándola suavemente la saco de la habitación.

Después de tanto tiempo vería a Draco...era lo que mas deseaba.

Molly Weasley regresaba a la habitación de su hija, aunque fingiera que no, se había molestado con Ron y Hermione porque dejaran sola a la chica, -que tal si despertaba habia dicho, y aunque los chicos le aseguraron que estaría bien, casi corría por los abarrotados pasillos.

Entro a la habitación y un grito de sorpresa y desconcierto se escucho, alertando a las personas que pasaban cerca.

Ginny se quedo parada frente al numero 107 de las habitaciones, habia tardado algunos minutos en llegar porque estaban en diferentes secciones, el lugar en que se encontraba el rubio parecía tan solitario, como si nadie esperara que las personas que reposaban en esa ala se recuperaran, pues daba la terrible sensación de abandono.

Abrió la puerta. Al contrario de lo que esperaba dentro parecía confortable, en la cama, el cuerpo delgado y pálido de Draco Malfoy resaltaba levemente entre las blancas sabanas, un movimiento hizo sobresaltar a Ginny, en un extremo de la habitación y leyendo se encontraba Jazmine Sullivan, que miro a Harry complacida y corrió a abrazar primero a la pelirroja, y después a moreno que la rodeo amorosamente y no la soltó, reteniéndola suavemente.

Ginny miraba fijamente el cuerpo inmóvil en la habitación, le parecía tan extraño, nunca habia visto a Draco en una situación semejante y le dolía profundamente, pero sentía que en cualquier momento la miraría y sonriéndole la estrecharía, haciendo que se sintiera tan segura como siempre se sintió entre sus brazos.

Pero los segundos pasaban y la chica no podía moverse de su lugar, miraba la cama, buscando un signo del alma de Draco...

-deberíamos salir Harry...

-Ginny, estaremos afuera si nos necesitas

La pareja salio de la habitación, sentándose en el suelo, esperando lo que haría la

Pero los minutos pasaban, y ella no salía ni se escuchaba sonido alguno en la habitación, afuera, el caos poco a poco llegaba hasta ellos.

-Harry

Una voz preocupada.

-señora Weasley, Que hace aquí.

-yo...Ginny se fue, no la encuentro. Y comenzó a sollozar sin control

-¡Oh!, lo siento señora Weasley, Ginny despertó y me pidió que la acompañara hasta aquí...debí dejarle una nota...

Pero la mujer ya no escuchaba, entraba en la habitación, y miraba a su hija totalmente emocionada

-¡Ginny, cariño!, corrió a abrazarla, mientras la chica lloraba y no quitaba la vista de la cama...

-¿que pasa cariño?

-no puedo mama, él no despierta...no se como hacerlo, no lo se...

La mujer miro a la chica ahora totalmente convencida de que amaba a Draco Malfoy.

-Cariño, no te preocupes despertara, ya veras que pronto estará bien.

La mujer miro a Harry con un poco de reproche en los ojos, no habia querido que nadie le dijera nada a su hija para evitar precisamente esta reacción, aunque estaba segura que el rubio habia tenido que ver en la recuperación de la chica.

-ven, volvamos a tu habitación, necesitas descansar.

-no, mama, yo quisiera quedarme...

-de ninguna manera, tienes que guardar reposo.

Y tomándola firmemente del brazo la condujo de regreso a su habitación, aunque un poco más despacio, pues Ginny lucia cansada y seguía llorando, aunque en silencio.

-ven duerme.

La mujer la ayudo a recostarse, y para sorpresa de todos y principalmente de ella pronto cayo en un sueño tranquilo, mientras los medimagos la revisaban y constaban que estaba en perfecto estado de salud, solo un poco débil.

Harry regreso a su vez a su habitación, acompañado de Jazmine, se recostó y a pesar de sus esfuerzos se fue quedando también dormido.

-lo vez mama, te dije que nada le pasaría.

Ron regresaba con Hermione de la cafetería

-Ginny despertó. Fue lo único que dijo la mujer.

El pelirrojo y Hermione no dijeron nada aunque se morían de la curiosidad, la chica se habia quedado nuevamente dormida y la mujer los mando guardar silencio.

-¡Harry! Murmuro Hermione quedamente y jalo a Ron rumbo a la habitación de su amigo.

El cielo parecía completamente rojo, una gama de colores irreales rodeaba todo lo que sus ojos veían, y el firmamento que hasta pacos instantes antes había sido carmín, ahora cambiaba a verde, rosa y amarillo.

Ginny sentía que los colores la confundían, parecía que caminaba sobre agua, aunque eso era complicado, dio un paso y la luz cambio nuevamente ahora era azul, y del lugar del que se habia movido comenzaba a abrirse un agujero minúsculo, como la punta de una pluma, pero que crecía rápidamente, no sabia lo que pasaba, pero el instinto le decía que debía evitar el agujero a cualquier costo.

-¿Dónde estaba? , y lo mas importante ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Lo último que recordaba era el rostro de Draco antes que el sueño la venciera

-DRACO. Grito su nombre aunque habia salido involuntariamente de su garganta y ahora como si un manual se hubiera abierto ante sus ojos descubrió lo que debía buscar.

-DRACO Grito ahora con mas fuerza, y noto que con su voz muy muy lejos se podía observar como el cielo que seguía cambiando de color se salpicaba color plata, como simulando una lluvia de estrellas, y que desaparecían en cuento el sonido de su voz se esfumaba.

Debía seguirlas ese era el camino, estaba segura, echo a correr en esa dirección, y junto con ella el agujero en la superficie se hacia mas y mas grande, y parecía que corría detrás de ella, aunque la velocidad era algo menor

-DRACO.

Seguía gritando y corriendo salvaba la distancia, el cielo continuaba cambiando de color y la lluvia de estrellas como la habia llamado se hacia mas grande cada vez.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, debía ser ya mucho rato, sentía que sus piernas estaban cansadas y ahora veía a unos pocos metros de ella como la luz blanca se desvanecía, debía faltar poco, miro hacia atrás por primera vez desde que comenzara a correr.

-¡ho!, dio instintivamente otro paso, detrás suyo todo estaba oscuro, pudo observar como a cierta distancia el pequeño hueco que se habia formado estaba absorbiendo todo, las luces, el cielo de colores, ¡todo se volvía negro cuando llegaba a los dominios del agujero!

-DRACO. Habia angustia en su voz, vio como el cielo, mostraba solo una pequeña luz blanca y enseguida todo se apago sumiéndola en la oscuridad. Miro al frente, nuevamente la pequeña lucecita parecía desafiar la oscuridad.

Camino rápidamente hasta donde aun brillaba, tropezó, pero se puso de pie y siguió adelante, cuando estaba a punto de llegar la luz se apago dejándola ahora completamente a oscuras.

-DRACO

Creyó escuchar que alguien le respondía, pero ya no se escuchaba. Camino unos pasos más y grito nuevamente.

Una chispa de alegría broto en su corazón, cuando escucho ahora mas claro que le respondían, pero no encontraba el lugar de donde venia la voz.

-DRACO

...-Ginny.

Escucho débilmente que su nombre era pronunciado y corrió hacia donde provenía el sonido de la voz.

-DRACO

-Ginny.

Lo escuchaba cerca, debía estar a pocos metros.

-DRACO.

Escucho pasos a su lado y volteo, no podía ver nada a su alrededor, todo estaba tan oscuro que no alcanzaba a ver su propio cuerpo.

-Ginny.

Escucho su voz justo en el instante en que una mano la tocaba en el hombro buscándola a tientas.

-Draco.

Adivino su cuerpo en la oscuridad y lo abrazo sujetándose a el y riendo de alegría.

-estas bien, ¡ho! por Merlín, creí que te habia perdido

-nunca, siempre estaremos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?

-si Draco, siempre juntos.

Sus cuerpos se separaron solo lo suficiente para que sus labios se unieran, sellando una promesa hecha mucho tiempo atrás.

Fue como si en ese momento la oscuridad que habia en sus corazones desapareciera y el firmamento se ilumino nuevamente con lo que ahora le parecía la más maravillosa colección de colores en el cielo

Pero el hueco que se hiciera en la superficie que pisaban seguía creciendo y pudieron ver que estaba solo a un par de metros de distancia y avanzaba con rapidez.

Draco miro hacia el enorme orificio que amenazaba con arrastrarlos hasta las profundidades, tenían que salir rápido o terminarían en el fondo de ese abismo

-Ginny preciosa, tenemos que salir, yo no encontré la salida, te escuche hace un rato, pero no puedo volver, no se como hacerlo.

-yo tampoco se, pero juntos saldremos de aquí, ya superamos tantos obstáculos que este no nos detendrá.

El chico la abrazo, y murmuro en su oído bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Ginny lo escuchara perfectamente. –Te amo.

Ginny lo abrazo y junto con el chico se pusieron a pensar la manera de salir de ahí, el agujero se hacia mas y mas grande y ahora no solo estaba detrás suyo, sino que los rodeaba, ya solo les quedaba una pequeña isla alrededor, que duraría apenas dos o tres minutos.

Ginny miro el cielo, la pequeña luz ahora estaba justo sobre ellos, era la única luz que brillaba ahora en medio de la inmensa oscuridad, y de pronto recordó las palabras de Harry.

-Draco, ¿confías en mi?

-te amo e iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

La chica lo beso levemente en los labios y tomándolo de las manos salto al vació junto con el rubio y se sumieron en las profundidades.

Sintieron que la oscuridad los envolvía, abrazados y juntos aceptaron su destino, esperando con fe la oportunidad ofrecida, mientras vertiginosamente seguían cayendo.

La luz entraba por la ventana del cuarto, parecía que pasaba del medio día, los pájaros afuera cantaban y el movimiento en el hospital parecía haberse incrementado.

Los ojos grises y antaño fríos se abrieron, la habitación estaba vacía, se froto las manos en el rostro tratando de despejar las ideas y descubrió en ellas aun el aroma a fresa de Ginny.

De modo que no habia sido un sueño, sentía su sabor en los labios y su voz diciéndole te amo cuando se sumían en la oscuridad. No, definitivamente no había sido un sueño.

Se puso lenta y dificultosamente de pie, no encontró su ropa, pero una bata larga al pie de su cama le sirvió para sus propósitos, salio de la habitación sin que nadie se lo impidiera, siquiera repararon en su presencia, no sabia como, pero el camino hasta ella estaba vivo en su mente, sentía como si una señal invisible a los ojos lo guiara entre los corredores y elevadores, sin que nadie le preguntara siquiera porque no estaba vestido ni a donde se dirigía.

Por fin llego, no había nadie custodiando la puerta, entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y la vio recostada en la cama, observo también en un rincón de la habitación la figura de la madre de Ginny dormida sobre un incomodo sillón, con una revista Vanibrujas sobre el rostro.

Se acerco hasta la joven y la observo dormir, era perfecta, tan dulce y tan honesta, talvez muy distinta a como él era o había sido, pero eso no impedía el que se amaran, su destino estaba unido desde mucho tiempo atrás, talvez desde siempre.

Se inclino sobre el rostro de la chica y poso sus labios dulcemente sobre los rojos de la mujer que amaba.

-Draco, lo lograse. Murmuro, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y se dedicaba a besar cada parte del rostro del chico.

-Ginny, tu mama.

-Draco hizo una señal al sillón en el que su madre aun dormía.

-la chica lo ignoro y lo beso ahora con mas profundidad, como si quisiera prolongar ese momento para siempre, entregándole su vida y su destino.

Al fin después de tantas tribulaciones y obstáculos el amor había vencido juntando a dos almas nacidas para amarse en esta vida y en las próximas, porque los seres que están destinados lucharan hasta conseguir que lo único que importa en el mundo triunfe.

El amor.

Todos los obstáculos se habían vencido.....o casi todos.

-¡GINNY! ¿QUE HACES?

Ronald Weasley entraba en la habitación, justo cuando su hermana y el chico más antipático del colegio se besaban, su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello, un rictus de incredulidad llenaba su cara, y había despertado de paso a la Sra. Weasley.

-CALLATE RON. Los dos habían dicho al mismo tiempo y como si nadie los hubiera interrumpido se siguieron besando.

**FIN.**

**Y si, ese es el fin, pero como agradecimiento por todo el tiempo que siguieron el Fic, y además por haberme tardado un día más de lo debido, aquí les dejo este pequeño bonus de esta misma historia. Espero que les guste. (ES COMO CONTINUACI"N, PERO AQUÍ TERMINA)**

**DUELE VERTE**.

La nieve llenaba casi por completo los caminos del castillo, el cielo azul pálido y el aire frió discordaban con el ambiente que de dentro se vivía.

Cierto, Hogwarts estaba restaurado por completo, cada piedra y cada estatua estaba en su lugar, la guerra, que dejara tantas perdidas irremediables había llegado a su fin, y aunque muchas familias habían sido maltratadas y deshechas el tiempo comenzaba a curar las heridas y a aliviar con el olvido el sufrimiento.

Desde el gran comedor llegaban los gritos de los profesores que se esmeraban en que la ceremonia resultara un éxito, y es que después de tantos años la tradición de la graduación se retomaba en el castillo, los alumnos arrancados del tramo final de su enseñanza habían vuelto dos meses para terminar el curso y justo ahora llegaban al final del camino.

Afuera una enorme estatua del profesor Albus Dumbledore el más grande mago de todos los tiempos sonreía rodeado a su vez de las esculturas de aquellos magos que habían dado la vida por el futuro y junto con ellos las representaciones de las criaturas mágicas que ahora coexistían en paz con los magos.

Eran las 11:30 y la ceremonia seria a las 12:00, los padres de familia comenzaban a llegar y las chicas se esmeraban en su arreglo para lucir fantásticas.

Ginny Weasley en su habitación hacia lo propio mientras canturreaba una canción de moda, las cosas mejoraban notablemente, su familia poco a poco aceptaba su relación con Draco, y ellos ya no tenían que esconderse, podían caminar por los pasillos de la mano y salir juntos por los jardines, además sus hermanos, especialmente Ron ya no intentaban enviarle maldiciones cada vez que lo veían, definitivamente todo era mejor.

Terminaba de aplicarse el brillo labial cuando el picoteo en la ventana del búho real de Draco, la hicieron voltear, llevaba una nota en la pata.

La tomo suavemente y enseguida el búho partió nuevamente sin esperar respuesta.

-"a las 11:50 donde siempre" te amo. DM.

Sonrió y termino de cerrar el baúl de su equipaje, llegaría justo a tiempo para su última cita dentro del castillo y aunque a ella le faltaba aun un año, se imagino como luciría Draco en ese día, en que finalmente se graduaría de Hogwarts.

**Cierra puertas y ventanas**

**Que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal**

**En el séptimo piso a las 11:50**

**Mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj**

**Cierra puertas y ventanas**

**Que en 90 minutos habrá que condensar**

**Las caricias que caben en los huecos que dejan**

**Los encuentros furtivos y la soledad.**

Entro a la torre de astronomía, hacia ya un par de días que la visitara de noche y sola, para ver las estrellas, siempre seria su refugio, el lugar en el que viviera tantas cosas maravillosas.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y descubrió a Draco de espaldas a ella observando el horizonte, se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¿que miras?

-el cielo, el futuro

La atrajo hasta hacerla quedar de frente a él, y la beso en la punta de la nariz...

-te veo a ti, la mujer mas bella que han visto mis ojos, y a la única a la que amo y amare siempre.

-te amo yo también Draco, y para siempre.

Sus labios se unieron y del techo reluciente de la torre comenzaron a caer pétalos de flores y burbujas de colores que no estallaban.

Draco la beso con mas pasión y las manos de la pelirroja se deslizaron por la rubia cabellera, encontrando su cuello y explorándolo con los labios, él la estrecho aun mas fuerte contra su cuerpo y con un movimiento casi imperceptible de su varita un mullido lecho apareció junto a ellos, la recostó y siguió besándola, redescubriendo su cuerpo y las formas que lo enloquecían, los minutos pasaban y las sensaciones surgían en ambos cuerpos que estallaron de pasión juntos.

Draco acariciaba el cabello rojo, hasta unos minutos antes esmeradamente arreglados y ahora revueltos de la manera más seductora, entre sus dedos.

-llegaremos tarde.

-hmmm, no importa

-mis padres nos buscaran

-no nos encontraran.

El rubio acariciaba con su mano libre una pequeña cajita.

-¿que es eso?

-¿esto?, ábrelo. y lo puso entre las manos de la pelirroja

La chica lo tomo y la abrió, una hermosa sortija que simbolizaba el compromiso de una vida juntos brillaba en el fondo negro

-¿me estas hablando en serio?

-nunca lo hice mas en serio en toda mi vida.

-¡ho Draco!

Lo comenzó a besar nuevamente y la chispa del amor empezó a arder como si fuera la primera vez.

Cierto, llegarían tarde a la graduación, pero ¿que importaba?, si tenían toda la vida por delante.

**Ahora si FIN FIN**.

Fin fin,si te gusto dejame un review, si no te gusto dejame dos, no olviden visitar mis otras historias, (MIENTES TAN BIEN) Es un Ron-Hermione, Tardes negras, son dos una es Ginny-Harry y la otras Draco-Hermione, y EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL CORAZON (a la par de esta historia, es Harry-Jazmin y cuenta la otra parte lo vivido por Jazmine, Harry y los otros.

Bueno, besos y gracias por leer.


End file.
